Distractions
by hsm07
Summary: Gabriella is a dancer, Troy is the captain of the east high basketball team. They get caught up in the high school life while trying to stay focused on their own personal goals. Can they fight the distractions? Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_So this idea just popped into my head and don't worry, **Finding Love**, is still my first priority as this was something I had to throw out here to see what you guys thought about it. So tell me in a review and I'll probably post a new chapter once a week on weekends as I will still update **Finding Love** regularly. _

**She's been dancing since she was two.**

"Remember, if you can't stick it, then it's--" Anna was cut off.

"Then it's been a waste of twelve years." Gabriella finished in a dry annoyed tone that she hid expertly.

Anna smiled proudly. "Good, now again…5...6...7...8!"

**He's been dribbling a basketball since he could walk.**

"East High wins again with the lead scorer Troy Bolton with 24 points!" The announcer yelled.

"Way to go son." Jack Bolton said as he clapped him on the back.

Troy smiled as his eyes scanned the crowd for the first time since the game started and landed on a pair of chocolate orbs.

"Thanks…" Troy said distractedly as his eyes followed the retreating petite figure.

**She works on her dancing every second she gets.**

"How do you do it?" Taylor asked as they walked down the halls.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked with a yawn.

Taylor rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are in two AP classes this year, dance every night, get exceptional grades, and you still can manage to fall asleep in school."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she leaned up against the lockers and shut her eyes. "I honestly don't know."

**He was born to shoot a ball through a basket.**

"Do you know how many guys would die to have your talent?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged.

"What's up?" Chad asked with concern.

"Maybe they're the lucky ones." Troy said and sighed. Chad gave Troy another concerned look and Troy ran his hand through his hair and put on a smile. "Just joking, God you should've seen your face." Troy lied through his teeth as Chad laughed along with him.

**In the craziness of their lives, they met each other.**

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said over the loud music.

"Troy." He put out his hand for her to shake. "I believe we go to school together, and you have been avoiding me all week."

**Gabriella's competition was coming up and she was being worked harder than before.**

"No eating right now." Anna said sternly.

Gabriella looked at her mom like she was crazy. "Do you know how many calories I am burning off, I need food."

"Then eat it on your own time, and not mine." Anna said. "Now get back to your routine." Anna sighed as she watched Gabriella listen to her once again, "Gabs, how about we eat after one more time of running through it?"

Gabriella's face lit up, "Okay mom."

**Troy and Gabriella become closer.**

"I think I really like you." Troy breathed against her lips lightly as he spoke.

Gabriella pressed her pelvis into Troy's and leaned up so her lips touched his as she spoke, "Think or know?"

Troy looked into Gabriella's brown orbs and shut his eyes briefly as his hands ran slowly up and down her slim sides. "Know."

**Anna doesn't approve of Gabriella's new interest in Troy Bolton.**

"You went to his dad?!" Gabriella shrieked.

"I had too. You were getting distracted and that's something you can't afford right now, especially with the competition a month away."

"Then when is the time to get distracted?!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears prickling her eyes.

"Never."

**Can Gabriella and Troy stay away from each other?**

"I envy you." Gabriella said as she walked into the gym where Troy was by himself shooting free throws.

"Why would you envy me?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella shrugged. "You do things with your heart."

**The tension with Gabriella and her mom is spreading to Gabriella and Troy.**

"I can…I can't…see you anymore." Gabriella said with glossy eyes and heavy breathing.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella cried. "It's just…I have to stay focused…for my dance competition."

Troy laughed sarcastically as the hurt shone through in his tone. "Funny coming from the girl that didn't want to dance anymore."

"I don't." Gabriella said desperately.

"Then prove it and don't ." Troy said harshly.

**Gabriella is cracking even more.**

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Gabriella screamed.

"What are you talking about it, just get your dance stuff and let's go." Anna said trying to hurry her daughter up.

"NO MOM! Can't you see that I just can't anymore. I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?"

"Don't be silly Gabriella, let's go, we're already late." Anna said.

"This isn't what I want mom!" Gabriella said in an angry tone.

"Then what do you want?" Anna asked in a stern voice not expecting Gabriella to answer.

"I want my life back!"

**Gabriella tries to make everything right with Troy.**

"You know…I used to think dancing was my life, but…I learned that there's so much more to it than that." Gabriella said as she tried to catch Troy's eyes with her own.

"And what would that be?"

Gabriella breathed out, "There's always you." Gabriella said softly before Troy's lips came crashing down on hers as he backed her up against the wall and started moving his hands higher up her body.

**Will she get the passion back?**

Gabriella dropped her body and slowly brought it back up against the front of some guy as his hands were all over her on the dance floor of the club.

Gabriella smiled as she let the music wash through her.

**Or will Troy be her final distraction from dance before she quits.**

"I need you." Gabriella said seductively in his ear.

Troy kissed down her breasts as his hands played with her erect nipples as he got lower and lower. "You sure you don't have to go run off and dance?" Troy joked as he kissed around her thighs thinking back to last time.

Gabriella shut her eyes from the pleasure and sunk back lower into the pillow. "Keep going."


	2. The Beginning

Gabriella felt the music pumping through her body. She let the beat travel to her head. She let her mind clear of everything that wasn't important right now, which was everything that had nothing to do with dance. Gabriella smiled as the music shut off and the feeling of accomplishing something rushed through her. She had just learned a new dance move that she would be using in five months as that was the time the big dance competition took place in her county down in Albuquerque New Mexico.

Although the dance move was still a little bit shaky and Gabriella didn't totally feel comfortable doing it yet seeing as it was nowhere near perfection which was her standard her mother set her too, Gabriella still felt proud since that was her first time using it.

"Well?" Gabriella asked as she turned her petite body to look at her mother who was standing behind Gabriella, and although Gabriella could just look in front of her through the mirror to see her mom's reflection, she still turned around to get the full view of things in their dance studio that her mom owned for part time business on her own free time while mostly during the day she worked at this huge reality business that brought in a lot of money.

Anna cracked a small smile. Gabriella knew that it must have been at least a little bit good to earn herself a smile seeing as Anna was very picky on Gabriella's dances. "Not the best, but it could be worse."

Gabriella squealed with excitement. This was her average morning, get up at 5 in the morning, get down to the studio for a 5:30 rehearsal with just her teacher which just happened to be her mom, and then get into the shower which was attached to the studio at 6:30 and leave for school at 7:10 to just make it on time for the bell at 7:30. It was perfect, why should anything change?

Anna sighed, "Remember, if you can't stick it, then it's--" Anna was cut off.

"Then it's been a waste of twelve years." Gabriella finished in a dry annoyed tone that she hid expertly. That was the only thing that Gabriella hated, was the fact her mother always found her faults and somehow pointed them out.

Anna smiled proudly. "Good, now again…5...6...7...8!"

Gabriella smiled as she started one of her warm up dances and let the music course through her body as she worked up her momentum and transferred all her pent up energy into the new dance move which she was expected to have nailed by the end of the week or sooner.

Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek as she ran past her and out to her jeep wrangler that was parked in the street outside the studio. She was running late today seeing as she ran through the new dance move once more. Gabriella flipped her head over and then back again as she put it up into a perfect messy ponytail as she got into her car with a granola bar hanging out of her mouth. Gabriella started her car and sped off towards school. She would be lying if she said she hated going, but she would also be considered a liar if she said she loved it. She was one of those people who were stuck in between of liking it.

Gabriella turned the music off and got out of her car while she was automatically greeted with 'heys' or 'how's it going' as she just smiled, waved, and occasionally nodded while she made her way to the steps leading up to East High. Some people would call her popular, some would call her hot or sexy, and some would even call her a good lay, and even though that might be true, Gabriella still didn't believe in stereotypes.

"Hey Brie." Gabriella turned around and smiled at her best friend who was approaching while carrying a green American Eagle bag full with her books that she would need.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella greeted back as Taylor looked at her weirdly as the two continued to walk into school while some kids made paths for them to walk.

"Is that a new outfit?" Taylor asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes thinking that Taylor was going to say something a little bit more important than that.

"Yeah it is." Gabriella said as they turned a corner. She was wearing a black American Eagle graphic T with low hip hugger jeans so when she sat down you would see her lower back which showed off the tip of her tattoo that she got when she turned 16 of a red rose.

"So are you coming to the basketball game on Friday?" Taylor asked trying to make small talk.

Gabriella stopped walking and leaned against the wall while some football players walked by and nodded at her as they flashed her a smile which she returned. "Tay, you know I can't." Gabriella said as this is what she had to tell Taylor all the time. "I would love to see Chad play a basketball game, but you know I have practice." Gabriella sighed along with Taylor as she saw Taylor's face fall.

Gabriella hated this part of her life, not the friend part, but the part where she would disappoint her friends by blowing them off almost every time they wanted to do something. Almost every night she would have a dance class after school for two hours and then some nights she doubled up on dance practices while her mom drilled her, and then when mini competitions came around Gabriella would even be pulled out of gym class which she always had last period of school and just head on over to the studio for an extra hour of practice due to the fact Mr. Bolton and her mother had some deal worked out between the two so Gabriella wouldn't fail gym. Truth was, Gabriella hadn't been to a proper gym class since her first week of being a freshman, two years ago.

"No, it's okay. I know you want to come, but maybe we can do something Wednesday then?" Taylor asked hopefully.

Gabriella thought about this as she looked up to see Taylor's waiting face while the hallways around them seemed to be thinning out quickly. "I have practice until 8 and I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of homework, but how about around 9:30 I come over and we just hang out?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay then." Taylor said as they looked around and noticed that they were the only two there. "Shit." Taylor cursed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Come on Tay."

They walked silently to homeroom which they had with Ms. Darbus and saw that they were at least five minutes late. "How much you want to bet we have detention?" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed as she opened the door and 40 eyes were directed on them. "Hey Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said nonchalantly as Taylor pushed past her and scurried to her seat in the second to back row next to her boyfriend Chad Danforth who was the co captain of their schools varsity basketball team.

Gabriella just stood by the door as if it was nothing. That was her plan, just play it cool and everything would somehow work out okay. Gabriella looked around with a small visible smirk on her face as if this was the first time of being in this room. Her eyes scanned over the kids that were busy finishing up late homework, kids busy reading on their own free time, kids busy filing their nails, and then she saw them. She saw those blue eyes that seemed to connect with hers.

This wasn't the first time that their eyes connected, in fact it had to be the hundredth time in the two weeks of their junior year that this had happened seeing as they were in three out of their five classes together. And even when they didn't have those two classes together, they still had the same schedule, just different teachers so they were always in the same hallways as each other. The only thing that they didn't share together was their lockers which were in different hallways across the school.

Gabriella tore her eyes away as she looked at Ms. Darbus who had her eyes narrowed slightly. "And you don't expect me to notice you and Miss. McKessie disturbing my class Miss Montez?" She asked slyly as she made a few clicks on her computer.

Gabriella shrugged as she took her seat in the back row, back corner that was right by the football Captain, Jake Hill. "You could choose not to and we can all forget that we were ever late." Gabriella suggested coolly.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes seeing as this was always the same thing Gabriella said in the mornings that she was late. "Very well, I'll see you during your free period and you and I can have a very long discussion on being on time. That goes for you to Miss McKessie." Darbus said sharply as she clicked her tongue and Taylor sunk in her seat as Chad tried to reassure her that getting a lecture was better than detention.

Gabriella closed her eyes again knowing that it was time to play the best friend mode. "Darbus." Gabriella called out disturbing the attendance.

Darbus looked up sharply from her computer and looked at Gabriella annoyed. "Yes Montez?"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Darbus with a serious face. Her mother would get somewhat mad about this, but Tay didn't deserve a lecture during her free period seeing as she had a decathlon meeting to run.

"What if I said Tay made it to class on time by the bell, she wasn't late with her best friend, and I skipped your homeroom?" Gabriella suggested slyly.

"Well then…" Darbus didn't know what to say. "I would have to say you would get a detention instead of a talk during free period."

Gabriella smiled as if she had just won the lottery. Ms. Darbus wasn't all that bad, she just had to follow her own rules and punish the ones that didn't to show everyone that you can't get away with misbehaving and taking advantage of her. "Well I just said it."

"What are you doing Brie?" Jake whispered out of the side of his mouth while Darbus looked at Gabriella skeptically.

"I'll see you after school Darbus, let's say a 3:30 detention?" Gabriella didn't wait for Darbus to say anything as the bell rang and some people hurried out of the room as mostly the jocks and the 'in' crowd stuck around. "I'll see you later Darbus." Gabriella said as Tay came rushing over to her.

"What the hell did you do that for Brie?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Way to say thanks." Gabriella said sarcastically. "I did it for you, now you don't have to worry about missing your practice."

"But you will." Taylor said. "What about your mom?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "She'll just have to deal with it."

Chad walked up and put his arm around her as Jake walked past the three and winked at Gabriella who smiled and giggled back. "He so likes you." Tay said.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella said ignoring Taylor's comment as Chad and Tay just continued to smirk at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabster, what's up other then you just literally bargained your way into detention with Darbus for a whole hour." Chad exclaimed.

"It could be worse." Gabriella shrugged as she waved good bye. "I got to go to Spanish, but see you guys at lunch." Gabriella called back to her two very good friends as her eyes met the blue orbs once again and her stomach did a flip. Gabriella once again tore her eyes away from them as she continued to walk to her Spanish class knowing the blue eyes were watching her every move since it was like their little ritual, he would always be behind her after homeroom as they both walked to Spanish.

* * *

"I am so tired." Chad complained as he and Troy walked to the gym during their free period.

Troy sighed as he scanned the hallways while people greeted him and smiled while waving. Most of the girls tried getting his attention while they smirked or giggled at him as he flashed them his famous Troy Bolton smile. You could say he was the big man on campus even though at times he wished he wasn't.

Troy scanned the hallways as this was the time that he would see her again. In the two weeks that they have been at school so far, he already remembered their schedule down to the exact time that they would see each other in the halls. Troy blocked out whatever Chad was saying as at that exact moment there she was.

She was at her locker putting her books away seeing as she had free period the same time that he did. Troy almost memorized what the exact hand movements she made, first she would put her books in her locker, messily might he add, and then bend down as you got a nice view of her tattoo on her lower back while grabbing a black adidas duffel bag while listening to her ipod. She would shut her locker while some random students might come up to her just to greet her, and if Troy was really having a bad day then some guy would come up to her and start hitting on her, but she would just merely smile, point to her ear phones that were in her ear and walk off.

Their eyes connected and there was no way that Troy was going to lose this staring contest as his blue orbs bore into her brown ones. Troy cracked a smile as she mimicked him and she was on her way. He turned his head slightly to see where she went even though he already knew, she headed towards the front doors of East High and off she went to spend her 60 minutes someplace Troy didn't know. The only thing he knew about her free period was that she would be back in an hour and be sitting in English as their eyes would once again connect.

"So what do you think?" Chad asked as Troy turned his head back around and found that they were already in front of the gym doors and he had no idea what his best friend went on about.

"…what?" Troy asked clearly confused.

Chad rolled his eyes. "About going out after the game on Friday?" Chad repeated again.

"Isn't there an after party that we usually go to?" Troy pushed opened the gym doors without waiting for Chad to respond as Chad followed him in to find that they were the only two in there.

Chad shrugged, "Well Tay and I were thinking about hitting that one club that just opened up for teens…you should come."

Troy picked up the basketball that was in the middle of the court and started bobbling it back and forth from hand to hand. This was not how he exactly wanted to spend his time after the basketball scrimmage his dad set up as the returning jv and varsity boys of East High the previous year would be joined together as one and then split up into two teams just to have a fun scrimmage against each other seeing as there was no football game going on Friday, but he hadn't really done anything with Chad and Tay since school started, so it could be fun?

"I guess, but if we lose then we just chill okay?" Troy asked as he shot the ball perfectly from the three point line to hear it 'swish'.

Chad rolled his eyes as he ran to get the rebound. "You know we're not going to lose, plus it's only a scrimmage until the basketball season really picks up in October." Chad said as he shot the ball from just within the three point line only to have it bounce right back to him.

Troy let out a little laugh as Chad let out a little huff. "Yeah, I guess I'll go." Troy said as Chad passed him the ball.

"Wow, you're actually doing something with us." Chad mocked surprise as Troy just rolled his eyes and shot the ball.

"You should consider yourself lucky then." The ball went in with nothing but net as Chad copied Troy's actions and rolled his eyes.

The boys continued to play a little one on one as they heard the bell signaling that that period was over. They left the basketball in the gym and continued their journey to the English wing. Chad also had English, but with a different teacher. "So when are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Troy shut his eyes hoping that this was the one conversation that they could skip. He had told Chad the same answer ever since freshman year. "I don't want a girlfriend right now."

Chad sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly. "And why not?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he pushed past some kids in the hallway that were just standing there. Troy was getting tired of this question. He had lived in this town ever since he could remember and had quite a few girlfriends in middle school, who didn't? They were harmless little flings that only ended up with a couple of make out sessions and then a break up because you got bored, but when high school came around Troy just lost interest in useless flings and girlfriends. He wanted to just let go and have fun without thinking of another persons feelings, and pretty soon after that he just wanted to have one girl, but no one ever stood out to him, so he had to always settle on just one night hook ups, which weren't that bad actually.

"Because I don't have time." That was the same answer Troy gave all the time even though they both knew that it was a lie.

"You know, you sound just like Gabi." Chad said and Troy's head perked up and looked at Chad trying to hide the curiousness.

That was her name. That was the mysterious brown eyed girl's name…Gabriella Montez, or as most people called her, Gabi or Brie. They turned a corner and were met by Zeke, another basketball player. They all did their guy handshake before Troy left the two as his classroom was in the next hallway over. He turned his head back slightly again to see that Tay had caught Chad's attention while he had her cornered against the wall and Zeke was with one of the cheerleaders and football players. Troy just rolled his eyes as he escaped to the next brown door down.

He turned to walk into the room and saw Gabi sitting at her desk with her legs pulled up and her feet resting on the ledge of the chair by her so no one would sit by her. Troy just stood in the doorway and off to the side a little so people could still get past as Gabriella looked up at the sudden sound of someone coughing as they walked into the room and then her eyes settled on him.

Troy looked at her with intrigue as he knew barely anything about her out of the two years that the two have been going to school together. All he knew about her was that she was supposedly one of the best dancers state wide, she was in two AP classes which he was in one of them with her and Tay, and she was really into graphic T's from American Eagle as they fit her body perfectly.

Troy knew that this could be an awesome time to ask her out, but something was stopping him right now, was it nerves? Like he told Chad, he doesn't date, he just does one night hook ups, but could she be the girl to get Troy to commit or would she just end up distracting him from one of his dreams of becoming a professional basketball player?

They both shook out of their gazes as the bell went off and Troy hurried to his seat. Troy sat exactly one table behind her so that he could always get the chance to see her just sitting there and occasionally he would get to see her tattoo when she leaned forward.

Troy smirked slightly as the lesson started while Gabi would absentmindedly play with one of her shoulder length curls by wrapping it around one of her fingers and dropping it so it fell back into place again, and then repeating the process. Troy didn't know if it was from pure attraction and curiosity, or if it was just from the fact that he hadn't had sex for three weeks, but whatever it was he was just dying to talk to Gabi once that year to see if just that would fill his needs, and if not then a shower would just have to due.

Troy shook his head slightly to try to clear his thoughts of Gabriella and him hooking up when they haven't even talked in two years, and especially since he could have anyone else also, but something was different about her and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not seeing as he didn't have time for distractions, and although Troy was oblivious to this…Gabriella was thinking the same thing too.


	3. Clearing

"So you're coming tonight, right?" Jake asked Gabriella as he was leaning against a locker that was right by hers in a cocky way as Gabriella quickly stuck her head out of her locker to briefly look at him and then turned back around to finish shoving her books in there.

"Jake." Gabriella huffed out as she managed to just close her locker without letting anything fall from it. Gabriella sighed happily as she looked at her locker which only had one piece of paper one fourth of the way sticking out. Gabriella turned to look at one of her best friends, "I wish I could, but I can't." Gabriella thought that it would click in his head that she had another hard dance practice with her mom, but his face still stayed the same. Gabriella sighed again, "I have practice, remember? It's Friday and as much as I want to see the basketball team play against each other, she won't let me miss especially not after getting detention on Monday." Gabriella said as she started to walk away knowing Jake would follow.

Jake had short blonde hair, light baby blue eyes, his arms were built and Gabriella knew he had a six pack starting to form on his stomach from all the football practices. He was good looking enough that you didn't even have to know he was starting quarter back for their football team.

Jake caught up as he pushed past other kids in the hallway. "Can't you just like…double practice time tomorrow?" Gabriella almost let a smile crack on her face at just how adorable and desperate he sounded, but instead rolled her eyes.

Gabriella clicked her tongue and then flashed him a quick glimpse of her white teeth as she turned the corner with him hot on her heels. "Why are you even going tonight, I didn't even know that you were into basketball?"

"The cheerleaders." Jake said in a duh tone. "And I have friends that play."

"Of course you do." Gabriella mumbled as she knew that Jake was one of the most popular guys at school, as he was ranked up there with all of the major sports captains, along with Troy, Trevor who played soccer, Steve who swam, and Kyle who lead their hockey team to state champs.

Gabriella and Jake got separated for a couple of seconds as kids collided with them down the halls and some greeted them with 'heys' or 'what's up?'. Gabriella smiled and answered some of them shortly as she got out of the mob that consisted of cheerleaders all in their uniforms ready for the scrimmage that was tonight, at least half of them were jocks, and then the rest were the kids that didn't play sports that just fit in with them.

"So the game is at 7 and will only go to like 8." Jake said as he caught up with Gabriella again outside their homeroom door.

Gabriella sighed as they entered and noticed that there were only 4 other kids in there working on homework that should've been done the night before.

"Jake…" Gabriella breathed out. "What do I have to say to get it through your head that I can't go."

Jake smirked as Gabriella tried to keep herself from groaning as she knew that look. "Say nothing, but do…" Jake trailed off. "We could negotiate."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she hit him on the shoulder, "God, you are such a guy." As Jake let out a chuckle Gabriella couldn't help but lighten up and sit back in her seat lazily as she let out her own laughter.

"I would hope that I'm a guy." Jake said as more kids started coming into the room, one by one. "So what about I bring by some dinner tonight around 6:30ish before _**I**_ head over to the game?" Jake suggested knowing Gabriella usually went straight from school to the studios and then stayed there until closing which the last class went to 9 and then she would sometimes stay to work herself.

Gabriella thought about it as something or rather someone caught her attention. In walked the boy with the captivating blue eyes that she could just drown in. Now Gabriella wasn't one for clichés or cheesy sayings, but somehow that is just the affect Troy had over her, and they haven't even spoke one word to each other!

Jake saw that Gabriella was deep in thought and looking at something as he turned his head to see where she was looking he just saw Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor walk in the classroom. Jake shook his head as there was no way that Gabi likes Zeke or Troy, was there? There was nothing wrong with it seeing as they were only friends, but he just never saw Gabriella as the type to go after the basketball captain or one of his close friends, but then again Gabriella was one of the more popular girls at school and did hang out with the jock group while during school hours.

Jake sat back in his desk and looked at Gabriella. "So dinner tonight, do you want me to stop at McDonalds or Culvers and pick up a hamburger or something?" Jake asked.

Gabriella jerked her head towards Jake and nodded hesitantly as she momentarily forgot what they were talking about. "If you don't mind, that would be okay." Gabriella said not knowing how her mom would react to someone bringing her a fatty food, especially a guy.

Gabriella glanced forward again briefly and swore that she saw Troy turn his head and lean back a little more just to hear what Jake and her were saying while he was obviously pretending to listen to something Zeke was telling him while pointing at one of the drama queens at their school, Sharpay Evens.

The bell finally rung as Tay and Chad both just made it in time for Chad to do his guy handshake with Troy and the two to make it to their seats before Ms. Darbus started roll call. Gabriella smirked at Tay as Tay tried to smooth out her hair and straighten out her shirt as Chad didn't even try to hide his wrinkled clothes, his damp roots, and slightly sweaty forehead. Tay looked at Gabriella and saw her look as Gabriella kinked an eye brow at her best friend. Gabriella let out a small laugh as Tay looked away and blushed.

"Miss. Montez, is there something that you would like to inform the class that's so funny?" Ms. Darbus raised her eye brow and looked at Gabriella sternly.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as Jake let out a small chuckle which he concealed as a cough as Ms. Darbus looked at him and sent him daggers. By now the whole class was looking at the three.

"Or would you like to join me after school today as well." Ms. Darbus threatened and warning sirens went off in Gabriella's head as her face dropped, a total different reaction than Monday, Gabriella could deal with one detention in the week seeing as she could just make up the dance time later in the week, but her mom was pretty ticked off as it was that she missed an hour, so one more mess up could really get her in trouble.

Gabriella sighed, "No Ms. Darbus." Gabriella admitted in a defeated tone.

Ms. Darbus looked at Gabriella like she finally won even though they both knew that Gabriella would be back the next week with her same smug attitude that she played off so well. But Gabriella could see that Ms. Darbus wasn't going to back down anytime soon once she saw that Gabriella we actually surrendering.

"Did I say that that was a question?" Ms. Darbus now asked.

Gabriella's mouth opened but no words were forming as she knew that Ms. Darbus was winning this one. She really couldn't get another detention after school this week, maybe after a week had past from her last one that would be fine because she would've had time to get on her mother's good side, but not now, her mom would absolutely ground her from the little freedom she had left.

Gabriella found no use in trying to argue with Ms. Darbus seeing as maybe Ms. Darbus would actually see that Gabriella was not taking an attitude with her. "No Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said looking down at her desk.

Ms. Darbus sighed seeing as one of her favorite students wasn't even trying to retaliate. That was one of the reasons why Ms. Darbus liked Gabriella so much but never showed it, because she always fought back. "Very well Montez. Just don't disturb my class again."

Gabriella let out a quiet sigh as Jake looked at her with a smirk and kinked eye brow as Gabriella narrowed her eyes on him playfully as she felt two piercing eyes looking at her from the front of the room. Gabriella looked up and her narrowed eyes immediately softened as they came into contact with Troy's. Gabriella put on an innocent smile as she saw Troy motion with his eyes to and from Ms. Darbus who was at her computer taking attendance and then his eyes landed back on Gabriella's.

Gabriella just shrugged in her response as it seemed to both of them that they could tell what the other one was thinking and communicating. Gabriella knew that Troy just asked her, 'Why the hell didn't you speak up?' and Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and added a small smirk to show that she can play innocent sometimes. In a way Gabriella almost counted this as a type of flirting.

* * *

It was now free period again and Troy found himself walking down the halls by himself with some people here or there as he made his way to the gym. He had already seen Gabriella at her locker as Jake the captain of the football team was with her. Troy had heard rumors that they were secretly dating, but at other times he had heard that they were just friends, and he knew of Jake's reputation because they were almost the same, although Troy didn't sleep with as many girls as Jake did. Not that he couldn't, he just chose not to. 

"Hey Troy." Kristin greeted as she walked in sink with Troy while wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"Hey." Troy said back as he kept looking forward and away from the light brown, medium height, cheer girl at his side.

"So I heard that you are going to that one club tonight?" Kristin said as Troy could tell that she was fishing around.

Troy stopped in his tracks. Not that he was a mean person, he just didn't like people trying to flirt with him or get information on him just because he was a basketball guy. "Kristin." Troy said which made her stop in her tracks and look at him as she tried to pull off the innocent look. "I would love to do something with you tonight" They both knew that he meant something sexual, but sugar coated it. "But I promised Chad that we would have a guys night." Troy lied through his teeth. He didn't wait for a response as he continued his walk to the gym where hopefully Chad would be.

He might have sounded mean, or cold hearted but he just wasn't interested, especially since her best friend was the last person he had sex with during the last week of summer. And Troy was not into all that drama that came with ex's best friends making a triangle.

"Hey man." Chad greeted as Troy walked into the gym.

"So guess who I ran into just now." Troy softly demanded as it wasn't like a question.

Chad rolled his eyes as he shot from the free throw line and the ball went in. "I don't know, but I think you're going to tell me." Chad said faking enthusiasm which Troy rolled his eyes to while getting the rebound.

"Kristin." Troy said as the name rolled off his tongue and he shot the ball from the three point line as it spun around the rim and sunk through.

Chad stuck his tongue out in distaste. "She better not be coming tonight or I swear Tay's gonna have a fit and then I'm gonna get the short end of the stick and you do not want that to happen to your best friend." Chad said seriously which made Troy smile at how funny his friend was talking.

"Relax, I told her flat out no." Troy said as he got his own rebound and passed it to Chad.

Chad sighed out of relief. "Thank God, Tay is already disappointed that Gabi can't come tonight, and if you brought along 'tag-a-long-Kristin' then Tay would turn from half happy Tay to glaring pmsing Tay." Chad said as he shot the ball while Troy let out a chuckle. "And trust me, that is never good."

"I'm sure." Troy said as he shot the ball and had it sink through the net. Troy cringed as for once he just wanted to miss the basket. "Fuck." Troy muttered.

"Do you know how many guys would die to have your talent?" Chad asked. Troy shrugged as he didn't care what other guys would do. If they would die for his talent, then they wouldn't be alive to use it. "What's up?" Chad asked with concern.

"Maybe they're the lucky ones." Troy said and sighed. Chad gave Troy another concerned look and Troy ran his hand through his hair and put on a smile. "Just joking, God you should've seen your face." Troy lied through his teeth for the second time that day and Chad laughed along with him.

It wasn't that Troy hated or even disliked basketball one bit, he was just tired that it was taking up most of his life and people just expected him to be perfect. Chad took a shot from the three point line and watched it hit the backboard too hard and came bouncing back to him. Chad let out a frustrated groan which made Troy chuckle a bit again. "You know, that's why my dad has you shoot closer in." Troy said referring to his dad being their coach.

Chad sighed. "Yeah, I know, but hey…" Chad shrugged as he rolled the basketball to the middle of the court. "It never hurts to try."

"So if Kristin doesn't come tonight, who am I supposed to take?" Troy asked as he already knew the answer.

"You'll meet someone at the club." Chad said as they walked out of the gym. They both knew that it would almost be useless for Troy to take someone to the club because half the time he would end up leaving with someone else and that never turned out good for the girl he took originally.

"You ready for tonight?" Chad asked to make light conversation seeing as they were the only ones in the hall.

Troy shrugged, "Who isn't? It's just a scrimmage against guys we've been playing with since 7th grade." Troy said as they turned the corner and the bell rang as kids hurried out of their classes and Troy and Chad merged in with them to reach their lockers.

* * *

Gabriella glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:34. She was busy doing an old dance routine so that her mom could pick out the little details she was forgetting so that it could possible help her perfect her new dance routine in a couple of months. Gabriella looked at the door as there was nothing to look at with the sun down, the street dark with the only light source being the street light that was right outside their studio, and everyone else's shops that were located on that street were all closing.

Gabriella looked forward again as she had been working at this and perfecting it for 45 minutes now as she had been dancing for three hours now. Gabriella stopped her hip hop dance at the sound of the bell tinkling which only meant one thing, someone had just entered the studio.

Before Gabriella's mom could say anything Gabriella looked at the door and ran quickly over to Jake who was carrying a bag from McDonalds and a soda in hand as she wrapped her arms around his built chest and he did his best to return the gesture. Anna cleared her throat as Jake looked up and met her eyes as he released his arms from around Gabriella as she pulled back also.

"Hello Jake." Anna greeted as she walked over to the two.

"Mom, Jake just brought by food. He's leaving in a minute, right?" Gabriella explained looking at Jake for conformation.

Jake caught Gabriella's eyes and nodded quickly as he handed Gabriella the diet coke and she took a quick sip. "Yeah, I was just headed out. Um…" Jake turned towards Gabriella and handed her the bag. "Double cheeseburger with small fries at your service." Jake said with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks so much Jake, and I'll see you later." Gabriella said as he trailed his eyes from daughter to mother and saw Anna's look.

Jake started making his way to the door and then turned around and called out to Gabriella. "You owe me Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as he was saying this in front of her mother! "I know." Gabriella muttered as Jake waved one last time and left after calling out, "Nice seeing you again Ms. Montez."

"Likewise Jake." Anna called out before the door closed all the way.

Gabriella flashed her mom a smile not seeing Anna's look of disapproval as she sat down on one of the many benches in the back of the room. Gabriella opened the bag and unwrapped the burger as she was starving and could eat anything. Anna came over and stood hovering over Gabriella. "Want some?" Gabriella offered as she already had a bite in her mouth.

Anna shook her head no and had her arms crossed over her chest. Gabriella swallowed rather loudly as she took a sip of her soda again. "What?" Gabriella squeaked out.

Anna was tapping her foot rather annoyingly. "If you were hungry you could've told me and I could've gotten something a lot more…_**healthier**_."

Gabriella was busy eating a couple of fries as she looked up at her mom. "Mom, it was just Jake being Jake. He knew that I was hungry, so he brought me food." Gabriella said as if it was that simple.

"Ha!" Anna laughed out. "You call this food." Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't ever want to see you eat this ever again, do you know what that will do to you and then how do you expect to dance?" Anna asked in a knowingly tone as Gabriella stood up forgetting her food.

"Don't lecture me about my weight when I'm perfectly fine. You know it, I know it, so why not treat myself at times." Gabriella shot back. "Jake was just being nice knowing that I was stuck here working on my dance when I could've been at the basketball game tonight."

"Basketball, do you even like basketball?" Anna asked.

Gabriella huffed, "You would be the one to not know." Gabriella muttered.

"Repeat." Anna demanded as Gabriella shoved past her forgetting the food on the bench.

"I said that you should stop trying to understand my life." Gabriella twirled around and stared at her mother.

"I thought dancing was your life." Anna said taken aback.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she just needed time away from all of this, her mother, the studio, and most of dancing, but just for a while. "I got to go." Gabriella said hastily.

"What? We still have a whole routine to go through." Anna said quickly as she couldn't believe her daughter would just walk out like this. "If this is about the food, then eat, don't let me stop you."

Gabriella sighed, "No mom, it's not about the food. I'll be back later." Gabriella said as she walked out the door knowing that it really wasn't about the food, that was just a little thing that led up to pushing Gabriella over into reality where she knew that she just needed to clear her mind from dancing. At times when she would dance to much then she just didn't see the fun in it anymore, it just took her a couple of hours to realize that dancing was supposed to be her life, at times it cleared her mind, and other times it clouded it more, and that was one of those times.

* * *

"East High wins again with the lead scorer Troy Bolton with 24 points!" The announcer yelled as Troy usually would roll his eyes at this seeing as it didn't matter if white or red won since they were both from east high and this was supposed to just be for fun and entertainment. 

"Way to go son." Jack Bolton said as he clapped him on the back and Troy was surrounded by people he went to school with that he hardly recognized as they all congratulated him and gave him high fives.

This was one of two main reasons why Troy loved basketball. It wasn't because he loved the attention, the popularity, the six pack that built up with years of playing and working hard, it was the feeling of accomplishment. It was playing something he worked hard for and actually succeeding in the goal he set out to do. Troy felt some girl ruffle his hair as cheers were still heard and he pushed through the crowd even more. The other reason Troy loved basketball was because he just did. It was as simple as that for he felt no reason to defy himself to other people.

"You played great man." Zeke greeted happily while slapping Troy on the back even though they both were on different teams this game.

Troy smiled as his eyes scanned the crowd for the first time since the game started and landed on a pair of chocolate orbs. What was Gabi doing here? Last time he heard from multiple of conversations that just happened to be by him was that she couldn't come because she was busy. Busy doing what, he didn't know because dancing couldn't take up that much time, could it?

He saw her stand up as her eyes never left his. They seemed to be telling him something as her face was set with a straight mouth, but her eyes gave it all away. They seemed to be dancing for him, glowing with joy, admiration, and they seemed to be telling him 'well done'.

"Thanks…" Troy said distractedly to Zeke not really knowing if he was still by him as his eye followed the retreating petite figure as she hopped off of the bleachers and pushed past people as he saw a group of guys that were all from different groups nod at Gabriella with an all to well known smirk that any teenage guy would recognize seeing as they all used it to tell the girls that they wanted them. Troy rolled his eyes at their feeble attempts as Gabriella just nodded her head and walked past them at a brisk pace.

Troy pushed past his classmates as they all tried to stop him and talk to him about the game that he just played, but Troy had nothing of it as he just simply squeezed his way through, couldn't these people see that he didn't want to talk right now and that he was busy trying to find her?

She slipped past the big wooden doors that lead out into the lobby where the teachers and parents usually stood after the game so they didn't get mulled over by half the school as they all run off the bleachers and onto the court when the game is over. Troy picks up his pace ignoring Chad calling his name from the middle of the gym. He opens the door and steps out into the cold lobby as he scans over the thirty or so people in there as he was looking for her dark brunette curls, the faded black graphic T, but most importantly he looked for her eyes.

He stepped out further into the lobby letting the door close behind him as it seemed quieter now. He looked at the doors that led to the outside and saw them just close shut. Troy didn't think twice about what he was doing as he ran towards them and shoved them open revealing…nothing. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as there was no movement, no sound, no anything except the crisp fall air in Albuquerque.

* * *

Gabriella returned back from the game and walked right into the studio without even looking around for her mom, she turned on the upbeat pop music and started to let her body unwind. Let her mind clear away the thoughts of Troy Bolton and his deep blue eyes that sought to find her. At the game it had been too close of him to almost finding her. It wasn't that she was scared of a relationship because that was the complete opposite, she longed for one, but as long as she still had dance in her life, she couldn't have any distractions. 

"Did you clear your head?" Anna asked all of a sudden as she had just come back from her office.

Gabriella stopped and kept her back to her mom looking at her through the mirror. "Yeah…" Gabriella breathed out as her heart just got a dent in it as she realized that nothing could happen between her and Troy.

Anna just smiled softly as she went back to her office knowing that she didn't have to ask where Gabriella went as long as her method of clearing of the mind worked and her coming back to dance proved that. Anna knew her daughter was going to go far in life, especially if she was shielded from the distractions of life. But unknowing to the both of them, some distractions you just can't control.


	4. Troy Boy

_She felt his breath on her neck. She could sniff out his cologne as they were surrounded by a hundred or so people. Gabriella shut her eyes as his hands slid themselves into her black adidas sweat pants as they moved to the rhythm of the song. Gabriella opened her eyes as their bodies molded together while her back was firmly pressed into his chest. She could feel him poking her in the lower back as his hands slowly massaged her. _

_Gabriella knew she needed him as his warm hands ran across her folds. She shivered as his lips left open mouth kisses on the back of her neck. Gabriella lifted her arms up and put them around his neck as their bodies continued to grind on each other. She played with the little hairs on the back of his neck as she felt him flick her clit as her breathing picked up heavily._

_He smirked against the back of her neck as he teased her making her even more wet. Gabriella turned her head and tilted it upwards so that he could meet her in a long passionate kiss. He entered one finger in her, but stayed stationary as everyone around them continued to be oblivious to them or else they were doing the same thing._

_He pulled one hand out of her pants as his finger stayed in and started moving. Gabriella bit back a moan as his hand trailed up her exposed stomach since she was only wearing a strap sports bra, and an adidas black sports jacket that was unzipped since she came here to dance, after all it was a club that she went to when she did have free time. She never would've expected him to be there._

_He added another finger making her moan out. "Troy…"_

"_Gabi…" Troy huskily said in Gabriella's ear as he tugged on her ear lobe gently._

"GABI." Taylor said loudly as Gabriella's eyes flickered open and closed and then open again only to squint to the bright school lights hanging over her head.

Gabriella looked around and jolted upright in her seat once she realized where she was, she was in AP Calculus, the class she shared with Taylor and…Troy. And then Gabriella's face paled, did she just have a dirty dancing dream in school? About Troy? She knew that she was attracted to him, who wasn't? But they haven't even said one word to each other, and she was already dreaming about him fingering her?

"What time is it?" Gabriella managed to ask as she calmed herself down and looked around and saw no one in the classroom.

"It's last period now." Taylor said as Gabriella stood up and gathered her things. It was Monday which meant she had just survived another intense weekend with her mother at the studio. The two walked out of the room as Tay looked at Gabriella wondering silently if Gabriella was going to explain herself for falling asleep throughout the whole lesson. Gabriella just looked at Tay with a guilty face. "How do you do it?" Taylor asked as they walked down the halls.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked with a yawn.

Taylor rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are in two AP classes this year, dance every night, get exceptional grades, and you still can manage to fall asleep in school and then dance some more!" Taylor exclaimed drawing some kids attentions in the hall.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she leaned up against the lockers and shut her eyes. "I honestly don't know."

Taylor flicked her best friend in the arm making her jump and snap open her eyes. "What the hell Tay?!" Gabriella half yelled.

Tay just gave her a cheeky smile as they continued walking down the halls. "Why are you so tired?"

Gabriella sighed and blew out a big breath of air. "Really long dance practice yesterday since I skipped out on Friday night." Gabriella said as if it was nothing.

Taylor's jaw dropped open as she looked at her friendly quickly and then averted her eyes forward so they didn't run into any kids. "You skipped Friday, what happened?"

"I just needed…a release." Gabriella said as they stopped at their lockers whith were two away from each other. "So you have gym class right now?" Gabriella asked.

Tay scrunched up her face in dislike even though her boyfriend for a year was in her class. "Yeah, but it's not the same that you're not in it."

Gabriella let out a little laugh as she grabbed her black duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder getting ready to leave school since she didn't need to go to gym. "Tay, I have only been in your gym class one time before and I only stayed in it for a week." Gabriella reminded her best friend.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders as she stood by Gabriella's locker now. "Still, that doesn't mean that I would prefer suffering through dodge ball by myself than with a friend."

Gabriella just smiled at her friend. "So you would want to take me down with you, nice." Gabriella and Tay shared a laugh as Gabriella took out her ipod and started turning it on. Just then a blur of afro pushed past them as there was only a couple of kids in the hallway now. Gabriella was brushed aside as she nearly fell if Taylor wasn't behind her to help steady her friend.

"Hey!" Taylor called out angrily and then noticed that it was her boyfriend that just rushed past him obviously running from something.

"Hey Baby, talk to you later!" Chad called as he quickly turned the corner and out of sight as Tay and Gabriella just stood there dumbfounded as they heard Chad's faint voice call out, "Bye Gabster!"

"What the he--" Gabriella was cut off as another body slightly slammed into her small shoulder and spun her around 180 degrees. "Hell?" Gabriella finished as Taylor steadied her body again.

This time Gabriella looked back angrily and then froze in her spot. There he was, Troy. Troy stopped once he felt his body collide with someone else's and as he turned around they locked eyes again. Gabriella felt her breath hitch as her eyes softened to match Troy's.

They stood there for what seemed like hours as Troy took a step forward to get closer to Gabriella and Taylor. She wanted to say something, but she had been avoiding him all day. They hadn't locked eyes at all and during their classes Gabriella made sure that her music was turned on exceptionally loud as she just would doodle in her notebooks. Gabriella took a step back and ripped her eyes away from Troy, what was she supposed to say, 'sorry for running out on Friday, hope you don't mind I made you chase after me?' Yeah right, she wasn't going to.

Gabriella quickly turned around and started for the front doors with her music turned up so she could barely hear anything. Troy stood there stunned as Taylor gave him a curious look and then turned around and called after, "Gabi!"

Gabriella turned on her heel one last time so that she was walking backwards as she gave a 'sorry' look towards Taylor, avoiding Troy's eyes, and pointed at her head phones as she gave a shrug of the shoulders and continued her way out of the school.

"What the hell was that?" Tay asked as she turned back around to see that Troy was nowhere to be seen. Taylor looked over her shoulder and then left to right to see no one. Taylor sighed shaking her head as she made her way to the gym again. What she saw from Troy and Chad just in the halls was their usual guy behavior, but the way Gabriella just upped and left was different.

* * *

Troy wanted to make himself visible to her again. It had been a week since he saw her at his game and it had been a week since she had made eye contact with him, did he do something wrong? No, he couldn't have, maybe he was looking at her too much and that crept her out a little? No, since half the time he would catch her looking at him and he would return it also. Troy was going to get noticed today, whether that meant he would have to stare at her all day, or even talk to her, he was going to do it. He was Troy Bolton, he does not just get ignored that easily.

Troy stared at her as he was in his homeroom seat and there she was, her head propped up by her hand as her elbow rested on the desk lazily, and her eyes softly closed as she was once again sleeping.

Troy continued to look at her hoping she would feel his eyes present on her petite body, but she didn't stir. Ms. Darbus was doing role call, and he knew that if she didn't wake up soon due to him staring at her, then she would by Ms. Darbus' shrill voice.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked as he managed to tap Troy lightly on the foot as he sat two seats behind him.

Troy shook out of the stare he was sending her way and looked at Chad with a furrowed brow. Troy didn't answer Chad as he turned in his seat again and looked at Gabriella.

"Miss Montez?" Troy heard Darbus call out as he saw that Jake was lightly shaking her awake. What could make this girl so tired that she would fall asleep during AP Calculus, and homeroom. Maybe he could understand the math situation but falling asleep on DARBUS!? "Miss MONTEZ!?" Darbus called again as Troy felt envy run through his body as he saw that Jake slightly leaned over to Gabriella's stirring body and whispered something in her ear as she shot right up with wide eyes.

Jake sat back in his seat with a small smirk on his face as Gabriella looked around for a short moment, missing Troy's eyes and then looked at Ms. Darbus apologetically.

"Sorry Ms." Gabriella said as Troy felt his heart almost skip a beat at just hearing her voice. This was the first time he heard her say anything since Monday and that time he only heard her say one word, 'hell', but Troy would take what he could get.

Troy just sat there taking in every inch of Gabriella as Darbus and her battled it out with of course Gabriella coming out on top as the bell rang. Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella as he watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"So are you still free tonight?" Troy heard Jake ask as the memory of people saying that they were going out ran through his head.

"Nah." Gabriella said simply as she knew that Troy was watching her, maybe she should just get out of this weird mood and just talk to him? Jake looked at Gabriella curiously. "I have a date with Club Neon." Gabriella said as she walked out of the room with Jake following her.

Troy smirked, she obviously wouldn't of said that loud enough for him to hear on accident, would she? Troy was planning on going to some house party that was at this large house out in the country, but all of a sudden going to Club Neon seemed a lot more interesting. Ms. Darbus looked at Troy weirdly seeing as he was the last one to leave as he was just standing by his desk. Troy noticed this and hurried out of her room as he came side by side with Chad and Tay.

"Hey, what do you guys know about Club Neon?" Troy asked seeing as he only knew where it was, he had actually never been there.

Chad shrugged his shoulders as Tay looked at Troy skeptically. Troy connected eyes with her and quickly looked away cursing Tay in his mind for being smart since she was giving him that look that said, I-know-what-you're-up-to.

"I don't know. I hear they have awesome music." Troy closed his eyes briefly at his friends response, of course they must have good music if they were one of the well known clubs around there.

"Tay?" Troy asked.

Taylor let out a little 'humph' sound and then looked at Troy as her hand was being held by Chad's. "They play rap music, people from all over go there whether they dance professionally or their from the streets. And you don't dress like you usually would for other clubs to impress, you dress like you're ready to dance, girls wear easy fit clothes that are easy to move in, and guys wear t-shirts and loose jeans." Taylor said. "Why?" Troy looked up at her again quickly and saw the smirk on her face.

Troy shrugged, "No reason I guess, it was just something I heard about lately." Troy said.

They three continued to walk down the halls as Troy looked behind him to see and hear Jake giving Gabriella a piggy back ride and Gabriella giggling as she asked Jake to put her down through her laughter. Troy turned back around with what he knew to be jealousy flowing through his veins.

Taylor saw this and said, "We should all go tonight."

Troy's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes on Taylor as he knew that she knew what she was doing. "What?" Troy and Chad both said.

"Yeah, Gabi is going tonight so why don't we three go too."

"Gabi was able to get away from her drill sergeant?" Chad joked as Taylor lightly hit his arm.

"Don't call Anna that, she can be nice sometimes, and she's on a business trip so Gabriella is skipping the practice." Taylor exclaimed. "What do you think Troy? There must have been a reason why you wanted to know."

Troy kicked a paper ball that was on the ground further ahead of them and looked at Taylor with no amusement. "I'll see you guys later." Troy walked off in another direction as Tay looked at Chad proudly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chad just chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Taylor.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the club with Taylor as they were meeting Chad there, Taylor just forgot to mention to Gabriella that Troy was planning on coming. Gabriella felt eyes on her from all directions as she walked in with a smirk on her face, wearing a dark red strap sports bra with her sports jacket unzipped to show off her flat stomach that had some muscle on it, as she was wearing black sweat pants that were rolled down at the top so that there was at least 4 or five inches below her pierced navel of skin showing.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella called over the music as a good beat was echoing through the club that was jammed packed with people.

"He said he'll meet me by the bar." Taylor called back as Gabriella briefly looked at her before she scanned the people that were dancing right now. Gabriella smirked as she saw a guy that looked to be about the college age as she continued walking closer and closer.

"I'll meet you guys later then." Gabriella said heading off to the dance floor to join in seeing as you really didn't need to have a partner to dance hip hop.

Taylor sighed as she wanted Gabriella to come with her to the bar so that Troy and her could actually have a proper introduction and then they could actually start talking to each other instead of having all those awkward moments with each other. Taylor rolled her eyes as she saw her boyfriends afro and then Troy standing right by him as he took a sip out of the glass that Taylor knew was alcohol.

"Hey baby." Chad greeted as he looked over her shoulder with Troy expecting to see Gabriella.

"She's not here." Taylor said as she slumped down on the bar stool.

"Where is she?" Chad asked as Troy leaned back against the bar table and scanned the groups of people dancing.

"She's here, just not here here." Taylor said. "She's out there." Chad looked at where Taylor was pointing and shrugged. He personally didn't see the big deal of getting Troy and Gabriella introduced, if Troy wanted Gabriella then he would go after her, it wasn't like Troy to avoid sex, unless he wanted her for more than sex?

Troy leaned against the bar and scanned the dance floor to see Gabriella dancing with a tall dark haired tan guy that didn't go to high school, so Troy guessed he was from U of A. Troy rolled his eyes and then narrowed them as he saw Gabriella drop her body and slowly bring it back up against the front of that guy as his hands were all over her on the dance floor. Troy had to let a small smile take over his face as he saw Gabriella smile as she let the music wash through her.

Troy just wished that he was that guy that she was with instead. Troy sighed as he turned his head to see Taylor and Chad all over each other and roll his eyes. Troy looked at Gabriella again rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly know why they haven't talked to each other in the two years that they have been around each other, maybe it was because they felt safe in the staring competitions they shared. Maybe it was because they knew that they couldn't get hurt if they were only using their eyes, but lately Troy had been wanting more and unknown to him, Gabriella was thinking the same thing.

Troy tore his eyes away from Gabriella and pushed himself off the bar as he walked coolly onto the dance floor. It took less than 20 seconds until a blonde came over to him and started grinding on him. Troy could smell the alcohol on her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her small chest against his hard torso. She didn't feel nearly as good as he had imagined Gabriella to feel like.

"My name's Dani, have we met?" She tried to sound enticing and seductive, but Troy had to still force himself from showing disgust.

"No." Troy replied bluntly as he peered over her shoulder to see the guy breathing heavily against Gabriella's skin as Gabriella had her eyes shut gently with a lazy smile on her face as if Troy had to describe what was happening, he would have to say that that smile wasn't on her face because of the guy, but because of the music she was letting flow through her body.

"Really?" Dani said as Troy felt his body starting to sway with hers. "You look so familiar, are you sure I haven't seen you on campus?"

Troy couldn't help that his eyes rolled. "Yeah, I don't go to U of A."

Dani smirked as she grinded her pelvis against his. "So you 're the mysterious kind of guy, huh?" Her lips got closer to Troy's as he could really smell the alcohol coming from her mouth.

"I'm in high school." Troy said right when the song ended and something caught his eye. He looked up past Dani and saw that Gabriella's mouth was moving as the guy was nodding his head and then he turned around and left as Gabriella made her way off the dance floor.

Troy dropped his hands from Dani's waist and didn't even look back at her as he pushed past people to get to Gabriella. Gabriella was almost off the dance floor as she was thirsty and decided to take a break, but felt two strong hands grab onto her waist making her freeze in her spot. Gabriella turned her head slightly to see out of the corner of her eye the person she went to measure of avoiding all week.

Troy didn't know if it was the little alcohol that he consumed, or the music blaring in the background making his adrenaline rush, or just knowing that this could be the perfect moment, but it didn't matter as he boldly put his hands on her waist not really knowing how she would react. Troy had a straight face on when he saw that Gabriella turned her head and was looking at him through the corner of her eye. He smiled as he felt Gabriella turn around fully as his hands loosened up so that she could move a little more easily, but they still gently rested at her waist.

Troy leaned over and made sure that his mouth brushed up against her ear lobe as he spoke. "Let me buy you a drink."

Troy didn't know what all of a sudden changed, usually he was this confident person with other women, but when it came to Gabriella something just went off in his mind that told him that he better play safe or else things that could happen will never get a chance to happen, but now something was different. It was like Troy had this new burst of energy as he smiled at Gabriella as he pulled back to look at Gabriella's unreadable face.

Gabriella put her hands on Troy's two hands and interlaced their fingers. Troy could feel the cool smoothness on Gabriella's right ring finger of her silver band. Gabriella lifted Troy's hands off of her waist as she dropped his left hand and gave a half grin for a second. "I like vodka, straight up." Gabriella turned her back on Troy and started making her way to the bar as she still held onto Troy's right hand.

Troy smiled at her back turned to him, he did it. He spoke to her, and surprisingly it went okay. Troy started to follow as he felt her tug on his hand gently. Troy watched her hips sway from side to side and even though she was in black sweats they still fit her well and just knowing what could be underneath her clothes was making his thoughts run wild.

When Gabriella and Troy reached the bar Gabriella leaned forward and leaned her elbows against the counter top. She looked at Troy while the bar tender was busy serving some other people. Gabriella was silent as Troy ordered their drinks and when the bartender who looked to be about 25 looked at Troy he gave Troy the look that said, 'nice-choice.'

Troy turned towards Gabriella with his side leaning against the bar as the music was blaring all around them and people were crammed into small places as the lights were dimmed and the blue lights outlining the bar radiated off their faces.

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said over the music even though she already knew that he knew her name.

"Troy." He put out his hand for her to shake with a smile. "I believe we go to school together, and you have been avoiding me all week." Troy said slyly as they pulled their hands back after realizing they had stopped shaking and were just holding onto each other.

Gabriella thanked God that the lights were dimmed so he couldn't see her cheeks go pink. They were actually talking! Gabriella put on a smile as she looked at him. "So no basketball game tonight?" Gabriella asked as she changed the subject while taking a sip of her drink.

"No dance tonight?" Troy asked back and Gabriella smirked as her eyes ran over his body as he was wearing loose fitting jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Touché." Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw Troy slyly move closer to her. In the two years that the two have been making eyes at each other, just wanting and longing for a conversation to happen between the two, it all seemed like it was impossible to happen. But now after they had just had the short five minute talk, they went back a step and started using their eyes again finding it almost reassuring.

Gabriella found that her body was swaying with the beat of the music again as Troy slowly got closer to Gabriella again. "You dance…wow." Troy said as he put a stray curl behind her ear and let his hands fall at the side again.

"You play basketball…wow." Gabriella copied which earned her a smile from Troy.

Gabriella put an innocent smile on her face as she bit down on her lip a little as she beat Troy to his own game of moving closer. She put a hand on his chest and tapped her fingers lightly. "I've been watching you." Gabriella said lowly as Troy rested his hands on her waist, bringing her closer.

Troy kinked an eye brow. "Stalkerish?" Troy teased as they both knew what Gabriella meant.

"And I know that you've been watching me." Gabriella said in his ear as Troy started nuzzling the side of her face with his and just running his nose against her nook of the neck as he took in her scent of vanilla, which just so happened to be his new favorite smell. If Troy or Gabriella were with anyone else then some people would say that they were moving fast, but after two years of watching each other, they called it making up for lost time.

Just then Gabriella's cell phone vibrated against her thigh as Troy pulled back from pressing kisses to her neck as her hands were running along the top of his jeans which were about an inch or two lower than his red and white plaid boxers. Troy pulled back as Gabriella briefly shut her eyes and grabbed her cell phone from her front pocket. When she looked back up and stuffed it back in Troy could see the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"I got to go." And with that Gabriella slipped out of Troy's reach and started scurrying to the dance floor.

"Wait, when will we talk again?!" Troy called out as Gabriella turned on her heel and looked at Troy with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'll see you around Troy Boy!" Gabriella called back as she scurried off into the crowds of people dancing on the dance floor and disappeared out of sight as she made her way to the exit. Gabriella purposely used the word 'see' as she hurried off towards her jeep and sped off to the studios to be greeted by her mother who was home early from the business trip which was unusual.

Gabriella and Troy both wondered if they would regret ever talking to each other because now they could never go back to just staring, could they? Gabriella knew that maybe the reason she didn't say that she would talk to him later was because she knew that she couldn't take any distractions from her dancing. She had to win the competition in five months, in the middle of February. Scouts from Julliard were going to be there and they were already interested in her, and if she won this then she almost had her future locked. But was dancing what Gabriella really wanted, or would pursuing a relationship with Troy be worth it?

Troy had a straight face on once he lost sight of Gabriella in the crowds. But cracked a smile as his head repeated over and over again, _Troy Boy._ He believed Gabriella wouldn't just be a one night stand and that slightly scared him because was Gabriella ready for a relationship? Because he knew that he was if he was with the right girl, and if Gabriella wasn't ready then that would hurt even more.


	5. Oh Wow

"Mom, I have to get to school." Gabriella said as the music shut off and Anna nodded at her daughter.

"Okay, that was really good Gabs." Anna praised as Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom all dressed for school.

It was now Monday and it would be a lie if Gabriella said that she wasn't excited to go to school to see how things played out between her and Troy. She didn't know why, but Troy is one of the first guys that she was actually really attracted too, sure she has had one night stands with other people, but with Troy Gabriella could actually see herself getting more involved with, and it made her curious why that was, maybe it was because of his eyes that told everything?

"Mom, remember, I won't be here until 4 because I have to do some homework in the library, but I'll stay later tonight at the studio." Gabriella said before she walked out. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when she heard her mother's response.

"Okay, but I won't be here because we have a dinner party at one of my co-workers houses, and you should probably make an appearance too. You haven't been to one in ages." Anna said as Gabriella spun around with a weird look on her face.

"But then what about dance practice?" Gabriella asked as she found this strange that her mother was actually suggesting this. Sure Gabriella had been to one of these dinner parties before, but that was like two years ago, and now her mom was basically saying 'let's skip dance for one night,' maybe she was changing?

Anna sighed as she put the boom box away. "One night off won't kill you, plus you did awesome yesterday and we have a little bit more than four months to prepare for the NMD competition."(**New Mexico Dance.**) "And I have someone that I want you to meet."

Gabriella nodded her head as this idea spun around in her head, "Okay." Gabriella said hesitantly. "Bye mom." Gabriella called over her shoulder.

"Love you." Anna called before the door shut and she could make out her daughter's faint voice say back, "You too."

When Gabriella pulled up in her usual parking spot she was immediately greeted by Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor said in a groggy tone that Gabriella laughed out.

"What happened to you?" Gabriella asked as her eyes scanned around hoping to meet a familiar blue pair that could make her melt if she stared long enough.

Taylor held her head for a second as she shielded her eyes from the sun shining brightly down on them. "House party at Jake's last night which you didn't come to."

"And?…" Gabriella queried knowing there was more as her face faltered for a second as she noticed that Troy was not outside.

Taylor groaned again. "And I might of drank one too many and now my head feels like it's about to explode." Taylor said as they reached the steps of the school and she looked at Gabriella with a curious face.

"What?" Gabriella asked becoming somewhat self conscious.

"You seem different." Taylor said as she tried to remember if she talked to Gabriella at all over the two day weekend after the club. "You seem…happy." Taylor said slowly as Gabriella had a soft subtle smile on her face.

"That's because guess who doesn't have practice tonight." Gabriella hinted as they walked inside the school to get greeted by some of their classmates.

"Are you serious?!" Taylor exclaimed. "That's awesome, I've been wanting to go shopping with you for so long."

Gabriella looked at Taylor with a little sympathy. "But…guess who also has to go to their mother's company dinner party."

Taylor's face dropped as they turned the corner to go to their lockers. "Well…that's okay, but what's making her let you skip tonight?" Taylor asked knowing that didn't sound like Anna at all.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she dropped her right shoulder to have her duffel bag slide down her arm with ease and onto the floor so that she could open her locker better. "She said she has a person for me to meet, but…" Gabriella trailed off thinking back to how happy her mother sounded this morning, and the praise she got from her, which was highly unusual especially if they were just practicing without a competition ahead of them.

"But what?" Taylor asked as she raised an eye brow at her best friend and Gabriella looked at Taylor knowing that Tay could read her so well.

"It's just…she seemed happy." Gabriella said in a somewhat curious tone. "It makes me think that…maybe there's something going on." The warning bell rang as Gabriella shut her locker and looked at Taylor to see if she was going to say anything.

"Maybe she just has some good news?" Taylor suggested as Gabriella nodded her head even though she doubted that, maybe she had **big **news, but not **good **news, Gabriella was 99.9 percent of that.

When Gabriella and Taylor walked into homeroom Gabriella's eyes scanned the classroom for Troy's piercing blue eyes, but didn't find them. Taylor hit Gabriella on the arm slightly to get her attention as they took their seats. "Chad's not here yet, do you know where he could be?"

"Maybe the gym?" Gabriella suggested as Jake walked in and took his seat on Gabriella's side. "Hey Jake." Gabriella greeted as Jake sat down flinging his backpack to the ground lazily.

Jake smiled, nodded, and answered, "Hey, so there's this house party at this guy's house on Friday, and I hear that this guy is hot, sexy, charming, and awesome at football. You in?" Jake asked as he looked at Gabriella and then at Taylor.

Taylor shrugged, "I'll talk to Chad."

Gabriella looked at Jake, "And who is this mysterious guy?" Gabriella played along with an amused smile as all her nervous thoughts about Troy were stored away to the back of her mind.

"Me." Jake said cockily. "So you in?"

Gabriella thought back to her mother's strange behavior. If her mother was this lenient on tonight's practice, then maybe she would be for Friday. Gabriella smirked, "We'll see." Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes connected with the blue eyed boy that just walked into homeroom with Chad. Gabriella felt a smile take over her face as Troy slightly nodded at her.

"Miss Montez!" Ms. Darbus' voice rang out as the 19 students all looked back at Gabriella who was busy looking at the back of Troy's head as Troy talked to Zeke quietly. Gabriella snapped her head up and looked at Darbus as the color rose to her cheeks. Gabriella gave a nod to tell Darbus that she now had her full attention. "Don't just nod your head at me."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip hoping that her face wasn't as red as a tomato now. "Yes Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said quietly.

"It says here that you're supposed to go to gym class today and not go to the studio?" Ms. Darbus more like questioned as Gabriella's face scrunched up into confusion, but nodded anyways.

"Okay." Gabriella said distantly and before she knew it the bell rang and the students started filtering out. Gabriella looked up once she felt someone looming over her. Gabriella looked up and felt her voice hitch in her throat as none other than Troy Bolton stood in front of her with a smirk.

"Spacing out on me Montez?" Troy joked as Gabriella stood up and put on a smirk. She ended up thinking about him all weekend. But yet, she couldn't give into him all of a sudden, could she? Or else she would be another notch in his belt and she didn't want that.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Gabriella heard Troy ask her as she pretended to think about this. How could he sound so calm? Well of course he did, he was Troy Bolton!

All of a sudden Gabriella's face got serious as she made sure that her body rubbed up against Troy's as she walked past him. "Just because you bought me one drink doesn't mean you own me." Gabriella bit her lip to keep from laughing as she caught a glimpse of Troy's shocked face. She was mentally beating herself up for not letting Troy walk her to class, but she had to make sure that she wasn't just some girl to him, and that she actually meant something.

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" Chad asked as he saw his best friend walking out of Darbus' classroom.

Troy nodded his head as he watched Gabriella's retreating back as she walked along side some other girl. Troy saw Gabriella merely smile and nod her head before she sped up her walking and left the girl in her spot.

"Yeah." Troy said distantly.

"So you're coming over to my house tonight with some of the guys, right?" Chad asked as this immediately caught Troy's attention.

"Actually…" Troy scratched the back of his neck as Chad's face fell a little. "My mom's business is having this one dinner party and my parents want me to go." Troy said thinking back to when his mom first got this job a year ago as she became part owner.

"That sucks, but hey, maybe there will be hot girls there." Chad said just as Taylor came up to them and hit Chad on the arm for saying that. "Ow."

Troy laughed at his friends as he looked ahead of them and saw Gabriella listening to something Jake said. Troy knew that one day that would be him in Jake's spot, he just had to do it quick. "I doubt it." Troy said finishing the conversation Chad and him were sharing. "Last time I went everyone was old and boring."

"Mom, this is so boring." Troy complained as they stood in the banquet hall Troy's mom's business reserved.

Lucille rolled her eyes at her sons behavior with a pleasant smile on her face. "Honey, we've only been here for a minute, go and mingle." Lucille urged as Troy looked at his mom like she was crazy, they were all old, snobby, stuck up people that only talked about money, accounting, and other things they did at his mom's job.

"I think I need a drink." Troy said uneasily as his hands fidgeted with the light blue tie around his neck as his mom and dad both stiffened a laugh at their sons behavior. Troy turned around with a soft glare on his face as he poked his tongue out at his parents and their faces immediately turned serious, but when their son turned his back again they both looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they entered the room and were immediately beckoned into conversation.

Troy couldn't believe his parents, it was one thing to tell him that he had to go tonight which Troy put up no fight too since he did respect his parents and his parents let him off on so many things, he felt like he owed them, but to make him wear a tie and mingle with people that couldn't care less if he was there or not was another. Troy walked up to the bar as he thought about that day.

A certain brunette was in his gym class, who would've thought that. Troy just figured that was the one class they didn't have together since Gabriella usually left school last period, but now he knew after talking to his dad that Ms. Montez and him had some plan worked out that Gabriella got an A in gym class and could skip class as long as she worked at the studio on her dancing.

Troy leaned against the set up bar as the bartender was busy with some old couple at the other end as his mind went crazy just thinking about her. She wore her dance practice clothes that consisted of short black shorts, and a dark red tank top. They played dodge ball today and all he could think about was hard Gabriella could actually throw a ball, and the victorious smile that took over her face when she hit Chad and got him out. He remembered her laugh as it burnt it's sound in his head as Taylor and her clapped hands in pure bliss as their side somehow won.

"Diet coke." Troy was taken out of his thoughts when he heart a sweet innocent voice speak besides him.

Troy turned his head and saw the beautiful brunette standing three bar stools away from him in a spaghetti strap black cocktail dress that came just below her knee. Troy's jaw dropped slightly when he saw her, he hand only seen her wear slim fitting jeans with graphic Ts or if you counted the night at the club where she was wearing a sports bra that looked especially good on her. Troy smiled when he heard Gabriella giggle at a cheesy pick up line the bar tender told her before walking off.

Gabriella turned in her spot as her eyes caught a glimpse of the caramel color haired boy. She turned another 80 degrees to look at him fully in surprise. She didn't know that his mom worked at the same company her mom did. Gabriella smiled at Troy as she saw him making the first move and walk over to her.

Troy was going to take another chance, and this time he was actually going to have some sort of conversation with Gabriella unlike that morning. Troy didn't have to put on a smile seeing as it just appears whenever Gabriella is near as he now stood in front of her with his side leaning against the bar.

"Montez, how come I haven't seen you here before?" Troy asked in a cool voice. Troy mentally sighed with relief at how smooth his voice came out to be, inside it felt like his stomach was twisted into knots that would take forever to untangle.

Gabriella smirked as she brought the rim of her glass up to her soft luscious lips and took a delicate sip before lowering the glass with a twinkle in her eye. Maybe Troy wasn't the player everyone made him out to be? "I usually don't come to these things. They're so--" Before Gabriella could finished Troy cut in.

Troy smiled at how innocent Gabriella sounded, even though he knew she was anything but. "Boring." Troy cut in as Gabriella smiled and nodded at him. He knew exactly how she felt, that's why he dreaded these types of events.

"Yeah, I don't really plan it into my day to go to this dinner to get felt up by old guys." Gabriella joked as she found herself giggling when Troy let out a good hearty laugh. Gabriella looked around as she looked past Troy and then back up into his eyes. "It seems we're the only youth here."

Troy took a step closer to Gabriella as there was barely a gap between their bodies. Troy's hand rested on Gabriella's shoulder as it sensually trailed down her arm and gently pried the glass of soda out of her hand and set it on the bar table. Gabriella watched his movement out of the corner of her eye as his other hand gently played with a curl that was in front of her ear and dangling freely from the acute bun sitting perfectly in the back of her head.

Troy's face gradually got closer to Gabriella's as their eyes were locked on each other as Troy silently asked if Gabriella was okay with this, but he knew instantly that she was seeing as she wasn't flinching or backing away thinking he was some crazy person.

Troy's nose tentatively touched Gabriella's nose as their foreheads rubbed up against each other. Troy's hand that was playing with her curl moved to her lower back as it rubbed down her exposed upper back as Gabriella swallowed a moan. Troy's lips dropped dangerously low to Gabriella's lips as they brushed against them lightly as Gabriella was just aching for more.

"Then let's show them what our generation can do." Troy said huskily as Gabriella arched her back into Troy closing of the space that was left while one of her hands laid on his chest as she could feel him breathing at a steady rate that was slowly picking up speed to match her own and her other hand lifted up and started massaging the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs.

This time Troy was sure that Gabriella wasn't going to have a saucy come back and just walk away like nothing happened. Troy shut his eyes as both of his arms were stationed on Gabriella's lower back, keeping her close as he bent his head lower and connected their lips enforcing a long waited, well passionate, never wanting to end kiss.

When Troy pulled back they both looked at each other as shock flashed through both of their eyes as they stared intently at each other. Neither one of them would have imagined that a simple first kiss like that would make them feel like…that! Like there was hope in a relationship, that they could make something work, that maybe it wasn't too late to start something and forget about all their bad relationships in the past.

Both of their minds were going crazy as one of Gabriella's hands reached up and lightly cupped the side of Troy's face and traced his distinct jaw line. Gabriella knew that it would be a risk getting into a relationship with Troy right now as she didn't know if her mother would switch over into sane mode anytime soon and make her start up her usual schedule with dance, and Gabriella knew that it would hurt a hell of a lot more if she started something with Troy and got her hopes up to have them taken away from her because she didn't have time for him, it wouldn't be fair to her and especially to Troy.

Troy leaned into Gabriella's touch as her own hand found one of his own and their fingers interlaced with each other. Troy turned his head a little more into her touch so that he could swiftly in one quick motion place a kiss on the inside of her palm and then look back into her eyes, all within two seconds.

They both could feel the sexual vibe that radiated off of each other from being this close together for that amount of time. They must have been standing there for at least five minutes just running their hands over the others arms, face, waist, and back. People must have stopped to stare at some point, but Troy and Gabriella were oblivious to it.

"I think I really like you." Troy breathed against her lips lightly as he spoke.

Gabriella pressed her pelvis into Troy's and leaned up so her lips touched his as she spoke, "Think or know?" Gabriella already had a suspicion which was confirmed.

Troy looked into Gabriella's brown orbs and shut his eyes briefly as his hands ran slowly up and down her slim sides. "Know." Troy breathed out as Gabriella could almost taste his ice mint breath.

Gabriella stood on her tip toes as she connected their lips as they both kissed full on with force. "Do you know…how much time…we wasted just…using eyes…for two years?" Gabriella got in between kisses as they weren't rushed kisses. They were more of a sweet slow, lingering kiss that seemed like they could keep it up forever.

"I know…." Troy said as he kissed the side of Gabriella's mouth as they both were oblivious to some of the people around them that were in their mid fifties giving them dirty looks at the bar. "Now we can…" Troy kissed up Gabriella's jaw line loving the way she felt molded into his chest as his hands were resting on her back. "Use other means…" Troy nibbled on her ear as Gabriella shut her eyes as her two hands clung onto his back as she tried taking slow even breaths to regulate her air circulation. "Of communication." Troy said as he pulled back with a small smirk on his face as Gabriella and him were about to lean in again.

"Gabs?!" Gabriella and Troy both pulled back before their lips could connect again, each in a blissful state. "Gabriella?" Anna called as she spotted her daughter's back while she was with some boy Anna vaguely recognized.

Troy pulled his arms off of Gabriella hoping her mother didn't see wondering if Gabriella's mom was a laid back parents, or the up tight parent. Troy smiled down at Gabriella as Gabriella turned around and her mother walked forward.

"There you are dear, I have someone for you to met." Anna said and then looked between her daughter and Troy and then back at Gabriella and raised her eye brows.

Gabriella cleared her throat slightly as she shot Troy an apologetic look. "Mom, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my mom, Anna Montez." Gabriella said as she smiled when Troy put out his hand like a gentlemen would.

Anna shook Troy's hand and smiled at him, nothing like how she usually acted when Gabriella was with a guy. "Troy Bolton, as in Lucy's son?" Anna asked.

Troy nodded as Gabriella tried to hold back a laugh at how Troy could quickly switch moods and go from husky sexy Troy to a suck up with the parents, or maybe this was just the mixture of them both?

"Yeah, that would be me." Troy laughed.

"See Gabs, I told you that you would meet someone your age." Anna said as Gabriella's face flushed a light pink and Troy let out a small chuckle.

Gabriella cleared her throat as she was racking her brain to try to change the subject. "Um mom?" Gabriella accidentally said a little too loudly. "Um…what's up?" Gabriella asked as Anna let out a small chuckle.

Anna put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder lightly and gently shook her with each laugh she let out. Gabriella looked at her mom like she was crazy seeing as her mom was actually laughing and joking around. "My daughter, always one to cut to the chase." Anna let out another small laugh again as Troy chuckled.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a soft glare seeing as he was adding to this unmom behavior. Her mom seemed too happy. "Mom?" Gabriella urged.

"Oh right, well I just have someone for you to meet." Anna said as she looked behind her shoulder briefly and then back at the two teenagers before her.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a minute." Gabriella said as Anna nodded her head.

"Okay, and it was nice meeting you Troy. Don't be long, we have to have an early night tonight. 5:30 practice in the morning?" Anna raised her eye brows with an amused smile on her face as she walked back over to a group of people.

Gabriella sighed as she turned around to look at Troy. Maybe her mom hadn't changed that much, but something was sure up, but Gabriella couldn't help but keep the smile off of her face as Troy looked at her with his own smile.

"Well that's my mother. Now I remember why I never invite friends over." Gabriella joked.

"Aw, I thought it was cute the way that she had you blushing." Troy teased as Gabriella lightly glared at him and then felt another smile come onto her face.

"I'm sorry, but something must be up if she's like this, I have to go." Gabriella said. "Um…" Gabriella looked up as she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Hopefully tomorrow you won't avoid me." Troy whispered so closely to Gabriella's ear as he let his mouth brush over her ear lobe.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at Troy as she took a step away slowly dropping his hand. "Not here with my mother right over there." Gabriella said as she continued to take one step at a time backwards while smiling at Troy. "I'll see you tomorrow Troy Boy." Gabriella called back.

"I'll **talk** to you tomorrow." Troy said as Gabriella turned around as Troy stressed the word 'Talk'.

Gabriella walked over to her mother who was now talking to one guy who looked to be about in his late thirties or early forties, right around her mother's age. He was tall, about 6 foot with black hair and was semi tan as he was wearing a business suit. Gabriella didn't recognize him as Anna turned around with the man who was following her view.

"Eric this is my daughter Gabriella, and Gabriella sweetie, this is Eric Thompson." Anna said as Eric stuck out his hand which Gabriella shook it unsurely.

"Hi." Gabriella said as she gave her mom a curiously look.

"I've heard so much about you Gabriella." Eric said as Gabriella nodded trying to act as if she knew what was going on.

"I've…um…that's nice. Thank you?" Gabriella more like questioned as Eric chuckled a bit and Anna smiled at her daughter.

"Gabriella, Eric actually is one of the founding owners of this company." Anna chimed in. "He just transferred here a couple of months ago."

"Oh, that's cool." Gabriella said as Eric nodded.

"I seem to think so." Eric joked as Gabriella smiled and Anna laughed a little and that's when Gabriella noticed it, they were holding hands.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked as she looked at their hands and Anna and Eric both followed her gaze.

"Well you see Gabs, Eric took me out to dinner when I was on my last business trip with him and well, here we are." Anna said.

Gabriella nodded her head, she was in shock. Sure her dad left them 16 years ago, but not once had Gabriella remembered her mom dating some guy and now all of a sudden her mom was introducing her to one, is that why her mom had been so laid back lately?

"Oh wow…" Gabriella said as she trailed off as she tried to comprehend what her mother and Eric were talking about in front of her, as they both tried to get her into conversation as Gabriella just stood there nodding, trying to put on a smile. How could one moment she be so happy, and then the next go into complete shock. Gabriella didn't know what she was feeling as she couldn't seem to concentrate on something for more than ten seconds. "Oh wow..." Gabriella repeated to herself as she watched her mother actually kiss Eric goodbye before heading home.


	6. Party

Gabriella and Troy were greeted right away as they walked through the big brown door to enter the sea of teenage kids all clustered together in groups throughout Jake's house as the music blasted through the speakers, the smell of alcohol could be picked up right away once you stepped foot in the huge, used to be clean house.

"Heys,' and "What's up," were heard throughout various kids as some guys even came up to Troy and did their guy handshake as Troy still kept one arm securely around Gabriella's waist.

Gabriella looked left and right briefly as she took in Jake's house that was more of a mini mansion, not that her house was any smaller, if that it was probably bigger even though it was just her mother and her. Gabriella smiled as she saw a picture of her and Jake hanging on the wall in the entry way, it was their freshman year and that was the day that Jake taught her how to throw a football. Gabriella hadn't been in his house for close to a year now seeing as she was always busy, but tonight seemed like a perfect night to just let loose.

It was now Friday and quite a few things happened over the week. But what Gabriella was even more curious about was that her mom was on a one night business trip, why didn't Anna just come out and tell her that she was spending the night at Eric's? Gabriella had no idea why since she could see through her mother's lies, but Gabriella was okay with that seeing as she was getting something out of their relationship too, she got to be a normal kid once in a while even though Ann assured her that things would go back to normal soon.

Gabriella felt Troy pull her closer as he was done greeting people and started leading them down the big spacious hallway as kids were up against the walls grinding and making out with each other. Gabriella could tell that the party was in full swing, after all it was already 9 o'clock and Jake was the starting quarterback, why wouldn't people show up?

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as her hand was resting on his hand that was wrapped around her waist and resting on her flat stomach as just her thin light blue and pink low cut tank top was separating Troy's hand from making skin contact. Gabriella looked straight ahead of herself now as Troy and her emerged into the kitchen that was just as crazy as the living room and hallway with kids all over the place talking, dancing, drinking. Gabriella listened for the beat of the song and found that it sort of resembled one of her warm up songs as she thought back to Monday.

_Gabriella was wide awake as she let the music flow through her body as she was just messing around with some of the routines she knew. Her mother and her were busy racking their minds for some inspiration to come to them for what routine Gabriella should do, or at least that is what Anna thought Gabriella was doing at the time as Gabriella moved around the studio, in fact what was going through her daughters head was anything but that._

_Gabriella got over the shock of realization that her mother was dating some guy now. Sure it had been about 12 years since her father left them, 12 years since Anna had kissed a guy outside their family, and 12 years since Anna had for once in Gabriella's life stopped thinking all about dance and business and let her mind wonder._

_Gabriella was somewhat happy that her mother had found something else to occupy her mind with instead of spending all of her time thinking of ways to get Gabriella out of school to practice dancing. But even though Gabriella was happy for her mother because after all she did notice a change in her mother in the two days that she saw her after her business trip, and as long as Anna was happy and the cat was away the mice will play kicked in, Gabriella still felt kind of weird. She had never had to deal with her mom dating before, and now there was Eric._

_Eric seemed like a nice guy last night, but that was just one night in front of all his employees, but Gabriella shrugged it off. As long as Anna was happy and Gabriella got out of dance practices in the evenings, maybe she could start having a normal teenagers life? Gabriella smiled at this, but still felt an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, but that probably was just for protectiveness of her mother._

"_So…Eric seemed nice last night." Gabriella said casually as she still moved her body to the music as Anna looked up from the bench she was sitting on as her eyes skimmed over the top of the clipboard she had her face glued too._

"_Yeah, he seemed to really like you too. To be honest, I thought he would kind of get freaked out that I had a teenage daughter." Anna laughed lightly as she looked back down at her clip board._

_Gabriella sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror while silently counting to the beat in her head. She knew Eric didn't have any kids, and he had already gone through a divorce three years ago, but that hardly meant anything to Gabriella yet as long as Anna was happy._

"_Yeah, um…are you seeing him today?" Gabriella tried to bring up nonchalantly again as she tried to pry information out of Anna. In all truth, Gabriella was kind of hoping that she would say yes so that Gabriella could stay for gym class today. Most kids hated it, but Gabriella was kind of looking forward to it, she kind of felt like she was like another normal kid again instead of feeling like some older mature person who had appointments already set up for them._

_Anna looked up at her daughter suspiciously. "Are you okay Gabs?" Anna shut off the music as Gabriella stopped abruptly._

_Gabriella turned around to look at her mom. "Yeah, I was just wondering…" Gabriella trailed off as she headed over to her duffel bag and picked it up, getting ready to go take a shower._

"_Well, I was going to tell you later, but…I was going to stay later at the office today, so we're going to have to just practice less this after noon, let's say from 6-8?" Anna suggested as Gabriella knew that it wasn't a question so much as a soft command._

_Gabriella nodded as she bit the inside of her lip from breaking out into a giant smile. "Yeah, it'll give me time to do my homework." Gabriella said before she walked into the bathroom. Even though her mom was now dating someone and she had less dance time, Gabriella didn't seem to mind. She knew that Julliard was an iffy topic with her seeing as she really felt like she didn't have the heart to do it. It wasn't that Gabriella hated dancing when in reality she loves it, but she loves it for the fun of it, not to compete and pursue it for a living. She really didn't know what she wanted to happen in the future, except she did know that dancing competitively was not apart of it._

"You want anything to drink?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear seeing as that was the only way that she would hear him over the music without Troy yelling out to her.

Gabriella nodded as she felt Troy's hand leave her body. "Yeah, just a beer is fine." Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"Coming right up." Troy came back a moment later with two red cups in his hand. He handed one to Gabriella as he kept one for himself which he took a little sip from. He finally did it, he finally asked Gabriella Montez out on a date! Given the fact that they were at a party where they couldn't have that much privacy, but that was the only type of date Troy was used to, he never really was one for dating seeing as most girls he could rarely have a conversation with without him getting bored.

Troy watched as Gabriella took a longer sip than him before getting a satisfied smirk on her face unlike the other girls Troy had been with who would usually make the disgusting after taste face since they usually were the ones that would drink the little fruity alcohol drinks, but Troy found that Gabriella wasn't like those types of girls, he should've known that from the beginning.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as Troy could barely hear her over the shouting, cheering, and music in the background.

Troy looked around as he took a step closer to Gabriella as he put his half finished beer on the kitchen counter to his side. Troy rolled his eyes as he saw that Chad and Taylor were there already making out as Chad had Taylor pinned up against the wall.

"So…" Troy said thinking back to how he seemed to be starting a lot of conversations with Gabriella like that.

_Troy was at his locker as he kept looking down the hallway knowing that Gabriella usually walked past his locker to get to her own as hers was right around the corner. "Dude, you okay?" Zeke asked as Troy sighed and dropped his backpack into the bottom of his locker that was already messy after three and a half weeks of school._

"_Yeah." Troy said even though deep down Troy knew that he wasn't exactly telling the truth. In reality Troy was nervous. They had kissed last night and by the time Troy freed himself from a boring conversation he had with his mom's business partner about colleges Gabriella had already gone._

"_God, did you see her?" Troy heard Zeke ask as he tapped Troy's locker door to get his attention. Troy looked at Zeke curiously as Zeke rolled his eyes at him. "Sharpay man? Did you see what she is wearing today?"_

_Troy looked past Zeke for a second to see Sharpay and her blonde hair wearing white pants with a pink sparkly blouse. Troy just wanted to shrug, but he didn't want to offend Zeke._

"_Um…if that's what suits your style." Troy said as he closed his locker knowing that his eyes were set for one right now, and she definitely wasn't blonde._

"_We're thinking about going to homecoming together, what about you?" Zeke asked as he too closed his locker and leaned against it. Troy raised his eye brows at Zeke as he completely forgot about homecoming. "You know, the dance that's in exactly a month?" Zeke reminded him as he rolled his eyes at Troy._

_Troy then all of a sudden remembered Darbus telling their homeroom that their was a dance coming up and tickets would begin going on sale in two weeks. Troy drowned out whatever Zeke was saying as he thought about the previous two homecoming dances he went too. He ended up going freshman year with this girl named Sheila who moved last year and then his sophomore year he went with some cheerleader named Carla who he stopped seeing after the dance._

"_Don't tell me you forgot." Zeke said. "You do have a girl in mind, don't you?" Zeke urged as Troy's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as a certain brunette walked down the hallway with Taylor._

"_Yeah…I have someone in mind." Troy said distantly as their eyes connected and Troy patted Zeke on the back. "I'll meet you later." Troy started to quicken his pace so he came into stride with Taylor and Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella, can I talk to you?" _

_Taylor raised her eyes brows as Taylor looked at Gabriella with a confused face and then she looked at Troy sharply. "Hello to you too Troy."_

"_Um…yeah Tay." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella who was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Can we talk…alone?" Troy asked as his eyes scanned over to Taylor, and then back to Gabriella's chocolate orbs._

_Gabriella looked at Taylor and Taylor nodded. "Yeah, and you said that you'd never ditch me for a boy." Taylor joked. "See you guys in homeroom." With that Gabriella and Troy watched Tay fall out of sink with their footsteps as they turned the corner._

"_So…" Troy trailed off once they reached her locker and neither one of them hadn't said anything. "Um…about last night…" Troy started but was interrupted when a blonde haired classmate who just happened to be the captain of their football team walked over._

"_Hey Gabs, Bolton." Jake nodded as Troy nodded back and Gabriella smiled at Jake. "You two going to the party on Friday?" Jake asked casually as he was oblivious to the conversation Troy was trying to strike up._

"_Was thinking about it." Troy said as he leaned against Taylor's locker as Gabriella was busy putting her stuff in her own and Jake was on her other side at his locker._

"_Cool, what about you Gabs?"_

_Gabriella sighed as she shut her locker. "I might. I haven't been to one in a long time, could be fun." Gabriella said with a shrug._

"_Of course it will, it's my party." Jake said cockily as he shut his own locker. "See you two later. Bye Gabs." Jake said as he gave her a hug and walked off._

_Gabriella and Troy were both silent as Jake walked away. "So…you guys seem close." Troy said as Gabriella started walking again and Troy had no other choice but to follow._

_Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah, we live nearby and he was the first one I met when we moved in."_

"_That's cool." Troy said as he looked behind his shoulder briefly and saw that Jake was busy making out with the captain of the cheerleading squad, there was no way that Jake and Gabriella were together, was there?_

"_Yeah…so what were you saying before?" Gabriella asked as they reached their homeroom class, but neither one of them entered, instead they just stood by the door as some students passed them to set their things inside._

"_Oh yeah…" Troy's nerves were getting the better of him. How could after four years of dating girls, Gabriella just come in and wipe his slate clean? Then he thought back to Jake, his party would be a good first date, not exactly the quietest but Troy had a feeling that Gabriella wasn't one for fancy restaurants like the stuck up girls he dated in the past, and the party would be a good way to loosen up with their friends. "Do you want to go to the party on Friday with me?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes as Troy gave her a sheepish smile that held hope in it as her back was against the wall and Troy seemed to be somehow getting closer although Gabriella was to fixated on his eyes to even notice how close they actually were. "I think I could schedule you in." Gabriella joked._

"_So I'll pick you up at 9?" Troy asked and then realized that Gabriella just told him that the two were neighbors. "And we can walk over to his house." Troy added as he leaned in more so that Gabriella could feel his icy breath softly blowing against her own lips._

"_But whatever are we going to do to keep ourselves occupied?" Gabriella whispered selectively as she pushed herself off against the wall so that her pelvis and chest rubbed up against Troy's. "I hear parties can suck sometimes."_

_Troy put his hands on her waist as kids were starting to stare. Was this really their King flirting with the dance-o-holic queen of their school? Troy leaned down as his lips brushed hers in a tantalizing way. "I think we can think of something."_

_Just then the bell rang and Gabriella walked past Troy making him drop his hold on her. Troy looked at her confused, weren't they just having a moment? "Talk to you later Troy Boy." Gabriella said as she walked into Darbus' classroom with Troy following behind._

This was the type of dancing Gabriella liked. She had her back to Troy with her arms up and around his neck as his hands were rubbing her flat stomach under her shirt as their bodies grinded together. Gabriella could feel Troy's breath on the back of her neck as Troy would randomly at times press a kiss below her ear, neck, or shoulder blades. Gabriella was absolutely loving this kind of dance and it wasn't because of the music.

Troy and Gabriella could both feel the heat as they were in the mixture of forty horny teenage kids grinding on each other with the lights dimmed, the moon shining through the huge windows, and the alcohol floating through the air.

It was now 11 at night and Troy and Gabriella had been at Jake's house for two hours now. They had only been dancing for about ten minutes though as they were busy talking with Chad and Taylor once that couple got done making out against Jake's kitchen wall, they drank, but not a lot where they were drunk, and they even played a game of pool down in Jake's furnished basement that held all the teenagers who wanted to have a little mellower setting, went down there.

Troy's hand stroked down Gabriella's side to the inside of her thigh and back up again to glide over her stomach. Gabriella knew Troy was teasing her, that's what it seemed like the two were doing all week to each other. They both kept to their words and talked to each other at school instead of just stare as they had the same schedule except when Gabriella had Spanish four and Troy was in Spanish three, but even that was at the same time.

Gabriella felt Troy brush his lips against her shoulder blade again and a memory of her and Troy kissing a week ago at their parents business banquet went through her head. They hadn't kissed since then and it would be an understatement if someone said Gabriella wanted it to happen. It was more like she was dying for it to happen.

Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms so that they were facing each other as they both had smirks on their faces. "You're a good dancer." Troy said. "How long have you been dancing?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Since I could walk, but who's counting?" Gabriella joked as one of her hands trailed down Troy's chest so that it grazed over the hem of his boxers and then his jeans as his jeans were lower, letting you see about an inch of his blue and orange plaid boxers. Gabriella then brought up her hand again and let her fingers graze over his neck.

"You're a tease." Troy breathed out as their foreheads rested against each other. Gabriella looked at Troy as their eyes locked on each other with their bodies swaying as one. "And you like it." Troy pointed out with a smirk.

"Maybe…but you know you like it." Gabriella said using Troy's words against him.

It seemed like all the awkwardness that was there a couple of days ago evaporated once Troy and Gabriella walked into the party with each other and got to know each other a little better, and Troy now knew that Gabriella wasn't like one of the stuck up girls that liked fancy restaurants seeing as she was the one that came right out and said just that. She actually said that she was relieved that Troy chose a party to be their first date.

Troy had to let out a little laugh as he thought back to their elective class they shared together. It was cooking and that day just went horrible. He could still smell the burnt muffins as the smoke came out of the oven making the air turn a dark grayish black.

"_Troy, Gabriella. You guys are going to have to be partners since Zeke and Kelsi aren't here." Ms. Bell's voice rang out as Gabriella and Troy stood side by side at her desk with aprons on and their classmates were in the background busy setting up their food stations for the chocolate chip muffins they were supposed to make._

_Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. If this was any other week then it wouldn't have been a problem, but ever since last Friday night and their kiss, and then on Monday when Troy asked Gabriella to the party, things became kind of awkward seeing as both of them didn't know what to say or do around each other. They both never really had an official date before with anyone else seeing as they were too busy for those kinds of things._

"_Um…okay." Gabriella said as she was the first one to make a move and headed back to her station…well 'their' station. Troy followed closely behind and they both started to wash their hands which took longer than necessary as they both were too afraid to touch each other so when Troy accidentally brushed his hand over Gabriella's to get the soap, Gabriella jumped a little and splattered water all over the counter._

_Then about ten minutes into it, Gabriella was busy cleaning some of the used dishes as their was a silence. Troy was busy measuring things and Gabriella looked over at him briefly. She didn't know how she got stuck with this elective, but there were no other classes that she could get into, so here she was…looking at Troy measuring dry ingredients._

_Troy looked up feeling someone looking at him and his eyes connected with Gabriella's. Troy smiled as he wasn't really paying attention to what he was adding in the big metal mixing bowl while he stirred the now liquid mixture._

"_So you know where Jake lives?" Gabriella asked seeing as everyone else in their groups were talking and if Troy was Kelsi Gabriella probably would've been in fits of laughter right now, but not with Troy._

"_Um…yeah." Troy said._

"_Good…" Gabriella trailed off again as neither one of them knew what to say. "So are you about done?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded as it was now Gabriella's turn to put the batter in the muffin tin pan and then in the oven to bake while Troy took over washing the dishes._

"_Yeah…all yours." Troy said as Gabriella walked over to where Troy was and when Troy tried to get past her they rubbed up against each other as they both blushed and pushed past each other with their heads down so the other didn't' see the red on their faces._

"_So you live close to Jake?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded._

"_Yeah, just two houses down. White house with a long driveway." Gabriella described as she had half the pan to go._

"_So is 9 o'clock okay to pick you up or do you have a curfew?" Troy asked casually seeing as this was all new to him, he had never really taken into consideration about other girl's feelings and rules their parents had for them._

"_Um… actually my mom's not even going to be home, but I still have 6o'clock dance rehearsal in the morning." Gabriella said with a bit of disappointment in her voice which anyone would have since her mom was going to be gone still, but was going to call her at the studio at 6:10 and if Gabriella didn't answer than Anna knew that Gabriella missed dance practice and although Anna wouldn't be able to know for sure if Gabriella was practicing, that's where the trust came in._

"_Oh…that's…" Troy had no idea what to say. "cool." He finished lamely._

_Gabriella opened the oven and put it in and as she was setting the time Troy walked past her to put a bowl away and they accidentally rubbed up against each other again and Gabriella didn't notice when her finger accidentally hit an extra zero, causing the oven to count down from three hours instead of thirty minutes._

"_Why is the salt out?" Troy's voice broke Gabriella out of her thoughts as she was now leaning against the counter with her elbows propping up her arms and her head resting lazily in them._

"_I don't know, you're the one that measured out the dry ingredients…" Then she paused as she looked around at their spotless station. "Where's the sugar Troy?" Gabriella looked at the ingredients he had out from before and saw the chocolate chips, flour, and salt…with no sugar._

_Troy looked and opened up the cabinet and spotted the untouched, unopened bag of sugar. "Here." Troy said sheepishly as Gabriella's eyes went wide as she pushed past Troy and turned on their oven light to see their muffins baking._

_They should've been done a couple of minutes ago as everyone else was sitting down and eating while they were just doing nothing, even though it didn't bother them seeing as they were some of the oldest kids in the class since it was a basic class that you usually took in your freshman year._

"_Shit!" Gabriella exclaimed as she opened the over and black smoke crept up and Gabriella coughed as she inhaled some of it and doubled over as she shut it and shielded herself from the escaped black fog._

"_Fuck. How long did you put it in for?" Troy exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and put it over his mouth as he opened the over again and took the muffins out with an oven mit and quickly shut the over with his foot as the smoke escaped and started to cloud the back of the room where they were at. Kids started to panic as the teacher walked into the room again and hit a button on the wall which caused the sprinklers in the ceilings go off at the eight cooking stations causing Gabriella to squeal and run to the front of the room leaving Troy with the burnt, black, crisp muffins in hand._

Gabriella bit back a moan as Troy kissed her neck and brought his lips up back to her own swollen slightly bruised lips which were starting to dry from the intense kissing they were doing against Jake's hallway that held her picture of her and Jake above their heads.

Troy had Gabriella pinned against the wall as her hands were under his shirt making contact with his six pack and occasionally going higher up and flicking over his two pecs. Troy's hand was on her lower back touching her bare skin under her shirt, pulling her closer to him as she arched her back into him making their chests come into contact while his other hand was leaning against the wall by Gabriella's head.

Gabriella licked Troy's bottom lip as he happily opened his mouth for her and his tongue took dominance as it fought with Gabriella's for control. Gabriella knew that it was getting late, the last time she checked it was already 1 in the morning and she still had that 6 o'clock dance practice and even though she really didn't want to go, she wasn't going to lie to her mother to lose her trust because Gabriella knew that trust was a hard thing to get back, and if her mother ever did find out then practice would be twice as much and hard.

"Time?" Gabriella asked against his lips for the fifth time in their make out session that was lasting for quite a while.

Troy pulled back allowing them to catch their breath, or at least trying too. "Um…" Troy looked down at his watch… "1:30." Troy said as he went back to kissing Gabriella on the neck and then lower yet as he kissed down her shoulder blade and back up to her neck and started sucking on one of her sweet spots he discovered that night.

Gabriella had her lips slightly parted as she was breathing softly and slowly now, trying to control it but a soft sigh squeezed itself out of her mouth as she knew that Troy was going to leave a dark purple mark on her neck. She knew that she probably should get going, but she really wanted to just stay with Troy.

"Nice picture." Troy said as his eyes traveled up and he finally noticed the picture of Gabriella two years ago with Jake. She was laying on the grass with her elbows propping her up and Jake was standing over her with a football in hand.

"Thanks." Gabriella said softly as Troy stood fully up and they locked eyes. Their eyes seemed to say it all as they both knew that their night together seemed to be running down on time. "…I…" Gabriella began.

"I know, I should probably get you home." Troy said with disappointment.

"Yeah. I had fun." Gabriella said as Troy moved from his spot so that Gabriella could get off the wall and start heading for the front door.

"Me too." Troy said as he opened the front door for her. He didn't want the night to end, but he also didn't want it to end with them having sex and then never talking to each other after that, he really wanted something more with her.

"And thanks for walking me home." Gabriella said as they started walking down the side walk and his hand absentmindedly found hers.

"No problem, maybe we can do this again sometime." Troy suggested. "Well I mean not the party, but something else together…maybe quieter with no guys trying to hit on you with me by your side." Troy said referring back to one drunk guy who was too drunk and stupid to realize that Gabriella was there with their schools King, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Yeah…that sound good." Gabriella and Troy made it to her front porch as the only source of light came from her porch light which she left on from before.

Troy tried to rack his brain for a good place to take Gabriella that wasn't too fancy where they both would be uncomfortable, but yet he didn't exactly want to take her to a Burger King around in their town. "How about next Friday we go see that new movie coming out?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella didn't know if her mother would like this, but what her mother didn't know couldn't hurt, could it? Plus if her mom was allowed to have a so called 'distraction' then so was she.

"I'll look forward to it." Gabriella said with her sweet smile that was burning it's way into Troy's mind.

"Good night Gabi." Troy said as he leaned in and they shared a sweet short kiss unlike the make out session the two just had that was filled with hunger, lust, and eagerness.

"Bye Troy Boy." Gabriella said as she opened her door and Troy and her both stood on the separate sides of the door thinking this relationship could possibly work.


	7. Creep

Troy knew that his dad suspected something was different in his son's life. Jack Bolton knew something must of happened that would make his son get up at 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday nonetheless and put on his training clothes to go for a 'run'. But Troy did go for a run, it's just no one knew where he ran too seeing as this was the first time he ran alone outside of basketball training time.

Now Jack was used to getting up at 5 in the morning every morning on the weekdays because he had to get ready for school since he had to get there early just like all the other teachers, so Jack continued to get up at 5 in the mornings on the weekdays seeing as he had no reason to sleep in, so when Troy came bounding down the steps at 5:30 Jack couldn't help but give him a weird confused look. Jack could still remember the way he gave his son an amused smile and then let out a little laugh as Troy's face told him that he had no idea that Jack would be up. Jack just rolled his eyes at Troy as Troy continued to stammer out excuses as to what he was doing before bolting out the door and took off jogging down the street.

Jack knew about Troy's record with the girls, not in great detail or in any detail at all, he just knew that his son wasn't one for settling down…yet. And had heard multiple times from the janitors complaining about girls in the bathroom writing things on the stalls various times about Troy. Jack knew about Troy's partying habits. He knew about Troy's detentions. He knew about Troy's various flings as the news traveled around his basketball team and ended up with him. But he never said anything as he simply played it off saying 'kids will be kids.'

But something was different with his son and it would be a lie if Jack Bolton said he knew nothing of it…because he had a hunch. He hadn't heard of his son's activities with the ladies yet and they were already getting close to the first month of school being done, Troy had only been to two parties so far, he hadn't gotten a detention yet, and his grades weren't suffering yet like they usually did at this point.

Jack looked at his son from the corner of his eye as his legs moved a little bit faster. He could hear panting coming behind him as East High came in to view of Jack Bolton's eye sight. Jack saw that Troy was at his side, half a step behind as about thirty other boys were behind them. Jack Bolton picked up his running even more with Troy doing the same and he would safely bet that Chad was right behind him by a couple of steps. Jack was leading an early running session for some of the more committed athletes that wanted to stay in somewhat good shape, so he took them running every Monday, Thursday, and Friday morning before school.

"So I heard about you and the muffins on Wednesday." Jack said as the school building became closer. Jack let out a small laugh as Troy avoided eye contact as the taste of the burnt, soggy charcoal flavored muffins still lingered in his mouth. Even though they were burnt and then water logged, the teacher still made Troy and Gabriella take a bite of their muffins because you always had to taste a sample of the food you created.

"Uh…yeah." Troy said. "Gabi and I just got distracted and…things just happened." Troy said not even realizing that he just gave his dad a huge clue on what is happening in his life right now.

Jack smiled. "Gabi as in…Gabriella Montez?" Jack asked with a knowing tone Troy knew too well.

Before Troy could deny his new feelings towards Gabriella to get his dad off his back and avoid the 'talk' Chad's voice could be heard from right behind them. "Yeah, he almost burnt down the classroom with her."

Troy rolled his eyes as this was one of the many rumors that were being spread about them and the cooking lab a half a week ago. And then of course there was going to be rumors about Troy and Gabriella going to the party together and leaving at 1 in the morning together back to her place.

Troy groaned, "There wasn't even a _fire._" Troy pointed out for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five days.

Jack just shook his head at how his son and his best friend would have their little bickering and disagreements. "I heard Gabs' finger caught on fire, that's why she was wearing a band aid on it Thursday." Chad piped up again as Jack and Troy lead the other boys across the street as they could all hear and see the school buses zooming past them to drop off the kids in the back of the school.

Troy looked over his shoulder with a look that told Chad that he was crazy as he focused his attention in front of him again. "Where the hell do you here this from Chad?" Troy shook his head as Jack chuckled. Troy looked at his dad with raised eye brows. "What, now you're going to start believing rumors too?"

"Well, I heard that rumor too." Jack said as his voice got quieter with each word he spoke as he was finding it hard to keep from laughing at his son's expression.

"Dad, she didn't start her finger on fire…and I didn't do it either." Troy added as he this time picked up the pace with Jack following a half a step behind. You could hear the other guys behind them talking with their friends in their own conversations.

"So she didn't like faint and you didn't have to give her CPR and swap spit?" Chad asked puzzled.

"No!" Troy exclaimed as they reached the school yard by the water fountain. Most of the guys stopped running, as Troy, Chad, and Jack slowed to a walk while students were just arriving even though they had a half an hour until the bell rang. "God, where the hell did you hear this from?"

"Zeke so totally lied to me." Chad moaned.

"Zeke wasn't even there!" Troy exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and Jack could only chuckle as he now knew what was occupying his son's attention lately.

"So where did you and Gabs go on Friday?" Jason asked Troy as they were both getting dressed after taking showers. They were both in their jeans shirtless as Troy was busy rubbing the towel over his hair to get the access water out and to make it have the messy look. There were boys all around them getting ready or walking around with just a towel wrapped around their waists as they headed towards the shower stalls.

Troy shrugged as he threw the white towel into the large laundry bin that was ten feet away. "What do you mean? We went to Jake's party." Troy knew that Jason already knew this and that wasn't the answer he wanted, but too bad.

"No fuck man, Kelsi and I saw you two there, but what about after?" Jason urged as he wriggled his eye brows as Troy turned around to grab his red t-shirt to slip on.

"We just--" Troy stopped as some other guys conversation caught his attention. Troy strained his ears as Jason and him stood on one side of a group of lockers and the conversation was being held on the other side, but you couldn't see their faces because the lockers were in the way, you had to walk around.

"_Hey Hill." _Jason hit Troy on the shoulder slightly to see what was up as Troy craned his head to the side to try to hear better. He vaguely recognized this voice. _"You're friends with that Montez chick?"_

"Are they talking about Gabriella?" Jason whispered as Troy looked at Jason out of the corner of his eye briefly and then went back to eavesdropping.

Troy could hear Jake's voice coming coolly from the other side. _"Her name is Gabriella Brent. And what's it to yah?"_

"_Well, you've been friends with her a long time?" _Troy nor Jason hears a response as they figure Jake just nodded. _"Have you ever hit that?"_

Troy felt his blood boil as he glared ahead of himself and at the old blue chipped painted lockers. Jason and Gabriella weren't good friends, but Kelsi and Gabriella were and Jason was dating Kelsi for some time now, and even taking those things into consideration, Troy couldn't even read the expression on Jason's face as he was pressing his ear up against the locker to try to hear through it.

"_God…what the hell is wrong with you?! She's practically my sister." Jake said and then laughed as he put on his shirt. _

"_It's a shame." Brent sighed. "Did you see her at your party on Friday? I haven't seen her in a long time and man has she…grown." Brent said in a very perverted way as he motioned her curves with his hands._

_Jake let out a short chuckle as he clapped Brent on the back. "You're one sick bastard, you know that?" _

"_Hey." Brent said as he held up his hands defensively. "You can't deny that she's hot and she dances. Aren't they supposed to be the best in bed?"_

"I heard that was true." Jason whispered to Troy as Troy hit him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Sorry." Jason mumbled as he went back to listening.

"_You do know she's with Bolton, right?" Jake more like stated than asked._

_Brent shrugged, "They're not official and as far as I know neither one of them are up to commitments, when's the last time Bolton settled for one girl?" Brent joked as Jake gave off a nervous laugh and Brent just laughed for the pure fun of it. Jake knew Gabriella really liked Troy. _

"_Whatever. I got to go, but see you at practice." Jake said as he stood up from sitting down and tying his shoe lace._

"_Wait, who's been with Montez before?" Brent asked._

_Jake looked around seeing as he knew from locker room talk during football practices that Brent never paid attention to even though he was on the football team himself. "Um…I don't know." Jake mumbled as he started walking away._

"_No really, just point one guy out to me." Brent said as Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

"_Um…there's Jackson." Jake said as Brent nodded and they did their guy handshake and Jake finally left. _

"Let's just go Troy." Jason said as he nudged Troy to make him move. Troy grunted angrily as he walked out of the locker room while knocking into other guys' shoulders on the way. "Now what? We still have ten minutes." Jason said.

"I need air." Troy said bluntly as he walked away from Jason angrily as he walked straight for the doors that lead to the outside.

* * *

Gabriella was at her locker. She was running late as her mom had to hold her back today explaining their schedule for the rest of the week. So far Gabriella was getting a good deal out of her mom's relationship, they weren't going to be practicing at all after school this whole week do to her mom's 'business.' So now Gabriella had all this free time that she was going to use to her advantage and now she could even attend Jake's football game on Wednesday night which was odd and Gabriella never really understood why this one game was on a Wednesday and not a Friday, but found it rather unimportant as long as she could go.

Gabriella stuffed her bag in her locker and smiled seeing as she wasn't going to be missing any school today which meant she could go to gym class today. Gabriella looked down the hall and noticed she was the only one there now and sighed, and now she was going to get a detention.

She really did like Darbus, she just didn't like how she ran her homeroom sometimes and then there was always her drama class that Gabriella swore she would never take again. She took it her freshman year and it turned out to go disastrous. Gabriella turned the corner and all of a sudden felt her body rammed up against someone else's.

Gabriella stumbled back a little, but caught herself before she fell on the ground as she looked up and saw a light brown haired guy who was slightly taller than herself as he had green sparkled eyes. "Hey Montez." The deep voice greeted as Gabriella put on a fake smile as she chewed the inside of her lip.

"Hey Brent." Gabriella said as she tried to walk past him, but he side stepped her to make her freeze in her spot. She looked up to see if he had any sign that he did that on accident, but saw nothing whatsoever.

"Where are you going?" Brent asked as he took a step forward causing Gabriella to step backwards.

"Darbus. Homeroom time, you know?" Gabriella said as she tried to play it cool like she didn't care, when her insides where yelling at her to knock this guy senseless and run for Darbus.

"Oh…yikes, you have her this year." Brent said as Gabriella found this kind of strange that he was making small talk now at all times. "I had her last year and it wasn't good." Gabriella took a step back as her back connected softly with the cold lockers as Bret took one more step closer.

Gabriella forced out a small laugh. "Yeah, she's still the same crazy Darbus." Gabriella smiled as she looked around and saw that no one was in sight. "Um…I better go before I'm even more late." Gabriella took a step to her right before Brent could even have a chance to pin her in.

Brent smiled cheekily at her. "We wouldn't want that now would we Montez?…I'll see you later." Gabriella nodded hurriedly as she raced off down the hallway and turned the corner to come face to face with Darbus' closed door. She groaned, she was not in the mood for a lecture from her today. Gabriella held her head high as she quietly opened the door and walked in not once taking her eyes off of her seat so she knew she wouldn't see Darbus, wherever she was.

Gabriella was about to turn around and sit down in her seat as she felt everyone's eyes on her, and she thought she was home free once she didn't hear Darbus' voice, but she winced right before she fully made contact with the chair as Darbus' voice rang out.

"DETENTION MONTEZ!" Darbus called out as Gabriella let out a huff and looked up from her seat to stare back at Darbus' own chocolate brown eyes. "Unless you can come up with a believable excuse in the next ten seconds as of why you were…10 minutes late?"

Gabriella looked around briefly as Jake, Taylor, Chad, and Troy all gave her curious looks as Gabriella looked back at Darbus. Gabriella didn't say anything as she continued to look down.

"Detention until 3:30 in the auditorium painting sets Miss Montez." Darbus said as she sat at her desk looking down at something on her computer screen. "Two more detentions and you get an in school suspension, remember that."

"But that's not fair Darbus." Gabriella spoke up now. She couldn't get another detention even though she had nothing else planned for today, one she didn't want to go to the auditorium seeing as that was where Drama class used to be held, and two it wasn't really her fault that she was late. "I was at the studio and then I left for school and my car needed gas and then there was traffic with that one accident with the car and truck, and then someone took my parking space this morning, and my locker wouldn't open and I got cornered by--" Gabriella stopped herself as her eyes went wide realizing she said too much.

"What?" Darbus asked with alarm now. "Cornered by…who?" Darbus asked.

Gabriella looked around and could feel Troy's intense blue eyes staring at her, burning a hole through her as she sunk lower in her seat. "Um…no one." Gabriella said. "So a detention until 3:30, sounds good to me." Gabriella said to change the subject right before the bell went off.

Gabriella hurried out of the class before Darbus could question her any further as Gabriella knew that she would try. Gabriella waited for the class to filter out as she leaned against the wall.

"We girl…" Taylor said walking out of the room with Chad. "Need to talk later."

Gabriella smiled as she nodded at Taylor. "I'm looking forward to it." Just then Gabriella felt someone's hand on her arm as she jumped in surprise and turned to see Jake. "What the fuck?" Gabriella breathed out. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Jake said as he pulled his arm back. "You okay?"

Troy walked out of the classroom with Zeke by his side as they did their guy handshake and Troy went to go walk to Spanish knowing Gabriella would be around there somewhere, but stopped in his tracks as Gabriella and Jake were only five feet in front of him.

"Yeah, but your friend officially creeps me out." Gabriella said as Jake gave her a curious look. "I ran into Brent this morning. He's really starting to creep me out a little."

"He'll learn that you don't like him one of these days, don't sweat it Gabs, but I got to go, I'll see you later?" Jake asked as he started walking away from her and looked over his shoulder to see her response.

"Yeah, lunchtime." Gabriella said. "In the library." Jake nodded as he turned out of sight and Gabriella started to walk not remembering if she saw Troy walk out of Darbus' classroom or not. Gabriella then felt another grab at her wrist and she turned around right away.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said as he walked in sink with her. "So, detention? That sucks." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and felt his hand brush up against her own free dangling hand. "Yeah, but I'm used to it." Gabriella said.

"You know I had a really good time on Friday." Troy said to change the subject as Gabriella found this kind of a relief factor that he didn't ask if she was okay seeing as Gabriella always hated answering that question for some reason.

"Me too…so are you going to the football game on Wednesday?" Gabriella asked to make conversation.

"That depends." Troy said slyly.

Gabriella looked at him curiously. "Depends on what?"

"On if you're going." Troy said before he brought up her hand and kissed the back of it before slipping into his Spanish class as Gabriella had to walk further down the hallway for her own Spanish class knowing that this was an okay morning now, and it had all to do with a certain blue eyed boy.

* * *

**Author's Note--I know this chapter and last chapter were slow, but i'm asking you guys to just stick with me until the real drama starts to begin, and these little chapters are all building up to it. Please Review, i appreciate it.**


	8. Date 2

Troy was busy counting in his head which was tilted up and his eyes fixated on the tiles of the ceiling. Troy's mouth was slightly ajar as he held back a yawn. He wasn't exactly tired, but more like tired of thinking. It was Thursday after school and he had just got done talking to Zeke on the phone about how he finally managed to ask Sharpay out and how Troy only had so much time to ask Gabriella before someone else.

Troy knew he had three weeks, he just didn't know that two other guys had already asked Gabriella and she turned them down. Troy could hear other people around, mostly girls seeing as he was in the girls section of the mall while sitting on the bench outside the changing stalls. There were dresses surrounding him, just mocking him as if reminding him that time was running out.

Why was this so hard? Troy managed to score lots of dates to dances in the past, but there was just something about Gabriella that Troy didn't know if he would ever figure out that just made him feel so nervous and anxious. Troy heard a door open and seeing as there was only one person using the stalls Troy knew that it was her that made the noise.

"Bored?" Her amused voice asked with a laugh as she stepped out carrying two pairs of folded jeans in her arms and a couple of shirts.

Troy stood up with a smirk. "Not anymore." He answered coolly. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, you know you didn't have too, it's just Tay bailed for decathlon meeting and…" Gabriella stopped talking as Troy stopped walking and just took in the dresses around him, should he ask her now? It was worth a shot, but what if she said no? "Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy seemed to snap out of his thinking as he looked up from the red dress that he seemed to be staring at and up at Gabriella. He smiled as he thought about Gabriella and him dancing together again, their bodies moving together, his hands sliding down up her waist through her ebony curls, as her hands ran over his chest.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked again.

Troy shook his head again realizing he spaced out for the second time. If he couldn't even make conversation with her right now, how were they going to go on their second date tomorrow?

"Um…" That was all Troy could think to say.

"Are you okay? Do you need something to drink, or sugar? Because we can stop to get something if you want." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy. "Do you feel faint?"

"You want to go to homecoming?" Troy mumbled quietly as he was sure Gabriella would say no for some reason. Gabriella's face looked at him curiously as her brown orbs stared at him intently, looking him over as if wondering if he was being serious. All thoughts of Troy fainting on her with a low blood sugar were gone seeing as she didn't know if he actually did get low blood sugars. She took one last step closer to him so that she was right in front of him and a small smile was playing at her lips as the corners of her mouth curved upwards slightly now.

"It took you two years to ask. How could I turn it down?" Gabriella said slyly as her two hands rested on either side of his waist.

A smile broke out onto Troy's face as he let out a sound of relief. She had heard and understood him, and actually said yes. Troy was happy now, this could possible be the best dance that he was going to go to, and it was only Homecoming which was a little simple dance compared to the winter ball which was their Sadie Hawkins dance, and then of course there would be junior prom that year in the spring.

"It took you two years to answer." Troy huskily said as his two hands rested themselves on Gabriella's waist and to people walking by that didn't know that the two were only going on their second date, this picture would make them look like an official boyfriend and girlfriend enjoying time together in a mall for the hundredth time.

"How could I answer if you never asked." Gabriella countered back as she brought up one of her hands and absentmindedly played with the collar to Troy's polo shirt.

"Oh no Montez, do not try to do that puppy dog eye thing you do. It may work on Chad, and Zeke, and Jake, and…too many people, but not me." Troy said. "You could've asked me to the dance too you know." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella puckered out her lower lip as her hand played with the second button on Troy's shirt since his first one was already undone to show off some of his upper chest. Gabriella let out a 'humph.'

"Oh come on, don't give me that face, you know that you could've asked me and hey, I asked you this year. And now you're going with me this year, and we're going to have a damn good time." Troy said in a cocky voice as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him in a joking way.

"I'm starting to rethink my answer now Mr. Cockiness." Gabriella teased. When Troy opened his mouth to speak and retort, Gabriella leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Gabriella pulled back with a smile on her face. "But I'll take what I can get."

Troy rolled his eyes dramatically as Gabriella let out a small laugh. Troy laced their hands together and started pulling her along. "And now you're stuck with me Montez. Let's go check out."

* * *

"So I'm so sorry for having to bail yesterday, but in all fairness now you and Troy are going to homecoming together and it's all because of me." Taylor said in a meek voice as Gabriella nudged her friend and let out a laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that Tay." Gabriella joked as they walked down the hallways in the morning, coming from their lockers.

"So how is everything going wit Troy?" Taylor asked with an innocent face.

"Well it's…" Gabriella looked up and a soft smile took over her face as she thought about Troy and the way his hair fell gently over his forehead and into his eyes with one swift movement, the way his lips seemed to form a perfect smile, and his eyes. God his eyes, Gabriella could just get lost in them for the longest of time. "…it's going good." Gabriella said.

"Just good?" Taylor raised her eye brows at how Gabriella's look contradicted what she had just said. "Gabs, I might be naïve at sometimes, but not now. I think it's going more than good."

Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Believe what you want Tay."

"You two are going to the dance though, right? So it has to be going good." Taylor thought out loud as if she was second guessing herself. "You guys look so cute together. And hot, you can't forget that."

Gabriella laughed at how her friend sounded. This was typical Taylor and Gabriella couldn't have been more thankful that when she started high school as a new student, she was immediately paired up with Taylor to guide her around and it did help that their schedules were practically the same.

"Brent alert at 9 o'clock." Taylor said grabbing onto Gabriella's arm and nodding over to where Brent was walking over to them, more like striding over to them with a cocky smirk on his face. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

Gabriella shrugged knowing Brent only started giving an interest in her a couple of days ago, she knew that she was just the flavor of the week for him and once he got it through his thick head that she wasn't interested then he would move on and go to the next girl that walked past him.

"Hey Montez, do you have a moment?" Brent asked as Gabriella and Taylor both shared the same tentative look. "Only a moment, I promise I won't bite." Brent chuckled as Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in homeroom Tay." Gabriella said as Taylor let go of her arm and nodded her head as Gabriella saw her retreating back walk down the hallway and then a blur of afro caught her vision as she figured Taylor and Chad would just walk together.

"Yeah Brent, what's up?" Gabriella asked with a mustered up smile. She knew that she was nice, she couldn't just blow him off could she? Especially since he hasn't given her that much of a reason to be a total bitch too.

"Well…" Brent leaned up against the random locker that they were standing by and smirked at her, trying to work his charm other girls fell for. "The dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

Gabriella took in his perfect pearl teeth as she tried to be as caring as possible. "Um…" Gabriella was never good with bad news as she looked around awkwardly, hoping someone that she knew would just come up and be the decoy so she didn't have to let him down like this, one on one. "Well, yesterday I kind of…said yes to someone else."

Brent's smile faltered as he tried to play it off that he didn't really care. "Oh really. No sweat, that's cool." Brent stood fully up. "Who's the lucky guy?" Gabriella wanted to wince at how his voice sounded now, full of jealousy, pain, and anger. Gabriella could tell he was trying his hardest to make it sound like he didn't care, but it just wasn't working.

"Um…Troy." Gabriella said and couldn't help the small smile that took over her face just saying his name. Why wouldn't she smile, she had been waiting two years for this to happen, and now it finally was and it so far has been great, better than great in fact.

"Troy…" Brent breathed out as he racked his brain trying to make a list of all the Troy's he knew of that Gabriella would possible say yes to, but only found one name fitting that category. "…as in Bolton?" Brent almost spat out, making Gabriella shuffle her feet one step.

Gabriella felt two hands slip around her from behind and she swore she saw Brent's eyes flash a black color before turning back to his original color. Gabriella felt the cold contact of someone's metal ring rub slightly over her stomach before their hands rested on her flat stomach firmly. Gabriella looked up and came face to face with a guy's shoulder.

She looked up even more and a smile took over her face as brown met blue. Gabriella knew now that Troy would take care of everything with this little encounter with Brent. "You called Brent?" Troy asked cockily as Gabriella let her back fit in perfect to his chest while Troy pressed a kiss to her shoulder before letting his chin sit on the spot where his lips made contact and his piercing blue eyes looked up to meet Brent's showing him that he wasn't going to leave.

Brent let out a low huff as he rolled his eyes as he found it sickening that Troy and Gabriella were almost cuddling in front of him. "Nothing Bolton. Just a nice friendly talk, that's all." Brent then started to walk past them. "See you two around."

Once Brent was out of sight as he mixed into the hoards of students dispersing everywhere, Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms. "Hey there Troy Boy. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Gabriella said as she pecked Troy on the cheek.

"That wouldn't be good, would it." Troy joked. "So what was that really about?" Troy's voice was laced with concern seeing as the one girl that he absolutely cared about and was the first girl that he actually showed an open interest in was already getting hit on by unwanted guys.

Gabriella shrugged as she found that Troy wouldn't give her hand back as they were laced together. Gabriella smiled as they both started walking towards their homeroom. "Nothing much, just asked me to the dance." Troy's jaw clenched as his hand involuntarily tightened around Gabriella's a little, but not too much where it was hurting her. Gabriella saw this, "Of course I said no, I told him I was going with you."

Troy felt his lips curve upwards just hearing Gabriella's reassuring voice. His head turned a little to see that they both had stopped walking and were now outside and off to the side a little by their homeroom. "Of course you said you were going with an extremely hot, sexy, irresistible guy." Troy cockily leaned in as Gabriella was leaning against the wall with Troy's hands on either side of her waist.

Gabriella smirked as Troy's face was centimeters from hers and she could almost taste the icy cool breath. "Something along the lines of that."

Troy pecked Gabriella on the lips. "Good because I just happen to know that the hot guy wants to go with the extremely beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, smart girl."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she saw the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall in front of them that said they only had less than a minute to enter Darbus' room. "Troy Boy, has anyone ever told you you're full of yourself?" Troy's face showed a little shock as Gabriella let out a small laugh and stepped around Troy while patting his shoulder, but then leaned up and said huskily in his ear, "But that's a good thing."

* * *

Jake was at the end of the hallway with Haley who was on the pom squad. They both had Darbus as a homeroom teacher as their footsteps were in sink and they both were engaged in a conversation about Jake's football game two nights ago. Haley stopped in her tracks once she noticed that Jake wasn't by her side anymore.

"Jake?" Haley questioned as she turned around and before she could say anything Jake was in front of her as he slowly backed her up against the wall and attached his lips to hers. "We have to get to class." Haley reminded him as Jake smiled down at her.

"Okay." Jake agreed knowing that he would be doing something more with her later that weekend.

"Are Troy and Gabriella together?" Haley asked curiously as she stayed with her back against the wall for a moment longer.

Jake found this random as he gave her a curious look. "Not officially, but I guess they're dating. Why?"

Haley sighed as she pushed herself off the wall. Jake followed her gaze and saw that Gabriella was in the position Haley was in a moment ago with Troy dangerously close. Jake looked away feeling a little weird looking at one of his best friends practically making out with some guy.

"No reason, just Gabriella better be careful."

Jake gave Haley a double take. Did he just hear her right? Gabriella better be careful? Of what, Troy Bolton?! "What?"

Haley heard the concern, confusion, and a little anger in his voice with just that one word question as she knew that Gabriella and Jake were best friends, heck everyone knew that they were best friends ever since she started East High along with Taylor becoming close to Gabriella too.

"It's just…I dated Troy too last year and in the first week that we started dating he slept with two other girls." Haley said quietly as Jake self consciously looked over his shoulder to see Gabriella lean up and say something into Troy's ear before she walked into homeroom. He saw the smirk that took over Troy's face and found all of a sudden he wanted to knock him out. Jake never really had a problem with Troy in the past, and sometimes they even hung out in a group of people, but now…things just seemed different.

Troy was dating his best friend, and at first it didn't really bother Jake, but with this new information everything seemed different, and not in a good way, but Jake sighed. Maybe it was a mistake or a mix up? He couldn't just go up to Troy and punch him, especially if Haley was somehow wrong and then Gabriella would be pissed at him. He just knew that Gabriella would blow a gasket if he fought with Troy so soon into their relationship.

Jake put his arm around Haley's shoulder. "Let's just get to class." Jake said soothingly. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we're out and you're all mine." Haley laughed as she just continued walking with Jake at her side.

* * *

The lights were out. The air was cool. The theatre wasn't that busy for a Friday night, but that could also be due to the fact that Gabriella and Troy both decided on the movie that has been at the theatre for three weeks now and their town wasn't that big so most of the people had seen it already. They had been there for about forty-five minutes now and so far Troy had only known the main characters name.

Troy was so busy racking his mind for the next date that he could take Gabriella on. So far he knew that she liked dancing, she liked Club Neon, but they had already been to a house party, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. They were at the movies right now, so it's not like he wanted to do that again anytime soon, he wanted something that seemed like Gabriella would love it. He knew that she didn't really care for fancy restaurants, and he was more than okay with that, he hated getting dressed up in uncomfortable clothing and ordering things that weren't even in English, and he was more than happy that Gabriella wasn't into that stuff like other girls. But in a way, this dating thing almost seemed harder now.

Troy looked to his left to see Gabriella sitting there in a comfortable position as she one of her feet flat against the chair in front of them seeing as they were in the back row of the movie theatre. Her curls framed her face in a natural way as the shirt she was wearing surprised him that night, instead of wearing her usual graphic T that seemed to always scream out a message to him, she was wearing a nice blouse that showed off cleavage so when she did bend over Troy got a nice view of which he wasn't complaining about.

"The movie is the other way Troy Boy." Gabriella smiled as she whispered this without taking her eyes off of the movie screen.

Something inside of Troy's brain seemed to click as he shook his head slightly realizing he was staring for longer than he intended on. "It's hard not to stare when you have this gorgeous girl sitting next to you." Troy's charm kicked in as Gabriella turned her head now and kinked one eye brow up at him.

Gabriella turned her body slightly in the seat as her eyes glanced over the theatre they were in which was the smallest of the four theatres due to the fact that the movie was there the longest and no one else was watching except for an older couple that was five rows a head of them. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled silently thanking her mom that she chose that night to go out with Eric again which was becoming a regular thing, and if Gabriella wasn't mistaken she was almost missing dancing 24/7, but if that meant spending time with Troy and her friends, then she could live especially since they still had their morning practices.

"You know…" Gabriella said slowly deciding she could some fun with this. "When you say things like that…they really…really turns me on." Gabriella bit her lip from laughing as she saw Troy's semi shocked face which soon turned into a smile as Gabriella lifted herself slightly over the arm of the chair that was separating herself and Troy to kiss from his earlobe down his jaw line, to the corner of his mouth.

Gabriella sat back in her seat with a satisfied look on her face as her eyes looked at the screen as if they never left and she seemed interested in the movie. Troy looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face. Did that really just happen? Did he just get teased by her? Troy opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriella beat him to it with her eyes still glued to the screen. "Watch the movie Troy Boy."

Troy sat back obediently and looked at the screen realizing he had no idea what the hell was going on, including on and off the screen. But Troy listened to Gabriella nonetheless like the good guy he was and before he knew it, the hour and a half movie was over.

"Did you like the movie?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were walking out of the movie theatre and Gabriella shivered slightly with the cold air hitting her skin.

Troy immediately took off his jacket and put it on Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy who just shrugged. "You looked cold."

"And now you do too." Gabriella laughed slightly but she kept the jacket nonetheless. "so what did you think?"

"Oh um…" Troy tried to think of an acceptable answer. "I…"

"didn't watch the movie because you were too busy watching the hot girl sitting next to you." Gabriella filled in as Troy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, and now who's the cocky one."

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep up with you." Gabriella shot back with a laugh as Troy made a move to envelope his arms around her, but she jumped out of the way. "Can't catch me." Gabriella teased as her dancing legs kicked in so she moved quickly with ease.

"Want to bet?" Troy shot back as Gabriella looked at him to see that he was serious and she took off running down the sidewalk towards Troy's car in the parking lot. "I'm catching up Montez!" Troy called as he laughed at the sight of Gabriella at his car trying to open the door, but found that it was locked. Troy took this change to come up behind her and pick her up by the waist and swing her around with her squealing the whole time. "I win." Troy said cheekily and before Gabriella could say anything he brought his lips down to hers and silenced her for a second before walking over to his side of the car and unlocking the doors to bring her home.

Even though it was just the movies where Troy and her stole kisses from each other ever now and then, ate sticky popcorn that Gabriella liked, drank warm soda since the ice machine was broken, and watched a corny drama/action movie Gabriella loved that date. She had a great time with Troy even though they didn't talk as much as the party last week, but it was just the way that the two could be together without conversation that astounded Gabriella, she had never felt this way for anyone and it almost scared her.

"Nice house." Troy said as they were outside Gabriella's house in Troy's car still.

Gabriella looked out her window self consciously and then back at Troy. "Thanks." Gabriella saw that it was only 10, and Eric's car was in their driveway, Gabriella wouldn't have had Troy take her home that early if she knew that Eric was going to be there with her mother. It wasn't that Gabriella didn't like Eric, it was just that it would be kind of weird to know that he was in her house with her mother when she would be upstairs the whole time now.

"I had a good time tonight Troy Boy." Gabriella said as she looked down at their hands that were interlaced together. Neither one of them were planning on letting go first seeing as the car was turned off as they both stared at each other, their eyes just clicking.

"Me too." Troy now knew where he wanted to take Gabriella. It seemed like a perfect spot seeing as most kids did this and it was turning fall quickly so this was one of the last weekends that they could do this. "What do you say about next weekend, how about we go to Tyson Beach on Saturday. Most kids go there and there's bomb fires and the views great." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, she remembered Taylor telling her about her first date with Chad there. Gabriella nodded her head, "I would like that. I think I should probably head in, I have an early dance practice."

"When don't you have an early practice?" Troy joked as he leaned over a little. "But if you must go."

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said as their lips connected as neither one of them pulled back. Their lips tangled together as Troy's tongue ran across Gabriella's bottom lip. Their mouths opened as their tongues met in a blissful dance and Gabriella couldn't help but wrap her arms around Troy's neck and pull him closer. Gabriella let out a little laugh as their mouth disconnected with Troy letting out a grunt as he tried to hoist his body over so that he was on Gabriella's side of the car.

Troy half laid on Gabriella so that his weight wasn't all on her as Gabriella propped the seat back as if reading Troy's thoughts so that they were practically laying in his car. Their lips connected again as Gabriella let her hands run up an down Troy's back as she let his tongue enter her mouth. His warm tongue slid across all of the crevices of Gabriella's mouth.

Troy kissed a trail down Gabriella's jaw line to her neck as Gabriella let her hands roam Troy and slide underneath his shirt to feel his rock hard abs. She smiled as she felt Troy shiver beneath her as she found herself slightly panting. Gabriella knew that nothing was going to happen past making out, especially in the a car, but right now Gabriella wasn't complaining.

Gabriella put her hand on the back of Troy's head and directed his lips from her neck up to her lips again as their tongues dueled it out in a heated match and Gabriella swore that the windows were getting steamy as she felt Troy against her thigh. Gabriella lightly nipped at Troy's bottom lip as Troy held back a moan as his hands slowly slid up her shirt to massage her flat stomach that had growing abs on it.

"God Troy…" Gabriella moaned in his ear and all of a sudden it was like they were two deer caught in headlights as they heard a car start up and two headlights flick on as Eric's car left the driveway.

Troy and Gabriella froze in their spots with Gabriella's hair slightly messed up along with Troy's, and their shirts disheveled with Troy and his bulge in the pants. "What was that?" Troy asked stupidly as he shut his eyes briefly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"I should…probably…" Gabriella trailed off wiping the fog from the windows to see that Eric's car was traveling down the street and her front porch light was still on indicating that her mom was still in the house, probably watching to see if Gabriella was getting out of Troy's car soon.

"You should probably go." Troy offered as he looked down at her sliding a curl behind her head.

Gabriella nodded thanking God that Troy was so understanding. "Yeah…but…you're going to have to get off of me first." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy blushed a little before trying to gracefully as possible to get off of Gabriella and onto the drivers side of the car.

"Bye Troy Boy." Gabriella said as she opened the door and stole one last kiss from him.

"I'll call you later Gabi." Troy said before she shut the door with a smile. They both smiled as they knew that this was the start of a very good relationship, and they both couldn't wait until the next time they would see each other.


	9. Two Weeks!

Troy felt extremely bored as he sat at a red round table filled with six other kids. The room was buzzing with noise of talking, laughing, and even some yelling that was making Troy even more bored. He just nodded his head as he took in his surroundings even more, Chad was on his left with Taylor by Chad, Jason was at the table across from his with Kelsi as they were in their own discussion about this one TV show, and then Zeke and Sharpay were on Troy's other side talking about some new recipe Zeke was trying later in cooking class.

Usually there would be other people at the table that Troy could talk to so Troy never had a chance to let his mind wander, but not today for some reason. Troy looked around to see every other table filled with busy energetic students eating their lunches, but Troy was only interested in a certain brunette. But she was no where to be seen and this made Troy feel even more stupid seeing as this was the fifth week of school and he was just noticing that Gabriella never showed up for lunch.

Troy turned slightly to see that Taylor and Chad were busy having a private discussion as they would occasionally nip at each other and suck the other person's face off. Troy looked around and saw that at the other table over about five football players were seated with some of the cheerleaders and pom girls including Brent and Jake. Troy sighed as he stood up and left his tray of food on the table as he headed over to Jake who looked to be listening to some story Brent was talking about.

Troy felt the eyes on him and usually this kind of attention didn't both him, but now he was feeling nervous as he was just about to ask one of Gabriella's best friends where she was just so he could go talk to her, which to any student in the school it seemed weird since Troy wasn't one to show affection towards others so much.

"Hey Jake." Troy said as he could feel Brent's eyes narrow in on him and he swore that he saw Jake's smile falter for a quick second before having another smile on his face. "Um…do you know where Gabi is?"

Jake looked around for a moment and then back at Troy as his mind briefly wandered back to what Haley told him three days ago, but he shook that out of his mind. "Yeah…she's usually in the library doing homework since she really doesn't have time with dance after school."

"Oh…thanks man." Troy said patting him on the back and leaving as he knew that Brent was still glaring at him. Troy walked out of the lunch room and made his way to the cafeteria only getting stopped once by a cheerleader to ask him about how he was doing. Troy pushed open the heavy oak doors and looked around before spotting the brunette at a table in the back with a paper brown bag in front of her with her lunch out on the table and a notebook and text book sitting next to that.

Troy found this strange seeing as last time he heard Gabriella didn't have dance after school. He walked in silently and put his hands over her eyes as he felt her jump a little before letting out a little laugh. "Guess who?" Troy asked huskily in her ear.

"I don't know…Chad?" Gabriella joked as Troy took his hands off of her eyes as Gabriella turned her heads upwards and they shared a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Troy Boy, didn't know that you knew where the library was." Gabriella teased.

Troy laughed as he took a seat next to Gabriella and stole one of her chips that was sitting in a plastic bag. "I didn't take you to be the library girl either."

"I guess it's a habit. I usually come up here to do homework since I never got a chance to do it at home because I was so busy, and now that I have all this time, I'm still in the library." Gabriella said as she closed her text book figuring she could do it later. "How'd you know I was up here?"

"Jake." Troy said simply as he flashed Gabriella a perfect smile. "What are you working on?"

"Math, but I'm done now." Gabriella said pushing her school stuff aside and taking her bag of chips in her hand. Gabriella offered the chips to Troy who took her up on the offer seeing as he didn't really eat at lunch himself. "God, this first month of school seems like it went by fast."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I'm not even failing yet." Troy joked as Gabriella looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, usually I would be working my ass off getting ready for…" Gabriella's face paled as her brain seemed to click what it was that her mother and her forgot. A dance competition that Gabriella always did a week before the homecoming dance which was in three weeks, so that meant the dance competition was in two weeks and Gabriella didn't even have a song picked out.

"For?…" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella's look of shock and horror on her face. "Gabi?"

"Of my God." Gabriella said quietly as she sat upright in her chair and started gathering her things. Her mother and her forgot which was highly unlikely since they have been doing this competition for five years now and every year Gabriella won. This was the competition for when they weren't living New Mexico, they would always make a road trip of it. And it was even more strange that Gabriella forgot this one seeing as Gabriella had the most fun with this as this was the competition that Gabriella usually did her hip hop routine in. "The dance competition. I totally forgot." Gabriella said slinging her bag over her shoulder, she had to tell her mother that they have to both buckle down and work on this.

"Right now!?" Troy exclaimed earning him a glare from the librarian. Troy cleared his throat, "I mean, right now?" At least he managed to control his voice volume as he sounded less frantic as Gabriella stuffed her uneaten food in the brown paper bag.

"No, not right now, in two weeks. Oh my God, I can't believe we forgot. I've just been so…" There was that word that haunted Gabriella. Gabriella mentally groaned as this now proved her mom's point, but Gabriella wouldn't so call Troy a distraction yet. "…busy." Gabriella said meekly as she started to walk away, but she felt Troy's hand on her arm keeping her in place.

"What? Where are you going?" Troy looked around confused, they still had three classes together.

Gabriella sighed as she looked Troy in the eye. Why was she getting so worked up about this? Maybe because dancing was apart of her, and she just couldn't help but miss it a little even though she was still dancing in the morning, it wasn't exactly the same. "Troy Boy, I have to go. Two weeks isn't enough time, and this dance…" Gabriella trailed off as she managed to free her arm from Troy. "I'll see you later Troy Boy." Gabriella pecked him on the lips and before he knew what was happening, Gabriella was out of sight and he was left alone in the library.

* * *

Gabriella knew that her mom was laid back for the most of things, except when it came to dancing. That was the one thing Gabriella knew her mom took very seriously, but what came next surprised Gabriella even more and she almost started to hyperventilate. Gabriella walked into her mother's business office, past the twenty people out in their little cubicles as she received smiles and waves. Gabriella nodded back politely as she hurried past them and to her mother's own personal office.

Gabriella came face to face with the light wooden door and hoped that her mother wasn't busy. Gabriella pushed it open and saw her mother sitting in her chair doing something on her computer. Anna's head snapped up as she heard the door click shut.

"Gabs? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Anna hurriedly asked with concern as Gabriella walked over to her mom and stood before her instead of taking one of the two brown chairs that was on either side of her.

"I'm fine…well not fine." Gabriella said as she took a deep breath, why was she getting so worked up? "It's just…"

"Gabriella, honey, you need to calm down. Is everything okay at school? Wait, school, why aren't you there?" Anna proceeded with the questions with her voice laced with concern and uncertainty.

"Two weeks!" Gabriella heard her voice go up two octaves than usual. "Two weeks and I'm expected to perform at the Albuquerque dance competition."

Anna's face drained color as her hands suddenly flew down to her desk to flip her calendar over to see the dates. "Oh my God…oh my God…this is not…"

"Good." Gabriella filled in as Anna looked up. "Mom, how did we forget?"

"Just calm down…we already are entered, right?" Anna asked referring to six months ago when they filled out the entry form.

"Yeah…so we can check that off our list, but I don't have a song…I don't have a dance routine…_**we **_don't have time to pull this off!" Gabriella's voice went up again as she slumped down in one of the two chairs.

"Okay…we'll just work harder." Anna said. "I never meant for it to get like this. I thought we were doing okay, and then this happens." Anna said as Gabriella knew that her mom was beating herself up over this mentally. "I mean, I cut back on your practice time figuring that it would be okay, and then I forget something like this….I was just concentrating on the big competition in February, I didn't even think of this small one."

"It's okay mom." Gabriella said but Anna just went on.

"We're really going to have to push it, maybe even take you out of school for a couple of days." Anna said reaching for her phone. "I have some vacation time and we can use that."

"Mom, just take a breath and some time to think." Gabriella let out a small laugh as she found that this situation took a turn and now Gabriella was almost in her mom's shoes.

Anna calmed down as she put the phone down as she realized maybe that this small competition was something that could benefit them. Or more particular, could benefit Gabriella.

"You're right Gabs, you're going to do great, you just need to think." Anna said as she thought about it more in her head while Gabriella gave her a confused look.

"What? **We're **going to do great." Gabriella said knowing that her mom usually helped her with the critiquing of the routine.

Anna shook her head no slowly as she gave her daughter an encouraging smile. "No sweetie, you're going to do good. Now, I'll take you out of school for how many days you want so that you can work, but…" Anna looked down at her desk as she saw her daughter's face drop.

"Mom?" Gabriella said as she now knew what her mom was doing. She couldn't be doing this, they worked twelve years together, side by side and even though Eric and Troy came into the picture and their practice times were messed up right now, they could work something out. "Mommy?"

Anna sighed. "Gabriella, work out a schedule and I'll make sure the studio is open and I call you into school. You're going to do great and remember, I'll be there watching and cheering you on."

Gabriella pushed herself out of her seat and couldn't help but glare at her mother. She felt betrayed that her coach, her mentor, her…mother wasn't going to be by her side like she always was. It was the way she grew up, and now…she felt like she had no help, it was like everything that she knew about dancing was erased from her mind.

"Don't bother." Gabriella said a little too harshly for someone to believe that it came from Gabriella's mouth.

"Gabriella, darling…don't go." Anna called out to Gabriella's retreating back as her office door slammed shut.

Anna sat back in her seat as she sighed. She knew that this news hurt her daughter, but she was only doing it for her good. Gabriella would be leaving to college in a little less than two years and would be off on her own. Anna only wanted Gabriella to see that she could do this competition by herself, Anna had complete faith in her, and she knew Gabriella would put 100 percent heart into this dance routine whether Gabriella believed that now or later. Anna shut her eyes as she tried to block out the hurt that was in Gabriella's eyes, but Anna just wanted Gabriella to dance without the pressure as she knew that in four months the biggest competition of Gabriella's life would be here, and it would be a lie if Anna said she knew Gabriella was looking forward to it.

Gabriella and Anna seemed to both know that Gabriella was iffy with this upcoming competition seeing as Julliard scouts were coming and Gabriella was one of the most promising dancers, but she seemed to be getting distracted easily. Maybe she really didn't want this?

* * *

Gabriella stormed into school, even though they only had one class left which was just gym and all of a sudden Gabriella wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't know why she was taking this dancing thing serious again since she was having second thoughts about her dancing career, maybe this dancing competition would be an eye opener for her, the only thing that Gabriella knew for sure was that she didn't want to go to Julliard. But she wanted to dance, so that's what the problem came down to, how could she manage to pull off dancing but not going to one of the best colleges for it?

Gabriella didn't even realize that she had tears brimming her eyes as she walked down the silent halls as she looked up at the clock and saw that she was two minutes late. Gabriella walked faster knowing she had to find the one person that has only saw her like this, and they weren't even supposed to see her like that.

Gabriella shut her eyes briefly as if hoping all that happened that day didn't. She just wanted to go back to Friday night in Troy's car, feeling his secure body lingering over hers. Gabriella pushed the metal bar on the door as the door swung open. Gabriella looked around seeing that Coach Bolton was no where to be seen, probably in his office looking over things. Gabriella knew he wouldn't be out for a couple more minutes because he gave them about ten minutes to change.

Gabriella looked around the gym more closely now and saw that only a couple of guys were out so far as most girls Gabriella knew took their time. Gabriella looked around for her short blonde hair friend that had it spiked up today, his light baby blue eyes that weren't as piercing as Troy's, but could still intimidate someone if he really wanted too, and his slim muscular body that kept getting stronger with each football practice that he went too.

Gabriella put on a small smile as she spotted him wearing a red t-shirt that said wildcats on it along with black athletic shorts that lead down to his tan calves before you saw the white tennis shoes that were slowly getting dirtier each time her wore them.

"Jake." Gabriella called out as she realized the last time she felt this vulnerable and let down was when her dad called 13 years after he just up and left and asked to get together with Gabriella and just meet her, of course he called twenty minutes late and said that he couldn't make it, and Jake just happened to be with Gabriella at the time seeing as Gabriella didn't want to meet her dad by herself and her mom was at work so Jake tagged along with Gabriella.

Jake's head whipped around as Gabriella heard more kids come out of the gym. Gabriella could almost hear Taylor's voice mixed in with Sharpay's and Kelsi's. And then there was that chipper voice that always had something to say…Chad's and if that was Chad's voice coming near that meant that Troy would be coming out soon.

Jake looked at Gabriella with his blue eyes that always seemed to grow lighter and lighter with worry, and at times they would even grow a light gray. Jake took in Gabriella as she blinked back tears, and even though he didn't know what happened, he still knew that she had missed two classes, so it must have been something pretty big.

"Gabs?" Jake asked shock as he started to jog over to her from the other side of the gym where him and a couple of his friends were throwing a football.

Gabriella saw out of the corner of her eye that Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Chad, and…Troy were standing at the locker room doorways that were right across from Gabriella as Jake just came up to Gabriella and enveloped her in a huge hug.

Gabriella didn't care if she was overreacting just a little. She was hurt and confused that her mother would just like…abandon her when Gabriella felt like she needed her the most now. Of course there was always the possibility that Gabriella could just drop out, but what would that say about her as a person? She wasn't a quitter, she just needed to let out her feelings, and if that meant crying, then she would cry if she wanted too.

"Gabs…what's wrong?" Jake asked as he whispered in her ear while stroking her back. Gabriella just clung to him as sniffles came and she would shiver involuntarily even though no tears were falling yet.

Gabriella could feel eyes on her as she heard in a distant voice something sounding like Taylor, "_Troy, don't. Gabriella just needs to be alone_."

Gabriella heard Troy huff from across the gym as she buried her head into Jake's chest more. She let one tear fall as she thought back to her mom's calm face in the office. She let another tear fall as she thought about the dance competition. She let a third tear fall as she thought about the harsh tone she used with her mother.

"Gabs, you're going to have to talk to me." Jake soothed in her ear which made Gabriella crack a watery smile against his chest.

"My mom--" Gabriella got out as she heard her other friends behind her back.

"_Well do you know what's wrong with her?"_

"_Troy, she's going to be fine."_

"_She doesn't look fine."_

"we just…I'm so sorry. It's stupid." Gabriella said as she pulled back from Jake and saw that there were a couple of tear marks on his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on Gabriella Montez, nothing you say can be stupid." Jake said moving a stray curl behind her ear.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him who was a good head taller than her and knew this is why they were best friends. "I think you and I both know that's not true." Gabriella joked.

Jake laughed slightly. "Okay, but I know when you're like this something happened. What is it Gabs?"

Gabriella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "My mom and I had a miss understanding and now I have two weeks to put together a dance routine by myself and I have no idea where to start." Gabriella explained. "And it doesn't help that we're fighting now, and it's not even fighting, I just said some harsh words and walked out."

Gabriella looked up to see Jake looking down at her still. Gabriella sighed. "See, I told you it was stupid. You probably think I'm--"

"That you're an excellent dancer that will be able to pull this off." Jake beat her to it as he smiled down at her. "I've been to…God, countless amount of dance shows to watch you and each time you yet cease to amaze me. You'll do better than great at this one."

"_Troy man, maybe you should just let them talk."_

"_Maybe he should go over there, she looks better."_

"_Because she's talking to Jake, Troy just let them be."_

"_Let him go, he doesn't need permission."_

"_Troy, get back here!"_

"Hey Gabi." Troy said slowly as he stood in front of them making Gabriella turn around from Jake to come face to face with Troy who was three feet away.

"Hey." Gabriella said as she looked down at the ground not knowing how to explain this, God, she must look so stupid right now.

"I'll just be over there, come get me if you need anything, and I mean anything." Jake said giving her one last hug and walking off after nodding to Troy with a small smile.

"So…are you okay?" Troy asked as he walked over to the bleachers that were a couple of feet away from them with Gabriella following. He sat down, but Gabriella stayed standing.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah…just it's complicated."

"Want to tell me and maybe I can uncomplicate some things." Troy said as Gabriella offered him a small smile, but that's all as Troy found this weird since Gabriella would usually let him hear her laugh that he has grown attached too.

"It's really stupid actually, but my mom basically quit." Gabriella said as she looked down at the floor.

"Quit?" Troy asked wondering what the hell that meant.

"Yeah, I'm on my own for this competition and it lead to a little argument between us. Which is kind of new for us, we never really fight that much and if we do then it's little and we make up quick, but this is a first and it was so small. I'm kind of wondering if I should even be this upset about it." Gabriella said quietly.

"You're not over reacting." Gabriella looked up with a disbelieving look. "You're not." Troy said firmly as he stood up and put two hands on her shoulders. "You're one of the most strongest girls that I know, not to mention down to earth, kind, and caring." Troy kissed Gabriella on the top of her head as he brought her into a hug. "And I want you to know that if you need any help whatever it is, then I can be there to help you."

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said as they stood their hugging each other. They both jumped slightly as they heard a whistle blow and knew that it was Troy's dad.

"Miss. Montez, why aren't you changed?" Jack Bolton called out as Troy and Gabriella pulled away. Troy was scratching the back of his neck as Gabriella felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Um…" This was it, she could either be the quitter and let her mom get to her or she could put on a strong face and be the person she usually was while pretending her mom was on her side this time. Gabriella sighed, "I just came here to tell you that I'm dancing today, so I won't be here from now on."

Jack looked at Troy and Gabriella as every other student were sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the gym. "Okay Miss Montez, it was a pleasure having you in class."

"Thank you Coach Bolton." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Troy, gym is starting, hurry up." Jack instructed as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other now as Troy nodded his head. They heard Jack walking back across the gym.

"I'll see you later Troy Boy." Gabriella said.

"Wait up Montez, I think you're forgetting something." Troy smiled as Gabriella smirked and bit her lower lip innocently as she leaned up and Troy leaned down some to connect their lips. "I'll see you around Gabi."

"Bye Troy Boy." Gabriella said walking out of the gym to pull herself together and start preparing for the next two weeks. Troy watched her retreating back before he couldn't see her anymore as the gym door closed.


	10. Girlfriend

Gabriella listened to the song over and over again. Counting it out, down to every second of her three minute song that would soon become her routine. She knew the song and the beat like the back of her hand, but yet…something was missing. She knew that she somehow could do this, she had made up routines before, but something was missing this time.

"I swear the wall won't change if you look away for a second." Gabriella heard a male voice call out as she couldn't help the smile that came onto her face. Gabriella turned around and playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Ha ha Jake. Real funny." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders feeling her muscles tense as her legs carried her over to the bench that was in the back of the studio where her water was.

"Hey, is it okay if I work out here?" Jake asked as he walked in further.

Gabriella nodded her head as her wattle bottle was in her mouth. "When has me ever saying no stopped you?" Gabriella teased as Jake started for the door in the back that lead down to a work out room that had all the new equipment in it.

"You're right, one of these days you should just give me a key." Jake called as he was already halfway down the stairs as he wasn't able to see Gabriella roll her eyes.

Gabriella shut her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath. She was tired, there was no denying that. If anyone saw her then they would instantly know she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep. It was Friday and Gabriella was barely at school anymore, she showed up for her two AP classes in the morning along with homeroom and Spanish, but right when lunchtime came along she would leave, making her miss free period and cooking class, but cooking class was her last elective that she would need for an elective credit so Gabriella wasn't really worried about that since she always had senior year to get another half of credit for electives or she could just do it next semester, Gabriella didn't really care.

Gabriella hadn't really talked to anyone lately seeing as whenever she was at school she was always half asleep, just trying to stay awake and when she was in class she was just trying to listen to the teachers. Gabriella sighed as she sunk down onto the floor with her back to the cold hard wall. She could hear Jake's music blaring from downstairs even though it only registered in her mind as a mere whisper since there was at least three walls between them.

She shut her eyes as her head rocked back and forth to the beat of the rock song playing. A small smile formed on her lips as she through that now she would have all this time over the weekend to work on her dancing. Her mother didn't seem to mind that she was staying out until 11 or sometimes even 12 at night on a school night as long as she was at the studio and Gabriella was okay with that. But her mother and her were still on rocky terms, Gabriella couldn't get over the fact that her own mother wouldn't help her out.

Gabriella must have been close to sleep again as she nearly fell over at the sound of the bell that hung above the door to the studio ring indicating that someone just walked in. Gabriella looked up from the ground hoping it wasn't some parent signing their kid up for lessons because in the position they would see Gabriella, they would think of her as weird.

Gabriella slowly got up as she didn't hear any footsteps. She looked over the counter with her eyes and felt a smile play on her lips. There stood Troy looking around from the doorstep that was surrounded by two huge windows that lead to the outside. Gabriella stood fully up as Troy caught sight of her and the smile on his face turned into a confused one.

"What were you doing on the ground?" Troy let out an awkward laugh as he took a couple of steps forward.

Gabriella felt the color rise in her cheeks as she stepped out from behind the counter and walk to the middle of the dance floor. She looked at herself in the mirror for a brief second, seeing the blur of her black booty shorts, and green tank top. Gabriella turned around and flashed Troy a smile. "Nothing, just resting."

"Oh yeah, because resting on the floor is so comfortable." Troy said sarcastically as he walked further in so now his reflection shown in the mirrors.

There was a silence as Gabriella could still hear in the back of her mind Jake's music playing from down below and she knew that it was his way of telling her that he was right below her, so she wouldn't forget that he could come up at any moment.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I could ask you the same thing, I haven't really seen you at school that much this week." Troy said and Gabriella knew what he was talking about. Even though they had the same classes, they still didn't get to talk or anything and it was basically back to square one and using their eyes.

Gabriella tried to hide a yawn as she stretched with her hands up in the air before bringing them back down. She now was starting to regret going off of her dancing schedule because now her body was sore from dancing too much. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I've been around."

"So this dance competition is a big deal?" Troy asked casually as he walked away from Gabriella and towards the back benches where the trophies Gabriella won hung on the wall along with plaques and pictures of every recital Gabriella had been in. Gabriella looked at him curiously as Troy scanned the wall closely with his eyes partly squinting as he looked at each picture one by one.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. Should she stay where she was standing? Should she go over to Troy? Should she start practicing her dance? Gabriella shrugged her shoulders again, "It's not as big as the one in February, but this one I've been in for the past five years and I've come in first each time."

Troy glanced over at Gabriella briefly before returning his attention to the medals hanging on the wall. "So am I still picking you up at 8 tomorrow night?" Troy asked as Gabriella saw his fingers trace an outline of something in one of her pictures on the walls so delicately.

Gabriella's mouth hung open slightly and she thanked God that he couldn't see her right now. She had completely forgot about their date that was supposed to happen tomorrow night. She was planning on practicing and pushing herself with her dance. How could she just have forgotten their date?

"Um…yeah." Gabriella concluded as she let out a breath of relief. "8 sounds good."

Troy turned on his heel as he flashed Gabriella his million dollar smile and stepped forward again. Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes appraising her as they bored into her body. She thought he was actually going to burn a hole through her, but then their eyes connected and she could see the concern flash through them.

"Hey, you're okay right?" Troy asked bluntly as Gabriella almost let her face contort into shape to show that she was confused by his question.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella almost let the sentence roll off her tongue if it wasn't for her hesitance.

Troy shrugged as he came closer to her and it was now Gabriella wished she was wearing make up to cover up her sleepiness. "I read somewhere that teenagers that go to school probably should get 10 hours of sleep, especially if they're really active."

Gabriella let out a staggered breath with a small smile on her face at how Troy voiced his opinion in a not so subtle fact. "I think I heard that too." Gabriella played along.

"Um…I got to get going, my dad wants to work on basketball and I told him I was stopping somewhere for food, so I should probably be…" Troy trailed off as he looked at the door from the corner of his eye before reverting his attention back to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded as she took a step closer to Troy. "Wouldn't want Coach Bolton worrying now, would we?" Gabriella more like commented as their lips lingered by each other before they both made a move to connect them for a short sweet good bye kiss. "Can't wait for tomorrow night Troy Boy." Gabriella said as they pulled back.

"Ditto Gabi. See you later." Troy called before Gabriella heard the bell ding again and was left by herself besides Jake who was still downstairs. Gabriella looked around and all of a sudden found a second wind as she grabbed the remote to the cd player and hit play to let the music drown out her thoughts.

* * *

Troy stood in his room buttoning up his white collared shirt, (**the one he wore while singing start of something new in hsm1**,) Troy left the top two buttons undone as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time and flicked his hair to one side so it fell perfectly over his eyes. He was wearing dark loose fitting jeans as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his dark brown jacket.

"What is this, your third date?" Chad's voice plowed itself into Troy's head as Troy turned around in his room and saw Chad sitting on his bed still emerged in some war game for PS2, exactly in the same spot Troy left him in when he went to go take a shower.

"Dude, I don't know how you remember these things, but yet you can't remember when our country declared independence." Troy teased as Chad rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as his guy just died.

"Look at what you made me do." Chad dramatically said as he shut off the game with an eye roll. "So where are you two going again?" Chad asked as he stood up from the beanie bag chair he was sitting in.

"Tyson Beach." Troy simple stated as he was picking at his hair again in the mirror that was on the back of his door.

Chad let out a snort. "Dude, how many girls have you taken to Tyson Beach?"

Troy shrugged knowing he took quite a few as their first and last dates. "A couple." But Chad and Troy both knew that was an understatement.

"And we all know how those turned out. But seriously, couldn't you have thought of a more played out date?" Chad said sarcastically as Troy turned back around again and gave him a soft glare.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked with slight offense.

Chad got down on his hands and knees and looked under Troy's bed for something. "Nothing, it's just everyone knows that when a guy takes a girl to Tyson Beach that they're looking for a quick fuck and an easy date that they don't have to really put much thought into and spend a lot of money." Chad stood up from the ground and went to the other side of the king size bed and looked on that side for something.

Troy knew what Chad was saying was true, most guys would take girls there to butter them up and then get in and out, but Troy didn't want this date to be like that. "And you took her to the movies last week, right?" Chad continued in a struggled voice as Troy peered over his bed on the balls of his feet and saw that Chad was reaching for something underneath his bed, but couldn't seem to reach it.

"Yeah…" Troy said wearily.

"Exactly, you already did an easy date, you watched a movie in a dark nearly empty place where you two probably sucked face the whole time, and it wasn't that much money. Girls are always trying to get us to spend money on them, and that is why God invented the uptight bitchy restaurants." Troy heard Chad hit his head on his bed as he winced in pain for his best friend. "_Fuck._"

Troy thought about this, he thought he had Gabriella figured out, but did she really want to go to some uptight restaurant and order foods that weren't even in English and have them brought out to you in a silver platter? Troy shook his head, but what Chad said did make sense, their first date was at a house party for God's sake!

"And then of course there are the presents." Chad continued. "_Yes I got it!_" Troy looked at his friend in bewilderment as Chad propped himself up so that he was now kneeling and out brought his arms holding a basketball. "I knew I left it here last time."

Troy's head was going into overdrive. He had only really ever gone on one date with each girl that he interacted with, he didn't do seconds, so he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. When it came to other girls he would mostly take them to Tyson beach and occasionally he would take him to an uncomfortable restaurant that he hated and they seemed to love, the only reason why he didn't do seconds with girls was because none of them interested him, that's why he is so determined to do things right with Gabriella.

"Wait…what do you mean presents?" Troy asked knowing he hadn't really given Gabriella anything.

Chad shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "You know, occasionally you should get her flowers, maybe chocolates but that might result in them yelling at you for making them fat…" Chad got a dreamy look on his face. "I still remember Tay when I took her out on our first date which happened to be at Tyson Beach and I got her flowers, she was so stunned."

"Chad!" Troy bellowed with panic in his voice. He hadn't done anything for Gabriella. Troy looked quickly over at his bedside table and saw that it was 7:45, he could either get her flowers quickly and be at least five minutes late, or not get her anything and have this be the second date that he doesn't spend any money on her. "Um…I got to go." Troy rushed out of his room and started jogging down the stairs. "Make sure you lock the door when you leave!" Troy called over his shoulder as he slammed the front door shut and raced to his car. If flowers were a present Gabriella possible wanted, then Troy would give them to her, and once he had his mind set, there was no stopping him.

* * *

Gabriella thought something was going differently than the last two dates that they shared together. First, Troy was ten minutes late which didn't really bother her, but then he gave her flowers which she didn't mind, it's just the way he presented them to her, it was as if he was nervous, awkward, and uncomfortable. Gabriella didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her, but then once they got into his car Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she thought about the last time she was in that spot.

And now here they were, standing outside of Troy's car looking around the beach that had teenagers scattered around everywhere and a couple of bomb fires going with music playing in the background. Gabriella looked at all the kids there and then looked down at herself, she found that she dressed perfectly. She was wearing jeans and a green short sleeve shirt with her red swimsuit bikini underneath just incase, after all they were at the beach.

Gabriella felt Troy slip his hand around her and saw him flash her his perfect smile. "What do you want to do first Montez?" Troy whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabriella looked around with a little smirk on her lips and saw that they could either dance, go over by the fires where some of their friends were, or even just walk up and down the beach in the dark cool air.

"I don't know, anything I guess." Gabriella said in a laid back manner. She found it relaxing from going from a seven hour dance practice with one break to just hanging out at the beach.

"Up for a dance?" Troy asked as he offered her his hand which Gabriella accepted. They both headed over to the group of kids that were already grinding on each other as they held beers in their hands and were making out with random people. Gabriella felt Troy pull her closer to him as her body just melted into his and they moved together. Gabriella couldn't help but think what this would feel like without clothes on.

Gabriella felt Troy's hands slide down her sides and rest firmly on her waist as Gabriella's hands traced over his arms, loving the feel of the little hairs occupying them. Gabriella turned her head so she was lightly breathing onto Troy's neck as she could smell his cologne radiating off of his body. Gabriella pressed a kiss to his neck as she felt him pull her body closer.

She loved these kinds of dates, she got to do her favorite thing which was dance for fun and she got to spend time with Troy. This was the perfect date for Gabriella, she didn't care about the other drunk kids around her, or the fact that some girls hated her right now because she was with him and he actually liked her, she just blocked all of that out as Troy turned his head and connected their lips together.

Gabriella hadn't even realized that they danced to four songs so far as Troy finally pulled back reluctantly and turned her around to face him. "You want to go to the fire?"

Gabriella looked briefly over her shoulder and saw someone's car that she could point out at anytime. "Yeah." Gabriella said as Troy and her laced hands and made their way over to one of the five fires going that had about six kids there already.

Gabriella instantly recognized them as one guy was on the basketball team with Troy who was a junior also and he was with his girlfriend, and then a football player who came over to her studio to work out sometimes with his girlfriend and Gabriella knew that Troy and him sometimes talked in the hallways at school, and then Haley which meant that Jake was there. Gabriella smiled as Jake caught her eye and he got up to hug her.

"Hey there Montez, who knew you would get out of the studio?" Jake teased as Troy and Gabriella took a spot on one of the logs that was specifically put there for seats. There were a bunch of greetings which Gabriella just nodded to as Troy did their special guy handshake that Gabriella would never understand. On her right side Troy was securely wrapping his arm around her, and then on her left side Jake was sitting.

"Would you like a s'more?" Troy asked into Gabriella's ear as the other three guys talked about some sports thing that they saw on TV and Gabriella was pretty sure that if she wasn't with Troy right now then he would voice his opinion also.

"I would love one." Gabriella said in a cheesy tone as she flashed Troy a cheeky smile which he just rolled his eyes to with his own teasing smile. Gabriella loved how close they were getting, and often found herself wishing he would just ask her to be his girlfriend already since she wasn't dating anyone else and he seemed to stop interacting with all other girls completely unless it was Taylor, Sharpay, or Kelsi who were girlfriends to his three best friends.

Troy gave Gabriella a stick that already had a marshmallow on it as Jake all of a sudden turned and made Gabriella jump in her seat as she was just about to put the marshmallow in the fire along with Troy who had his own.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Montez, remember the last time you tried doing this?" Jake asked as it was now only Haley, Jake, Troy, and Gabriella listening seeing as the other two couples were busy with each other.

"What?" Gabriella asked clearly confused and then it hit her and she let out a laugh. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot." Gabriella laughed along with Jake and Troy and Haley looked at their partners confused.

"What happened?" Troy asked with curiosity.

Gabriella felt the color in her cheeks rise as she looked at the fire, not meeting anyone's eyes as she pretended to rotate her stick in the fire making sure she didn't burn the marshmallow.

"Gabs here started the grass on fire." Jake said patting her lightly on the back. "She only nearly burnt down the play set that was in the backyard and burn half of her arm in the process."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Troy joked as Gabriella looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"In all defense, we were going through that drought that lasted two months and everything was dry and maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to let two freshmen make their own fire for s'mores, but it was worth it." Gabriella said.

"Worth what, burning your hand off?" Jake asked incredulously as he chuckled along with Haley and Troy.

"It was my arm thank you, and I have both of them now." Gabriella said with her own pout as she turned towards Troy and leaned up so that her mouth was dangerously close to his ear as she heard Jake clear his throat uncomfortably seeing his best friend getting close to a guy before turning towards Haley more. "It'd be a shame if I lost one of my hands because these babies can work wonders." Gabriella smirked as her mouth gently pulled on the bottom of Troy's ear lobe.

Troy bit back a moan and then his eyes got wide when he heard Jake, "Montez, your marshmallow is burning."

Gabriella pulled back with a self satisfied smirk on her face, "I like them hot." Gabriella coolly said as Troy knew exactly what she meant and found himself even more attracted to her, if that was even possible.

The night went on as Gabriella and Troy danced, ate s'mores, and talked with some of their friends from school while enjoying each other's company. They immersed into a conversation about basketball which to Troy's surprise Gabriella knew quiet a bit about considering the fact that she's never really played except in gym class before high school, and Troy asked Gabriella quite a few questions about her dance and especially about her competition that was coming up in exactly a week.

Now Gabriella and Troy were just walking on the beach with their hands interlaced and the tiki lights as their only source of light excluding the moon that was right above them. Gabriella and Troy were both just taking in the view in front of them with the stars above them making the sky look even more beautiful.

Troy briefly looked at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. All night he forgot what Chad was telling him before, but now when he actually had time to think in peace and quiet his words kept coming back to him. Troy looked down at their hands connected and knew that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. It was their third date after all, and he wanted to show her that she meant more to him than any other girl he just dated, he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about Troy Boy?" Gabriella asked as she took in the light breeze that felt good against her skin.

Troy hesitated at first, should he ask her there? But then Chad's words crept into his head again, fancy restaurant. Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair with his other hand that wasn't connected with Gabriella's. But then on the other hand Troy wanted everyone to know that he was with Gabriella, that they couldn't have her because they were as good enough as a pair now. Three weeks could change a person, and they definitely changed him for the better seeing as he was willing to give Gabriella anything that she wanted and it was all through the eyes.

Troy couldn't help the words pouring out of his mouth. He had never done this and with a girl that truly interested him and made him feel this happy. With that, it made him feel like some 7th grader again. "WillYouBeMyGirlfriend?" Troy asked in one breath as Gabriella and him stopped in their place still holding onto each other.

"What?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face at how amusing Troy was acting. Gabriella knew that something was up when he first asked her to take a quiet walk with him alone.

Troy sighed as he contemplated on whether or not to lie about what he just said, did she really want him to ask her like this because to Troy didn't seem all that great, but he just wanted her to say yes so badly. "Gabi, I know we just started dating a couple of weeks ago and homecoming is coming up in two weeks, but I was just wondering…" Troy trailed off as he realized that this was it, he was either going to get rejected or accepted. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella saw Troy shut his eyes for a second and then open them with hope in his eyes. Gabriella smiled, she had been wondering if Troy was going to ask her since they did see each other at school in almost every class and it seemed that Gabriella saw Troy more than she saw her own mom nowadays.

Gabriella nodded her head as they both had smiles taking over her face. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Gabriella said as their lips connected and Troy moved his hands to her waist as Gabriella let her arms snake around his neck as they pulled away.

"Do you want to go for dinner on Saturday night after your competition?" Troy asked as his lips brushed against hers.

Gabriella gave Troy a peck on the lips before answering, "Sure. You can just pick me up at my house let's say around 8:30?" Gabriella suggested.

Troy shook his head as Gabriella got a confused face on. "I'll drive us right from the theatre." Troy said as Gabriella's confused face turned into a smile.

"You don't actually have to come." Gabriella said knowing now, why Troy was asking so many questions before.

"Of course I have to come, I'm your boyfriend now, and if I'm not mistaken that's what boyfriends do." Troy smiled cheekily at Gabriella before connecting their lips again to silence Gabriella's protests.


	11. Nerves

Gabriella was nervous. She was beyond nervous and it didn't help that she didn't have the one person that has always been there for her entire life next to her side right now. Gabriella was pacing as she heard one of the other dancers song start up and the song Low echoed throughout the huge theatre. Gabriella tried sitting down and taking deep breaths, she tried talking to Jake to distract her mind, she even tried counting sheep to keep her on her toes, but nothing was working as one by one each nervous girl from ages 12-18 would go out onto the stage and be appraised by the three judges.

Gabriella was one of the last girls to go on so she knew that she had about an hour to wait and it was killing her. She was freaking out, she felt like she was going in it blind. She tried playing her routine over and over in her head and she kept messing up that, and if she couldn't even think about it, how was she expected to dance it?! Gabriella walked over to the side of the backstage where there was a door that lead out into a hallway which would lead to the lobby and the doors to get to your seats. Gabriella looked down the hall one last time before she started pacing again, her mother was no where in sight.

Gabriella heard the audience clapping and cheering very loudly which usually meant that the girl did great, or even better than great, which was a bad sign for Gabriella. Gabriella shut her eyes as she leaned her back against the wall trying to fill her mind with thoughts. Her mom always told her to block out the noise of the audience, and that the noise that they created only meant something if it was made for her. Gabriella felt the cold wall against her lower back reminding her of the first day Troy and her showed the school that they were officially a couple after two years of staring at each other.

_Gabriella walked into the school earlier than usually seeing as she couldn't afford a detention with Darbus. Gabriella walked to her locker like normal and started dropping her things off. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she thought back to Sunday the previous day and how surprised she was that Troy surprised her by bringing her lunch to the studios and how the two just messed around for about an hour before Troy just situated himself in the back of the room just watching Gabriella practice her almost finished routine. _

_Gabriella put her brown lunch bag on her highest shelf in her locker remembering how Troy somehow convinced Gabriella with kisses to stay for lunch at school before she skips cooking class or goes to the library to finish up her homework. Gabriella knew that this week was going to be hectic with her working her ass off to get ready for the competition in a week, and Troy and her really won't be able to do anything at nighttime after his work outs to stay in shape for basketball, but after this competition Gabriella and her mom will work out a steady practice schedule so that they won't forget anymore competitions and Gabriella will still be able to spend time with Troy…hopefully, Gabriella hasn't really told her mom yet about the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing. But in all fairness, Gabriella hasn't even told Taylor or Jake yet about her and Troy, so her mom couldn't get mad._

_Gabriella shut her locker and before she could turn to walk towards Troy's locker knowing he would just be getting in from his morning jog with his dad and some other jocks, Gabriella felt two arms slip around her waist from behind. Her smile turned into a confused one seeing as they didn't feel like Troy's, their hands were a little rougher. Gabriella turned around and her face went into shock mode as she came face to face with Brent._

_Gabriella didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was shocked as she stepped back and Brent's arms dropped from her body and just dangled there. Brent gave Gabriella a smile as he leaned up against the locker that was right by Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him with raised eye brows wondering what the hell he was doing in the first place touching her?_

"_Hey Gabriella." Brent said in a smooth cool voice that almost made Gabriella step back more. It was kind of creeping her out that he was this close and barely anyone was in the halls right now. But that was just like a sixth sense now right, her getting crept out by other guys talking to her alone since she has a boyfriend? No…Gabriella knew that wasn't it, but it was a good excuse for now to keep her nerves and worries down._

"_Hey Brent." Gabriella said as she looked over his shoulder to see the path that she would take to get to Troy's locker where he said that he would wait for her with Chad and Taylor. Brent didn't say anything and Gabriella looked at him quizzically and knew that she was running late now. "Um…" Gabriella motioned behind him by pointing a finger and side stepping him as he too turned around to follow Gabriella. "I have to get going so can you make this quick." Gabriella more like stated than asked._

"_Yeah…sure." Brent said as they fell into sink with each other and Gabriella couldn't help but feel a little awkward again._

_Gabriella felt his hand brush up against hers and thought that was a bold move on his part since the two have barely talked, they just hung out with the same group of friends occasionally. Gabriella pulled her arm away and switched the side her bag was resting on so that Brent wouldn't do that again._

"_Um…so what's up?" Gabriella asked as they turned the corner and Gabriella looked ahead knowing that they only had to go down about halfway and she could already see Troy talking to Chad and Taylor with his back to her._

"_Well I saw you at Tyson Beach over the weekend…" Gabriella noticed how he left out the fact that she was with Troy and smiled as she thought back to their date. "And um…I was just wondering if you wanted to go this weekend again?"_

_Gabriella breathed out as they reached nearer to Troy, Chad, and Taylor. Gabriella saw Chad say something to Troy making Troy turn around with a smile on his face as Chad and Taylor had confused faces on and the instant Troy's eyes left Gabriella's and saw her walking with Brent his smile left his face as he glared at Brent._

"_Actually, I kind of already have a boyfriend Brent." Gabriella said as she turned to look at him. Brent stopped in his tracks and looked down at her._

"_Who?" Brent asked surprised as from the knowledge from Jake a couple of weeks ago, Gabriella never really had had a boyfriend at East High seeing as she never had time and Brent found this perfect for him. He could get in and out all in one night._

_Gabriella didn't seem to hear as she just nodded at Brent with a sympathetic smile. "I'll see you around Brent." Gabriella said distractedly as she crossed the hall to the waiting Troy and the still confused Taylor and Chad. "Hey…" Gabriella greeted almost sheepishly as Troy and Gabriella shared a greeting kiss as Taylor, Chad, and Brent's faces dropped._

_When Gabriella and Troy pulled back Gabriella could heard Brent moving down the hallway as he growled at some poor sophomore. Gabriella and Troy turned towards Chad and Taylor as Troy was now behind Gabriella with his hands resting on her flat stomach and her fingers interlacing with his._

"_What the--" Taylor started._

"_Hell?" Chad finished as Troy nuzzled his face into Gabriella's crook of the neck to take in her sweet scent while pressing a kiss to her neck._

"_We have news for you two." Gabriella said as Troy propped his chin on her shoulder._

"_Actually for the whole school." Troy cut in as Gabriella nodded._

_Taylor and Chad shared a look as they seemed to already know where this was going, but yet they were surprised. They both have never seen Gabriella this truly happy with any other guy besides Jake and that was just because they were best friends. _

"_We're official." Gabriella said as Chad's jaw dropped even more._

"_No way, you're whipped." Chad teased Troy as Troy rolled his eyes and Taylor hit Chad on the back of his head._

"_You're girlfriend is standing right here, which means you're whipped also." Taylor scolded as Chad rubbed the back of his head._

_Gabriella and Troy just looked at each other as they leaned in for another kiss before the warning bell sounded._

Thinking about the past week wasn't working the best as she heard more clapping and knew that she was going to go on after the next seven dancers. She looked around from her sitting position on the ground and saw dance coaches, moms, and dads all around talking with their children, encouraging them and giving them last minute advice. Gabriella stood up and rubbed her temples. She was getting too anxious.

"Hey there Gabi." A male's voice echoed through her ears and she twirled around to see Troy coming towards her. Gabriella had a smile on her face as Troy kissed her briefly as she was pretty sure that they received some glares from the parents of the 12 year olds. Troy looked around and saw over fifty girls. "So how many are you competing against?"

Gabriella looked around also and saw that most of the 17 year olds were standing around each other. Gabriella sighed as she turned back to Troy, there was at least ten of them and only three places. She was grouped with the 17 year olds since they competed in age groups and her birthday is in a later month, January.

"About ten." Gabriella said and Troy could sense the worry in her voice.

Gabriella breathed in as Troy's right hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. It seemed so bizarre to Gabriella that the two could get so close in this amount of time. And then the following week was homecoming week so she was going shopping with Taylor tomorrow for a dress, and then a day after homecoming was Halloween which Jake always had a party for. Things seemed to be going by so quickly.

"You're gonna do great. And I should know, I've seen your routine." Troy said confidently and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at how Jake and Troy sounded so familiar. Jake just told her the same thing thirty minutes ago when he came back there to see if she was okay.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "God, I don't know why I'm like this, and how did you get back here?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "I used my charm on the coordinator." Troy bit back a laugh at Gabriella's face.

"She's like 50 years old." Gabriella exclaimed as they both laughed at this and received more glares from parents that were trying to prep their kids. "I think we're getting people mad." Gabriella whispered.

"They can go fu--" Gabriella covered Troy's mouth with her hand.

"Troy, you can't say that around 12 year olds." Gabriella scolded as she took her hand back from Troy's mouth.

Troy rolled his eyes teasingly as he pulled Gabriella closer to him with his hands on her waist. "They're gonna hear it sooner or later, and I bet their parents would thank me that they didn't hear it from one of their idols or something."

Just then applause could be heard and Gabriella swore that it was getting louder and louder with each person that went on. Gabriella closed her eyes until they stopped and the announcer's voice went on and Troy was looking down at her curiously. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just…nothing." Gabriella said. "You should probably head back out there." Gabriella said reluctantly.

"Okay, see you in a little bit, front and center." Troy said as they shared another kiss. "You're gonna blow them away Gabi, remember that." Troy whispered in her ear as they shared one last kiss until they heard some mother scold her child for looking at such an 'abomination.' Troy and Gabriella pulled back with a laugh and Gabriella watched another person walk away leaving her to her thoughts. Gabriella just really wished her mother was there right now.

"_So what's up with that tricky situation Montez?" Jake asked on Wednesday night as the two were on the football field at 9 at night after Jake finally convinced Gabriella to leave the studio for the night. Jake threw Gabriella the football as she ungracefully tried to catch it._

_Gabriella shrugged as she tried to throw it back, but only made it go three fourths of the way to him. Jake let out a small laugh as he ran over to Gabriella and they both plopped down onto the damp grass._

"_I honestly don't know. Things are so iffy with us. It's like…we aren't fighting, but we're not really talking like we used to either?" Gabriella more like questioned as she thought back to her mom's and hers conversation that morning which only consisted of a few short words._

_Gabriella knew that her mom wasn't mad at her, but it was obvious that Gabriella was still a little ticked off at her mom, and as long as Gabriella showed resentment to her then Anna would match that, and deep down Gabriella didn't blame her._

_Jake put his hand over Gabriella's and rubbed her knuckles briefly as he offered her a sympathetic smile. "Things will get better, they always do."_

_Gabriella sighed, "This is so…fucked up." Gabriella said slowly._

"_Hey, at least you have me." Jake said and Gabriella smiled at him._

"_I actually have something to tell you." Gabriella looked at the ground avoiding his worried look. She knew that even though Jake and Troy got along at the beach the previous weekend, something was still up with Jake whenever Troy's name was brought up and it started happening when Gabriella and Troy first started dating, but yet it couldn't be that bad because Jake was known to have a temper and he wasn't acting on his feelings yet._

"_What is it Gabs?" Jake asked softly._

"_You know at the beach, well…" Gabriella drew out the word with a smile playing at her lips. "Troy asked me out officially." Gabriella said quickly as she looked up with a small smile and questioning eyes as she saw Jake tense up for a second and then put on a smile._

_Jake couldn't help but remember the memory a couple of weeks ago of what Haley had told him about Troy dating behind her back even though they weren't official, but either were Troy and Gabriella for the first three weeks, how does Gabriella know that he wasn't with any other girl within those 21 days? Jake didn't want to jump to conclusions though either because he knew that this was Gabriella's first real relationship that didn't include a one night stand, so he wanted to support her and he didn't personally have anything against Troy, so he didn't want to tear him down either, but if he ever found out that he cheated on her, then he would beat the shit out of him, there was no question about that._

"_And you said?…" Jake urged._

_Gabriella's face broke out into a grin, relieved that Jake was taking this so well and she didn't feel like she had to hide her excitement. "I said yes of course." Gabriella smiled brightly and Jake couldn't help but smile with Gabriella as he stood up and offered Gabriella his hand._

"_And what about you and Haley?" _

"_What about me and Haley?" Jake asked hoping to avoid the subject._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You two seemed pretty close at the beach. Huh?" Gabriella nudged him although Jake didn't budge since Gabriella was a weakling compared to him._

_Jake shrugged, "It's going pretty damn good."_

"_Pretty damn good." Gabriella repeated as she would've never guessed two years ago that her and Troy Bolton, a.k.a blue eyed hottie would be dating._

Gabriella nearly was hyperventilating. She had no idea why though, she knew that she wanted her mother, but did she actually need her there to say a few words to her before. Gabriella knew that she was out in the crowd with Eric, and Gabriella was okay with that, but for some reason something felt like it was missing. Gabriella bit her bottom lip seeing as she was the next one up and Jake, Chad, and Taylor were there, Eric and her mom were there, and then there was Troy. Maybe that's why her nerves were getting the best of her, because Troy was there.

Nerves were never a problem with Gabriella and now she's becoming more nervous because she's freaking out that she has nerves in the first place. Gabriella was pacing as the song started and she could just imagine this girl getting a perfect score even though that was highly unlikely since it was almost impossible to get a perfect score, the most Gabriella got was a 9.8, 9.5, and 9.4 and that was last year where she nearly worked herself to death and her body almost shut down.

"You keep pacing and you might wear yourself out." Gabriella stopped in her tracks as she heard her mother's voice. Gabriella turned around and nearly ran to her mom, plowing her over as she engulfed her in a hug. Even though things were rocky between them Gabriella knew that this could just be the thing to fix things and she was willing to do anything to just talk to her mother again in a real conversation.

"Mom!" Gabriella squealed with excitement. "What are you doing back here?" Gabriella asked with excitement in her voice.

Anna shrugged seeing as she didn't want to give away the person that tipped her off that her daughter was nearly hyperventilating. Anna smiled down at her daughter as she stroked her hand up and down her back soothingly. "I told you I would be watching, didn't I?"

Gabriella smiled as she hugged her mom another time. "Yeah, and I didn't doubt you."

Anna laughed, "Sure." She said sarcastically as both women laughed. "Now, what's getting to you?"

Gabriella looked down at the ground. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"Hey." Anna said and Gabriella instantly looked up recognizing that tone of voice. Gabriella wouldn't dare disobey that voice, but she couldn't help the smile that took over her face knowing that the coaching side of Anna Montez was shining through. "What have I been telling you since day one?"

"Not to let the audience get to me?" Gabriella more like questioned seeing as Anna has told her so many things it's hard to keep up sometimes.

Anna smile. "Yeah, who cares how much they're cheering for someone else, it only matters when they cheer for you. And even though I haven't seen your routine, I believe in you." Gabriella looked at her mom with glossy eyes. "I am 100 percent sure that you're gonna do your best, and go for the win. This is your theatre, your dance, your trophy and I'm trusting you to protect that." Anna had both of her hands on Gabriella's shoulder as the audience started cheering wildly and Gabriella swallowed hard as her mother's brown eyes looked at her own. "Do you hear me?"

Gabriella nodded, this is what was missing. Her mother's boost of confidence, her mother's words and even though to some people they didn't seem clever, they were clever enough for Gabriella to go out there without worry and to just have fun.

Gabriella heard the announcer say her name and her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and nudged her forward with a smile. Gabriella walked out into the bright lights that she was used to. This was her stage, she wasn't going to mess up and let some other girl take it away in front of her friends, her boyfriend, and most importantly for now…her mother.

* * *

Gabriella practically leapt off of the stage and to the back of it with a huge smile plastered on her face. She had come in first place again and she couldn't help the smile on her face. The audience started to disperse and Gabriella just stood there as parents filtered into the backstage to greet their sad, mad, or happy children. Gabriella was clutching onto a huge trophy that had a dancer at the top and this was just another thing to put on her college applications next year. 

Gabriella looked around and saw the top of Eric's head which meant that her mother was right by him. Gabriella smiled and waved Eric and Anna over. She had met Eric more over the past few weeks and had actually grown to like him more than a convenience to get her out of dance practice.

"You did great Gabriella." Eric said as they shared a high five, and this was what Gabriella liked most about him, he was easy to talk to and it was like he was a giant kid himself.

"Thanks." Gabriella said shyly as she felt the color go to her cheeks. She looked at her mom with expecting eyes as Anna engulfed her in a hug.

"I am so proud of you. I hope you realize this is why I didn't help you, to show you that you can do this by yourself." Anna whispered in her ear as Gabriella nodded her head against her mom.

She did understand and she felt different too, like it was a bigger accomplishment. "I do mom, thanks."

Anna kissed the top of her head, "Now go over by your friends, I'll take this and put it up at the studio later tonight."

Gabriella looked up at her mom, "Are you sure?" Gabriella asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Taylor, Jake, and Chad waiting for her.

"Yeah, go have fun and have Troy bring you home by midnight honey. I love you." Anna said as Eric slipped his hand around her waist.

"I love you too." Gabriella said as she gave her mom the trophy that weighed 10 pounds and pranced on over to her friends, but was confused since she didn't see Troy.

"Hey Gabster. Great job!" Chad exclaimed as he gave her a hug along with Taylor.

"You did awesome." Taylor said as the three pulled away and before Gabriella could say thanks Jake got her into a bear hug.

"You kicked some ass!" He exclaimed as Gabriella laughed and they received glares from parents that covered their little ones ears. "Who knew all that work would pay off?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she scanned the crowd for Troy. "Thanks, does anyone know where--"

"He said he needed to use the bathroom and he would meet us here." Chad interrupted.

"Okay, well then I'll just go look for him. Thank you guys so much for coming, it means a lot to me." Gabriella said.

"We wouldn't miss it, and I'll see you tomorrow for shopping." Taylor said. "God it feels so good to say that, we haven't done anything in a long time."

Gabriella smiled as Taylor and her shared one last hug, "I know, see you later guys." Gabriella's eyes scanned the little groups of people by the door and then felt her face go sour as her eyes darkened and narrowed and her fists clenched. Gabriella saw Clair who lived in the upper part of New Mexico that would come around for competitions and had long blonde hair and green eyes flirting with an uncomfortable looking Troy who was backed up against the wall.

Gabriella knew that Troy got around with girls before, but deep down he was a nice guy so it wasn't in his blood to physically hurt a girl to get her to leave him alone, so Gabriella was going to take it upon herself to do it for him. Gabriella hated Clair more than anyone. Clair was always trying to out stage Gabriella at dancing, but Gabriella always came out ontop.

Gabriella figured Clair must have seen Troy and Gabriella talking before or else she probably would've already been talking to the judges asking why she only came in second. And she already pulled this little stunt when she thought last year that Jake and Gabriella were dating.

Gabriella walked up and put on a fake smile as Troy and her caught each other's eyes and Clair turned to see where Troy was looking. "Montez." Clair spat out as Gabriella fit into Troy's side perfectly with his arm around her shoulders and Gabriella's arm around his waist.

"Olsen." Gabriella spat back. "What's up?"

Clair's eyes were narrow as Gabriella matched her look. "Just explaining to Troy here the importance of positions and moving your body rhythmically." It rolled off of Clair's tongue perfectly that Gabriella believed she actually said these things in her mirror.

Before Gabriella could retort Clair's parents were calling her over and the two girls put on fake cheerful smiles as Troy still had on an awkward smile. "Gabriella, wonderful performance tonight." Mrs. Olsen complimented as she walked over leaving Mr. Olsen in the background.

Gabriella smiled as Clair and her put on an act in front of the parents. "Thank you."

"Mama, we should get going. Bye Gabi." Clair said sweetly as the two girls hugged each other. Clair smirked at Troy when her back was to her mother and Gabriella couldn't see as Troy just rolled his eyes.

"See you around Clair." Gabriella smiled as she waved goodbye.

"In February." Clair called back and then she was out of sight.

"Oh my God! I hate her so much." Gabriella vented. "She should just go fuck herself if she's that desperate."

"Hey," Troy said as Gabriella looked at him. "You did awesome. And now that we're semi alone right now, I can do this." Troy said as he picked Gabriella up and spun her around making her laugh and drawing some other people's attention over to the group. "You did great Gabi." Troy whispered into her ear as they hugged each other and he pressed a kiss right below her ear. Troy looked up and saw Anna Montez looking at the two as Eric was busy talking to Jake and Chad about something. Anna winked at Troy and Troy gave her the thumbs up. Troy was now glad that he told Anna that Gabriella was panicking, Gabriella really pulled through and he was proud for her.

"Thank you so much for coming Troy." Gabriella said as she pecked Troy on the cheek.

"That's all I get Montez." Troy teased pretending to be hurt.

Gabriella smirked, "You'll get some more later tonight after dinner."

Troy smirked as well, "Is that so? Then we better get going."

"Yeah, let me just go change real quick in the back and I'll meet you by the door in five?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. "Great, and stay hidden from Clair." Gabriella joked even though she was half serious. If there was one girl that Gabriella didn't trust with Troy then it was Clair, Gabriella would rather have the whole population of their school in one room with Troy instead of just Clair.

"Wait." Troy said abruptly pulling Gabriella back to him and stealing a kiss. "Now you can go. Five minutes." Troy said as Gabriella disappeared through the thinning out crowd.

* * *

Gabriella was all dressed in her black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and showed off a little cleavage, but not enough to make her labeled a slut. Troy was already in khaki pants with a dress shirt and a suit jacket and he told her the other day that he was treating her to one of the more nicer restaurants of their town. 

Gabriella smiled at herself as she had let her hair down from the bun it was in and picked up her sports bag from the ground. Gabriella had to laugh to herself as she was exiting the changing room thinking how weird she must look all dressed up and then carrying her big sports bag that looked like it could make her fall over at anytime.

Gabriella looked behind her one last time to see that there were some people still there and her mom, Eric, Jake, Taylor, and Chad were all still talking across the backstage. Gabriella turned around and nearly tripped over her own feet at seeing the person before her. Gabriella dropped her bag out of pure shock as her face paled and her eyes instantly glossed over. She hadn't seen this person in what seemed like forever.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak to the man before her who was in his early forties, had dark brown hair that was just like Gabriella's that could pull off being black, had tan skin, and had Gabriella's eyes. He gave her a warm smile and Gabriella couldn't believe that he would have the decency to just pop up in her life especially at a dance competition.

"Hey Gabriella." He greeted as Gabriella just stared wide eyed at him. Gabriella felt the nerves from before erupt in her stomach once more and the need to sit down becoming almost necessary.

"Dad?"


	12. Strong Gabriella

Gabriella couldn't breath as she took a step forward with her eyes half squinted as if she couldn't believe that he was standing there. She looked him over and he was wearing dark blue jeans with a dress shirt and a suit jacket, his hair was short and spiked up, and he still had the smile that Gabriella possessed. Gabriella shut her mouth savoring the air that she held for now as she finally let out a small gasp.

Carlos Arias just stood there awkwardly holding the show's pamphlet. He looked around as if taking the backstage into perspective before settling his eyes on his daughter again. "You did great tonight honey." Carlos said in a soft voice as if the Gabriella would forget the last 12 years of her life.

Gabriella stepped back as if it was a natural reflex and he had some contagious disease. How dare he just show up on her night nonetheless?! Did he see her perform? Did he come back to apologize? Did he come back to get back with her mother? Did he want to start another family?

Gabriella shut her eyes as she knew that they were glossed over and even though he probably didn't come here to make her cry, she wasn't going to give him the knowledge that she was close to it. Gabriella took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes on him and channeled all her anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella knew her tone was harsh, but he deserved it.

Carlos looked at Gabriella with sorrowful eyes, he didn't expect her to welcome him with open arms. "Gabriella, just listen to--" Carlos stopped talking as his eyes widened a little at the sight before him.

Gabriella was listening to her dad speak, but then all of a sudden he stopped talking and she felt two hands slip around her back from behind as Troy's already familiar lips pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Troy looked up and saw that Gabriella wasn't just standing in place like he thought she was, she was actually talking to someone and for that mistake Troy felt the color go up to his cheeks. Troy looked from the unknown man to Gabriella and noticed that neither one of them were talking now. "Um…did I interrupt something?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Carlos again and backed up with Troy. "No, we should get going." Gabriella said as Troy looked at Carlos one last time with a little sympathy in his eyes as Troy just shrugged at him not knowing what else to do. Troy felt Gabriella tense up in his arms once the man started to speak again.

"Gabriella, wait. I wanted to--"

Gabriella turned around. "No dad, I'll tell you what I wanted." Gabriella said drawing the attention of her mom, Eric, Taylor, Chad, and Jake. Troy looked from father to daughter and his eyes were wide along with everyone else's that were now walking over to the three. This was Gabriella's father? "I wanted a dad in my childhood. I wanted a dad to cheer me on at dance. I wanted a lot of things that couldn't happen and I lived. Thanks for stopping by, and I'll see you around in the next 12 years." Gabriella said as she interlaced Troy and her hands and started walking away from her dad.

Troy glanced at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye and offered her a small smile. "Are you okay?" Troy asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Gabriella nodded. At least she thought she was okay. She was just hoping that this was a one time thing and he would just up and leave and her mom wouldn't know anything about it and they could all forget about it

Troy stopped Gabriella in the archway of the door that lead to the hallway so that they could leave. Troy caged Gabriella in with his cute smile on his face as Gabriella looked up at him with a straight face and gleaming eyes that spoke hundreds of words to Troy.

"There's nothing I can say that will make you forget this, is there?" Troy asked as he leaned down and their foreheads connected.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, but hopefully it will all go away soon and hey, the dance is coming up next week and you can help me forget about it then." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Are you insinuating what I think you are insinuating?" Troy asked as Gabriella bit her lip slightly in a seductive way as she nodded her head and let her fingers trail down Troy's chest completely forgetting that her mother, friends, Eric, nor her father left the backstage yet.

Troy caught Gabriella's hands before they could get past his navel and smiled down at her liking this side of Gabriella that he hasn't seen yet. "Gabi, you're gonna have to stop or else we're gonna have a problem on our hands."

Gabriella raised her eye brows. "_**We're **_gonna have a problem or _**you're **_gonna have a problem?" Gabriella slyly questioned as Troy was about to retort when something caught the corner of his eye.

"Um…Gabi." Troy said urgently.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked as she pulled Troy closer by the belt loops.

"Um…you might want to look to your right." Troy said as they both turned their heads and Gabriella's mouth dropped open. So much for forgetting that her dad ever came to visit, there was her mom talking to her dad, more like yelling as Eric stood behind her, and her and Troy's friends stood around them as everyone else was gone in the theatre.

"Holy fuck." Gabriella mumbled as she let go of Troy's hand and hurried over to the group with Troy following. "What the?" Gabriella mumbled as she nudged Taylor to see if she knew anything. Taylor turned and saw Gabriella as she shrugged with a worried face on.

"I'm not gonna let you just waltz in here after years of not showing up or calling and let you just take her away from me." Anna said heatedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to take her away from you. I want to just talk to her, get to know her. She's my daughter too." Carlos protested.

"Maybe you kids should start to head out?" Eris suggested to Chad and Jake who were standing by him. Chad nodded as he walked over to Taylor and they both gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile as they walked out. Jake just stood his ground glaring at Carlos like any best friend would do.

"You had your chance, no scratch that…you had chances and you messed them all up. You called two years ago and wanted to visit, but did you show up? No! That was the last straw, there is no way that I'm gonna let you get her hopes up and let you make her feel like she did something wrong the next day when you up and leave without explanation!."

Gabriella knew that her mother nor father realized that her and Troy came back as they continued to fight over her and Gabriella felt a little sorry that Eric had to actually witness his girlfriend fighting with her ex-husband over her teenage daughter.

Carlos put a hand to his head as he sighed. "This is why I called last week. To tell you that my business transferred me and I was reassigned to Albuquerque again." Carlos looked up and for the first time noticed that his daughter was back again standing next to the blonde haired guy and the brown haired guy. "I'm back for good. Or at least two years, until Gabriella graduates and then my contract is up and I'll be transferred again."

Anna gasped as she felt the anger course through her body. She saw where Carlos was looking and saw Gabriella's hurt face. Anna realized that Carlos let one thing slip that she was trying to hide from her daughter, to just protect her from getting hurt again.

"You called?" Gabriella addressed towards her father. Gabriella didn't wait for him to answer as she turned to face her mother. "He called?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Everything went silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence that was for sure. Gabriella was looking at her mother disappointed that she wouldn't tell her daughter that her dad called for the first time in two years, or God only knows how many other times he has tried calling!? Eric looked between the three related people and then to Jake and Troy who were looking at the ground. It was obvious this was far from what the two young men wanted to do that evening.

"You two, why don't we go wait out in the lobby." Eric softly demanded in a whisper so only they heard along with Gabriella as Anna and Carlos were busy glaring at each other. Troy nor Jake budged as Eric came up to them and laid a hand on both of their shoulders. "I think it's best for everyone if we kind of just clear out and give them privacy?"

Jake and Troy looked at each other and Troy was the first one to start moving as Jake followed closely after. Gabriella avoided all three guys eyes as she looked down at the ground with tears threatening to fall. God, so many things were going on with her now and she felt like it was all happening too fast. Once the guys were out of the room Anna started talking again.

"How dare you bring up that phone message you left us." Anna leashed out.

"How dare you not give her the message I left her, letting her know that I'm returning." Carlos retorted with anger now.

"I was protecting my child." Anna seethed.

"_**Our **_child." Carlos corrected. "And we could've avoided tonight if you would've given her my cell phone number so she could've called me back and I would've been able to just talk to her, to let her know what's up."

Anna rolled her eyes, "But yet you decided to talk to her here instead of waiting for a more private place?!" Anna laughed sarcastically. "That's just a great idea, mind if I use it sometime?"

"Don't give me that bull shit. I've been trying to talk to her for the past week, and I admit this wasn't one of my greatest plans, but hey, I had to talk to her sometime and it's not like I could when she's at school or dancing." Carlos narrowed his eyes on Anna to match her glare.

There was a silence as Gabriella looked between her parents. She didn't know who she was more madder at right now, her dad who supposedly tried contacting her this week, but other than that the last time she had heard him was two years ago, and the last time she saw him was…she couldn't even remember, and then there was her mother who was keeping things from her.

"I'm not giving you bull shit. You're eating it yourself without my help. God, you're something else. How can you expect me to just let you take my only child away from me after all these years?" Anna asked.

"I'm not trying to take her away. I just want to get to know her. Talk to her, I've already told you this." Carlos pointed out.

"What makes this time any different? Huh?!" Anna snapped. "Why should we believe you this time and you're not just gonna leave again?" Anna swallowed as Gabriella looked between her parents who seemed to be calming down a bit.

"I made my work promise that they wouldn't transfer me anymore, I told them that I needed to come back to my hometown. I know I made a mistake walking out that door all those years ago…" Carlos stopped talking as Anna's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide and then Carlos realized what he said. "No, I don't want to get back with you, I think was can both safely say that that will never happen, but…I made a mistake leaving my child, and not being apart of her life." Carlos turned towards Gabriella as if this one night would make up for all he lost. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I just want to…I don't know, get to know you. Become part of your life again."

"Honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to talk to him, then don't. No one is making you." Anna reasoned and Gabriella looked at the ground.

She knew her mom was saying that only because she was slightly afraid of losing her daughter to someone else, even though Gabriella would never be able to forget her. Part of Gabriella wanted to just let her dad off the hook and just let him hug her and back into her life, but the other part that was slightly stronger told her not too, that she would just get hurt in the end again.

Gabriella looked up at both of their expecting faces. Gabriella knew her mom was expecting for her to side with her, but Gabriella was still slightly ticked at her for keeping the phone call secret just because she was scared and for her own personal gain, and even though Anna probably meant no harm by it, she couldn't just side with her mom because Anna wanted to win one over on Carlos.

Gabriella shook her head as she backed up. "I can't do this right now. I'm…um…Troy and I…we're late for dinner." Gabriella said as she turned and ran out of the backstage and to the hallway.

* * *

Troy had no idea what the hell he was thinking. His girlfriend for a week dad shows up and now he had no idea what to do. He was never in this situation before and he was silently panicking whether or not to listen to Eric or stay by Gabriella's side, or just follow Jake's lead.

Troy was sat in one of the red cushiony lobby chairs as some of the janitors were cleaning up, Eric was sitting in the chair across from Troy, and Jake was leaning up against the concessions counter with his arms folded glaring at the ground.

They were silent for a mere twenty seconds before Eric's phone went off and he indicated to the two teenagers that he would be right back. Once he was out of ear shot Jake let out a grunt.

"I used to hate that guy, and now seeing him just show up out of the blue makes me hate him even more." Jake growled and Troy just looked at him. If him and Gabriella got really serious he would have to stay on Jake's good side, there was no question to it.

"Have you ever met him before?" Troy's curiosity got the better of him as Jake's narrowed eyes met his and softened a bit as the anger towards Carlos was pushed to the middle of his mind as he focused on just talking to Troy.

"I was supposed to 9th grade." Jake scoffed as he looked down at his hands that were on the counter and his black metal ring shined in the light. Jake shook his head not believing that he was actually having this conversation with Troy.

Troy looked down at his hands that were occupying themselves as he heard Jake sigh. "What happened?" Troy asked with a quiet voice that it even surprised himself that he could actually produce such a voice.

Jake rolled his eyes at the thought. "He bailed right before he was supposed to show up. But Gabriella…God." Jake let out a laugh and Troy didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign. "She didn't let it get to her, or at least she didn't let it show."

Troy looked down at his almost new white sneakers just trying to occupy himself as he listened to Jake talk about Gabriella. Troy smiled down at the ground as he thought about all of Gabriella's personalities as the list was still growing. He knew the cool-laid back Gabriella that attended school and dealt with the popularity, then there was the carefree loving side of Gabriella that he saw out on their dates and everyday also, next there was the seductive side and Gabriella barely had to try for that, and now there was this strong side to Gabriella that he was slowly coming into terms with.

"She put on a strong face, held back the tears that girls are known to let loose, and you want to know what we ended up doing that day?" Jake asked as he looked up from the counter. Troy looked up and met his eye as he just nodded his head. "You know A&A company, the one that has something to do with the high tech stuff that other business's use? They're located on the corner of Jefferson and Amanda Street?" Jake asked.

Troy felt his forehead crease as he looked at the teenage boy before him. "Yeah?" Troy said in almost a question.

"Well the second A is Carlos's last name…Arias. And I guess this company is run by some other huge company in New York so they're the ones that transfer Carlos from state to state, although he makes a shit load of money." Jake said as Troy took this all in. And then he wondered how mad Gabriella would get if she ever found out that Jake was telling him this stuff.

"So anyways…we egged A&A, got caught by the police, and were given tickets of $200 each."

Troy laughed slightly and Jake joined in. "You two are close." Troy heard it come out in more of a statement than a question and Troy and Jake all of a sudden turned a little serious again.

Jake scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…she's the best of friends anyone could ever ask for." Just then both boys' heads turned as they heard footsteps approaching and Gabriella came into view. Troy stood up as Jake straightened up also.

"Hey Gabs." Jake said.

"Hey." Gabriella said looking at the ground and then looking up to make eye contact with both guys. "Um…sorry about dinner being kind of ruined." Gabriella said shyly to Troy.

Troy flicked his hand as if it was nothing. "Don't worry about it, we can always make it up." Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a small smile. She knew that he wasn't really bothered and that calmed her a little bit.

Just then Jake's phone went off indicating that he had a text. When Jake put his phone away he walked over to Gabriella. "That was the mother, I'm officially one hour past curfew and it doesn't help that I'm already grounded. Call me later if you need anything." Jake said as he waved to Troy. "See you two later."

Gabriella turned back to Troy as Jake was out of sight. "Where did…"

"Eric had a phone call." Troy said as he stepped closer to Gabriella. "Crazy night." Troy let out a small laugh as he slung an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Troy had no idea what to say to this situation, what do you say to your girlfriend for a week who's dad just came back after 12 years of missing out?

Luckily Troy didn't have to say anything as Gabriella spoke up. "Troy, I know we're all dressed up, but how about we go through a drive through and get some dinner because I'm starving." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy with a smile.

Troy smiled back at her as he slung his arm over her shoulder. He was glad that the strong side of Gabriella was coming out again because he probably would've tried to say something, but only have it come out the wrong way.

"We can do that." Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and then realized something that he was meaning to ask her for about a week now. "You haven't called me Troy Boy for--"

"Since the beach, well…_Troy_, you're my boyfriend now which means new nickname. I just have to figure something out." Gabriella smiled cheekily up at him as Troy smirked.

"There's always the nickname Sexy." Troy suggested as Gabriella laughed jokingly.

"You're full of yourself Troy Bolton." Gabriella looked up at him as he held the car door open for her. "But that's why I like you." They shared a kiss as Gabriella smiled into it. Although their dinner was ruined, Gabriella could tell just from that kiss that even though they probably were going to just run through McDonalds, that was fine. She didn't need some fancy restaurant to reassure her that Troy was her boyfriend, she liked things just the way that they are.


	13. Same Page

Troy was at his locker with Chad as he was busy getting his things for his first two classes and Chad was busy talking about something him and Tay did over the weekend. Troy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he couldn't wait to see Gabriella. They hadn't seen each other after Saturday night as Troy could still feel her lips against his neck in the front seat of his car.

They had gone to McDonalds just like Gabriella wanted and received some pretty weird stares as they were still dressed up to go to the restaurant that Troy originally planned on taking her too. Troy now knew not to listen to Chad anymore and get worried because Gabriella made it perfectly clear that she was perfectly fine going there and having Troy save his money for something more important, like shopping or jewelry which Troy laughed to when Gabriella told him earning him a smack on the shoulder and a kiss to the cheek.

Troy just shut his locker and figured Gabriella must be running late because usually she was already coming towards him. Troy still had his back turned towards everyone as he spun his dial on the locker one more time so no one else could unlock it and Chad was leaning casually against the locker by Troy still going on and on about Tay.

Troy felt a hand tap him on the shoulder as he found it weird that Gabriella would be doing something like this now after three weeks of dating and various make outs in the car and dance studio. Troy turned around and was surprised to see a very pissed off Haley which if he wasn't mistaken which he wasn't, she was still going out with Jake who was Gabriella's best friend so it's not like he could piss off Haley either on accident.

"Hey?" Troy more like questioned as he gave Chad a curious look but saw that he was no where to be seen.

Haley's eyes narrowed, "Don't hey me Troy Bolton." Haley hissed in a low whisper as Troy looked around to make sure that Gabriella was no where in sight so she didn't have to see him obviously getting bitched out by Haley.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her seeing as he thought that they were on okay terms since they didn't have any problems at the beach a week ago.

Haley let out a loud sigh as if it were that obvious. "No I'm great, but someone isn't."

Troy waited for Haley to keep explaining, but she stopped. "Okay, well you want to clue me in?" Troy hinted with slight impatience.

Haley ran her hand through her hair as she narrowed her eyes even more on Troy and took a step closer as Troy could just feel the anger radiating off her body. "Gabriella." Haley said shortly as Troy looked even more confused. "Gabriella is what is wrong. She and me were talking this morning and what did you do?" Haley exclaimed

"What?" Troy asked. "What do you mean, what did I do?" Troy couldn't believe that he was getting blamed for something he didn't know, unless he did say something or do something that he didn't even notice upset Gabriella.

Haley rolled her eyes. "She says she feels like shit and she won't tell me the reason, but I'm betting it's you. Have you seen her today because anyone can tell that she's pissed off and not to mess with her." Haley jabbed Troy with her finger as he took an instinctive step back.

"Haley, I--" Troy couldn't even get three words in as Haley continued.

"If I find out that you hurt her by sleeping around with other girls I swear I will not let you get away with it like last time." Haley threatened and Troy just nodded never seeing her this worked up before in all 11 years that he has gone to school with her. "I swear Troy Bolton that if you hurt Gabriella then Jake is hurt which means that I'm hurt and out in the dog house if he's in a bad mood with you. Now I already told him about our past together, did you tell Gabriella?" Haley asked as Troy took a gulp.

"Um…I was…not…not yet." Troy admitted as he shuffled his feet knowing where Haley was coming from. It was the same with him, if Haley upset Jake than Gabriella would get upset and Troy would get put out into the dog house.

"Whatever, you probably won't have too seeing as Jake knows and I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet, so he probably likes you a little which is good since they're best friends." Haley said softening up a bit and then her voice turned dark again. "Don't hurt her Troy Bolton. I swear you'll regret it." Haley started walking away as Troy just stood against his locker with some people passing by watching the two. "Oh yeah, I forgive you." Troy looked at her puzzled. "From last year, now things won't be awkward." Haley gave him a smile and walked off again to Jake who was up ahead of the hallway talking to other guys on the football team.

Troy sighed as Gabriella came into view down the hallway, walking towards him with a straight face on. Troy would never understand the mind of girls. He thought things were already clear between Haley and him, but apparently not and now things were. Whatever, he didn't care, unless it had something to do with Gabriella and Jake. They almost came in like a pair, you buy one then you get the other free, whether you want them or not.

"Hey." Troy greeted as he pecked Gabriella on the lips and knew something was up since she didn't try to deepen the kiss. "What's up?" Troy asked as he put an arm around Gabriella and they both headed off to Darbus'.

When Troy and Gabriella got to homeroom they still had ten minutes before the actual bell rang, but yet Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke were all in the room. Gabriella and Troy walked over to Gabriella's desk as Taylor and Chad were nearby, Zeke and Sharpay were over in the front of the room flirting, and Troy sat down on top of Gabriella's desk.

"So what did you two do yesterday, I couldn't get a hold of either of you?" Chad asked as he turned on the top of his desk to look at the two girls and Troy.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she gave his knee a squeeze. "I told you that we went shopping in the afternoon."

"And what were you trying to call my girl for anyways?" Troy asked in a joking way.

Chad rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing. "Well obviously Troy, if your girlfriend was with mine who wasn't answering her phone than I could've tracked them down."

Gabriella felt Troy's thumb rub over her knuckle as she sat in her desk thinking about the previous day. She woke up with a smile on her face, but it all turned around once Gabriella heard her mom talking, well more like yelling on the phone and Gabriella just knew that she was talking to her dad.

Gabriella let out a small breath as she heard her three friends talking and joking around her. She didn't even tell Taylor about what she heard her mom say on the phone and how her mother was trying to stay strong when she was yelling at her dad that he couldn't buy their daughter over with gifts. Gabriella had been racking her brain all morning and yesterday after shopping wondering what gift her mom was talking about, and what gift her dad could possible get his daughter that he hadn't seen in 12 years.

Then there was the one person Gabriella saw ealmost veryday that her mother was on the phone with last night. It was the one person Gabriella knew her mom would never go to asking for help unless she was that desperate…Gabriella's grandmother. It wasn't that her grandmother was a bad person, in fact to Gabriella she was very kind outside of work, but when her grandmother was working it seemed to Gabriella that she was under some kind of tight radar.

Gabriella knew that the relationship between her mother and grandmother was bad, ever since Gabriella's grandfather died when she was ten years old it seemed as if Anna and Gabriella's grandmother kind of fell out of tune and since then their relationship was rocky, and it didn't help that Gabriella and her mom were still living in Wisconsin at the time. But ever since Gabriella and her mother moved back to Anna's hometown Gabriella almost saw her grandmother everyday even though no one knew about that except for some of the teachers, and Gabriella and her were planning on keeping it that way.

Gabriella's head shot up as Sharpay's and Zeke's conversation got louder as the two started walking over to the four. "No Zeke, are you sure you don't know her first name because I would really love to know it instead of just make up something and hope I got it right." Sharpay said as she plopped down in an open seat that wasn't her own.

"Well I know it's not some big shot name like Candy because I seriously doubt that someone as old as her would have that name. I bet it's like Betty." Zeke said with a sigh.

"What's up with you two?" Chad asked with a laugh as more kids came into homeroom.

"It's Darbus' 57th birthday on the 28th." Sharpay sighed.

"So?" Troy asked as Gabriella just watched her friends and a smile came onto her face. It was homecoming week and their school always did some new activity everyday and each day of the five day week usually the upperclassmen would pull pranks. But Gabriella and Jake did their own thing, so coincidentally, on October 28th each year they would pull some prank that the teachers all knew that it was them, but they never had enough proof to turn them in.

"So?" Sharpay let her voice get higher as you could tell she thought what Troy said was stupid. "It's in two days on Wednesday and as the drama president I am supposed to get her a present."

"Shar!" Taylor scolded. "That's in less than two days and you haven't gotten her anything?"

"No, it's just I found this really nice antique picture frame and we all decided that we wanted to engrave her name into it and we have this great looking picture of the play from last year, but we don't know her name." Sharpay complained and Gabriella looked up.

"Ellen." Gabriella said and everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?" Troy asked in a soft tone.

"Ellen Darbus. That's her name." Gabriella confirmed feeling at least somewhat happy that she could help out.

"How do you…?" Sharpay started but trailed off not wanting to question how Gabriella actually knew something no one else knew.

Gabriella shrugged as the bell rang and Jake came rushing into homeroom right before Darbus entered. Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella as she kissed back this time.

"Glad to see someone is better." Troy said with a perfect white smile as Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just not a morning person." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy one last time before Ms. Darbus slammed the door shut making them jump apart.

* * *

Troy felt Gabriella shift in his arms as they were laying in the bed of his truck on top of a blanket at night time. They were halfway through with home coming week leading up to the big game on Friday night and the dance on Saturday, but before the dance; Chad, Taylor, Jake, Haley, Gabriella, and Troy all decided to go out to dinner, and then Jake was also having another crazy all night party at his house that weekend for Halloween.

Troy remembered how crazy that particular Wednesday was. It was Darbus' birthday so she had presents all over her desk from some students and teachers. Then during his math class Gabriella was called to the principals office for questioning along with Jake since someone that day toilet papered the principal's office even though Gabriella and Jake denied it all day in school.

Troy felt a laugh escape his mouth. "What's so funny?" Gabriella asked as one side of her face laid on his chest as the cool air started to pick up some wind.

"Now tell me the truth, did you and Jake pull the prank today?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed with a smile playing on her lips.

"Promise you won't tell?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded as he put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah." Gabriella admitted for the first time.

Troy let out another laugh. "You're so carefree. How do you do it?" Troy asked not really realizing how serious his question sounded and Gabriella tensed up in his arms for a quick second before becoming comfortable again.

Gabriella sighed, "Years of practice." Gabriella said as she pecked Troy on his shirt covered chest briefly as she looked contentedly up at the dark sky again.

Troy's hand found it's way into her dark locks as he gently stroked through her curls. They were silent for another couple of minutes as they both reached the point where they could be comfortable around each other without having to try to make conversation. After all, they spent two years of silence towards each other, extra minutes wouldn't hurt.

"When's the next dance competition?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"It's in February." Gabriella answered as she remembered how her mom and her still had to sit down and work out some schedule that they both could accommodate with.

"That's kind of a long time." Troy said as he kissed her on the top of her head loving the way she felt next to him.

"It's the biggest competition that I will have ever danced in. There's gonna be scouts coming from Julliard and other colleges, and…it's gonna be big." Gabriella said. "And I don't know if I want to dance." Gabriella admitted out loud in a soft quiet voice.

"What? Why?" Troy whispered back as his thumb was running over her temple and Gabriella's hands played absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt.

Gabriella sighed again. "Do you know what you want to do in the future?" Gabriella asked and to Troy it sounded like she was changing the subject.

"I want to play basketball." Troy answered simply.

"Why?" Gabriella asked and Troy found this kind of weird. Why wouldn't he? It's the best sport for him, it was like he was made to play, why wouldn't he chose it.

"I love it." Troy simply said in the quietness of the night.

"I love dance, I love the feeling of being on stage and knowing no one could touch what I have, I loved the pressure and competition others gave me, but now…I don't know." Gabriella said and it got silent again.

Troy didn't care if Gabriella danced or not. That's not what attracted Troy to her. He liked Gabriella because she was different, he might not of been able to pin point what it was about her, but he knew it wasn't dancing. And if not dancing made Gabriella happy, then Troy would support her, and if dancing and going to Julliard made Gabriella happy next year, then Troy would support her.

"So when does basketball start?" Gabriella asked as Troy shivered slightly from Gabriella's finger tips tracing patterns onto his six pack through his t-shirt.

"About mid November." Troy knew that this topic was going to come up eventually. He knew that if Gabriella was the girl that he thought she was then she would take this news okay, but if not then they were gonna have a problem. "We should…um talk." Troy stammered out. He had no idea why he was nervous as this seemed to get Gabriella's attention and she sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow to prop herself up.

"Shoot." Gabriella said.

"Well, try outs are gonna be from Monday thru Thursday and we'll find out who's on the team Friday. And then practices will be every night after school." Troy said. "Sometimes it will be doubled and I don't know if we'll get to see each other as much especially if you have your own dance practice." Troy said as he to turned his body to the side so that his elbow was propping himself up.

Troy sighed out of relief as he saw a smile take over Gabriella's face and perfect lips that always left him wanting more. "This is gonna work." Troy heard Gabriella say.

"What is?" Troy asked as he wrapped one of her curls around his finger and his eyes connected with hers.

"Well, my mom and I'll just do dance practice whenever you have basketball and then I'll continue doing my homework in the library and free period since I won't be leaving school anymore, or at least not until January comes around and then we can just do whatever after practice." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled knowing Gabriella was right. Since Gabriella probably wouldn't have such a hectic schedule anymore with dance they would still have night times sometimes and it's not like they always had to go out, it was about time Troy actually invited Gabriella over to his house, and they could make their own fun, but it was what Gabriella told him next that kind of stung.

"I mean, I probably won't be going back to training 24/7 until January and that's only gonna be for a month and a half and by that time you guys are done playing in the state championship it will end around the same time as my competition." Gabriella must have seen Troy's face as she stopped talking about all the good. "What?" Gabriella asked sub consciously.

"It's just…I don't want you to go back to training and leaving school early. I like seeing you at lunch, I like having you as my cooking partner."

"Troy we're failing that class." Gabriella cut in as Troy put his finger over her mouth.

"Let me finish Montez." Troy said with a smile. "I like having an open target at gym class." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes thinking back to the third gym class she went to that year and Troy accidentally hitting her in the foot with his hockey stick as they played floor hockey. "I like kissing you in front of people, letting them know that you're mine." Troy said as he neared closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled as she rolled her eyes again. "I like all those things too, but…" Gabriella knew that this would be hard on both of them, but it was two months away, why start getting depressed now? Gabriella put on a cheerful smile. "Hey, let's not think like this. We still have two months until we both get really busy, let's just live in the present." Gabriella said as she connected their lips again and Troy nodded.

Their lips stayed connected as Troy couldn't help smiling causing Gabriella to pull back with confusion again. "What?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"You said I'd be playing in a state championship." Troy smiled liking how Gabriella already had so much faith in him.

Gabriella shrugged as Troy could feel her breath on his lips. "That's because I know that you'll go far."

"How cliché." Troy smirked as he brought his body over Gabriella's and laid halfway on her as their lips stayed connected, moving against each other in a sensual way. Just then, Troy had no idea how the question popped into his head at the exact time he was in the middle of a make out session with his girlfriend, but something possessed him to ask it.

"Who do you think will be on the homecoming court this year for our class?" Troy asked as he stared down at Gabriella with his hands on either side of her head so all his weight wasn't on her.

Gabriella looked up at him and let out a small laugh as one hand reached up to trace one side of his face, "You're making out with your girlfriend right now who's basically letting you take advantage of her right here and now and you ask that?" Gabriella teased.

Troy shrugged as he rubbed his nose against hers before thinking out loud. "I won last year along with Sharpay for the girls, but this year junior class needs four people and hey!?" Troy exclaimed. "Weren't you runner up to Sharpay last year?"

Gabriella nodded weakly. "I actually told Darbus that I didn't want to represent my class so Shar won." Gabriella said as Troy's eyes went wide.

"You mean I could've walked down the stairs with you at my side instead of the pink Barbie?" Troy asked as Gabriella slapped his bicep lightly.

"Don't call her that." Gabriella scolded.

"It's true, that's what she dressed up as. Personally I think it looks real cheesy when kids dress up in costumes."

"Note to self: wear costume." Gabriella teased as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I think it will be Sharpay, then maybe Chad, and if you won last year then of course you'll win this year, and then me." Troy said. "Which means I'll get to make an entrance with you." Troy nuzzled his face in Gabriella's neck affectionately with excitement. "Which means some other guy will have to walk in with pink Barbie."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Whatever you say wildcat." Gabriella patted his back as her hand then rested on his neck, playing with the little hairs.

"Wildcat?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella nod her head with a smile. "I like it."

"You're gonna have to like it either way." Gabriella said as Troy was about to speak but she put her mouth over his drowning him out. Her hands pulled Troy closer by the neck as one of Troy's hands trailed down the side of her body, inching their way closer to the hem of her shirt before slipping inside to caress her flat stomach.

Troy pulled away and kissed down Gabriella's jaw bone as Gabriella was catching her breath. "So…did you hear Chad…and Tay's plan?" Troy asked between kisses as he kissed his way up to Gabriella again and to the side of her mouth.

Gabriella looked at Troy like he was crazy. "What is with you tonight? We're making out and all you can do is ask off topic questions." Gabriella teased as she sighed and looked up at Troy once more. "No, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Tay since my phone's not charged. But I'm sure you'll fill me in."

"You know me too well Montez." Troy said as he kissed just behind her ear and back down her jaw bone before pulling back and looking down at her again. "Chad's getting them a hotel room."

Gabriella had a small confused smile on her face. "I thought people only did that for prom?" Gabriella lifted one of her hands up to Troy's bangs and pushed them aside.

"Yeah, and I guess now they're doing it for other dances too." Troy connected their lips again and just as Gabriella traced her tongue against his bottom lip he pulled back.

"And how do you know this Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked in a joking strict voice.

Troy shrugged, "Locker room talk."

"Well…" Gabriella smirked seductively as she brought her lips up against Troy's again loving the way her felt against her. "My mom's going out with Eric on Friday and all the way through Sunday afternoon." Gabriella smirked even more as Troy's face matched her own.

"I see what you're talking about Montez." Troy slyly said as Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella at first didn't know how to feel about her mom leaving for business trips before a couple of years ago, and then Gabriella just sort of got used to them seeing as she rarely went anymore since dance practice used to be number one in their house, but I guess Gabriella's mom was wrong. Distractions could be a good thing. And now Gabriella's mom wasn't gone on business trips over the weekend, she was gone on some short three day vacation with Eric.

Gabriella bit her lip innocently as she looked up at Troy. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Their lips connected again making Gabriella forget how her day had started out. She woke up late, missed homeroom which she thankfully didn't get a detention for since it was her grandmother's birthday and she was too busy getting picture frames from her 'prize' students, she toilet papered the principal's office, and got a phone call from her dad who talked to her for five minutes before Gabriella could gather enough will power to convince herself that she shouldn't be talking to him, even though she and him both knew that she would be cracking soon and soon enough her dad would be apart of her life again. And Gabriella didn't know how she felt about that.


	14. Pictures

_Troy opened the door to the back of his truck clumsily as Gabriella giggled at his efforts. They were outside of Jake's house on the Friday night after East High had just won their homecoming football game with Jake running in the winning touch down. _

_It would be an understatement if people said Troy was a little drunk. Gabriella was a little drunk, but compared to Troy she would be counted as sober, but at least Troy wasn't the puking types as he clambered into the back seat of his truck just like Gabriella did a second before._

_Gabriella giggled again as she pulled Troy closer to her by the collar of his shirt as she connected their lips together which Troy responded instantly too by putting his hand to the back of her head and his other hand went to her lower back, right above her rear._

_Gabriella let out another giggle as they pulled back and their foreheads rested against each other. Gabriella was drunk and she knew that she was, it wasn't anything new to her, she just didn't like to do it often, but seeing as her best friend had ran in the winning touchdown for their school Gabriella was convinced by Chad and Jake to celebrate with them and she brought Troy down with her._

"_What are you laughing at Montez?" Troy slurred his words together as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt just itching to go higher on up and under._

_Gabriella smiled all bubbly as she just responded by kissing Troy down his neck and sucking urgently on his skin as he replied with a moan. Neither one was complaining that they were in the backseat of the car as long as they were together._

It was a bright and sunny day out. The wind was barely blowing as the sun was about to go down. The leaves were changing color from dark and light greens to hues of oranges and reds. Gabriella sighed contentedly as she looked at herself in her full length mirror that was on the back of her door. She was ready, there was no question about it. She was ready for homecoming with Troy as she looked at her strapless orange dress that had a flower on the side and went just above the knee.

Gabriella sighed happily again as she thought about the previous night. She only remembered up to the point where they had gotten into his truck even though she lived right next door to Jake and her mom and Eric were out. Gabriella shut her eyes thinking back to that morning and waking up with a huge head ache that had died down by now and finding Troy downstairs sleeping on her living room coach in just his boxers and a thin sheet barely covering him.

Somehow last night she had convinced him to spend the night on the couch so he wouldn't drive home and Gabriella was just thankful that she at least was a smart drunk still with some common sense that Troy couldn't drive in that condition. He had had an even bigger hangover than she did and she felt bad because she got the feeling last night that he wouldn't of drank if she didn't because he was planning on having 100 percent of energy for the next night with Gabriella.

"You smile any more and it'll be implanted on your face." Taylor commented as she came out of Gabriella's bathroom that was connected to Gabriella's bedroom.

Gabriella turned around with her eyes open now and just shrugged. "I'm happy Tay."

Taylor smiled at her best friend as she looked at the clock. She still had to do part of her make up and she had left her make up kit in Gabriella's bedroom when she originally went into the bathroom to start getting ready with her hair.

"And I'm glad you're happy, but that doesn't mean that I stare at myself in the mirror and think that for you." Taylor teased as Gabriella just rolled her eyes and felt the light breeze coming from her open balcony doors.

"Ha ha Tay." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out at her friend as Taylor started digging through her duffel bag that she brought over to Gabriella's house earlier for her mini make up kit. Gabriella stood leaning against her bed post that was about ten feet away from her double open doors to her balcony as the cool air felt good against her skin. "So…" Gabriella said staring out into the tree that was slowly changing color. "You and Chad have a room at a hotel?"

Gabriella could feel Taylor blushing as Gabriella's back was still turned towards her though as she heard Taylor zip her duffel bag closed. "Um…" Taylor cleared her throat, clearly flustered by Gabriella's topic changer. "Yeah."

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think the only other person that knows is Troy." Gabriella smiled even bigger as she heard Taylor groan. "But that shouldn't concern you right now because almost everyone at school knows that you and Chad go at it like little rapid, _very _horny rabbits." Gabriella teased even more. "What you should be concerned about is that your friend, very close friend might I add, had to heard about this from her boyfriend." Gabriella pretended to be hurt, even though she really wasn't. Taylor would've told her eventually like always.

Taylor sighed. "Gabi, I'm--" And then it clicked and Gabriella almost wanted to let out a cheap laugh. "Hey, you little faker. You did this last time and you were just kidding."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned her head slightly to see Taylor out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah yeah, just go finish getting ready." Gabriella laughed as Taylor squealed once she saw what the time was. It was 4:30, and they were supposed to walk on over to Jake's house at around 5 so they could do the whole picture thing much to the parents requests even though Gabriella's mom wasn't going to be there, and then they had dinner reservations at the local Italian restaurant at 6, and they didn't really plan on getting to the dance until around 7:30 or 8.

Taylor rushed into the bathroom as Gabriella heard her stomach growl. She had forgotten to eat lunch that day since when she woke up she really wasn't feeling up to eating and before she knew it Taylor was knocking on her door to come and get ready for the dance. Gabriella figured eating something light right now, wouldn't be that bad, as long as she didn't get it on the dress.

Gabriella walked into her kitchen and looked around for something small to eat that wouldn't possible have a chance of ruining her dress when all of a sudden something red caught her eye. Gabriella walked over to the fruit basket her mom kept on the kitchen counter and picked up a red apple and bit into it.

Gabriella looked down at the silver camera that she was supposed to take over to Jake's house so that Mrs. McKessie could take photos for Gabriella's mom who had already asked her to do so, so there was no way that Gabriella was getting out of pictures, plus she was pretty sure that Troy's and Chad's parents were going to be going over to Jake's house too for pictures, so she probably would have to pose with Troy a couple of times.

Just then the doorbell rang and Gabriella found this strange since everyone she knew was probably getting ready for the dance, but then a thought ran through her mind. What if it was Troy and Chad? They weren't supposed to pick them up, they had originally just planned to meet up at Jake's house, but what if they were there early and here she was eating away before dinner.

Gabriella took one more quick bite of her half eaten apple figuring that would be enough to hold her over until dinner. She self consciously ran her hands over her dress that fit her curves perfectly, making sure that there were no necessary wrinkles and made her way to her front door where there was a knock. Gabriella opened it with a smile on her face and instantly froze up as she saw who was standing there.

"D-dad?" Gabriella questioned clearly confused as to why he would be at her house.

"Hey--" Carlos looked up from the ground and stopped before he continued. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Um…yeah." Gabriella said and she didn't know why there was regret in her voice, but she couldn't help but feel that a little. "Homecoming dance." Gabriella said motioning to her dress.

"Well you look beautiful honey. Who's the lucky guy?" Carlos asked and saw that Gabriella looked up at him with sharp brown eyes that didn't seem mad, but they told him that it was too soon to be asking these kind of questions. "Too soon for that?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella nodded as she felt her shoulders shrug. The father and daughter just stared at each other for what felt like 12 years when in reality it was only twenty seconds. "Why are you here dad?" Gabriella asked with a softness in her voice. It was one thing to come back out of the blue a week ago and say that he was staying, but it was another to actually come back a week later and actually still be there like promised. And for that Gabriella almost felt respect towards him, at least he seemed to be keeping to his word.

"I came here to talk because your--" Carlos started.

"Because mom is out of town." Gabriella filled in with a slight laugh at his plan. It almost sounded like some half cooked plan she would come up with when she was younger.

Carlos scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Gabriella hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess you caught me." Carlos said a little defeated as Gabriella offered him a small smile as her right hand played with the doorknob awkwardly and almost a little nervously. Their two dark brown eyes that were almost identical locked for another half a minute before Carlos sighed, "I guess this is a bad time."

Gabriella nodded her head. At least he really was making an attempt. "Um…yeah." Gabriella looked over her shoulder briefly and saw that they only had five minutes until they really had to leave to go to Jake's house and Gabriella swore that she heard Taylor's shuffled feet moving around upstairs. "I should really--"

"Get going?" Carlos filled in and Gabriella smiled thankfully at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I should really get going." Gabriella said in a complete sentence.

"Yeah, I understand you have your date, maybe I'll um…" Carlos trailed off wondering if it was okay for him to say what he intended to say.

"Call you…" Gabriella said realizing that didn't make sense. "I mean call me, well you were going to say call you which would mean me." Gabriella rambled as she looked at her dad sheepishly.

Carlos let out a small chuckle. "I'll call _**you**_." Carlos smiled at his daughter lovingly as Gabriella smiled back with her cheeks tinted red. "I'll let you get back to your date, and have a great night honey. You really do look beautiful." Carlos said one last time as he turned a 180 and started walking down the porch steps.

Gabriella sighed quietly as she watched her father start walking away. To some people it was a big step letting him call you, but Gabriella suddenly realized that she was wanting him to call her, just to ask how her day was. Even if it was a one time thing, and he might be gone the next day, Gabriella could live with that much to her mom's dismay, but what Anna doesn't know won't hurt.

Gabriella didn't know what possessed her to do this but her legs took off and she ran the best she could or at least speed walked down the steps and to her dad's retreating figure that was halfway down the walkway. Gabriella felt her dad tense up in surprise as she wrapped her small arms around his back and embrace him into a hug, but he soon relaxed once he realized what she was doing.

Carlos turned around in the hug and hugged her back once they were face to face and Gabriella buried her head in his chest just taking in the scent of him and his cologne. It wasn't like her boyfriend's scent, it wasn't like her best friend's scent, it was more like a father's smell, a smell that Gabriella missed.

"His name's Troy dad. Troy Bolton and he's very nice." Gabriella said into his chest as she felt like she at least owed him that seeing as he was being very understanding right now, and it kind of felt good letting her dad know about Troy and that part of her life. Many kids would dread having discussions about their boyfriends to their dad's, but Gabriella had been missing that so she would take any conversation that was given to her.

* * *

Troy sat in the passenger side of his car. He had no idea how Chad had managed to get him to agree to letting him drive, but there they were stuck in traffic at a stop and go light. Chad was chuckling slightly as Troy let his eyes look at him from the corner with a skeptical look. 

"What?" Troy asked in a monotone as he sat bored out of his mind seeing as Chad didn't want music because it would hurt his head because he was still hung over from the previous night even though he basically had tried every cure for it.

"Nothing…" Chad sensed that Troy wasn't going to push it any further as he let out another chuckle and decided to just tell Troy what was on his mind as the light they were stuck at finally turned green. "It's just…you got bitched at by Haley." Chad laughed again as Troy rolled his eyes.

Chad had been talking about nothing else for the past four days. Troy saw his parents behind them in their own car as they followed them to Jake's house even though they already knew where to go since his parents for school events had worked with Jake Hill's parents various times to Troy's unknown knowledge.

"Are you ever going to forget that?" Troy groaned from his seat as he shifted lightly feeling his right leg fall asleep.

"Hell no. How can you forget something like that?" Chad laughed again as he flung his hand down from laughing to hard only to have it connect with the car horn, having it go off and the two drivers on either side of Troy's truck turned to look at them as Troy could see his mother's disapproving look from behind them.

Troy groaned again at Chad's lack of self control, "Remind me again why you were at my house at 10 in the morning until now?" Troy asked.

Chad sighed dramatically and Troy thought for someone who had a huge hang over that morning to have it decrease to a small one nonetheless they were still quite nosy and chipper.

"I told you already, my car's in the shop so I'm riding with you over to Jake's house and then I'll drive Tay's car to the dance and hotel." Chad explained for what seemed like the fifth time already but to Chad something seemed different about Troy, he was spacing out lately that day. Chad turned a sharp corner as Troy was literally flung to the side against the door and that was when Troy decided Chad was never driving again. "And you weren't even home at 10, so you can't complain I came over too early. What the hell were you and Gabster doing up until the early hours of the day?" Chad wriggled his eye brows as Troy couldn't help the eye roll happen as he looked away from Chad.

Troy couldn't help but think about what Gabriella suggested to him Wednesday night in the bed of his truck. He remembered how he flirted back and agreed to stay over night and when he got home that school night he automatically told his dad that he was staying over at Chad's house for a cover. Even though Troy knew that his dad would be okay about his whereabouts and if Troy told him about Gabriella and how they were going to go to the next level, it would just be his mom and when it came to their relationship his mom controlled everything, just like a woman should Troy remembered Taylor telling him.

"I already told you that I think I past out on her couch." Troy reminded him as he self consciously played with the black velvet box in his suit jacket that was over a dark blue dress shirt that had light blue lines going down it and a baby blue t-shirt under that with khaki pants. Troy didn't want to get too dressed up, but he didn't want to be wearing jeans also.

"Right." Troy could hear the sarcasm in Chad's voice. "And I won't sleep with Tay tonight."

Troy just put on a lazy smile as he opened his car door and hopped out with Chad following close behind along with his parents. Troy saw two other cars and figured that they were Haley's and her parents since he didn't recognize them to be Taylor's or the Danforth's.

The next ten minutes were a blur to him as he was now in the backyard of Jake's house talking with Jake and Chad about a sports show they all saw the previous week. Taylor's and Chad's parents both got there as all the mom's emerged into discussion about things Troy would never understand as the dad's all stood around the grill talking probably about the same thing their sons were. Apparently Jake's parents had invited everyone's parents over for a grill out after their kids head off since it was one of the last good nights that they probably would have until the temperatures started rising again.

"Dude, Troy?" Chad asked as he hit him lightly on the shoulder. Troy opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't as he saw Gabriella walking graciously over the two dividing lawns with Taylor and a smile on her face as she took everyone in and her eyes landing on Troy's last. Troy smiled back at her as he swore she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh good, they're here everyone." Haley squealed with excitement as Gabriella and Taylor made it over to the three boys along with Haley.

Taylor automatically wrapped her arms around Chad and they shared a kiss as Troy just started at Gabriella who was looking at him amusingly. "I know I'm breath taking, but you don't have to stare." Gabriella joked as Troy seemed to snap out of it as he glared at her playfully before putting his two hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him to connect their lips.

"You look beautiful Gabi." Troy said sincerely as Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the lips one more time in front of the parents eyes as they all seemed to have their cameras ready.

"Pictures!" Haley squealed and everyone shared a quick laugh at her eagerness as the couples went off on their own and their parents following.

"I hate pictures." Troy complained as Lucille Bolton led the two teenagers over to a nice looking tree that was one fourth bare with golden colored leaves hanging off the branches.

"Stop complaining Troy. And stop fussing, you look handsome." Lucille said in her motherly tone and Troy's face turned a dark red as his hand that was fussing with the collar off his shirt immediately listened to his mother as he lowered it and Gabriella giggled softly at how Troy seemed to have a soft side for his parents.

"Gabriella, is this picture okay with you? Because if your mom doesn't want a picture like this we can--" Gabriella cut off Lucille's worries.

"It doesn't matter where we take pictures, my mom isn't even here this weekend so I don't think it really will matter." Gabriella told her as Lucille's face dropped. "It really is okay. Wherever you want me and Troy will be fine." Gabriella reassured her.

"Mom just take a picture so we can move on." Troy whined from behind Gabriella as her back was already pressed up against his chest.

Jack chuckled softly at his son's behavior and Lucille nodded her head. "We'll make copies and Troy can give you them at school later this week Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded her head knowing she didn't really like taking pictures, sure they were nice but she didn't care to be in them as much. "Okay, thanks Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said as she turned towards Troy a little bit more as his parents were in a little debate on how to work the camera and she said out of the corner of her mouth, "I hate pictures now."

Troy chuckled softly and stroked her hair, "Join the club." Just then a flash went off in Troy's eyes and Gabriella blinked in surprise as Troy blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to adjust to the light that just shined in his eyes.

"Mom!" Troy complained as she laughed lightly along with Jack.

"We're ready." Mrs. Bolton declared as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind and pulled her close as their fingers interlaced and Gabriella turned her head a little so that it was leaning into Troy's chest a little bit more and a smile of pure bliss was on both of their faces.

From what Gabriella sawfrom Troy's parents outside the uncomfortable business dinners and outside of gym class, they were the perfect family. Granted nothing is perfect, but Troy had a loving mom and dad that seemed to be in love with each other as they even shared kisses throughout taking pictures making Troy moan and groan with embarrassment, but Gabriella knew that sometimes they fought since Troy was complaining about that two weeks ago and how if his mom isn't happy then no one was happy. But everything seemed to be okay and Gabriella could tell that they love their son very much and that made Gabriella think back to her dad and mom's situation. Just because her mom and dad were fighting doesn't mean that Gabriella has to forget about her dad and pretend that he's not around anymore, she decided being in Troy's arms while flashes went off that she would let her dad in gradually, she would just have to find a way around her mom.

* * *

**Next chapter is the dance and Troy and Gabriella time. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and let me know in a review if you want me to add things, improve things, or get more characters in volved like go into Troy and Chad's friendship more or Gabriella's and Jake's or whatever. Thanks--**


	15. Homecoming

Gabriella sat in between Jake and Troy at the table that fit eight even though they only needed six chairs. The pictures went good in Gabriella's opinion as Troy and her took a couple pictures with Chad and Taylor, and then Jake and Haley as Chad and Troy took some together just the two of them as Gabriella and Jake did the same thing.

The restaurant was almost full with teenagers and the older waitresses and waiters seemed to be working that night shift since the teenage kids that usually worked probably took off for the dance. Gabriella felt Troy squeeze her knee slightly under the table as she looked up at him from her menu that she put down as he flashed her a smile before taking his hand back and turning straight forward again jumping into conversation with Chad who was across from him with Taylor in the middle and Haley on her other side.

Since they were out of the parents radar and on their way over to the restaurant Troy had been discreetly touching Gabriella whether it was on her thigh 'accidentally', or giving her squeezes on her knees. Gabriella smiled as she nodded her head to whatever Haley was going on about and Tay and her were supposed to be listening. Gabriella couldn't get the picture of her and Troy alone in her house after the dance out of her head. Even though they had only been dating two weeks officially and going on dates for a month, they still knew of each other for two whole years of just intense staring and it wasn't like they were both new at this. This had been the longest either one of them waited in a relationship to take it to the next level.

"What are you thinking about Montez?" Jake asked quietly so he didn't disturb the two conversations around them.

Gabriella shrugged. "Nothing much." Gabriella couldn't help the smile that came onto her face.

"Well I'm thinking about me and my best friend sharing one dance together tonight." Jake said cheekily as Gabriella rolled her eyes jokingly.

"And who is this best friend of yours?" Gabriella asked playing along with Jake.

"Why of course it's you." Jake replied coolly as Gabriella all of a sudden jumped a little as Troy's hand found it's way under her dress once again and stroked her thigh quickly before pulling out to make it look like it was nothing when it felt like everything. "You okay?" Jake asked as Gabriella gritted her teeth and put on a smile as color rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Gabriella said and let out a nervous laugh as the waiter came to bring them their drinks and take their orders...

It was 7:30 on the dot and Troy and Gabriella were hauled up in Troy's truck in a heavy lip lock. Troy's hand softly caressed Gabriella's cheek as his other hand was occupying itself by rubbing up and down Gabriella's arm gently. Gabriella lets out a little moan as Troy's tongue massages her own and she couldn't help but let Troy take control of the kiss.

"We have to go inside." Gabriella said a little out of breath. Troy shuts his eyes briefly as he pretends to be upset. "Wildcat, everyone is probably wondering where we are." She pointed out and Troy knew that Gabriella was right.

Troy looked at her as he pressed his lips to hers for a quick second. "And I thought you weren't eager to be announced onto homecoming court." Troy teased referring back to Thursday when everyone found out who had made it and Troy's predictions became true as Gabriella and Troy came in first place and Chad and Sharpay were runners up this year and they were expected to be announced halfway through the dance and onto the dance floor with two sophomores, two freshman, and six seniors as two of the seniors would be announced King and Queen and everyone had a good feeling that it was Jake and then no one really was sure about the girl.

Gabriella sighed as her lips pressed back against Troy's for another brief second, "I'm not. It's just the dance part that I like." Gabriella said as she patted Troy's hand. "So let's go." Gabriella said cheerfully as she opened the car door and started to get out.

Troy smiled as he found that his eyes were traveling the length of Gabriella's body and her curves. He snapped out of it once he heard the car door shut and decided it was show time.

Troy had a smile on his face as he joined Gabriella near the front of his truck and they connected hands and Gabriella pressed a kiss to his jaw bone.

"Have I told you that you look sexy tonight?" Gabriella asked innocently with a slight trace of naughtiness in her voice as she looked at Troy out of the corner of her eye and a visible smirk on her face.

Troy swallowed hard and looked at Gabriella as they made their way to the doors that led to the lobby that was connected to the gym doors. It was this kind of stuff that came out of Gabriella's mouth that would get Troy excited.

"Well you do." Gabriella whispered seductively in Troy's ear before interlacing their fingers and pulling him through the school's doors.

They walked through the lobby as various classmates of theirs came up to them with greetings as Troy and Gabriella just nodded at them with a smile. "I wonder if the gym will be the same as last year…and the year before that." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed a little as they entered the dark gym with disco lights shining, the DJ blasting music, various tables set up in the back with food on it, as half the gym was being used as the dance floor and the other part was where there were tables to put down you bags and just chill out, as others were using it to make out even though there were supposed to be three teachers on duty and one of them just happened to be Ms. Darbus. Gabriella was hoping they could avoid each other because it seemed once news traveled around school that Gabriella and Troy were an official couple, Ms. Darbus seemed to crack the whip down on Troy and point out his flaws every chance she got.

"Colorful." Gabriella commented as the two looked around and the table cloths were in red and white with streamers hanging around everywhere. "Some things never change." Troy said as he laid one hand on Gabriella's lower back to usher her forward as they walked over to a table where Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad were all at.

"Gabriella, you look gorgeous." Sharpay squealed in her pink glittery dress that went to just below the knee as she stood up and rushed forward to engulf her in a hug.

Gabriella smiled as Troy's hands left her back and he went to greet Zeke with their guy handshake. "Thanks Shar, you do too." Gabriella said politely as the two girls headed over to the other four.

"Where were you two?" Taylor questioned as she took a sip of the red punch in her cup and eyed Gabriella suspiciously with a knowing look.

"We were around." Troy said as Gabriella felt his warm hand connect with her lower back again and Troy leaned down so that his mouth gently brushed over her ear lobe as he whispered to her, "Do you want anything Gabi?"

"There is something…" Gabriella trailed off as she turned around in Troy's arms. Troy cocked an eye brow and smirked down at her.

"Consider it done." Troy said confidently.

Gabriella giggled as she took Troy by the hand. "Come dance with me." Gabriella softly demanded as she was already leading him to the grinding dance floor. Gabriella looked around and saw Jake and Haley dancing closely as Taylor and Chad had just gotten up from the table to also follow Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella felt Troy slip his hands on her waist as she turned around so that her back was to him and he pulled her closer just like on their first date and they were dancing in Jake's living room with crowds of teenagers around them.

Gabriella felt Troy's warm breath on the back of her neck as he pushed her brown curls off to the side and pressed open mouth kisses shifting his eyes left and right every so often knowing that if any of the chaperones saw them doing that they would get written up for PDA.

Gabriella grinded her hips into Troy as she slowly worked her hips into his body making him squeeze her sides tighter as he softly bit her neck before he started sucking, leaving his mark.

Before either one of them knew it two more songs went by and a slower one started echoing through the gym and the chaperones started to swarm around the perimeter trying to spot couples that were getting too close. "You want to get something to drink?" Gabriella asked finding that her mouth was starting to get dry from dancing to three songs and stealing kisses with Troy from time to time.

"Yeah." Troy said pecking Gabriella on the lips one more time before he led Gabriella through people who tried to stop the couple to talk but they pushed through. They reached the table where various punch bowls were and Troy poured Gabriella and cup along with himself. "You liking this so far?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked around as her eyes scanned around the gym as she took a sip of the punch and put it down again. "Yeah. It's one of the better dances."

"And why is that Montez?" Troy asked slyly as he put his own glass of punch down.

But Gabriella never got a chance to answer as Haley and Jake came over to the two. "Oh my God, thank God we found you Gabriella. Shar is freaking out that the bottom of her dress ripped and she said that you once fixed her dress in freshman year for a play?" Haley more like questioned as Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly.

She remembered that night, Gabriella was in the drama club which was a big mistake her freshman year. It wasn't that she was bad, or had a bad voice when in reality she had an amazing voice, she just couldn't agree with the coordinator at times…Ms. Darbus. But on opening night Shar had the main lead because Gabriella turned it down and she had a 15 minute changing break, which she managed to use that time in ripping her dress and Gabriella had to fix it quickly.

Sharpay ran in the popular group, and when Gabriella first moved there and Jake was busy with football practice and Taylor was busy with the decathlon, Gabriella bonded with Sharpay over drama. Gabriella would admit that they weren't as close as they were when she was doing drama, but since they ran in the same group of popular people then they showed up to the same parties most of the time and sometimes sat at the same table during lunch if Gabriella wasn't in the library.

Gabriella looked at Troy as she seemed to silently ask him if it was okay that she left him for a few minutes. "Gabriella, she's really freaking out and she wants her dress to be perfect before she gets announced for court." Haley continued as Troy nodded his head.

"You should go and help. I don't think Sharpay will let us live it down that you didn't help her in her _time of need._" Troy said using air quotes.

"I'll probably just meet you up at the staircase since we have like 20 minutes? Okay?" Gabriella asked as Haley took her by the hand and started leading Gabriella off.

"See you there." Troy said as Gabriella fell out of view and Troy was left with just Jake now.

Jake let out a laugh as Troy turned towards him with a confused face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…who knew that you were wrapped around Gabriella's finger and her likewise." Jake laughed again and Troy rolled his eyes as he lightly punched Jake on the arm. Over the past two weeks of being Gabriella's boyfriend Jake and Troy had become slightly closer in friendship where before Gabriella they would just nod their heads at each other, but now they would actually stop in the halls and do their guy handshake if they saw each other and sometimes even have their own conversations if the other wasn't busy with their other friends.

"I do not have her wrapped around my finger." Troy defended as it was now Jake's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sure, I bet if you ask her to…um,…" Jake racked his mind for something. "give you a massage?" Jake suggested as Troy scratched the back of his neck and let out a little chuckle. "What? Come on, I bet you if you just ask her because what boyfriend doesn't want his girlfriend touching him after a long work out to just give you a massage that will prove that she is wrapped around your finger." Jake smirked as Troy's face blushed a light red that seemed to be getting darker with each word Jake spoke even though Jake was just kidding around. "But then of course there is Gabriella that will milk you for everything you got. Because we all know that if the woman of the relationship isn't happy then no one is."

"I can agree with you on that, but do you really think that we're that serious?" Troy asked not really thinking about what others thought about Gabriella and himself as a couple until now.

"Totally dude. I haven't seen her like this since…well ever." Jake explained. "She's had boyfriends, but…no one that I really approved of."

"So um…" Troy really wanted to change the subject since he wasn't really feeling up to talking about his girlfriend's and his relationship yet. "How's football going?"

"Last game is next weekend and we have some scouts coming to check me out and some other seniors." Jake said and Troy clapped him on the back.

"That's great man. Do you know what colleges?" Troy asked with true interest as Jake opened his mouth to talk but a person clearing her throat interrupted the two guys.

Troy and Jake turn around and see Kristin standing there in a low cut, strapless, black mini dress that was tight on her, hung lowly on her chest, and only barely covered her butt as it didn't even reach mid thigh.

"Hill." Kristin nodded towards Jake as she smirked trying to be seductive towards Troy. "Hey Troy. Why aren't you dancing?" Kristin walked past Jake and rested one of her hands on Troy's shoulders as if she was oblivious to the fact that he was a taken guy, which was highly unlikely since she was the gossip queen and almost everyone knew that Gabriella and Troy actually are an item now.

"Um…Hey." Troy said in an uncomfortable tone as he not so bluntly removed Kristin's hand from his shoulder and she looked taken aback by this, but quickly covered it up as Jake put his fist over his mouth and covered up his laugh with a fake cough that Troy knew was fake.

"You should come dance with me." Kristin said in her whiney voice that Troy swore squeaked even higher.

"Can't." Troy said in a fake disappointed tone and he caught Jake's amusing stare and Troy glared at him. "We have to start heading over to be announced, so we'll see you later." Troy said starting to walk away but Kristin put her hand on his chest making him stop in his tracks. "Did I mention I'm here with Gabriella." Troy more like stated than questioned.

"I don't see her around right now. Let's ditch this and make some fun of our own." Kristin said as she pushed her body closer to Troy as he stepped back desperately and looked at Jake who had wide eyes now.

Troy's anger was starting to get the best of him as he took Kristin by the wrist and lowered her hand off of him and his eyes turned darker than usual as they narrowed and Kristin looked really taken aback by this. "Listen." Troy demanded in a strict voice. "If for some reason you haven't been gossiping for the last two weeks then I'll let you in on something…Gabriella and I are dating. She's my girlfriend, I'm her boyfriend so that means you need to back off."

Kristin stared at Troy as she let the words sink in. Jake looked behind himself as he felt a tap on his shoulder and he nearly jumped in surprise as he saw Gabriella standing behind him questioningly as Jake and her stared at Troy and Kristin who were five feet away completely oblivious that Gabriella was standing there getting back early from helping Sharpay who ripped her dress while making out with Zeke.

"But Troy." Kristin whined. "Gabriella's not even here right now. Just come with me." Kristin laid her hand on Troy's thigh as she felt a hard object in them. Kristin smirked. "What's this." Before Troy could stop her she had all ready taken the black box out of his pants pocket.

"Nothing for you." Troy hissed as he swiftly took it back from her but didn't put it away. "Kristin, I am warning you. Just leave right now and go back to your date because I am dating Gabriella. There's no way that I would ever consider cheating on her, so back off."

Kristin looked like she was ready to slap him as she stomped her foot in an amusing way and let out a huff of air before storming off pushing past Jake and not even realizing Gabriella was standing next to him.

Troy turned and his face remained straight as his eyes connected with Gabriella's. How much did she hear? Was she freaked out that he actually could sound so harsh? Troy offered her a small smile all of a sudden feeling self conscious that she obviously now knew about the black velvet box he was fingering nervously.

Gabriella walked forward with an observing face on and her lips tugging at the corners as she reached up one hand and traced down one side of Troy's face. Troy opened his mouth to talk but found he couldn't as Gabriella got up on her tip toes and wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him closer as she pressed her lips to his.

Troy was surprised by this sudden movement as he didn't even have a chance to respond as Gabriella pulled back, but kept her body extremely close. Troy glanced behind her briefly and saw that Jake was no where to be seen anymore. "Gabi, I--"

Gabriella connected their lips again and Troy responded by running his tongue across the bottom of her lip. Gabriella opened her mouth partly, but pulled back before he could get into it. "Let's get out of here." Gabriella whispered with slight excitement in her voice as she bit her lip in anticipation as to what Troy would say.

"What? But they didn't even announce court yet." Troy pointed out as he saw Gabriella shrug her shoulders.

Gabriella pressed her lips to his briefly once more and each time she did that Troy was getting slightly excited. "I think we already discovered that I'm not one to do these types of things, and they have Shar and Chad to represent the junior class." Gabriella said with a twinkle in her eye that Troy could identify as lust.

Troy laughed slightly knowing that was all Gabriella was ranting about the past two days. Troy didn't answer right away as he got caught up in the moment and pressed a kiss to Gabriella's temple and worked his way down her jaw bone and when he reached her mouth Gabriella beat him to it and kissed him back just as eagerly.

Troy personally didn't care whether they represented their class or not after weighing out the possibilities…have his name being called out and him walking down stairs to dance to some cheesy song, or go to Gabriella's house and take their relationship to the next level all the while trying to find the perfect moment to give her the present he picked out for her.

"I'll drive." Troy said as Gabriella and him wore matching grins that were spread across their faces as they shared one last quick kiss before speed walking to Troy's truck.


	16. He's a Sweet Guy

Gabriella hears Troy panting in her ear as she laid horizontal on her bed with just her black lace panties on that were wet as Troy laid on top of her with their legs tangled and his elbows propping him up so he wasn't putting all his weight on her.

Gabriella was panting just as heavy as Troy was as she trailed her fingers down Troy's back feeling him shiver at her touch. Gabriella smiled as they both heard that soft moan escape her mouth when Troy's mouth connected with her ear lobe and his tongue swished across it.

Gabriella's hands trailed back up Troy's back once they reached the material to his boxers and stuffed themselves in his hair in reaction to Troy's tongue making a hot trail over her collar bone and biting down gently in the crook of her neck.

Gabriella shut her eyes tightly as Troy's mouth bit down on her erect nipple and swirled his tongue around. She could feel him against her thigh as Troy's hands massaged the outside of her upper legs.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned softly as he tore his mouth away from her right breast and reattached it to her left. Electric shocks were running through both of their bodies as their bodies rubbed against each other in a sensual way.

Troy trailed his mouth down her stomach that had a slight pack of muscles growing as he held himself back from diving right in and rushing through just to get pleasure, even though Gabriella was making it very hard to control himself seeing as it seemed everything she did, every sound that came out of her mouth, every time their eyes connected both with lust glazed over seemed to be turning Troy on.

Gabriella smirked as she felt the sweat collecting on her forehead. "My turn." Gabriella said seductively as she arranged her hands to rest on his waist to flip him over.

Troy blinked in surprise as Gabriella stared down at him now with a smirk occupying her lips and twinkle in her eye. Troy snapped out of his shock as he felt Gabriella grind her hips into his making him let out a little grunt.

"Hey, I thought I was in control?" Troy asked with amusement in his voice as his panting was still noticeable.

Gabriella pressed a kiss to his chest, right in between his two pinkish/purplish pecs. Gabriella nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck while she hastily ran her mouth across his skin. "My house, my rules." Gabriella panted as Troy could feel the smile Gabriella was projecting against his neck.

Troy stroked his fingers through Gabriella's smooth hair as his hand then stayed stationed on her neck and his warm fingers rubbed across Gabriella's smooth skin. "I thought the guest gets to be in charge?"

Gabriella's fingers danced along the hem of his boxers as her mouth kissed down Troy's chest to his abs and she looked up innocently at him. "I don't consider you a guest."

Troy shut his eyes for a second as Gabriella continued kissing down his six pack to reach his pelvic bone that made a very distinct V shape and two fingers slipped into his boxers on either side, slowly starting to pull them down.

"Is that so?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled his boxers down past his erection. Gabriella smirked up at him as she pulled his boxers down further to his knees and Troy kicked them off from there as Gabriella crawled up Troy's body making sure Troy's eyes stayed on her cleavage. 

"Staring now Wildcat?" Gabriella asked seductively as their lips met in a passionate kiss and Gabriella's hands trailed down past his waist as she carefully stroked his manhood causing Troy to gasp and allowing Gabriella to slip her tongue in his mouth, pulling away when she needed breath and start to kiss down the length of Troy's body.

"Gabi…" Troy moaned as he felt her steamy breath on the inside of his thighs. Troy shut his eyes in pure bliss as he felt Gabriella kiss the tip of his erection. Troy let out a staggered breath as Gabriella wrapped her mouth over Troy's full length and deep throated him.

Gabriella bobbed her head faster as Troy's hand gripped itself in her hair as he felt himself nearing the edge. Troy felt the sweat that was glistening his forehead trickle down the side of his face as the room seemed to be a lot hotter than what it was when they first tumbled in.

"Gabi…I'm gonna cum." Troy moaned as Gabriella picked up her pace and sucked harder. She wanted to show Troy just how much he meant to her. She couldn't get the words he told Kristin out of her head, he had defended their relationship, and that's one of the qualities that made Gabriella want to trust him.

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy release and his orgasm rippled through his body. Gabriella swallowed everything Troy offered. Gabriella kissed her way up Troy's body again as she licked her lips and smirked down at him. "Yummy."

Troy pulled Gabriella closer as their lips met in a heated kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. Troy flipped them over as he let his hand trail down Gabriella's sides and start tugging lightly on her panties which was the only article of clothing that was separating them now.

Gabriella bucked her hips up as Troy brought down his other hand and pulled them off quickly and threw them off to the side. "You are so beautiful." Troy said against Gabriella's stomach as he let his mouth trail south.

"Just beautiful?" Gabriella panted as she was gripping the sheets tightly beneath her and her legs linked tightly around Troy's.

Troy let out a laugh against Gabriella's mid waist. "I could go on and on, but we'd be here all night." Troy kissed down further, but skipped over the part that was just dying to get Troy's attention and went to the inside of her legs, so close to her core.

"Don't you want to be here all night?" Gabriella asked pretending to be hurt as her dark chocolate eyes connected with Troy's eyes that seemed to get darker each time Gabriella connected with him that night.

"I. Do." Troy said in between kisses to her legs, lightly sucking on the flesh. "But. I. Had. Other. Things. In. Mind." Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella gasp when his hand made surprising contact with her folds.

Gabriella's breathing picked up as she clutched the sheets tighter until her fists turned white. "Troy…" Gabriella moaned as she felt Troy's tongue enter her. Gabriella's chest was rising up and down quickly as Troy's tongue worked wonders on her body. "Fuck Troy." Gabriella breathed out.

Troy pulled back his tongue and traced his right hand up Gabriella's leg from her knee to the inside of her thigh where at least three marks of his were and stroked over her clit teasingly. 

Troy plunged a finger in and thrust it in a satisfying speed as his lust filled eyes locked with Gabriella's. Troy was about to add another finger when Gabriella's staggered breath broke him out of his trace. "Troy…I need you…now."

Troy put his two hands on either side of Gabriella's body and crawled his way up making sure his nose brushed over her cleavage and met her in a hasty kiss. "Are you sure?" Troy panted from looking down upon Gabriella as he found that he was fully hard again and it was throbbing, just dying for another release.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as Troy could feel Gabriella's chest heaving against his own. "More than anything." Gabriella replied breathlessly as Troy rolled off of her and reached for his pants. Gabriella studied Troy's glistening body as he reached into his brown leather wallet and pullet out a condom. Troy ripped open the foil and slid the condom on. Gabriella shut her eyes in pleasure from the sudden movement of Troy gliding into her.

Gabriella let out a moan as Troy started at a steady pace. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's more securely as she met his thrust biting down on Troy's collarbone erotically to keep from screaming out from the pleasure Troy was creating throughout her body.

"You're so fucking tight." Troy panted as his mouth moved against Gabriella's neck that was slowly being concealed with Troy's marks. 

"I know you can go faster Bolton." Troy had to let out a laugh at how Gabriella still managed to use a teasing tone in her voice. Troy picked up his pace and pushed in deeper as they both heard the sound their two bodies were creating together. 

Gabriella and Troy moved as one. Picking up the pace simultaneously as their eyes bored into each other. "Troy…" Gabriella called out. "I'm gonna cum."

"Come on baby." Troy urged as he picked up his pace once again and planted kisses all over Gabriella's breasts. "Almost there…"

Troy covered Gabriella's mouth with his own as he felt Gabriella's walls tighten up around him and Gabriella released her juices and shuddered beneath Troy. Troy only had to pump two more times before he came and released into the condom.

Troy collapsed on Gabriella halfway so his body wouldn't crush her. He pulled out after a minute and discarded the used condom in the little trash can in between Gabriella's bed and her side table.

Troy collapsed right by Gabriella again as Gabriella sat up and grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it up to them. They both laid side by side as their breathing was starting to regulate. "That was…" Troy trailed off.

"I know." Gabriella said as she turned on her side and Troy wrapped his arm around her protectively. "I think this has been the best dance ever."

Troy smiled at he kissed the top of her head. "Me too. I um…actually…" Troy stammered as Gabriella looked up at him curiously.

"You're not gonna tell me that you're married now, are you?" Gabriella teased.

"No um…actually I have…something to give you." Troy said not sure if this was the perfect time or not, but he was going to go for it. Gabriella looked at him curiously as her forehead creased. "Here…let me show you." Troy said as he untangled himself from Gabriella and located his pants again as Gabriella took this chance to go under all of her covers.

Troy came back in bed after taking something from his jeans and climbed back into bed with Gabriella as he wrapped his one arm around her and she interlaced their fingers as her eyes looked down at the black box.

"Um…I thought that…maybe you would like this." Troy said sheepishly as he held out the box to Gabriella and she took it delicately.

"Wildcat I can't take this." Gabriella said as she knew that this was a jewelry box.

Troy pulled her closer to him as he kissed the top of his head. "You haven't even seen it yet." Troy let out a small laugh. Gabriella looked at it skeptically. It wasn't that she didn't like it or hated it, when in fact she was grateful that Troy would just randomly think of her.

"Wildcat I--"

"Just open it and then tell me that." Troy urged with a smile. "Now I know you might not like it, and it's not something big, but…"

"Wildcat, I'm sure I'll love it." Gabriella assured him as she slowly opened it and a smile took over her face. Inside the black velvet box was a gold charm bracelet that had 4 charms on it, a pair of dance shoes, a music note, a boom box, and a dancer. "Wildcat I--"

"You hate it I bet, but did you know that you can buy new charms and switch them. But then that's not much of a gift if you hate it and you have to pick new charms and pay for it, so let's just agree on this, if you want more charms you tell me and I'll buy them for you." Troy rambled as Gabriella silenced him by placing her lips on his.

"I love it Wildcat. Thank you so much." Gabriella said sincerely as she put it around her left wrist. "It fits perfectly." Gabriella flaunted it in his face as Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you sure because I don't want you to think that you have to like it. It's just I saw this at the mall over the weekend and I just thought of you." Troy said softly as Gabriella smiled up at him.

Gabriella was loving how she got to see this side of Troy and keep him all to herself. Gabriella lifted up her left hand and traced Troy's side of the face that was closer to her as she stiffened a yawn. "Someone's tired." Troy said jokingly.

"You wear a girl out Wildcat." Gabriella said as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around her body.

"Right back at you." Troy said as he planted a kiss on her neck and stiffened a yawn. Sleep was overcoming both of them as they sunk lower into the covers together. "You know Gabi, this was really--"

"I know." Gabriella said as she brought up one of Troy's hands and kissed the back of it before letting her eyes close on her and her breathing even out.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes flutter open not once, but twice as the bright light of the sun shining through her balcony doors shines through and hits her right in the eye. Gabriella tried to move, but found that two strong arms were wrapped around her waist as she saw that she was in the spooning position with Troy.

"Hey." Troy said softly as Gabriella felt his mouth press up against her shoulder.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and blinked to get used to the light. "What time is it?" Gabriella asked groggily. She knew that her mom wanted her to go down to the studio that day and go down to the weight room even though she wouldn't actually know if Gabriella did it or not since she was out of town.

"Hello to you too." Troy teased as Gabriella sighed.

"Sorry." Gabriella had a smile on her face as she turned in Troy's arms. "Hey there Wildcat." Gabriella greeted as they shared a quick peck. "Now what time is it?"

Troy let out a small laugh as his hand rubbed up and down against Gabriella's bare arm. "9:30."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I think that is the longest that I slept in for in about…my whole life." Gabriella couldn't help the small laugh that came out as she thought about what her mom would say.

Troy's mouth was muffled as he let out a 'uh-huh'. Gabriella shut her eyes as Troy's mouth pressed kisses to her neck. "This is nice." Troy finally said after five minutes of just holding Gabriella and them stealing kisses every few seconds.

"What is?" Gabriella questioned.

"This. Us being here when the house is empty and there's no other people to disrupt us." Troy explained as Gabriella rolled her eyes teasingly.

"No one has disrupted us yet Wildcat."

"Ha." Troy said in a know it all kind of way. "There's school where there's tons of kids around and then there's the teachers, especially Ms. Darbus. If you don't call them disruptions then I don't know what to call them."

Gabriella was absently mindedly playing with Troy's fingers that were resting on her stomach through the sheet. "I would call them…school."

"You know what I mean." Troy said slowly against Gabriella's neck. "How can I do this if we're in school, in front of Ms. Darbus who's just waiting to give us a detention." Troy said as his hands slowly crept upwards to massage Gabriella's breasts and his mouth kissed Gabriella's neck and went downwards on her back making Gabriella moan as he was going at an increasingly slow rate.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned as she tried to find her voice again that would actually sound that she wanted him to stop, even though that would be a huge lie. 

"Yes?" Troy asked innocently as he brought his head up and rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands kept massaging her breasts through the thin white sheet.

"We can't…do this now. My mom…is coming home soon." Gabriella got out as she could almost see Troy's pout from behind her.

"What time is she coming home?" Troy asked.

"Aroundone I think?" Gabriella more like questioned than answered.

"That gives us plenty of time." Troy said huskily in Gabriella's ear as Gabriella rolled her eyes and rolled out of Troy's grasp. She quickly turned her body so she was now looking at him instead of having her back to his chest.

"Not if we want to take showers and now I have to wash these sheets." Gabriella said. "And there's still breakfast. Wouldn't you want to do these things with me instead of repeating last night?" Gabriella asked with an amusing smile.

"No." Troy said bluntly as his mouth covered hers. "Sure your things sound nice, but mine sounds a lot more exciting." Troy said as Gabriella shook her head.

"So we sleep together and now that's all you want to do?" Gabriella asked as Troy's face fell.

"No, I don't mean it like that. It's just--"

"Relax Wildcat. I was just kidding. But we really do have to get up. I'm actually expecting a call that I can't miss." Gabriella said thinking back to the person that has been calling her every Sunday at 12 in the morning right after church gets out just to catch up.

"I'm only agreeing with you because I like you and not because you're right." Troy said as Gabriella ruffled his hair that didn't need to be ruffled anymore since he pretty much had sex hair.

"Thanks." Gabriella said cheekily as she wrapped her white sheet around her body and stood up.

"So who's the person?" Troy asked as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Gabriella's slim body as he could still make out her perfect curves that filled out her body.

Gabriella looked at the ground for a brief second not wanting to lie to Troy, but she just wasn't ready to tell people that she was related to that person. She wasn't ashamed, she was far from it seeing as she was one of Gabriella's heroes, but…she didn't want special treatment at school or anything.

"Just a friend." Gabriella said as she looked up and met Troy's eyes that seemed to be scanning over her as if trying to tell if she was lying or not, but Gabriella figured everything was okay seeing as Troy didn't push it further.

"So…" Troy drew out the word. "You never did give me the tour of your house." Troy grabbed the blanket that was on top and wrapped it around his waist as he stood up. "Let's start with the shower." Troy huskily said into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella rolled her eyes but let Troy led her into the bathroom nonetheless.

* * *

Gabriella let out a tried sigh as she let her body fall on the bed. It was now noon and her phone call was expected any minute. Gabriella shut her eyes tiredly as a lazy smile took over her face as she thought back to Troy this morning and how he actually made her breakfast when she was so used to a quick apple or banana.

Gabriella snapped her eyes open as the phone rang throughout the house and she groggily sat up and answered it already knowing who it was.

"Hello?" Gabriella greeted as she laid back against her mattress.

"Where were you last night? You were on court, you do realize that right?" The voice asked, but not in a demanding way, just in a calm collected tone.

Gabriella rubbed her temple as the smile widened on her face remembering why Troy and her left early.

"Ella, are you there?" The voice asked. "And you left with that boy. That Troy Bolton, you do know he probably despises the musical world."

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Grandma, I thought we decided that when we're out of school, we leave school talk for the weekdays?" Gabriella asked as she could practically hear her grandma's adoring smile on her face. Not too many people got to see Ms. Darbus like this, Gabriella was just one of the lucky ones.

"I'll give you grandmother for you Ella. If that's really what you want." Ms. Darbus said teasingly into the phone.

"That's what I want." Gabriella said.

"Okay then, how is Troy lately? He seems like a nice young man and he is dating my granddaughter, I think as a grandmother I deserve to know the details of that. What's he like? Who's his parents? What school does he go too? Does he live around here? How old is he? Does he dance? Sing? Act? Do I know him? Would I recognize him if I saw him around town?" Ms. Darbus asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes at how dramatic her grandmother could be.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as Ms. Darbus was humming the jeopardy theme song waiting for Gabriella's answers even though she already knew all of them.

"Well…" Gabriella started. "He's a sweet guy…"


	17. College

"So when do you have practice?" Taylor asked as she stood at her locker with Gabriella two lockers away.

"Um…" Gabriella shut her locker with a little bang as she leaned against her own. "For right now we're just practicing in the morning and then when Troy's basketball practices start we're gonna practice then, and when January comes around it's gonna be back to 24/7." Gabriella said as still hung over students walked past her on Monday morning.

"Wow." Taylor said as she arranged her books in her locker.

"What?" Gabriella asked becoming all of a sudden a little worried.

Taylor turned her head to look at Gabriella for a brief second before turning back to her locker. "It's nothing." She reassured her. "It's just, how is your body gonna react to being low key on dancing and then all of a sudden dancing for three fourths of the day?" Taylor asked with slight concern as Gabriella sighed.

Gabriella decided that if her and Troy weren't gonna worry about it right now then why should she have to worry about it at all. "Tay, I'm gonna be okay. I've done it before so I'll just have to pull my act together in two months." Gabriella explained as she purposely let her right hand play with the golden charm bracelet around her left wrist hoping Taylor would notice it to change the subject.

Gabriella smiled as it seemed to work when Taylor shut her locker and turned to look at her, her eyes went wide with surprise. "What is that? Where did you get it? It's absolutely beautiful." Taylor cooed as she took Gabriella's arm in her hand and examined her bracelet.

"Troy." Gabriella said as she felt herself blushing a little. "He just surprised meSaturday night with it." Gabriella told Taylor as Taylor looked Gabriella in the eye.

"Saturday Night?" Taylor smirked as Gabriella's face dropped and she realized what she walked herself into. "Like in a bed? In your empty house?" Taylor emphasized as Gabriella scratched the back of her neck and felt her face go even redder. "I knew it." Taylor pronounced.

"You did not." Gabriella half whined at the excitement Taylor was getting out of this.

"Okay, so I had my unspoken theories, but I now know it." Taylor said as she nudged Gabriella. 

Before Taylor could say anything else Gabriella quickly changed the subject. "So how was the rest of the dance?" 

Taylor automatically launched into a story about Chad and Sharpay having to dance together and how Sharpay's heels kept going into Chad's feet, but Gabriella stopped paying attention when she felt two very familiar hands slip around her waist.

"Hey there pretty girl." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck affectionately. 

Taylor and Chad rolled their eyes as they tried to start their own conversation to distract themselves from Troy's and Gabriella's way of showing off their relationship. "How was the morning run?" Gabriella asked as Troy turned her so her back met the cool locker and he caged her in with a sweet smile on his face.

Troy brought his face closer as his hands ran across Gabriella's sides and rested firmly on her lower back. "It went good. Getting ready for try outs." 

"Ah…so it's like a pre try-out?" Gabriella asked as Troy rested his forehead against hers and nodded.

"Yeah…hey, how come Jake hasn't ever tried playing basketball?" Troy asked and knew that it earned him brownie points for asking about her best friend once he saw the smile on her face grow.

"I don't really know for sure, but the last I talked to him about it he said that he was going to be busy doing this one indoor football thing." Gabriella said with a smile.

"That's cool. It's probably the camp he's been telling me about that has Ohio State scouts coming to look at him." Troy said with a shrug as he saw that Gabriella's face faltered for a second.

Troy couldn't choose if Gabriella was mad or sad, but he knew she wasn't happy right now, that was for sure. He had never really seen her sad before where she would bawl her eyes out or anything, but he had never seen her mad either. And when the day would come Troy knew he would hate both of them.

Troy put two fingers under Gabriella's soft chin and lifted her head gently and looked her right in the eye as he saw his reflection glimmer shortly. "What's up? I thought you would be excited for Jake?"

Gabriella tried to play it off like she knew that her best friend was being looked at by scouts, especially scouts that came from far away, even though there were other schools that were further, Ohio still wasn't the closest. Gabriella shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she found that something inside of her was getting kind of mad that Jake hadn't told her this yet, but yet he found time to tell her boyfriend who he just recently started talking to two weeks ago!

Gabriella looked Troy in the eye and a slim part of her felt a little jealous of Troy that he got to hear her best friend's news before her. She felt like as being Jake's best friend she would have gotten to celebrate this news with him, but he didn't even bother telling her that he was even considering Ohio State for college, but Gabriella tried to play it off as being sad, because she was sad, but for a different reason what Troy thought.

Troy nervously bit his lip as he watched Gabriella shift her eyes down to the ground again as he wondered if maybe that was the right way to phrase that particular question. Troy felt Gabriella lift her shoulder up and drop them again in a shrug as she sheepishly looked up at Troy again.

"I am, but…God this is gonna make me sound so selfish." Gabriella let out a small laugh as she ran her hand through her hair. She was going to tell Troy how she felt, how just a part of her felt jealous and left out that Jake wouldn't even bother telling her, but found that kind of stupid. She wasn't the jealous type, she didn't get jealous of anything, so why admit it now?

"I'm sure that God would forgive you if you told me." Troy said with a sweet smile as he was hoping that would produce a smile on Gabriella's face, but saw nothing.

"Um…okay then." Gabriella said in a somewhat awkward voice. "I just…Ohio State is a long ways away from here." Gabriella shuffled her feet feeling kind of stupid for actually admitting these feelings, but at least this wasn't a particular lie, she still felt this, she just had so many emotions running through her.

Part of her felt excited also. This was her best friend's dreams coming true, and even though he hadn't gotten a scholarship yet, it was just the fact that he was that good to even get considered for one. But then again, she wouldn't want to admit that she was happy for him either because first she wanted Jake to know that she was disappointed in him that he didn't tell her.

"And I just…a year is a long time away from each other." Gabriella said quietly. Troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella beat him to it again as she said in a rushed voice, "And Ohio State is kind of far away from here. And then what if he doesn't come back for vacation? And then we're gonna go to college in a year and a half and I don't see myself at Ohio State so we might be even farther apart." Gabriella rambled.

"Hey." Troy said softly as his nose grazed Gabriella's and she could feel his cool breath on her face. "Have you told Jake any of this yet?" Troy asked.

"No. He would take that into consideration for colleges and I can guarantee you that he would drop the idea of going to Ohio State right away." Just then the bell rang and she flashed Troy a smile as she tried to lace their hands together to walk off to homeroom, but Troy didn't budge. "Wildcat, what are you doing?" Gabriella said in a light mood all of a sudden as Troy kinked an eye brow and put both of his hands on her arms to keep her from leaving her spot against the lockers. "Wildcat…we're gonna be late."

"I think you should talk to him." Troy said softly as Gabriella's face hardened a little. "I mean, it could be really good for you two."

Gabriella didn't mean for it to come out like it sounded, but she couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth. "Really good for Jake and me, or just good for me?"

Troy tried to press his lips to Gabriella's to show that he was just trying to be caring, but he caught her cheek instead as she turned in just the last possible second. "Gabi, it would be good for the both of you." Troy said. Gabriella avoided contact with Troy as she kept her head turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gabi, come on. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Gabriella huffed, "How could it be good for Jake if I told him that I hate the idea of him leaving on a possible scholarship just for my personal gain?" Gabriella snapped as she took a deep breath to try to calm herself. This was her dramatic side coming out which she could thank Ms. Darbus for, or otherwise known as her grandmother. All her life she has been telling the people that matter most to her about what she thinks and what her feelings were, but did that stop them from dying, leaving, divorcing? No. So why start sharing her feelings again?

"I just…I can't do that to him, he's worked so hard for this and why should I tell him that I'm gonna miss him if that means jeopardizing his choice in choosing what college?" Gabriella made up an excuse. 

"Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel and you'll then feel better about this college thing later on when it really becomes necessary to talk about it." Troy suggested as Gabriella could feel her blood boil even more as Troy spoke those words. Didn't he hear her, she didn't want to share her damne feelings!'

"What, no." Gabriella said quickly. "Just because you've talked to him for two weeks in the hallways doesn't mean that you know how he'll react to this." Gabriella hissed. "Excuse me." Gabriella said as she pushed past Troy.

Troy sighed as Gabriella collided with his shoulder and kept walking down the hallway towards Darbus' classroom. "Gabi, come on. You can't be this mad." Troy pleaded with her as he tried to grab her arm, but she yanked it out of his grasp and continued walking. "Gabi, come on!"

"You aren't his best friend. You haven't spent almost everyday talking to him for the past two years. You barely even know him and yet you're telling me that if I tell him my feelings that everything will be okay in the end!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy matched her quick and long strides down the hall and they took a sharp turn.

Troy sighed. This was the angry side of Gabriella and for some reason, he still felt like she was holding back, and he just wished that she would calm down before he saw her anger full on. "No, well…yeah." Troy said weakly.

"Well newsflash Bolton, everything won't be okay if people just open up and talk about their feelings." Gabriella stopped in her tracks outside of their closed homeroom door indicating that they didn't make it in time. "And do you know what really sucks about this Bolton?" Gabriella asked sardonically. 

Troy almost winced at her sarcasm coming from her voice as he gave her a pathetic stare that told Gabriella flat out that he already gave up in this argument.

"It really sucks that I had to hear about Ohio state through my boyfriend." Gabriella said in a dangerously low voice before turning sharply on her heel and pushing open the wooden door leaving Troy to quickly catch onto what Gabriella implied.

Troy groaned quietly as he saw Ms. Darbus glaring at him from inside their homeroom class. She was tapping her foot in a slight impatient way and her eyes narrowed on him. Troy took small steps as he entered the classroom and all eyes were on him, except the chocolate pair that he couldn't get out of his mind all of Sunday. How was he supposed to know that Jake hadn't told her? They were best friends, he just figured he would have told Gabriella before him.

* * *

"Gabs, just talk to me." Jake pleaded as he pushed past kids to keep up with Gabriella's quick and swift dancing legs that easily helped her get through hurrying kids seeing as the bell had just rung indicating that school was done and Gabriella had detention to get to since she was late to homeroom.

"Don't push me Jake." Gabriella warned as she turned the corner and froze in her spot as she saw Troy casually leaning against her locker, checking his watch that he wore on his left wrist. Gabriella looked back to Jake who got caught up in a group of his football buddies, and saw that he was trying to push past them and then back at Troy who was busy saying something to Chad and Taylor before they walked off down the hall. 

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat as Troy looked up and their eyes connected as his face instantly lit up and his white teeth showed through his pink soft lips surrounded by his tan skin. Gabriella's straight face turned into a frown as she shook her head slowly. She didn't exactly know what she was saying no to, but she was and Troy's face faltered a bit as he seemed to be just staring at her now.

"Gabs, you have to talk to me sooner or later…Just tell me what I did wrong." Jake's voice rang through her head as she tore her eyes away from Troy's and glared at Jake. She had been avoiding him all day while trying to sit the farthest away from Troy in all of their classes together.

"How about I talk to you after you decide to tell me about Ohio State." Gabriella hissed as she knew deep down that maybe this wasn't fair on Jake, her punishing him for actually getting scouts to come and see him play, but he hurt her as a best friend. How long has he known about this? How many other people has he told? Did he not trust her enough with this information? Did she do something to him that he was repulsed by? Gabriella had been thinking about that the whole day and found that her anger was growing.

Jake froze in his spot as his face drained a little color and Gabriella received her answer just by looking at him. He meant not to tell her right away and that surprisingly didn't anger Gabriella, but saddened her.

"That's what I thought Jake. I know about you and Ohio. I would've understood if you told me, but instead I got to hear it from my so called perfect boyfriend Troy." Gabriella snapped as she started walking to her locker and Jake seemed to fall out of his trance as he heard Gabriella's footsteps start up again and he jogged to catch up.

"Gabs--" Jake started.

"Gabi--" Troy said at the same time Jake spoke as the two stopped talking at the same time once Gabriella sent them both glares and stood in front of her locker which was still being blocked by Troy.

"Move Troy." Gabriella said as he quickly stepped off to the side and let her put in her combo.

"At least we're on a first name basis." Troy mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck and Gabriella quickly turned to look at him.

"What?" Gabriella hissed. "You think this is funny Bolton?"

"Or not." Troy mumbled again as he looked at Gabriella with pleading eyes. "Gabi, I just…I thought you knew. I never would have told you to just talk to him if you didn't know." Troy desperately said as this was the first time today Gabriella was actually giving him the time of day.

"Gabs." Jake cut in as Gabriella dumped all of her books down in the bottom of her locker and grabbed her book bag that held her homework in. "I was going to tell you. It's just.."

"It's just what?" Gabriella slammed her locker shut as she turned around swiftly. "You forgot!" Gabriella laughed sarcastically.

"No, it's just…" Jake looked at Troy as Troy shot Jake a sympathetic look. It was pretty easy to say that Jake felt as bad as Troy did. "Can we talk later tonight?" Troy knew that he was hinting that he wanted to be alone, and personally he found that Jake should've just asked that in the bluntest way he could. Troy knew that they were friends, and it probably would've been easier to talk to Gabriella alone, but Troy didn't have time since he was now grounded for getting a detention for being late to class and he had to go straight home for an entire week.

"I don't have time." Gabriella said as she walked past them and left the two standing there.

"Dude, I am sorry." Troy said as he turned to see Jake's defeated look.

"Hey, no worries. She'll come around." Jake said even though Troy knew that Jake didn't believe it himself. Troy's head snapped up from Gabriella's retreating figure to Jake who let out a sigh. "It's just, we've never really fought before and I don't know why she's taking this so personal all of a sudden. You know?" Jake asked.

"Well…" Troy really didn't want to get in the middle of this seeing as he was already in the red zone with Gabriella and it probably wouldn't help him if he got on Jake's bad side also. "I think she's upset more because…well,…it's a serious subject." Jake looked at Troy with a creased forehead. "It's about you leaving for college halfway across the country." Troy pointed out in a duh tone.

"How can she be mad though? I haven't even made a decision. Hell, I haven't even gotten a scholarship, they're looking at one other quarter back in Texas." Jake said.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's about that." Troy finally put it all together. Gabriella wasn't mad at Troy for saying she should tell Jake what she was feeling. It took him half the day to figure that one out, she was disappointed and feeling hurt that Jake never told her in the first place, and Troy was just an easy target to take her anger out on since he knew about it. "Hey, how come you didn't tell Gabriella about the scouts before this?" Troy asked.

Jake shrugged, "I didn't want her to be sad." Troy nodded his head at Jake's simple answer that held so many emotions, that if Gabriella heard him she was sure to forgive him, maybe even them both.

* * *

**Author's note- So what do you think. Don't hate me because they got into a little arguement. I promise everything will turn out okay soon. Tell me what you think in a review, thanks. Oh, and I just read an awesome first chapter to Trust Your Opposite by hsm0007. Check it out if you want a new story to read. Thanks--**


	18. Perfect For Now

_Previously…_

Jake shrugged, "I didn't want her to be sad." Troy nodded his head at Jake's simple answer that held so many emotions, that if Gabriella heard him she was sure to forgive him, maybe even them both.

* * *

Troy heard a sound of feet shuffling as him and Jake both turned their heads to the spot Gabriella's retreating back just went to see Gabriella standing there again with an annoyed looked on her face.

Gabriella started to walk forward as Troy's eyes never left her face as he tried to get Gabriella to look at him, just so he could try to tell what she was thinking. 

"You really suck Jake." Gabriella said as Troy saw her offer Jake a sheepish smile as Jake's face lit up and Troy figured out that it must be Gabriella's way of trying to make a mends with Jake? Troy stepped back a little as he leaned against the lockers just watching the two make up.

"So you heard?" Jake asked nervously as he ran a hand through his hair that barely did anything to it since it was short. 

"Yeah, I heard and if I hadn't you still would suck." Gabriella said with a small smile that was helping to lighten the mood. 

"You have got to believe me that I was going to tell you, it's just…it's Ohio!" Jake exclaimed excitedly as he took a couple of steps forward, closer to Gabriella.

"I know." Gabriella said with an excited smile on her face as her eyes looked into Jake's. "And I'm sure you're going to impress the hell out of the scout this weekend and at your camp." Gabriella encouraged.

"So am I forgiven?" Jake asked. "Because I was going to tell you, it's just we've both been so busy lately."

"And part of that is my fault, so you're only forgiven if I'm forgiven." Gabriella added slyly as Jake chuckled and Troy couldn't help but have a small smile on his face at watching the two friends interact.

"Of course you are Gabi." Jake said as they engulfed each other in a hug.

"Okay, wow. We've never fought, have we?" Gabriella asked in a calm voice that she didn't use since that morning.

"First time for everything Montez." Jake said as Troy cleared his throat a little and Gabriella turned her head and offered him a shy smile. 

"Hey, um…I'm gonna get going. See you around you guys." Troy said hoping that Gabriella would stop him.

Gabriella felt Jake nudge her as Troy started walking away slowly towards Ms. Darbus' classroom that was around the corner and down the hall some more. Gabriella sighed, she knew that she shouldn't of felt that little pang of jealously that morning towards Troy, it wasn't his fault Jake told him and not her right away. Gabriella just wanted to get mad at someone, and Troy seemed to be the most eligible. But Gabriella realized that morning, it wasn't just the jealously that got to her, it was the fact that Troy kept telling her to talk to Jake. 

Gabriella was never one to talk about her feelings and it still amazed her that she could talk to Troy that easily, she was more of the quiet types that went along with things until she disagreed, and then once that time would come Gabriella would definitely speak up. Some people would call her the mellow type. And then her wild side would come out, she still knew how to have fun.

"Wildcat!" Gabriella called out. "Wait."

Troy stopped walking with a soft smile on his face even though no one could see it. He slowly turned around and his eyes connected with Gabriella's as she offered him a small smile.

"Can we talk?" Gabriella asked in a small voice that Troy nodded to as he stood his ground and watched Jake say something to Gabriella before giving her one last hug, nodding at Troy trying to give him encouragement, and walking in the other direction.

"So I guess this wasn't the perfect day after sex as a couple, huh?" Gabriella asked as Troy let out a small laugh at how Gabriella could somehow make the mood so light.

Troy started walking forward to meet Gabriella in the middle of the hallway. His eyes briefly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that they only had five minutes before they absolutely had to get to detention before they get another detention and Gabriella gets an ISS, (In School Suspension.) Troy still had no idea how Gabriella managed to get 14 detentions two months into the school year, but she had and now if she got one more then she would have to pay for that before starting over from zero.

"It was…" Troy started as Gabriella stood before him, less than a foot away. "Very eventful." Troy scratched the back of his neck as he gave off a nervous laugh. It was more than eventful, that day had been one of Troy's worst days of school in his life. He never really knew what not talking to Gabriella could make him feel. It was like he had just grown accustomed to talking to Gabriella everyday for the past five weeks, and then all of a sudden he was cut off from her.

"Most of that reason is because of me." Gabriella admitted as she concentrated on Troy's neck than his eyes finding it easier to avoid his blue orbs.

"Nonsense." Troy mumbled as he put both of his hands on her waist and felt Gabriella automatically bring her body closer to his as her head leaned against his chest and he decided to just rest his hand on the top of her head.

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed out and he knew that there was something else…one more thing that she wasn't telling him. Troy heard Gabriella sigh as her nose rubbed against his t-shirt and he held her closer. "You can't just act like everything's okay so that it'll seem like we're in the clear." Gabriella said quietly.

"I'm not acting." Troy retorted matching Gabriella's tone of voice. 

"Troy…" Gabriella tried again and Troy just rubbed her back up and down. "Part of me felt angry that Jake told you first, but…okay I'm just gonna come out and say it." Gabriella said quickly as she looked up.

Troy nodded as he put a curl behind her ear. "I don't share my feelings with people that easy." Gabriella said as she once again avoided Troy's eyes. "I just…I don't like making my self seem so vulnerable towards others and part of me is still amazed that I can even open up to you." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded in understanding. It made since in her position with her dad leaving and all of a sudden coming back. If only he knew the full story to her life then he could really relate her life back to her confession just now.

"Hey…" Troy said softly as his lips pressed up against her forehead and he pulled back to offer Gabriella a soft smile. "You don't have to explain anything. I know now not to push you to talk to people, it's not really my position anyways." Troy said with a shrug as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and Troy knew now that everything was going to be okay with them.

Even though this was only a little fight compared to life, it was their first little fight and it kind of felt good to get it over with. "Hey." Gabriella said as she bit her bottom lip in an innocent way. "Guess what?" Gabriella said bringing herself closer to Troy and making her pelvis rub up against his own,

"What?" Troy murmured against her lips.

"I missed you today." Gabriella said as she tilted her head up and they shared a sweet kiss. 

Troy smiled as they pulled back after a short ten seconds that seemed to go by too quickly. "I missed you too. But hey, we made it past our first fight." Troy said as he smirked at Gabriella who gave him a questioning look. "I think that's something to celebrate. Don't you?" Troy's hand brushed the outside of her right breast while trailing down her sides to rest on her waist firmly as Gabriella's back connected with the metal lockers lightly and Troy stood caging her in.

"I think that is a very good thing to celebrate." Gabriella said playing along as she let her lips linger on Troy's neck before letting her tongue tease his skin and flick it lightly before pulling back with a smirk of her own to see Troy pouting.

"Well then, how about I come over tonight." Troy suggested as he knew that he would have to somehow make up an excuse to his parents since he was grounded, but that was doable, after all, he had done it before.

Gabriella's face dropped a little as she gave Troy a sorry smile. "I have weight lifting tonight. It's part of my new training, didn't I tell you?" Gabriella asked as Troy shook his head slowly, slightly disappointed.

"No, tell me what?" Troy was hoping with all hope that she wasn't going back on her crazy dance practice schedules again.

"Oh, well since I'm not practicing as much I still need to keep up with my strength so every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I'm in the weight room for two hours, and then a two mile run, and then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm dancing for three hours." Gabriella said with a soft smile. "Usually it would be right after school so then I would still have time for you and our friends, but since there's detention…" Gabriella trailed off knowing Troy should've understood.

"But can't you skip tonight?" Troy asked. "Please? For me?" Troy asked as he brought Gabriella's hand up to his mouth and pressed kisses to her knuckles.

"Wildcat, I'm still in shock that my mom is going this easy on me for dancing and that I don't have to do both weights and dancing on the same days until January, so we kind of have to follow her schedule." Gabriella said as Troy frowned and she gave him a small smile trying to reassure him. Gabriella knew that's what really took up her days, when January hit she would go back to her normal and do both weights and dance and it would be really hard to find time to do other things.

"Please? For Me?" Gabriella asked as she kissed Troy's neck again and working her way up to his jaw bone and finally planting one on his lips. Gabriella smiled as Troy seemed to become less tense and gave her a small smile that told her that he was just disappointed that he didn't get his way this time, and that he would just have to wait 24 hours.

"Fine." Troy rolled his eyes. "If it's for you then I'll wait. Tomorrow night? My house or yours?" Troy knew he would have to find some excuse as to why Gabriella would be coming over at night time then, but he would find a way if he had too.

"Um…mine probably since I think tomorrow night my mom has a business meeting late at night. So she's gonna be gone until 10 at the earliest." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"So I'll have you all to myself. Perfect." Troy said as they shared one last kiss before heading off to Ms. Darbus and detention that they just made in time since Ms. Darbus was late herself.

* * *

Gabriella had just gotten out of the shower as she had her white towel wrapped tightly around herself with her brown hair that reached past her shoulder a little ways when it was straight starting to form into it's natural curls right away. Troy would be over in just a couple of minutes and she still wasn't dressed even though Troy reassured her that day that she wouldn't need to be wearing anything for his liking and they both played it off as a joke, but on some level they were serious.

Gabriella dropped the towel from around her body and wriggled effortlessly into her red lace panties with a matching red bra. Gabriella slid on some low ride jeans and put in her belly button ring as her cell phone went off. Gabriella ran her hand through her hair with a smile on her face thinking back to that afternoon where she received a dirty text message from Troy even though they were almost done with school for the day and he was right across the room from her.

Gabriella looked down at the caller id and felt her eye brows furrow together in confusion. She had never seen this number in her life, or at least she thought she didn't. Gabriella clicked the green phone button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella more like questioned as she kicked her white towel around her room lazily as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hey Gabriella." The male's voice greeted back and Gabriella's eyes went wide when she realized who was calling her. Sure she told him that he could call, it just halfway surprised her that he was actually following his word, and halfway surprised her since she wasn't expecting him to call at that minute.

"Dad?" Gabriella asked with the shock showing in her voice. Gabriella took a breath in as she laid back on her bed with her halfway dry hair fanning out across her pillow.

"Yeah…" Gabriella could hear the nervousness in his voice and she let out her breath relieved that her dad was just as nervous and shaky about their first phone call. "This isn't a bad time is it?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella turned her head to see that Troy would be there in 15 minutes, but she could talk and get ready at the same time and knowing Troy he would be five minutes late. "Yeah, I have time. What did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked as she swiftly sat up and rummaged over to her closet to put on a shirt.

"I don't know." Carlos admitted and Gabriella could just imagine him running his hand through his short hair. "What do…what do people talk about…on the phone?"

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she grabbed a t-shirt that clung to her body, it was black with red hearts on the front. Gabriella threw the light material onto her bed as her legs carried her back over to her bed where she plopped down on it again.

"Um…" Gabriella let out another little laugh. "How is…the moving coming along?" Gabriella asked as Carlos cleared his throat as Gabriella closed her eyes just waiting for his answer. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to have conversations with her dad again no matter if they started off a little awkward or not.

"It's good. I'm all moved in and the inside pool is ready with the hot tub. You should really come out here and see it sometime." Carlos said and Gabriella's smile got a little bit bigger as she could decipher the proud tone in his voice, and she knew that he was making an effort.

"That's great. That's really great, but I didn't know that you were a pool guy." Gabriella said with amusement in her voice as she let the natural words flow through her mouth and into the phone.

"Well I'm not. I just remember when you were little you used to love swimming, so I figured if you were ever visiting me at least you would have something to do. That's okay, right?" Carlos asked and Gabriella opened her eyes to see what time it was and nearly fell off the bed when she saw Troy was supposed to be there in five minutes.

"Um…yeah. That was very thoughtful. Thanks." Gabriella said as she leaned her phone on her shoulder to use both of her hands to put her shirt on over her head. 

"Do you still swim?" Carlos asked sensing Gabriella sounded a little more distracted right now.

Gabriella remembered when she was little and how her dad would take her to the beach on weekends when he wasn't so busy with work. She hadn't been swimming in a while now, but she still liked it sometimes. She wasn't a pro at it or anything, she just liked being in the water and messing around.

"When I find the time. I've been busy lately with school…homework…Troy…and dancing." Gabriella finished as she knew that the dancing was a touchy subject with her dad since he never was a fan of Gabriella dancing at such a young age for competitions.

There was a silence as Gabriella ran a comb through her hair in a fast manner and started walking down the hallway to the stairs. "Gabs, you know that you can visit me anytime. I don't want you to think that I only came back here to just talk to you over the phone." Carlos paused again as Gabriella's face turned serious at her dad's words even though they couldn't see each other. "I want to be apart of your life again. I want to do the father daughter things again. I just need you to…"

"Let you in?" Gabriella filled in the blank as she leaned against the side table by the door with a mirror above it.

"Yeah." Carlos said softly as Gabriella sighed.

She knew that her dad was trying. He was the type of parent where they never fully grew up themselves so it was easy for her to relate to him a little bit more. He was the type that was fine with eating burger and fries for dinner and that's where Gabriella knew where she got her appetite from. He would have one beer for dinner also, and on weekends she knew through her mom that the two of them used to go clubbing together before Gabriella.

Carlos wasn't an alcoholic though seeing as he had another personality where if Gabriella disobeyed or she needed help, he had a serious side and he had great advice to offer, even to a five year old little girl that would complain about how she couldn't color in the lines.

"I know." Gabriella answered. "It's just gonna take some time."

"Okay…listen, I've talked to your mom the other day about you maybe spending a day with me or something--"

"Believe me, I heard that argument." Gabriella told him. "And it wasn't pretty, was it?"

"No." Carlos chuckled. "It was definitely not pretty. I think she's starting to get the idea though that I'm not leaving until your graduation." Carlos reassured Gabriella.

"Well…if it means anything I wouldn't turn down the idea of spending some time with my old man." Gabriella joked to lighten the mood even though they both took what she said to the heart.

Just then there was a knock on Gabriella's front door and Carlos must of heard because he said, "Um…my dinner is ready Gabriella, I'll just let you go"

"Okay, yeah I kind of have to go too, but I'll…talk to you later?" Gabriella more like questioned as she moved for the front door and saw Troy's dark figure through the clouded glass on the inside of the wooden frame.

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you too. Bye Gabs." Carlos said as Gabriella said goodbye and opened the front door with a smile on her face and her closed cell phone in hand as Troy was leaning against the door frame with one hand.

"Hey wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy walked forward and took her in his arms and captured her lips against his.

"Hey baby." Troy said against Gabriella's lips. "Is your mom here? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Gabriella leaned her body around Troy's to shut the door behind him as she put her cell phone down on the side table. "Oh yeah, I was just on the phone with my dad." Gabriella said nonchalantly as she saw that Troy tensed up a little. "What's wrong?" Gabriella put her arms on Troy's upper arms and brushed her finger tips lightly across his skin trying to calm him.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as she saw his body before her eyes go back into a comfortable manner. "Is everything okay then?" Troy asked in a tight voice as Gabriella's hand reached up and gently stroked the left side of his face.

"Yeah. Now what's up Wildcat?" Gabriella asked and then it hit her, she never did get around to telling him that he stopped over on Saturday night before the homecoming dance. Troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella beat him to it. "Did I tell you we're talking again?" Gabriella asked in an innocent way.

"No, I don't think you did. When did you start?" Troy asked as Gabriella's hand grazed over his lips and he brought his hand up and interlaced their fingers.

"He um…it started on Saturday when he came over before the dance and then today he just called." Gabriella said in the simplest voice she could come up with.

"Oh?" Troy raised an eye brow questioning and Gabriella smiled at how sweet Troy was reacting and how caring he was. "And you're okay with this?"

"Well…" Gabriella shrugged. She felt okay with this. "It's nice, you know? He is all moved in and he says that he'll call more often and maybe even we can do things now if he's not busy with his work." Gabriella explained as her arms moved up to wrap around his neck.

"Okay then." Troy said with a nod of the head as his hands slid down to her waist and started walking her backwards to the couch. "So we're alone…in a house…with a couch….for a couple of hours…what will we do?" Troy landed on Gabriella softly with his elbows propping him up on the couch as Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"I do believe we have some time to make up for because of yesterday Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said as she pressed kisses against his neck.

"Consider this my apology." Troy huskily said into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella's hands went to the bottom of Troy's shirt and his hands softly caressed her stomach beneath him.

At least things were perfect for now.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and telling me what they think, it means so much to me. I'll be updating more because of Spring break, so review soon so I can post quicker. Thanks--**


	19. I Really Really Love You

* * *

Troy felt the air starting to cool down around him as he knew that the sun was starting to go down. He felt the sweat trickling down his face that was starting to get stubble on his chin. He aligned perfectly to the basketball hoop and let the ball roll off his fingers perfectly only to have the ball make the '_swish_' sound and go in with nothing but net.

"Dude, we are so ready for the season." Chad said as he got Troy's rebound on a jump and pounded the ball with his hands before settling down in the grass.

Troy smiled and nodded his head. It would be a lie if he said he didn't know that he was starting to get at the top of his game again. Sure he could still hit almost any shot, but over the summer and past months when basketball wasn't going on he wasn't practicing as much, but now as try-outs were the following week and practice would be everyday, Troy was ready.

"Yeah." Troy agreed as his breathing started to go back to normal and he plopped down on the ground next to Chad. He knew for some strange reason that he was on top of his game that afternoon due to how happy he is. And he was happy because of Gabriella and the night they shared together the previous day.

"What's got you so happy?" Chad asked as Troy was looking at the ground in front of him with a goofy smile on his face.

Troy's head snapped up and looked at Chad with confusion. "What?" Troy asked as he was still smiling.

"You were with Gabster last night, right?" Chad asked slowly as if Troy was a little kid and didn't understand what Chad was talking about.

Troy looked at him skeptically, "Yeah…why?" Troy matched how slow Chad was talking.

Chad shrugged, "I don't know…you just seem different and that obviously takes a toll on how you play for basketball…and you were with Gabster last night…alone probably…and knowing you two who were just in a fight …you probably had make up sex." Chad concluded with a huge smirk as he wriggled his eye brows at Troy two times.

Troy looked at the ground as he felt the blood go to his cheeks and a small smile was playing at his lips as his fingers absentmindedly twiddled with each other to distract him from looking at Chad.

"For me to know and you to never find out." Troy said slyly.

"Oh you so hooked up last night!" Chad exclaimed as Troy's eyes went wide and he covered his hand over Chad's mouth.

"Shh!" Troy hissed as he slowly pulled his hand back once he was satisfied that Chad wouldn't yell something like that again. "I'm already grounded and I'm surprised that my dad is still letting you come over here for basketball, so I don't need my parents hearing that I had sex and get the stupid 'talk' with them that we have every year at school." Troy said quickly as he looked around self consciously to make sure that his mom or dad didn't hear them through the open window to his house that led into the kitchen.

Chad was grinning like a mad man as Troy showed a worried look. "So you admit it, you had sex!" Chad exclaimed with excitement.

Troy rolled his eyes as he smacked Chad in the back of the head. "Will you shut up?!" Troy exclaimed himself as he looked over his shoulder and saw that his mom was standing near the open kitchen window that was up at the house, Troy turned his head and smiled nervously while waving weakly.

Lucille had a bright smile on her face that Troy couldn't tell if she heard Chad or not as she waved back before walking away with the phone to her ear.

"If I tell you the answer will you stop shouting stuff about sex?" Troy asked in a whisper.

Chad nodded as Troy sighed. "Yeah man. Of course." Troy nodded while looking at the ground again. Chad clapped Troy on the back as Troy could almost hear the smile Chad was projecting through his voice. "Score man! If you play that well after that, then do it every game day and practices, and try outs, and pre warm ups. God just do it everyday and you'll be set." Chad said as Troy stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, and I'll tell her that my doctor said that we had to do that so I can improve my basketball game instead of using steroids." Troy said sarcastically as Chad nodded actually thinking of that as an option.

"That could work. I wonder if Tay would go for that?" Chad thought out loud as Troy smacked him on the back of the head once more. "Ow!" Chad exclaimed as he rubbed his neck.

"You can be so dense sometimes." Troy said as he laid down and rubbed his temples. "There is no way that I can tell her that--"

"But you wouldn't mind, would you?" Chad urged as Troy put his hands over his face trying to drown out Chad's voice.

"Chad, I did not say that." Troy defended.

"But you were implying it." Chad countered back in a knowing voice.

"Chad…" Troy said with a warning voice and gritted teeth as a sickly sweet smile was planted on his face. "Gabriella and I are together. We've only been sleeping together for a couple of days. And we have only been dating for five weeks. Don't you think that would freak her out if I said that?" Troy asked as he felt his eyes close liking the feeling of just relaxing after playing one on one for two hours.

"Troy--" Chad said but was cut off by Troy who was still laying on the ground with his eyes closed with his hands over his face.

"No, let me finish." Troy said determined to prove his point as he felt Chad's hand grab onto his upper arm and tried to shake him, but Troy barely moves a muscle as he shakes Chad's hand off of him. "Chad, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…you're not gonna get on Tay's good side if you tell her that. To play good in basketball you don't need sex every time before or else…or else you would have no energy." Troy explained as if he actually knew what he was talking about, but in reality he was just trying to talk Chad out of saying something stupid to Taylor and have Tay repeat it back to Gabriella and her finding out that he was the source of Chad saying something.

"Troy--" Chad said again, but Troy just shrugged him off as a lazy smile took over his face. This is why Chad and him were best friends. One of them would get a stupid crazy idea and the other would think clearly and convince them not to go through with it, no matter how bizarre it sounded.

"Not that I'm saying sex was bad, in fact it was incredible. Probably the best girl I had ever slept with and that just shows that I'm glad she's my girlfriend so of course deep down that idea of sleeping with her everyday doesn't sound bad. It actually sounds really good right now, but you cannot tell Tay that the doctor suggested it."

"Troy…" Chad's voice was strained as he was trying to hold in laughter and Troy slowly opened up one eye as he gazed up into the used to be blue sky that was now turning into a light pinkish color as the sun was starting to set. "Thanks for the advice." Chad said with his voice cracking with laughter. "But let me give you some advice now Bolton." Chad said as he continued to chuckle.

Troy opened his other eye now as he was just looking up at the sky. "What _Danforth_?" Troy teased.

"When your best friend calls out your name, you might want to stop talking and actually listen because you never know who else is listening to your little _speech._" Chad said using air quotes with the last word in the sentence.

"…why?" Troy asked slowly as he propped himself up on his elbows now.

"Um…" Chad let out another chuckle as he pointed sheepishly over to Troy's backyard gate and Troy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as his heartbeat picked up, and his face immediately turned a beat red.

Leaning against the inside of his backyard wooden fence was the brunette that he was dating with a smirk playing at her lips as she was biting the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"Fuck." Troy breathed out in a whisper as Chad didn't hold back on his laughter anymore.

Troy's mind was racing, why was Gabriella here? How much did she hear? Was she mad? Did he sound like an idiot? Or worse, a horny freak that sounded like a sex addict?

"Hey Wildcat. Chad." Gabriella greeted as she walked over to them. "I would ask what you two were talking about, but I think I already know." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy and Chad in her faded light blue jeans that had a rip in the knee cap and wearing a black graphic T that had a picture of My Chemical Romance on it.

"Hey…" Troy said as Gabriella sat down right by him and he felt her connect their hands so that was a good sign, right? Troy could still feel his heart beating and was surprised that Chad nor Gabriella could hear it. "What's up Gabi?" Troy asked as he was going to kiss her, but he didn't know how she would exactly react to that right now and he didn't want to accidentaly get into another little fight.

"Nothing much. Just the idiot over there still has his car in the shop and needed a ride home since Tay was at a school meeting for the decathlon and you're supposed to be grounded so that leaves me to give him a ride home." Gabriella explained as Troy turned his body more so that he could face her and block out the chuckling Chad was emitting from his mouth.

Troy glanced up at the open window and didn't see him mom who probably would've been happy that Gabriella was around since she had been asking about her since homecoming and was upset that Troy wouldn't invite her to dinner since he thought that it was too soon.

"She's not gonna get mad that I'm here, is she?" Gabriella whispered as Troy found that she was a lot closer and was happy that she wasn't mad about the conversation she walked in on between him and Chad.

Troy connected their lips and shrugged, "If she saw you she probably would make you stay for dinner."

Gabriella smiled, "Wish I could but I have dance tonight since mom's at the office right now." Gabriella explained as they shared another kiss.

"Mom, just called. I have to be home for dinner." Chad said as he stood up and Gabriella and Troy both looked at him sharply. Chad shrugged, "What? Gabster's my ride, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let you swoon her over and persuade her to stay so I have to walk home." Chad held out his hand in front of Gabriella expecting her to take it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she smiled sweetly at Troy. "I'm glad I could help out your basketball game." Gabriella whispered against Troy's lips before connecting them again and right before Troy's tongue could reach hers Gabriella felt herself being lifted off the ground and her legs flailing wildly as Chad put her on her feet and Troy looked up at Chad like he had three heads.

Chad shrugged as Gabriella smacked him on the shoulder. "You could've dropped me!" Gabriella scolded as Troy started to stand up.

"You weigh like what, 100 pounds? There's no way that I'd drop you." Chad retorted as Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy held back a laugh. "Now come on, it takes like 20 minutes."

"Not with Gabi driving, it'll take ten." Troy commented as Gabriella looked offended but a smile was tugging at her mouth teasingly.

"And what are you insinuating Wildcat, that I'm a bad driver?" Gabriella asked.

"Not bad, just fast." Troy said back as they were about to kiss again before Chad started pulling Gabriella away before picking her up and lifting her away from Troy and then planting her on the ground so that he was in between the two.

"Bye man." Chad called. "And thanks for the girl!" Chad called over his shoulder as Gabriella glanced back at Troy and smiled at him and offering him a wave as he waved back rolling his eyes dramatically at how Chad was acting. But that was just what made Chad…well Chad.

* * *

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she entered her semi big house for only two people. She had just gotten home from dropping off Chad at his house which was only a couple of blocks over which was in her jogging route.

Gabriella walked further into the house and into the living room and found that her mom was no where to be seen. Gabriella didn't think anything of it though because that usually meant she was either doing one of three things, out with Eric, at work in the office, or down at the studio teaching a dance lesson.

Gabriella turned on the TV and just sunk back into the couch. She usually didn't have time to herself anymore since she had her friends, family, and now Troy which wasn't at all a bad thing. Gabriella could still remember the pervious night and how Troy and her fell off the couch and landed on the floor midway through their late night events.

Gabriella let out a laugh as she looked at the back of her forearm and could see a light bruise there. It didn't hurt at all, and it was only dime size, but it was from falling off the couch three feet and landing on her elbows and backside with Troy on top.

"Hey there Gabriella, what'cha watching?" Eric asked as he came out of the kitchen's swinging door that lead to the entry way which also had a big archway that opened up to the living room so he saw her as he was getting his jacket off of the coat rack.

Gabriella opened her eyes as she looked at the TV screen, "Um…apparently the news." Gabriella said with a small laugh along with Eric.

"I see it's caught your attention." Eric joked. Gabriella nodded as she blinked a couple more times and shut off the TV. "I think your mom is looking for you. She's in the den."

Gabriella stood up and lifted her hands above her head as she stretched. "Thanks. I'll see you later Eric." Gabriella said as he waved.

"Bye Gabriella." Gabriella watched him go and smiled at how he was easy to talk to also. He kind of reminded her of her own dad and how laid back and relaxed he seemed which could be a good or bad thing.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and then took another turn as she knocked on the den's wooden door before hearing her mom's voice.

"Come in Gabs." Anna said as Gabriella pushed open the door and saw Anna sitting at her desk looking hesitantly at the computer screen.

Anna looked up at her daughter as she sat down in one of the two brown squishy chairs they had in there on the other side of the desk from her mother. Anna offered her a small nervous smile and if Gabriella wasn't mistaken she would say that she saw a hint of worry and concern in her mother's eyes.

It would be a lie if Gabriella said she wasn't nervous as she took a small breath and saw her mother click something with the mouse of the computer before turning her full attention to her.

"I talked to your dad today." Anna said as she let out a big breath.

Gabriella was surprised by this. Usually her mom wouldn't tell her that because usually her mom and dad got into a huge fight about him wanting to talk and be in Gabriella's life even though he found a way to do so behind her mother's back, but yet…Gabriella was strangely okay with that.

"Oh." Gabriella said in a small voice as she looked at her mom hesitantly. Maybe he is moving again, and then Gabriella fell for his stupid charade about him wanting to be her dad.

"We have come to a decision on something." Anna finally said after a moment of silence.

There was another silence and Gabriella was growing anxious. "And?…" Gabriella led on as Anna sighed and got up out of her chair and walked around her desk to sit in the chair next to Gabriella as she took her daughter's hand.

"You know I want the best for you, right?" Anna asked as Gabriella saw that her eyes were almost glossed over and Gabriella couldn't comprehend what could be so bad. Nothing happened to her dad, right? Everything was okay with him, right?

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "Yeah mom, I know." Gabriella said softly in a quiet whisper not really knowing why they would have to use strong voices since it was just the two of them.

"You know…" Anna said trailing off as she reached up delicately to move one of Gabriella's curls behind her ear. "You have been through so much." Anna continued as Gabriella nodded her head slightly. "Your grandfather's death…my divorce…William's death…and your dancing is incredible." Anna praised and Gabriella's heart dropped a little more.

Most people would be happy or proud that they got a word of praise from their mother, but right now all that Gabriella was thinking was the worst. What if he was leaving again? What if her mother was right and her father just up and left? What if someone was hurt? Oh god, someone was probably hurt!

"Just don't forget that I love you and I always will, no matter what." Anna said giving Gabriella a quick kiss on the forehead as her other hand came up and wiped at her eyes momentarily. "Um…well your father called today he wanted to run it past me if you could possible go and visit him, of course he said that it would be your choice, he didn't want to force you." Anna added as she looked down at the ground.

Gabriella nodded her head feeling a bit relaxed at this information. It was just stuff Gabriella already knew but her mom didn't know.

"And then we got into a huge fight and he threatened to take me to court if I wouldn't let you come." Anna said quietly and Gabriella's eyes went wide and Anna looked up. "Oh, don't worry. I promise nothing will happen."

Gabriella sighed, good. She didn't want to get roped into all this court and law stuff. She knew it would take up a lot of time and she would have to chose what parent she wanted while the other one lost. She knew her parents were capable to sit down and think of things rationally without lawyers around.

"He knew he didn't have much of a case since he was the one that left, but he had a point when he said that I'm the one that filed for a divorce and came up with the idea, it just worked out with him leaving." Anna explained and Gabriella nodded her head. It was all she could do as Anna struggled to find what words she wanted to say. "But…then he said something that caught my attention…he said he made a mistake Gabs." Anna continued as she drew a shaky breath. "He wants to be in your life again and I realized today that I'm not gonna be one of those moms who stops her kids from possibly getting hurt with something like this. I won't be that person who holds you back and has you end up resenting her later in life." Anna looked down at the ground and Gabriella knew it was hard for her to say this since all her life Anna has always tried to keep her safe from the world, but Gabriella knew it wasn't possible either. Plus, how else was she supposed to survive?

"Mom, I could never resent you." Gabriella said as Anna sighed and looked up.

"We both know that's not true, but…thanks for saying it." Anna said as Gabriella gave her a smile as Anna opened her mouth to continue. "Anyways…that's why we both decided that we're gonna let you chose what you want to do whether that's talk to him, go over there for the weekend, or just forget him." Anna lifted her other hand that wasn't already holding Gabriella's hand and wrapped it around her hold on Gabriella. "But I need you to know that I will support you with whatever you choose. I won't be mad if you want to talk to him, to get to know him because I used to love him and I think you deserve a chance to do that also."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she looked into her mother's eyes and saw hurt and pain. She knew her mom was over her dad, but it also probably brought back painful memories of moving on from him.

"You're practically a grown up yourself Gabriella. One more year almost and I trust your judgment. So I told him you would call him back and if you don't want to then that's no problem." Anna finished as she kissed her daughter on the forehead again. "I love you sweetie."

Gabriella gave her mom a watery smile. "I love you too, and I think…I think I deserve to have a dad again." Gabriella softly said as she looked down at the ground and felt her mom rubbing her back up and down.

"I already put his cell number on your desk upstairs." Anna smiled proudly at her daughter as Gabriella looked up with a shocked face.

"How did--" Gabriella was cut off as Anna nudged her.

"You're my daughter. I know you better than anyone." Anna said as Gabriella smiled and flew her arms around her.

"I love you mom. I really really love you." Gabriella whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go on. I think he'll be happy to hear from you." Anna said as she watched her only daughter smile brightly before leaving Anna's small office at home. Anna sighed as she sunk back in her seat. Even though that talk went by okay and Gabriella didn't freak out and Anna didn't burst out crying, she was still a little skeptical of her ex-husband, if only she knew that he was gonna keep true to his word: He was back for good.

* * *

**Author's note--Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Review please and thank you. You guys are awesome!**


	20. Under the Bed

Troy felt the sweat drip down his face, neck, forehead, arms, and back. But who could blame him, at East High it always seemed their gym was set at 85 degrees.

Troy was at basketball try outs and tomorrow they were gonna find out if they made the team and if so then they would have their first team practice before the weekend. Today it was Thursday and the last day of try outs had just ended. Troy was breathing heavily, but compared to everyone else, he was in perfect condition.

"That was…" Chad panted besides Troy as Zeke came over on Troy's other side and they started walking over to the bleachers. "Holy shit, I'm so sore." Chad panted as Troy stayed standing and Chad and Zeke both dropped down to the bleachers.

Troy lifted his arms to the back of his neck as he concentrated on breathing in and out. This was the part of basketball that he tried to forget, it seemed no matter how much he stayed in shape, his body was always sore after the first week.

"Baby, you looked so good today." Sharpay cooed as she wrapped her arms around Zeke from behind and Troy looked at Chad as they shared an eye roll. Troy still couldn't figure out how Sharpay did it. At school she was this over dramatic snobby girl, but now when she was with Zeke she was willing to wrap her body around his sweaty one?

"Hey there." Troy heard Taylor's voice as she walked up by Chad's side and he put an arm around her. Troy looked around the gym and saw that some of the guys were still scattered about in the gym since they had all four classes trying out at the same time, there just wasn't enough showers even if some of the upper classman drove home to shower. But Troy wasn't concentrating on the other players, he was looking for a certain brunette. "She's dancing Troy." Taylor said as Troy's felt his face drop a little. "Honestly, she's been gone the whole week dancing, it shouldn't be a surprise now." Taylor smirked at Troy and Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"It doesn't hurt to check Tay." Troy said back to her as Chad was busy nipping at Taylor's neck and she pushed him away.

"Yeah, but you're gonna be seeing her tonight, aren't you?" Taylor asked as Chad looked at her strangely. "What?"

"How do you know my best friend's schedule more than me?" Chad asked as Troy looked at them amusingly.

"Have you forgotten about Gabs and how I talk to her everyday?" Taylor retorted rolling her eyes. "Honestly Chad, I think you spend too much time with basketball."

"Tay, you're just high class." Troy turned his head to the brunette who was his girlfriend for almost a month now. Gabriella walked over to the group of three tired guys and the two girls. "Hey Wildcat, how'd try outs go?"

"He's a shoe in." Zeke said as Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's waist in a half hug.

Troy kissed the top of her head taking in her clean scent. He was surprised to see her, usually she didn't get done with practice until five and then she would have dinner, and then she would come over to his house or he would go over to hers, but it was just 4:30 now seeing as his try outs and practices started at 2:30.

"I am not." Troy said even though everyone all new he was trying to be modest.

"I bet." Chad mumbled as Gabriella smiled sweetly up at Troy and Troy couldn't help but feel lucky that they were still together. This has been the longest relationship he has ever been in.

"So what brings you here pretty girl?" Troy looked down and felt Gabriella shrug her shoulders.

"Mom needed to get to the office for some emergency meeting." Gabriella explained. "Is it still cool that I come over to your house?"

"Of course." Troy mumbled against her lips as he let his lips linger about hers for a couple of seconds before Gabriella stood on her toes and leaned up to connect their lips.

"Oh my God, get a classroom." Chad said in a bored tone.

"Chad, they can't get a classroom since they already have one, and the janitor's closet, and the science garden, and-" Sharpay was cut off.

"Okay, we get it." Gabriella said as she pulled away from Troy as her cell phone started to ring. Troy looked over her shoulder and saw her pull out her cell phone. "I'll be right back wildcat." Gabriella said as she pecked him lightly on the cheek before walking away.

"Well, we're off." Chad said as he had his arm draped around Tay. "Tay, my body hurts." Chad whined.

The last thing Troy heard from Taylor's and Chad's conversation was her withdrawing sex from Chad and him complaining some more.

"Yeah, we're leaving too. See you around man." Zeke said as he did his guy handshake with Troy and him and Sharpay left as they past Gabriella coming into the gym again.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face and Troy looked at her curiously. All of a sudden within three seconds Gabriella was sprinting over to him and jumping up onto him as his hands automatically wrapped themselves on her lower back and under her butt.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips with her grin widening. And even though Troy was sweaty from head to toe, his hair was sticking to his forehead, his body ached, he wouldn't trade in this moment for anything.

"Have I told you how happy I am?" Gabriella asked with a giggle as she kissed Troy again.

Troy didn't know who called her, he didn't know how she got this happy, all he knew what that he was liking this side of Gabriella. "I can tell." Troy said with an amused chuckle.

Gabriella kissed him again and right before Troy could react she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "When is your dad coming home?" Gabriella asked as Troy could feel her breath against his lips.

"He has faculty meetings and then I think he's going out with some of the other teachers. And I guess my mom is apparently at the business meeting with your mom." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head with the same wide smile on her face. "Yeah, my mom said everyone got called in. I guess it's huge." Troy was about to say something when Gabriella covered his mouth with hers.

The quick kiss turned into something more as the hand that was on Gabriella's lower back moved up making Gabriella squeeze her legs tighter around his waist as his hand went to the back of her head and held her there. He parted her lips with his tongue and his warm tongue entered her mouth as their tongues grazed each other.

"You want to…get out of…here." Gabriella panted as she felt the need between her legs to be with Troy. Gabriella didn't wait for an answer, "Come on Wildcat." Gabriella dropped her legs from around Troy and interlaced their hands as she pulled him along.

* * *

They entered Troy's house chuckling and giggling like they were drunk, but they were only drunk on each other. There was no ounce of alcohol in their bodies. "Wildcat, you're all sweaty." Gabriella giggled into his mouth as Troy was carrying her and once again her legs were wrapped around his torso and he was walking up the stairs to his room that Gabriella has been in a lot the past week after dance.

"You know you like it." Troy huskily said as he kissed down her jaw bone and to her neck as Gabriella threw her head back in pleasure as she closed her eyes briefly.

"I can't wait til Tuesday." Gabriella said off hand as Troy carried her down the dark hallway and to his bedroom that had basketball posters hanging up on the walls, a desk, computer, and clothes scattered throughout the floor.

"Oh yeah…" Troy breathed against Gabriella's neck as he slammed her against the door to close it. "Me too…" Troy knew that was their one month anniversary and he had yet to get her anything because he had no idea what she wanted and she wasn't giving any signs either. "Hey Gabi?" Troy questioned as he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her neck as Gabriella looked up at him, both of them breathing heavily.

"Don't…" Gabriella groaned as one of her hands trailed down to the hem of his t-shirt that was sticking to his body. "I told you I didn't want anything Wildcat." Gabriella kissed the crook of his neck as her hand trailed up and underneath his shirt to his sticky chest.

"Gabi…" Troy complained but stopped once Gabriella rolled her hips over his growing erection.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she made sure that her tongue flicked his ear.

Troy shut his eyes as he couldn't help but feel distracted by his throbbing problem. "Nothing." He breathed out as their lips connected in a passionate kiss, and their tongues dueled for dominance as Gabriella finally succumbed to Troy's ways.

Troy led them over to his bed as he leaned her back. Troy's knee wriggled it's way in between her two legs as he leaned up from Gabriella and pulled off his own shirt and discarded it to the floor.

Gabriella started slipping out of her shirt as Troy's hands found hers and held them still. Gabriella looked up at him with lust. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked with slight disappointment.

"I want to go slow." Troy said as he lowered Gabriella's hands to her sides and trailed kisses up her right arm and to her neck, sucking softly on her sensitive spot. Troy smirked as he pulled back and was satisfied with the purplish, red mark on her neck and proceeded to kiss over to the other side of her neck and down her left arm.

Troy slowly lifted Gabriella's shirt inch by inch making sure that he kissed every sign of flesh possible. Gabriella shut her eyes as her hands were gripping the bed sheet below her as Troy dipped his tongue into her navel making Gabriella moan softly in pleasure.

Troy lifted her shirt up by her beasts and he traced the outline of her black and pink bra by pressing light kisses around her cleavage as Gabriella slid her arms out of her shirt. Troy lifted it over her head and tossed the light material to the side of his bed.

"God Troy…" Gabriella moaned in his ear as Troy's hands started to massage her back slowly while moving down towards her bra clasp. Troy smirked against her bare shoulder. He loved it when she said his name and called him Wildcat other times. For some reason, his name sounded better coming from Gabriella than anyone else.

"Gabi, are you sure…you don't want anything Tuesday?" Troy asked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and he could almost see Gabriella's eye roll.

"You're asking this now?" Gabriella asked in an exasperated tone. Gabriella turned her head and lifted one of her hands up to wipe away Troy's matted hair from his forehead. Her face turned softer and she gave him a soft kiss as his fingers danced around her clasp, teasing her. "I'm sure."

"Fine." Troy said even though he was determined to get her something, anything. Just as long as she would like it.

"TROY!" Troy and Gabriella froze once they heard Jack Bolton's voice ring out into the house. He didn't sound mad, which was a good thing, but he would be mad if he found them there in that condition.

"Shit." Troy breathed out as they both heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Gabriella looked around for her shirt. "Where's my shirt?" Gabriella asked quickly as Troy looked on the side of his bed that was farthest away from his bed room door.

"Right here." Troy whispered as he pointed to it and in one swift movement Gabriella rolled out from under him and landed without a sound on the ground as if she had practice at that and grabbed her shirt before rolling under Troy's bed. Troy was just thankful that his comforter on his bed reached the floor on both sides of his bed so you couldn't see under it unless you moved the blanket.

Troy heard his father knock on the door as Troy tried to regulate his breathing. Troy quickly looked around his room seeing if he could do anything to make this look any normal. Troy grabbed the first book he could reach on his side table and called out to his dad, "Come in."

Jack Bolton walked in still wearing his t-shirt and basketball shorts from try-outs and smiled at his son. "Hey there dad. I thought you had a meeting?" Troy asked as he closed the book that was in his hands and realized it was Gabriella's Romeo and Juliet book that she left over at his house.

"It got canceled so I decided to come home and talk with my son who always seems to be busy." Jack joked as he walked over to Troy and sat down on his bed also.

Troy looked around nervously. "Anything in particular?" Troy asked as Jack's eyes seemed to be evaluating him.

"No, just…you were reading…shirtless…with sweat coating you body…after basketball instead of being with your friends?" Jack asked slowly and Troy knew that this wasn't the question Jack wanted to ask but it probably did look suspicious having a son doing this instead of taking a shower to clean off.

"Um…yeah. You know I like to…" Troy finished lamely and weakly. "Read."

Jack nodded, "I didn't know that, I guess you do learn something new everyday. If you really like reading I have a couple of good books if you're interested." Jack offered.

Troy nodded biting his lip. "Yeah, that's great. But you know what, I think I'm gonna take a shower. Gabi and I had plans for tonight." Troy said starting to get off of his bed, but stopped once he heard his dad again.

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

Troy sat back down on his bed remembering that he had Gabriella under his bed right now. "Shoot." Troy said hoping it wasn't going to be a long talk.

"Well…you two have been joined at the hip lately." Jack started to say and Troy's eyes went wide as he now knew what talk he was getting, with his girlfriend under his bed nonetheless. He could just imagine her holding in her laughter.

"Now, don't give me that look. It's not what you think, unless you want to have that talk because I have books and pamphlets from health class at school."

"No." Troy said quickly. "NO thank you. You can just continue what you were saying before."

"Okay…" Jack looked at his son. "So, you and Gabriella are doing good?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, we're doing really good. But, I should get going. You know, she doesn't like it when I'm late picking her up." Troy lied because Gabriella could really care less if he was five or ten minutes late, she just wouldn't like it if he was an hour late.

"Just hold up son, I'm sure she will understand if you tell her you were talking with your father." Jack retorted as Troy nodded.

"Can you just cut to the chase then?" Troy asked meekly.

Jack nodded with a smile. "So basically since you two have become closer and she seems like a nice girl, your mother and I want to get to know her better since she already is over here every other day to do homework…" Jack said trailing off.

"But?" Troy cringed. He knew there was something else wrong with that.

"But, your mom's only free day this week is Tuesday." Jack said as Troy swung his legs over the side of his bed getting ready to stand up.

"But that's our one month anniversary. I already had dinner plans for her and we already had to cancel them three weeks ago " Troy said as he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg. It felt like two nails dug into his skin and he kicked his leg forward. "Ow…" Troy muttered as Jack looked at his son.

"I know, but your mom is real persistent on what she wants and she feels that as long as you are spending most of your free time with Gabriella, that she has the right to meet the girl that has you so _mesmerized_." Jack said dramatically. "And those were your mother's words." Jack added.

Troy rolled his eyes, "But dad--" Troy stopped once he felt the pinching again and knew that it was Gabriella's way of telling him something. Troy sucked it up, "I guess we'll have four for dinner on Tuesday." Troy said lowly showing his disappointment.

Jack patted him on the back. "We promise not to get out the baby pictures. But thanks Troy, your mom will be happy." Jack said standing up. "Now go and get ready for Gabriella, don't want her to get mad at you."

Jack walked out of the room and Troy slammed his back down on the bed in frustration. "You can come out now." Troy said glaring at the ceiling as Gabriella slid out from under his bed with her shirt on and a soft smile on her face.

She plopped down next to Troy and propped herself up on her elbow so her face was right above Troy's. "Come on Wildcat, it can't be that bad."

Troy narrowed his eyes even more. "But,…Why Tuesday?" Troy asked out loud.

Gabriella pressed kisses to Troy's neck until she felt him ease up a bit. Gabriella smiled down at him again before giving him a peck on the lips. "If your mom is happy, then why not have dinner with them. I think it's about time that your parents meet me officially and get to know me, considering I'm here every other day." Gabriella defended.

Troy shut his eyes while sucking in a breath. He opened his eyes again, "I guess, but then when will I get to meet your mom?" Troy asked.

"Anytime you want. You see her at the studio all the time." Gabriella told him.

"But not officially." Troy teased using Gabriella's words against her.

"Fine, I'll set something up with her and my dad." Gabriella said and saw Troy becoming more alarmed. "Separately of course." Gabriella added as Troy nodded.

"You're dad? So you really are getting along with him then?" Troy asked as Gabriella settled her head down on Troy's bare chest that was still sticky with the dry sweat.

"Actually, on Sunday…I'm going over to his house. You can come if you want?" Gabriella offered.

"No, it's your time with him. I wouldn't want to oppose." Troy told her while stroking his fingers through Gabriella's hair.

"Come on Wildcat. My dad's not one for dinners for meeting people. It will be a lot easier to meet him this way than in a formal way that neither one of you feel comfortable with." Gabriella convinced.

"I guess, but it's your first time with him, are you sure you really want me to come?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Plus he's got an indoor pool and hot tub." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as she nibbled on it.

"Now you're talking." Troy smirked as Gabriella hit him lightly on the chest. "Is that who called before?" Troy asked just remembering that she got a phone call before.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, he said to come over any time after noon since he won't be up until then. I swear he is just like a kid." Gabriella said.

"So I shouldn't feel intimidated or anything like he'll try to scare me away?" Troy asked all of a sudden with nervousness.

"I don't know. You're the first one to meet my dad. I guess we won't know until Sunday." Gabriella said with amusement in her voice. "Now, I got to go home and shower because you got me all sticky." Gabriella said standing up.

"Wait, how about we help the environment and use less water by me coming with you?" Troy smirked with playfulness in his eye.

"Oh Wildcat, nice try." Gabriella smirked as Troy engulfed her in his arms knowing she would give into him anytime.

* * *

**Author's note. I didn't really like it. Let me know what you think. I just felt I needed to get it moving a little bit more so I skipped over the try-outs, we all know that Troy would automatically make the team. It's nothing new. Thanks--**


	21. Thank You

Troy was on Varsity reserved his freshman year on the basketball team. He was in the starting line up his sophomore year. He had won the championships that year and he was expected to do that again this year as their captain. He wasn't scared, he wasn't backing down, he wasn't chicken when it came to that kind of stuff. He was excited and a little nervous, kind of what he was feeling right now standing outside Gabriella's dad's huge house.

It would be a lie if Troy said he was a little intimidated since the only other time Troy had saw Carlos Arias was at Gabriella's dance competition as he was in a heated argument with Anna Montez. And now looking at his perfectly groomed green lawn that was half the size of a standard football field and that was just in the front as Troy was sure that there was more lawn in the back, it all lead up to the big White colonial house. It had huge columns outlining the wrap around porch that had a worn in looking bench that was connected to rusty looking chains to make it swing gently.

It had two balconies which Troy though meant it must have at least three stories to the house. It had a balcony off to the side also which had Troy thinking of Gabriella's room at her mother's house and how for the first time a week ago he climbed. Troy looked down at Gabriella as she smiled at him. She didn't look surprised, but he thought she had never been here before?

"So…are you ready?" Gabriella asked as Troy scratched the back of his neck. Now he was well off money wise, but this…was big! Whatever Mr. Arias did he wanted to do too, as long as it didn't run into basketball.

"So he just moved in here?" Troy made small talk with Gabriella as they were walking up the long ways to the double front doors with their hands connected.

"No, this uh…we used to live here up until I was five and we owned a couple of houses to rent out, and this was one of them." Gabriella said. "And then when my dad started traveling for business and my parents got a divorce, my dad still kept this house just in case." Gabriella explained as they made it to the porch.

"So…" Troy said trying to delay the process. He was nervous, as much as Gabriella had explained to him that her dad was like a giant kid himself, and wasn't that intimidating, it sure seemed like Gabriella lied to him. Come on, her dad was a high power business man that probably had more money than some athletes, and you don't most likely make it to the top by being nice to people.

"Don't worry Wildcat, he's gonna love you." Gabriella smiled as her index fingers found Troy's two front belt loops and pulled him closer by the belt loops. "I promise." Gabriella said against Troy's lips.

"Yeah, he's gonna love you." Gabriella and Troy both pulled back at the sound of Gabriella's dad's amused voice. Gabriella and Troy share a look as both of their faces turned a slight red and Gabriella turned towards her dad.

"Hey, dad." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey honey, and I presume this is Troy, or in this case Wildcat?" Her dad more of questioned as Gabriella's face turned even more red. "Do I even want to know how he got that nickname?"

"Oh my God." Gabriella's eyes were wide as she looked down at the ground, maybe this wasn't such a good idea having Troy and her dad meet. It was sure to be an embarrassing afternoon for her.

Troy stiffened a chuckle as he turned to look at Carlos. "I'm Carlos." Gabriella saw Troy and her father exchange handshakes as her face was somewhat going back to it's regular color.

"I'm Troy." Troy said as they let go and he felt somewhat at ease after spending a minute with Carlos, he seemed okay so far even though he seemed to be embarrassing Gabriella, but Troy didn't care because he found that Gabriella was cute when she blushed.

"Why don't you two come on in. Unless you want to stay out here and continue what you were doing before I came to introduce myself." Carlos said with a smile as Gabriella felt Troy wrap his arm around her waist and Gabriella buried her head into his chest.

"We'll come inside." Gabriella muttered as Carlos motioned with his hands that they could go first.

* * *

"So how did Jake do with the scout?" Carlos asked as they were now all seated out on the wooden deck in the backyard that was connected to screen doors in the kitchen.

Gabriella smiled, "You remembered?"

Carlos let out a good hearty chuckle. "I remember more than you give me credit for."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy watched the two interact and if you were new to this conversation you wouldn't be able to tell that Gabriella's dad walked away from his family all those years ago, wait…did he walk away? Troy felt his forehead crease as he tried to remember if Gabriella ever explained the situation to him, but found that he didn't have anything in his memory.

Troy snapped his head up as he heard glasses being put down on the glass table that had one of those curtains on it to block the sun from hitting you directly. He smiled, silently thanking the older looking woman as she silently and quickly walked away leaving three large glasses of lemonade for them.

"So Troy…" Carlos started out as Troy realized he must have missed the rest of the conversation about Jake who he really hadn't talked to since the day Gabriella and him got into their first fight, he should really do something with him. "Gabriella here tells me that you're the varsity captain of the basketball team?"

Troy nodded as he felt Gabriella's hand squeeze his knee gently as he briefly looked over at her and saw a gentle smile planted on her face. "Yeah, we just had try outs this week and I guess I'm their Captain." Troy said modestly, he didn't want to come off as a stuck up jock in front of Gabriella's father.

Before Gabriella's dad could say anything else the maid came out and was carrying the phone. "Sir, your business is on the other line. They say it's an emergency."

Carlos took the phone and the maid walked away again. "I wonder to myself every time they do this, when's it gonna get through their big fat heads that when I'm at home I don't want to be disturbed?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she had an amusing smile on her face. Troy smiled back at Gabriella, things seemed to be going okay with her dad. Gabriella was right, he was easy to talk to, and they had only been there for an hour, but considering half that time spent Carlos showed them around his house.

They had 15 bedrooms, five on each floor, two living rooms, a family room, even though Troy didn't know the difference, a dining room, a kitchen, seven bathrooms, an indoor pool with hot tub, a basement that had a fully stocked bar, dance floor, and to top it off a half court basketball court that Carlos said has never been used. Troy found that this house was awesome and he wondered how much Gabriella still wasn't telling him, not that he didn't mind.

"I'll just be one minute." Carlos said as he stood up and Troy noticed he had a frustrated face on.

Troy heard Gabriella sigh as he shifted his weight to look at her fully. "So…?" Gabriella poked at and Troy didn't quiet get what she was trying to get at.

"So?…" Troy copied as Gabriella raised her eye brow.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't you think you should be asking your dad this instead? I thought he was the one analyzing me instead of the other way around?" Troy said with playfulness in his voice as Gabriella dropped her smile and stared at him.

"Troy, just tell me what you think. It's really not that hard." Gabriella said in a matter of fact way.

Troy was getting amusement out of this. He liked how much Gabriella took into consideration of how he was feeling, no other girl really took him home to meet their parents, or in this case, parent.

Gabriella seemed a little irritated as she dramatically sighed. "Just tell me, and if you feel uncomfortable at all we can leave." Gabriella urged.

Troy shook his head with a smile on his face as he concentrated on the drink in front of him, loving how he could get Gabriella so worked up to see that cute little glare she could put on. Of course he also loved the smile that she wore when she was happy, so that gave him a bigger freedom of either answering her right away or delaying and answering later.

"I think…I'm happy I met him." Troy said as Gabriella sighed and he heard her chair being pushed against the deck as she stood up.

"Wildcat…" Gabriella said in her low sexy voice. Troy felt Gabriella sit on the arm of his chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck making him look up at her as she smirked at him. "Tell me what you really think." Gabriella purred into his ear as she gave his ear a little flick.

Troy shut his eyes for a second knowing Gabriella had won this one, "I think…" In one swift movement he brought his arms around her and pulled her off of the arm of the chair and into his lap. "He's a really cool guy." Troy kissed her cheek before going for her ear. "Just like his daughter said he was, and I had nothing to worry about…just like his daughter said to me." Troy pulled back from Gabriella's ear and saw her smiling widely at him, showing her teeth, but yet she didn't have an innocent look in her eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you know exactly what to say?" Gabriella asked as their foreheads leaned against each other.

As they heard Gabriella's father's voice once more Gabriella hopped off of Troy as they both turned their heads and saw that her father was still inside the screen door, but his head was turned and Troy assumed he was talking to the maid.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Carlos said as he walked over to the two again with a face that told Troy that he was annoyed with his work. "So I'm gonna have to cut this short. It seems my employees don't know how to manage on their own anymore. I'm so sorry Gabriella, but you guys can stay for as long as you like and I left money on the counter for pizza or whatever the hell you eat nowadays." Carlos said kissing Gabriella on top of her head as she had one arm around his waist in a half hug. "You're not mad, are you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Are you kidding my, I got to spend some time with my dad, I am furious right now." Gabriella said sarcastically as she smiled at her dad who rolled his eyes.

"And that's my sarcastic daughter I know." Carlos held his hand out to Troy as Troy stood up and shook his head. "So there's swim suits in the guests rooms and the basement has pool and air hockey, you guys can stay for as long as you like. It was great meeting you Troy. Good luck in basketball." Carlos waved back to the two again as he rushed to his car and Gabriella sighed once more.

"That was…" Troy started.

"Unexpected." Gabriella filled in with a smile. Troy nodded not really knowing how to put it.

"Um…yeah. So do you want to head out or stay here, or we could catch a movie?" Troy suggested.

"You want to stay here? I'm sure we can find something to do." Gabriella said as she looked back at the house, as if she had x-ray vision and could see inside the rooms at what they could do.

Troy shrugged, he personally didn't care what they did as long as they spent their time together and then he thought of something. "Hey, you want to call Jake? We haven't really seen him lately."

Gabriella turned on her heal with one eye brow kinked and biting her lower lip in the corner of her mouth. Troy smiled innocently at her, like a little six year old boy. He knew that this was getting him brownie points of thinking of her best friend, but that wasn't why he was doing it. He was merely suggesting it because it made Gabriella happy. "And then maybe Tay would like to come too, I know you two haven't seen each other lately."

Gabriella walked over to Troy and draped both of her arms around his neck. "That's a really good idea Wildcat." Gabriella pecked him on the lips and started walking away from him.

Troy just stood there, "You don't even give me time to react!" Troy called back as he saw Gabriella's smooth shoulders go up and down in a shrug.

"If I did then we would have a whole other problem on our hands." Troy heard Gabriella's amused voice call back to him as he smirked and followed her inside.

* * *

"So where was Shar?" Tay asked as she was busy concentrating on Haley's finger nails with the used to be black brush that was now covered in a deep red nail paint.

Gabriella flipped through her magazine as they could hear the three guys bouncing the basketball on the court in the room over. "She's at Zeke's parents restaurant testing some of the new foods they want to put on the menus." Gabriella said as she looked up from her magazine briefly.

"What restaurant is Zeke's family's?" Haley asked nonchalantly as she looked at her own magazine and Taylor screwed the cap on the nail polish back on.

"Done." Taylor said proudly as Haley put the magazine aside and examined Taylor's work.

"This looks great Tay. Thanks." Haley exclaimed as Taylor smiled modestly.

"They own that one restaurant downtown that is more for teenagers to hang out in, _The Red Stone_." Gabriella said with a sigh. "I should really update my dad's magazine collection."

"You know Gabriella…" Haley said with a tone that told Gabriella that she wanted something and she was probably going to say no to. "Our schools dancing team isn't half bad."

Gabriella and Taylor shared a look, obviously Haley didn't know that the dance captain approached Gabriella last year and asked her to join. "Um…" Gabriella said trying to hide a smile. "I don't do poms."

"I know. Believe me, everyone on the squad has had to hear Brittany complain about how you turned her down, but that doesn't mean that you can't help us?" Haley more like asked with a pleading look that Gabriella almost wanted to say yes to.

"Help you?" Gabriella asked not quiet understanding what they would need help with. They do have a coach and captain.

"Well…" Haley drew out the word, "Our Coach…Mrs. Brown is due for her baby in a couple of months so she can't get us through the whole season which is no big deal because we have Brittany to work on the dances, but…" Haley paused. "She's our best dancer and failing two of her classes."

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"So…the principal said that it would almost be impossible to make up by the end of the season and she's off the squad. So, we know we can pull off dancing, but not the making of the routine part." Haley said in one breath as she looked pleadingly at Gabriella.

Taylor looked from Haley to Gabriella with an amused smirk on her face. Gabriella was one of the best dancers around locally, but she knew that she would be stretching it thin.

"I don't--"

"Please." Haley begged. "Plus you get to cheer on your boyfriend and some of your friends." Haley countered as Gabriella sighed.

* * *

"So you met this guy?" Jake asked as he was leaning against the wall near the door that was surrounded by this thick glass around the basketball court.

Troy sighed as he jumped up to shoot the ball and came down in perfect form as the ball went in with nothing but net. "Yeah, and he seemed really cool." Troy paused as he turned around to look at the blonde who looked unconvinced as they let Chad do his own thing with the basketball. "He seemed…_unfatherly_?" Troy more like questioned.

"Dude, is that even a word?" Chad came up besides Troy as he was holding the basketball.

Jake narrowed his eyes as his forehead creased in suspicion. "What do you mean_...unfatherly?"_

Troy scratched the back of his neck. He meant nothing bad by it of course, it's just…Carlos didn't seem that strict like other dads he has seen. "Well…uh…it's just he was laid back." Troy finished quickly as Jake raised his eye brows and Troy found that he was almost more protective of Gabriella than her dad was.

"Laid back?" Jake asked himself quietly as Troy saw him put on a questioning look.

"And well…he wasn't so uptight and intimidating as I thought he was going to be. You know how he was when we first saw him back in October." Troy pointed out.

Jake shrugged, "Yeah, but…I would still like to meet him." Jake said in an unnaturally low voice as he stared hard at the ground.

Troy looked over at Chad who just shrugged. "I think he's probably cool, especially if he trusts us teenagers in this awesome house." Chad reasoned.

Jake sighed. "Maybe…" He still sounded unsure, but Troy was fine with it as long as Jake wasn't so worked up that he wanted to punch Carlos for leaving Gabriella, but…Troy was now confused, did Carlos leave Gabriella or did Gabriella and her mom leave him?

"I'm getting hungry, you think the girls are done talking about _girl _things?" Chad asked as he set the basketball down and started heading up.

"You guys up for pizza?" Troy asked as all three boys started heading up the few stairs that lead up to the girls to catch the last of what Haley was saying.

"_Please." Haley begged. "Plus you get to cheer on your boyfriend and some of your friends." Haley countered as Gabriella sighed. _

"Hey." Troy greeted as he was the first to reach them. "I heard boyfriend, and cheer on…you must be talking about me." Troy said cockily as he flopped down by Gabriella who rolled her eyes at him as Jake and Chad both walked in also and went by their respected girlfriends.

"Tell her to join the dance team." Haley demanded as the three guys all looked at Gabriella who was glaring at Haley.

"Dance team?" Chad asked as he let out a small laugh. "You mean the girls that dance with poms?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Where have you been the last two and a half years? They're at your every basketball, football, and even baseball games." Haley sent a pointed glare at Chad who nodded his head in weak understanding as Taylor just stiffened a laugh at how oblivious her boyfriend could be.

"You want to join the team?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella shook her head, "No." She exclaimed.

"Yes." Haley said at the same time Gabriella spoke. "Tell her to do it Bolton."

"Wait, why would she join it for the basketball team but not football?" Jake asked as he sounded offended.

Gabriella gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Jake!" Gabriella shrieked. "I can't believe you're taking apart of this nonsense."

Jake shrugged as Gabriella felt Troy slip his arm around her waist. "Well…yeah. Come on, if you do that for the basketball team, then what about your best friend?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Troy countered as Jake shrugged.

"So, I've known her longer."

"But I'm dating her."

"But I'm her neighbor."

"But I kiss her."

"But I drive her to school."

"But I sleep--…ow!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella elbowed him in the chest and everyone looked at the two with amusement.

"You want to continue that sentence?" Gabriella warned as she then turned her attention to everyone. "Does Gabriella get a say in this?"

"Just think about it, all you have to do is put together a routine with a song we pick out, and then come in twice…make that three times out of the five practices we have in a week and teach it to us." Haley recited like she had been practicing it. "And we practice when the basketball team practices so you'll get to see Bolton, and we learn fast."

Gabriella sighed, "I like that basketball part. I get to see you in shorts." Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella sighed again, "I have my own dance practices after school." Haley groaned as Gabriella could see how upset she was. She knew that she would have to figure something out when it became January, but she still had a month and a half to worry about that. "But I can do it in the mornings for an hour. And since that's less time than usual, I can do it all five days and not three." Gabriella offered as Haley's face lit up.

"Yes!" Haley squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Gabriella smiled. "Just call me coach." She muttered as she felt Troy give her a kiss on the top of her head. Maybe this could be fun?


	22. Changing?

_"I have to study."_

_"I'll see you later."_

_"I said I have to study!"_

_"And I said I'll see you later."_

_--Wildfire, season one.--_

"Gabs, you have a visitor!" Her mom's voice rings up into her closed bedroom door as Gabriella hears the heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs. Gabriella looks frantically around her room. Here she was, standing in the middle of her room wearing nothing but a set of black lace boy cut underwear and matching bra. Her hair was in it's natural curls to her shoulders as she looked around her room again and picks up the closest big beige towel and wrapped it around her body.

The footsteps were getting closer as she opens her bedroom door and comes face to face with Jake? She was expecting her boyfriend to be early for once, but then again she should've known better since it usually was either on time or five minutes late, and right now, he would've been twenty minutes early.

"Hey…whoa, I can come back later if you're busy." Jake said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No, I just have to get dress for Troy's parents tonight." Gabriella said as she left her bedroom door open and heard Jake shut it as he plopped down on her bed. Gabriella walked into her walk in closet and looked at everything in there. She had jeans, ripped jeans, khakis, shorts, skirts, and dresses. She didn't want to look too casual, but yet she didn't want to look like she spent the whole day worrying about what she would wear and try too hard.

"So…" Jake started slowly as he made himself comfortable on her bed. "You get to meet the big parents tonight? I bet that's fun." Jake teased as Gabriella turned around and playfully glared at him.

"I don't know why I'm your friend." Gabriella stated as she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You know you love me, and I will love you more if I can have the Spanish notes that I missed today." Jake stated casually as he leaned back on her pillows.

Gabriella didn't respond as she flicked through her racks of dresses, and was lightly humming to herself the song Haley brought to her today on what their next dance routine would be like. Gabriella had to admit it to herself that their dance team at school wasn't half bad and she would even bet that they would place in the state competition later this year.

"Yeah, where were you today?" Gabriella called out to Jake as she finally realized that maybe wearing a dress would be too much? After all, Troy was probably just going to wear ripped jeans and a t-shirt that has been worn one too many times. Gabriella had to smile as she thought about the clothes her boyfriend would wear sometimes, it was like he didn't care that he had too big holes in the knees of his pants, or grass stains in the back of his shirts, of course then there were the girls and how they would gush at how Troy could pull off the rustic look.

Jake sighed, "I was at the doctors." Gabriella froze in her spot in her closet as she was going through her more dressier jeans. Doctors? Why didn't she know about the doctors? It was like Jake could read her mind to calm her down. "Don't worry, it was just a check up the scout recommended since I haven't had one since the beginning of junior year." Jake turned his head and scrunched his nose. He knew this smell, he lived in this smell, he wore this smell everyday because that's the smell a lot of girls like at their school. "Gabs, why does your pillow smell like…axe deodorant?"

Gabriella poked her head out of her closest. Was it really that noticeable? If so, she didn't mind, she loved that scent now, but it wasn't just axe, it was just…Troy.

"And…" Jake pressed his nose into the pillow now. "uh…a guy smell?" Jake took a big inhale and wondered if he actually smelled like that too.

"A guy smell?" Gabriella asked with an amused smile on her face as she decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and now she was going through her blouses and short sleeve turtlenecks since it was kind of chilly out.

Jake put the pillow back under his head as he made himself more comfortable again. "Yeah, a guy smell." Jake retorted as he self consciously lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to his nose. He didn't smell like that and there was only one other guy Gabriella would let on her bed…Troy.

"And what exactly is a guy smell?" Gabriella asked in a distracted kind of voice as she looked at the three different short sleeve turtlenecks she had. She looked at the black, white, and brown turtlenecks and decided on the brown. It was soft, it was comfy as it fit her figure too, and she thought it made her look a little bit more sophisticated since she wasn't dressed like the girls Troy usually would bring home and run past his parents up to his room with.

"Well…" Jake was at a loss for words. "You know…a guy smell. Not some fruity perfume, lotion type smell."

"Okay then…" Gabriella threw the top on quickly. "I guess I should tell Troy that he doesn't smell like fruity perfume." Gabriella came out of her closet after she slid on her jeans and shoes. "So what were you saying you needed?" Gabriella asked.

"Just the Spanish notes from today." Jake said sweetly as he sat up in her bed and saw that her schoolbag was on her computer chair.

"Oh…" Gabriella said as her cheeks started to turn a slight pink. Jake reached over and grabbed her bag as he right away spotted her beat up looking green notebook that was already halfway filled. "I don't--" Gabriella stopped mid sentence as it was no use to stop him now since he was already going through her notebook.

Gabriella's cheeks flashed a bright red as Jake let out a snort. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "If you would've waited for my answer, I couldn't told you that I had no notes." Gabriella said as she sat down on the bed next to Jake also.

She looked at Jake to see if he was going to laugh, or tease her about his. She looked down at where her notes should've been, but instead saw her and Troy's name written all over the page with red pen. Jake shut the notebook and lazily put it back onto her bed.

"How does--? He isn't--" Jack sighed as he stood up and Gabriella got a confused face on. This isn't the reaction she was expecting. Yeah, she knew that she was being careless about note taking today and getting distracted easily by just hearing the number 14, or the word basketball, or just hearing a conversation about sports in general get to her, but it seemed Troy wasn't leaving her mind.

She found it kind of weird, at the beginning of the school year she never really depended on a guy before, sure there was Chad and Jake, but not a boyfriend type figure. And now here she was daydreaming in class when she should be paying attention because it seemed to her that each day she was losing time to do homework. She now had dance in the morning with the dance team, school, she still went to the library sometimes unless she did homework the night before with Troy at his or her house.

"He's not even in our class physically, but yet he is?" Jake more like thought out loud as he stared at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled sheepishly up at her best friend and shrugged her shoulders. "I just couldn't concentrate." Although it sounded unlike Gabriella, it was true. She couldn't get Troy's blue eyes out of her mind for some reason all day, maybe it was because she was expected to meet his parents officially tonight and it was their one month anniversary? It wasn't like Gabriella was a book worm either, she just did well in school or else her mom would tighten the ropes around home and she wouldn't be allowed to do dance and hang out with her friends.

Jake furrowed his brows. Gabriella didn't know why he was making this such a big deal? It was one day. "I guess I'll go get someone else's notes." Jake started for the door and although he didn't say it, he was somewhat disappointed and Gabriella knew it.

"Wait." Gabriella called out to the blonde haired boy as Jake froze near her door with his back to her. "You're not mad, are you? It was just one day Jake, I don't see what the big deal is about one days worth of notes."

Jake sighed. He didn't want to fight with Gabriella, but he didn't really know what he was feeling. Things were different, not a bad different, but not necessarily a good different. He was now noticing some changes about her and it just all of a sudden clicked like…she wasn't dancing as much which is good, she was keeping her grades up, but…she was having boys over to her house, well okay, a boy, and she was late getting to classes as her and Troy would walk through the door two minutes into class even though most teachers didn't care unless they were Ms. Darbus, and now she was spacing out in class?

But Jake wasn't going to push anything because Gabriella was right, it was only one day. Jake should only be concerned if it happens more frequently, right?

Jake turned around and looked at Gabriella who was now standing awkwardly under her friend's gaze. "No, I'm just tired that's all. Um…have a good time tonight, and good luck." Jake said as Gabriella took three steps over to him.

They shared a smile and before Jake could leave Gabriella reached her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Thanks." Gabriella whispered. "And I am sorry about the notes, how about we just copy them together in the library tomorrow, that way you can get some rest tonight?" Gabriella offered since the two of them haven't really done anything by themselves lately and although they would still be in school, it was at least some time together.

Jake nodded, "That sounds great, and you look good Gabs. Now go easy on the parents, it's probably not everyday they meet their sons girl." Jake joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes and shooed him out of her room with a smile.

Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she turned to her shelf in her room where the charm bracelet Troy got her sat and strapped it on her left wrist. She had only taken it off if she was dancing or taking a shower. Gabriella blew a curl out of her face as the doorbell rang again and she glanced down at her clock and sure enough, Troy was three minutes late. Gabriella smiled to herself as she started down the stairs, she loved how she could predict these things.

* * *

Troy was nervous. He wasn't so much nervous that his parents weren't going to like Gabriella, but more nervous that they would really like her and start pulling out the baby pictures, ask her personal questions, start telling her embarrassing stories of the whole family, and then eventually start talking about marriage. Just the thought of that scared Troy and made him more nervous.

But as Troy picked her up all his nerves seemed to go away as he greeted her with a PG kiss in front of her mom and Eric who seemed to be making spaghetti or at least it seemed to Troy that Eric was trying to teach Ms. Montez how to cook. And then Troy remembered that Gabriella and her mom rarely cook and their dinners were already pre made where all you had to do was stick it in the oven.

The car ride was silent as they both sat comfortable in his truck with the radio on the independent station as Gabriella and him had to do rock, paper, scissors to see who got to pick the station and it ended with Gabriella winning saying "We don't need to do two out of three because I'm your girlfriend, and that should give you enough reason to make me want to be happy."

And even though Troy had no nerves when he walked up to his fairly large house with his hand on Gabriella's waist and their fingers interlaced on one hand, his nerves came back as his mom greeted them by pulling Gabriella into a hug like they knew each other the past ten years when in reality they had only met each other once, maybe twice?

His dad merely shook her hand and Troy was thankful that he didn't get up and hug her, not like he would anyways since his dad wasn't known to do that and he is her teacher for the last period of the day, it would just be weird.

Troy was on even more alert as he looked around and started to become a little self conscious as he saw the pictures hanging on the walls leading to the kitchen, all of a sudden it was as if he forgot if they were the same ones of him and his family before he left to pick Gabriella up, but him mom wouldn't change them, right? Troy was just being paranoid.

"So Gabriella dear, I've worked with your mother for some time now, and she had told me that you dance?" Lucille Bolton asked as they were now seated around the kitchen table with roast beef in front of them, mash potatoes, corn, and a fruit salad with rolls on the side too.

Troy's eyes met Gabriella's before she turned to his mom. At least their parents knew each other, there wouldn't have to be that awkward parental meeting. Troy had to give his mom props, she hadn't opened her mouth to tell one embarrassing story yet.

"Yeah, it seems ever since I could walk I was dancing." Gabriella answered trying to sound modest and not boast about how many competitions she's won, how many trophies occupy the dance studio, how many ribbons are in boxes in her closest at home.

There was a silence as Troy felt Gabriella's leg brush up against his own before retreating back to her side of the table across from him. "So Troy says that you two golf?" Gabriella threw out into the silent atmosphere. "That sounds interesting, where do you guys go?"

Troy couldn't believe how amazing this was going. Gabriella was making small talk with his parents and all the while still sweet talking them, unlike other girls like the boring cheerleaders who had been over at his house up in his room.

Troy snapped out of his thought at his dad's next words which made him blush along with Gabriella. "Troy, she's a keeper."

Troy bit the inside of his cheek shyly. "I know." he mumbled as he bravely looked up at Gabriella and saw her smiling softly at him.

"So dear…" Lucille turned towards Gabriella as Gabriella set down her utensils with a clean plate compared to Troy's and Jack's plates that were still half full since they took almost double her amount protesting that their growing men. Troy inwardly groaned. This did not sound good. Troy held his breath just waiting for what his mom was going to come up with next. Things seemed to be so much easier with Gabriella's dad than this, he just wished that Gabriella wouldn't be too freaked out by his parents questions. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to meet the girl in their sons life. "Where did you get your shirt from, it looks like something I've been trying to find."

Gabriella finished what was in her mouth as she looked down at her turtleneck and grinned. "I got it at JC Penny's."

Troy sat back in his chair as he casually let himself listen to the conversation unfolding between his mom and Gabriella making sure that his mom wasn't bringing up some childhood memory. Troy looked at his dad who had an amused smile on his face as he sent his son a wink telling him that he approved of him dating, but Troy could still decipher that there was something else. The only way that his dad wanted him to see Gabriella was if he didn't lose focus on basketball.

* * *

"Either I dress like I'm older than a teenager, or your mom has good taste in clothes." Gabriella said as her head was resting on Troy's chest as the two laid in the back of Troy's truck which was parked in the open space at Tyson Beach. "I'm hoping it's the later of the two."

There was no one around and the only sound that was being heard was other cars driving past the man made beach. Troy's fingers ran gingerly over Gabriella's toothpick of arms as she got goose bumps. Troy automatically reached above him without moving from his spot lazily and reached around for the fleece blanket he knew he kept back there.

Once he found the material he brought back over his head and spread it over Gabriella who snuggled closer into the side of his body. "You know, I think what you are wearing makes you look like you're in your young twenties, who is hot, but yet charming, smart, and strong." Troy breathed deeply as his eyes were closed seeing as this was the only down time he had that day since he had a long two hour basketball practice.

Gabriella chuckled. "Strong?"

"Yeah." Troy said simply in a calm tone.

Things with his parents went really good and he managed to pull Gabriella away from his mom within three seconds of her saying, "Let me go get the photo album."

"Maybe not so much physically because it's not like you're just bulging out with muscles, you have cute little muscles, but more like…" Troy took another calming intake of air. It was just something else with the breezy air that wasn't too cold, nor too warm, the dark sky with just the stars making the light, and the feeling of his girlfriend laying next to him that just set the mood for relaxation. "Like…you're confident."

Troy felt Gabriella press a kiss to his cheek as a lazy smile took over his face and Gabriella's small little fingers traced his cheek bones. He could practically see her smile when his eyes were still closed. "Thanks Wildcat." Gabriella whispered as she settled herself down in his arms again.

After another minute of quietness Troy shifted himself as his eyes snapped open to take in the back of his truck and the paint stains Chad and him managed to get in there when they were messing around with paint outside and managed to start a war with it. He saw the salt bags he kept back there to even out the weight to the truck, the crumpled up leaves that were all brown tossed around in the back due to parking his truck under trees, and of course there was dirt and dust due to his friends' shoes.

"You know…" Troy started. Something about the mood, the setting, the relaxed tone that was radiating around them must have made Troy admit his feelings that would get him laughed at by Chad if he heard, but he didn't care right now. "I've never met a girl like you."

Gabriella shifted out of Troy's arm as his arm that was resting on her waist fell lifelessly to the bed of his truck as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked into his blue orbs. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gabriella asked softly and Troy guessed that she was feeling the mood also as she didn't sound offended, but merely curious in her soft voice that was projecting from her mouth.

Troy grinned at her as she stroked the side of her face tenderly. "Definitely a good thing." Troy reassured her. "I mean, how many girls would lay in the back of a truck nonetheless knowing it probably hasn't been washed for weeks, maybe even months?" Troy asked rhetorically.

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she started moving away from him. "If you put it that way, them I'm outta here." Gabriella joked as Troy shot right up and encircled his arms around her waist to pull her back to him.

"No, you're staying right here as I get you your present." Troy said huskily as he felt Gabriella go limp in his arms and he knew that caught her attention.

"Wildcat." Gabriella whined with a goofy appreciative smile on her face. "I thought I told you I didn't want anything."

Troy shrugged, "Some things just happen." Troy opened the window that separated the front of the car to the bed of the car so that you could see in the back if you looked through it. He grabbed what he was searching for and turned around with it hidden behind his back, he found it kind of pointless to wrap it since she would be probably using it right away.

Troy smiled even more as Gabriella held a white envelope in her hands. "I want you to open it first." Gabriella said as she handed it over to Troy.

"I thought there were no gifts?" Troy mocked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I said I didn't want anything, you didn't say anything. But if you don't want it…" Gabriella trailed off with a smirk.

"No." Troy answered quickly. "I'll open it." He opened the envelope wondering what in the world would fit in an envelop, unless she just got him a card? He pulled out the…tickets? "Holey crap, these are court side tickets to the Spurs game!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Don't think too highly of me, my dad's company gets them for free and since he doesn't use them…I thought that maybe you would." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arm around her that wasn't holding the tickets and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.

Gabriella shut her eyes as she felt Troy's lips against her skin. If this moment could be captured in a picture Gabriella would label it perfect. Any girl would die for a chance to be in her spot right now, and sometimes she even wondered how in the world did she end up being his girlfriend? She was lucky. . . and it helped that she wasn't the type of girl to look away from him in freshman year and blush just because he locked eyes with you once.

"There's three tickets…who else is gonna go with you and me?" Troy asked curiously as they pulled away.

Gabriella sent him an odd smile. "These tickets aren't for you and me Wildcat, they're for you and two of your other friends that are crazy about basketball." Gabriella informed him.

Troy kinked an eyebrow. "But don't you want to spend some time with your boyfriend of one month?" He pouted at her while he blinked his eyes once.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It takes a real expert to pull off the pout, and Wildcat, you don't look good doing it." Gabriella joked as he narrowed his eyes on her. Gabriella sighed, "Seriously now, I've been to my fair share of sports games before, and I just thought maybe the tickets would be more useful if three crazy basketball fans went instead of just one and half?" Gabriella more like questioned.

Troy nodded with a simple smile. "Have I mentioned that this was the perfect gift from a perfect girl?"

Gabriella shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "You are so cheesy Wildcat."

Troy shrugged, "Get used to it because I'm your cheesy boyfriend." Troy flashed her a smile and then all of a sudden became a little self conscious. His gift wasn't as good as hers, would she still appreciate it? "Um…I didn't wrap your gift…I just figured…"

"Hey, don't worry." Gabriella pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back with an exciting smile. "Now what is it?"

"Here." Troy grabbed his sweatshirt from behind him and held it out to her. Gabriella took an intake of breath. "I know it's not much, but it has my last name on the back along with my number and my mom is busy sewing on my Captain badge to my varsity letterman jacket so after she is done with that you can totally have that too." Troy rambled.

"Thank you Wildcat." Gabriella said as she stripped off the blanket Troy put on her earlier and put on the red sweatshirt that was God-only-knows how many sizes too big. "I love it."

Troy smiled sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his neck. "Are you sure? Because I can go out and like buy you some dance tickets to like…the nutcracker." Troy offered awkwardly.

Gabriella shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself taking the scent of Troy in. He did smell of axe and _guy _smells which Gabriella loved. "You don't smell like fruity perfume." Gabriella murmured softly with a smile as she looked up at Troy's curious eyes.

Troy let out a small laugh. He hoped that was a good thing that he didn't smell like fruity perfume? "So, you're really okay with this and then when I get my jacket back from my mom you can have that too."

Gabriella nodded as she scooted closer to Troy. "I love it Wildcat." Their lips connected as Troy's tongue slipped inside her slightly parted lips.

* * *

"So…" Troy lingered by Gabriella on her porch as he was now dropping her off. He had a great night and now there was only one other almost awkward dinner left. He just had to meet her mom and then all introductions would be taken care of…hopefully because both Troy and Gabriella were kind of getting sick with this small talk that they had to create. "The gang is getting together tomorrow night for a movie at Zeke's house. Want to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella winced a little and Troy's face fell. She was definitely saying no. "I have to study, I'm sorry. It's just I have this big Spanish test coming up and I kind of missed the notes today." Gabriella said.

Troy shrugged as his hands pulled Gabriella a little closer by her belt loops. He found that ever since Gabriella had done that to him at her dad's house, that it was addicting. It was his new thing, slip two index fingers in the belt loops and real in his girlfriend. Their lips connected for a sweet kiss as half a minute later they both pulled back.

"I'll see you later." Troy stated slyly with a smirk as he started walking down Gabriella's porch steps.

Gabriella looked taken aback. "I said I have to study!" Gabriella called to him astonished by the fact of how he could just waltz up to her, kiss her, and make her almost forget about the work she had yet to accomplish.

Troy turned on his heel as he continued to walk backwards to his truck. He had an adorable smile on his face as his shoulders went up and down in a shrug, "And I said I'll see you later!" Troy called back before getting in his truck and driving off.

Gabriella put her key into the door wondering how Troy had managed to win that conversation. Gabriella shook her head of the thoughts as new ones entered her mind. She really had to study for Spanish class. It was getting harder as the year went on and she already blew off today's lesson so that meant studying tomorrow night even more. But then again it's not like she could get less than a B on the test since it was only one lesson out of ten for the whole unit before they moved onto something else in class. It should work out, right?

Gabriella opened her bed room's door and looked at her bed where the faded notebook laid.

Maybe she was changing?

But it was for the best, right?

* * *

**Author's note--So tell me what you think? I want to say thank you to everyone who reviews because it means a lot to me. It really helps me get motivated to write the next chapter because I'm one of the writers that know where they want the story to go, but they don't plan it out page by page. So review please and thank you.**


	23. Spanish Party

Gabriella was walking down the packed hallways. She had just come out of the library from copying down the Spanish notes with Jake who decided to stay behind for a second before meeting her at their next class together with Troy. Gabriella sighed as she knew that she was going to be having a hard time on their next test, she never really thought she missed that much, but in fact missed five pages of new verbs they were supposed to know.

But she knew deep down that that wasn't what was bugging her so much. It was the conversation she had with her mother that morning. Apparently her mom had some meeting to run on Saturday morning at eight and she couldn't make her five to six year old ballet class so now Gabriella had to teach it for an hour.

Gabriella had taught before and found that she kind of liked it, it was relaxing, no pressure on her, and it was fun working with someone else rather than her being told what to do personally. But it was on a Saturday…early in the morning…when she could be with Troy or sleeping.

Gabriella walked past a bunch of students that nodded at her as they all acted like they knew her as she just politely nodded and walked further away from them. Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand grab her on her way past a dim lighted classroom. Gabriella felt her body being pulled in as the person closed the door right after she was all the way inside.

The room was a regular classroom. There were about thirty desks in there, facing the green chalkboard as the overhead screen was pulled down and one of the windows were open slightly letting in the semi cool air as the lights were shut off and the room was only being lit by the outside as the green blinds weren't down.

Gabriella looked up at the person who grabbed her and felt a smile come onto her face as she saw the sandy haired boy smirking down at her as both his hands rested on her waist. "What are you doing Wildcat?" Gabriella asked with a smirk toying on her lips.

Troy licked his lips as his body moved closer to hers. Gabriella felt goose bumps on her arms just being around him. She looked up and their eyes met as she breathed in his scent. Her body ached some after the hour she was with the dance team. Instead of just teaching them, she found that she was leading them as she danced right along with them in the center, but now being in Troy's arms made her feel like jell-o.

"Hello to you too." Troy replied coolly as he pecked her on the lips. "I didn't get to talk to you this morning." Troy said into her ear as one of his hands grazed over her stomach lightly making her bite down on her bottom lip to keep from squirming with laughter.

Gabriella sighed, it was true. She had come in right on time for homeroom barely, and then all their morning classes gave out a lot of notes and homework as all the teachers said the same thing… "We want to get you ready for your ACTs."

"That's because I was in the gym this morning." Gabriella answered sweetly as Troy pressed kisses to her neck. Gabriella heard Troy let out a 'uh-huh' muffled into her neck as his tongue left a trail of fire on her skin.

Gabriella looked at the time, they only had four minutes to get to class and their classroom was at least three minutes away. Gabriella really didn't want to leave Troy's arms right now, but for some reason she felt she was proving Jake's unspoken theory about her changing.

Being his best friend had it's perks, and one of them was being able to read what he was thinking sometimes and Gabriella picked up yesterday in her bedroom that he wasn't liking that she was spacing out and not acting like herself. And a part of her was beginning to see that Jake was right. She was changing.

"Wildcat…we have to get to class." Gabriella said as Troy pulled away from her neck and looked up at the clock.

Gabriella saw Troy frown as his two hands slid down Gabriella's arms and their fingers interlaced. "But Gabi we still have three minutes." Troy half whined as he went to kiss Gabriella on the lips but she interrupted.

"But the bell rings in four and it's on the other side of the school." Gabriella looked at Troy sternly as part of her was already giving up on him as she felt his hot breath on her face and neck, his pelvis pushed up against hers, his legs separating her own two legs.

"Not on my schedule. Plus, we're always late, what's the big deal?" Troy asked with a shrug as his lips attached themselves to Gabriella's neck again, he slowly glided his mouth across her skin as Gabriella felt herself succumbing to Troy's ways. "So…you want me to pick you up from the studio tonight?" Troy asked as he pulled away from ravishing Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella looked at him slightly confused until it dawned on her that he was talking about going over to Zeke's. "One thing." Gabriella said with a little smile. "If I'm gonna go then I have to study also."

Troy sighed, "But that's the whole point of hanging out tonight, to get away from all this school stuff before finals." Troy countered softly as Gabriella felt Troy's thumb run over her knuckles.

"Well either way I have to study. So I can either go and hang out with you while studying the great language of Mexico, or I can stay at home without you." Gabriella said in a surprisingly stern tone. See, Gabriella felt proud of herself for actually saying she had to study.

"Okay." Troy connected their lips again for a quick seconds. "We can even call it an early night if you want." Troy suggested as something seemed to click on his face. "Hey, why did you miss the notes yesterday?"

Gabriella giggled. "That's a mystery even to me Wildcat, we better go before we're even more late." Gabriella said as she wiggled free of Troy's body and pulled him along as he still had a confused face on.

When Gabriella and Troy reached their classroom the teacher, Mrs. Kent was in the front of the classroom talking. The wooden door was open as Gabriella and Troy stepped quietly inside. Gabriella's eyes met briefly with the teachers as her own brown orbs looked quickly away from the old green dull eyes that were hidden behind glasses that sat at the tip of Mrs. Kent's nose.

Gabriella didn't hear Troy's footsteps anymore as she didn't take any chances of looking behind her to see him in his seat just in case Mrs. Kent decided to be in a bad mood that day and actually give them a detention for being late. Gabriella spotted her seat by Jake as she made sure that her feet made no noise as Mrs. Kent went on with her lecture and quietly pulled her chair out from the table.

Gabriella slowly sunk in it feeling some kids' gaze on her as she looked around to see that no one was taking notes and Gabriella figured that this was just one of Mrs. Kent's lectures relating back to her child hood so it actually wasn't part of the lesson. Gabriella looked at Jake as she felt his eyes burning a hole through her body.

Gabriella looked up at her blonde haired best friend and gave him a weak smile. Troy and her had managed to be three minutes late. Gabriella immediately wiped the small smile off of her face as she saw Jake's face. His mouth were a perfect straight line as his eyes seemed to tell it all. He wasn't mad, he wasn't sad, he wasn't happy, but more like disappointed, and Gabriella knew it.

Gabriella matched his face as she inwardly sighed. She didn't like knowing Jake was right about this, but she couldn't blame him. After all, he is her best friend who is just concerned for her. She would be too if he was doing stuff differently with Haley.

* * *

"Usted está loco." Gabriella sees Jake's mouth moving. She sees him glancing down at his notebook that was in front of him but tilted a little so she couldn't see the answer. She could hear the music. She could hear the people around her laughing, cheering, having a good time with the music blasting in the background.

She could hear the conversations around them about the girl who flirted with John. The boy who got suspended that week because he vandalized the school. Sharpay getting the leading role again in the winter musical. She could even hear how hot these two guys thought this brunette was in the corner.

The only thing she couldn't hear was the words coming out of Jake's mouth and he was three feet away from her sitting across the table as they were trying to study for Spanish in the kitchen of where a local teenage party was being held.

"What?!" Gabriella shouted back as there were speakers in the corners of the kitchen that were hooked up to the sound system.

"I SAID…USTED ESTA LOCO!" Jake shouted as with each word he yelled Gabriella found that she was growing even more irritable. But it wasn't at Jake, it was at the fact that her boyfriend didn't bother to tell her that their whole class was going to be crammed into Zeke's house for a school night party instead of it just being the gang.

Gabriella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was starting to believe that she was becoming even more dumb trying to study while at a party than not studying at all.

Gabriella felt her face scrunch up in confusion as she quickly looked down at her notes and saw what it meant. "I am not crazy!" Gabriella said while faking offense. And then all of a sudden she felt her body lurch into the table as a drunk kid knocked into her.

"Hey!" Jake shouted angrily as he stood up and the drunk guy straightened up.

"Oops…" He let out a drunken chuckle at his own stupidity. "Sorry…" The kid walked away as Gabriella stood up angrily.

"I'm not crazy, but I'll tell you what is…" Gabriella yelled as Jake winced a little at her tone. "Trying to fucking study like this!"

Gabriella started to walk away on a mission to find her boyfriend and give him a piece of her mind, that is until Jake grabbed her arm to stop her from storming off. "Gabs, let's just go and you can talk to Troy when you're a…little…" Jake spoke slowly as if regretting the words as he spoke them. "calmer?"

Gabriella let out an angry, irritated, annoyed huff as she shook off Jake's hand. "Fine." Gabriella spoke in a strained voice and gritted teeth with a sickly sweet smile on her face as if hoping just because she was wearing a smile it would magically make her happy instead of pissed off that she was falling behind. "Let me just say goodbye to my sweet boyfriend and I'll meet you back at your car?"

Jake nodded slowly as his eyes scanned over her to see if she was at least a little bit calmer, but if he didn't believe her then he didn't say anything as he nodded a little quicker. "Okay, I'm just down the street. Plus I have to call Haley too."

Gabriella watched Jake walk away trying to get a hold of Haley as she was sick that day. Gabriella was brought back from thinking about Jake and Haley to the present as the song changed and she scanned the kitchen once more for her boyfriend but found no trace of his cerulean blue eyes.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she strode down the hallway and into the conjoining living room as more people walked into the front door with more…beer. Gabriella shook her head as she turned 90 degrees and saw Sharpay draped all over Zeke, Taylor sitting on Chad's lap as his was nipping at her neck, and Troy sitting on the arm of the couch with a red glass in hand.

Gabriella didn't narrow her eyes on him more, but she smirked as she saw him. He still looked like…Troy her boyfriend, he wasn't swaying, he wasn't puking, he was barely even drinking as Gabriella saw him open his mouth in perfect formation and let out one of his chuckles at something Zeke said.

Gabriella started heading over to them. Trying to calm down because she didn't want to make a big scene, she just wanted to tell Troy that she was leaving with Jake to study like she originally planned instead of being taken to a party she had no idea was going to happen.

She stood in front of Troy as his eyes sparkled with life as he stood up while putting the now empty red cup on the glass side table next to the couch as he goes to engulf Gabriella with a hug. "Hey…" He murmured in her ear. "I was just coming to find you."

Gabriella huffed, maybe calming down was just not going to happen that night. "You knew where I was this whole time, no need for finding." Gabriella said as Troy pulled back but kept his hands on her two shoulders.

He gave her a funny look over as if deciding on something. "Are you okay?" He finally asked after a minute of evaluating her.

Gabriella kinked an eye brow. "Depends on your definition on okay." Gabriella replies quietly as she sees Troy's face falter and a frown appears on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks with concern as his thumb reaches up and puts a loose curl behind her ear.

Gabriella right now hated the tone that he was using with her. It just sounded too much like him…like the caring guy he was that Gabriella couldn't stay mad at just because he dragged her to a party even though he knew that she had to study and without telling her. But Gabriella wasn't going to let that tone distract her. She was mad that he took her to the party without telling her that it was a party.

"What's wrong is that my boyfriend knew I had to study, but yet he brought me to a party without actually telling me that it's a party." Gabriella said.

Troy looks kind of taken aback by her answer. "Wha--…Gabi, I swear I didn't know that it was a party." Troy defended himself.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she saw that it was already ten o'clock and she still had to get up early the next morning for dance. "Whatever Troy…" Gabriella sighed. "I don't really care, I just want to go home and study like I planned to do the other day." Gabriella said in a tired voice.

Troy looked around at their friends that were caught up in each other and then back at Gabriella. He didn't need to stick around for this if Gabriella wasn't with him. "I can take you home, it's no problem."

Gabriella shook her head slowly. "You don't have to, Jake is already waiting at his car and we still have a lot of studying to do…" Gabriella trailed off as she looked up and saw a flash of hurt cross Troy's face before he put on a fake encouraging smile.

Troy nodded his head faking understanding, "Okay…Well I guess…"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before homeroom?" Gabriella filled in with a little tired smile.

"Yeah…" Troy said as he ducked down a little and kissed Gabriella briefly as Gabriella kissed back and pulled away after ten seconds. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Gabriella shook her head as she stepped away, "Nah, I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella called back as she disappeared into the crowd.

Troy looked around him and saw that Zeke was sitting by himself as Sharpay had just gotten off his lap and started walking towards one of her drama friends. Troy frowned a little as he sat by Zeke on the arm of the chair, barely sitting at all as most of his weight was on the foot that was firmly on the ground.

He felt bad that Gabriella wasn't able to study like she wanted too. He didn't know Zeke was going to throw a party, the last time he heard it was just Jake, Haley, Tay, Chad, him, and Gabi, not their whole class.

Troy sighed, "Dude, I think this party just put me in a semi dog house." Troy commented staring at the ground thinking back to how Gabriella seemed really disappointed to the point where she didn't want Troy to drive her home.

Zeke looked up to him, and Troy could tell he was a little tipsy. "Chad leaked the word that my cousin got a hold of six half kegs of beer." Zeke shrugged as he continued to look up at his friend. "Plus, how mad could Gabs get?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, but…she's been stressing about this Spanish thing for a day or two now and I think she's also starting to study for finals coming up before the new classes after Christmas break." Troy said.

"Only a month before break, which means like three weeks before finals. It'll be over before you know it and you'll have your Gabs all to yourself again." Zeke said as he stood up. "Now, I got to go find Shar, but enjoy yourself. Believe me, we all need one before we get more homework dropped on us." Zeke patted Troy on the back as he sunk into the chair now.

Troy would just have to convince Gabriella that he really didn't know about the party the next day at school because why wouldn't she believe him, it was the truth. He also knew that he would have to buckle down too if there was any chance of him passing his finals and passing his classes. He couldn't fail any or else his dad would buckle down himself and ground Troy from his girlfriend and no one wanted that.

So it was decided, Troy would make sure everything was okay between Gabriella and him and then instead of their kind of 'studying' which would end up with them panting heavily on the bed, floor, or couch, he would actually study with Gabriella since she was smart and probably could help him. It would all work out, and if it didn't Troy didn't exactly know what to do. His plan A's always worked.

* * *

**Author's Note--So what do you think? Kind of a filler, kind of not seeing as it was a semi misunderstanding between Troy and Gabriella. Please tel me what you think in a review, and you guys are great. Thanks--**


	24. Studying

Gabriella let her ears hear the music as she silently counts in her head with a smile planted on her face. She let the music flow through her as she leads the other girls in the routine they would be doing that night for the first home basketball game right before Thanksgiving break which was Thursday and Friday.

Gabriella felt herself moving, but yet her mind couldn't stay off of the sandy haired boy with the sparkling blue eyes. She wasn't mad at him about last night and the party because from what she saw, he looked like he didn't know about it either. She was just more mad at herself that she had to study in the first place and was falling behind because of letting herself space out in class, it wasn't Troy's fault. She would just have to talk to him like they planned right before homeroom.

Gabriella feels the song coming to an end as they all end in their final pose. Haley was right by Gabriella back from being sick with their backs against each other and their arms crossed across their chests showing off attitude.

Gabriella could hear Haley breathing loud along with everyone else as Haley said out of the side of her mouth, "You did great."

After a couple of seconds first Gabriella gets out of her pose and everyone else copies as they all kind of do their own thing. Some go get drinks, others drop to the floor to stretch, and the rest go to the bleachers where their boyfriends or friends were waiting for them.

Haley was right by Gabriella on the floor stretching out her legs. "Gabs, you should totally dance with us tonight."

Before Gabriella could respond Becky, a blond girl with blue eyes beat her to it. "Yeah, that would be really fun. Plus you're already leading us anyways and we don't exactly have a full dance team yet with ten girls." Becky urged.

Gabriella sighed, it wasn't like she didn't have the time tonight. As long as it was only a one time thing since she did have a four day weekend for studying what could one night hurt? Gabriella nodded, slowly. "Yeah, I guess. If you guys really want me too."

"Hey guys, Gabriella said yes!" Haley shouted out as Gabriella looked around and all the girls were now smiling and nodding towards her. Gabriella guessed that they had been meaning to ask her. Haley turned towards Gabriella more. "So we already have your uniform, you know the basic black pants sparkling red shirt that comes just an inch above your navel and your red ear ring." Haley said.

Gabriella felt her brows furrow together. "Re ear ring?"

"Yeah…" Becky said as she lifted her arm above her head and pulled to stretch it out. "For you belly button. We all got ours pierced and that's what we wear. You do have yours done, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah…" Gabriella could still remember the place Jake took her too their sophomore year. The only reason Gabriella did it was to spite her mom after they had this really huge argument last year and sadly it did nothing to her mom. Her mom was kind of shocked but congratulated Gabriella on her fear of needles. It didn't work out in Gabriella's favor.

"Great, and don't forget that we have to be here at 5 for the pep assembly at 5:30." Becky added and then squealed with excitement. "Isn't this great! Maybe our team will actually place this year."

Haley gave off a nervous chuckle. Gabriella looked at Haley curiously. "I am only dancing in this one? Right?"

Haley scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah…and others…if you want too." She added quickly as Gabriella remained silently.

Did she want too? It would be kind of fun. After all, she was having fun teaching them and since she already would know their routines it could be even more fun, plus she would be around Troy a little bit more so that was definitely a plus. "Um…let's see how this one goes." Gabriella said remembering she would have no extra time during January.

Haley nodded along with Becky. "Okay, fair enough, but if you do want to compete the next one is in the beginning of March." Haley said as she stood up and offered Gabriella her hand as Gabriella too stood up.

Gabriella looked up at the clock and saw that she would have time for a quick shower before meeting up with Troy.

* * *

"My head hurts." Chad complained as he, Troy, and Zeke all walked down the hallways early that morning. Troy glanced at Chad and saw him holding his hand up to his forehead with a groan. Troy knew he had it coming to him since he as pretty wasted that night when Troy wasn't feeling anything. It surprised Troy that both Zeke and Chad both got out of bed that morning.

Troy let out a laugh. "It should. You two deserve these hangovers." Troy said as they stopped at Troy's and Zeke's locker.

Zeke groaned as he put his forehead against the cool metal door of his locker. "And why don't you have one?" He asked with a groggy voice.

Troy laughed again as he threw his backpack into his messy locker. "Because I my friend, didn't drink hardly anything last night." Troy said.

Chad huffed, "Yeah, or else you'd be in the dog house more with Gabs."

Troy mentally rolled his eyes, he knew Chad was probably right. If he came to school with a huge hangover and was barely able to stand up without swaying or getting dizzy Gabriella would probably get mad or worst…disappointed.

Troy shut his locker not denying what Chad said as he looked up and saw Jake walking down the halls with Brent at his side. Troy made eye contact with the blond haired guy, "Hey Hill." Troy called with a smile.

Jake and Brent stopped walking as they did their guy handshake and Bent walked past the three boys with a glare on his face. Jake soon followed his path, but stopped by Troy. Jake turned to Troy with a straight face on unlike usual where he would usually smile and give Troy a high five or clap on the back.

"Um…" Troy knew Chad and Zeke felt the same awkward feeling he was as Jake stood in front of them with a slight pissed off demeanor about him. "We'll see you two later." Chad said as him and Zeke walked off looking back once to see if anything else happened, but only saw the blonde standing in front of the basketball boy.

"Hey…did Gabi and you get your studying done?" Troy asked as he swore he saw a flash of anger go through the boy's eyes in front of him.

Jake narrowed his eyes and shrugged, at least Troy had the decency to drag Gabriella to a party and let her best friend drive her home without calling once. "We were up studying until one in the morning from the loss of time at the party, and I'm pretty sure that she might have a small bruise on her back because of some idiot who knocked into her, but…yeah." Jake said with an edge in his voice.

Troy's face immediately flashed concern. Gabriella never told him last night that that happened, but maybe Jake was just exaggerating a little since he was her best friend. "Wha--…" Troy took a deep breath as he tried to think of something else to say. "Well man, I'm sorry. I'm gonna talk to Gabi and I'll help her next time." Troy said. What really more could you actually say?

Jake breathed in deeply. Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend. And from what he heard around school already the party at Zeke's was spontaneous and no one really knew about it. It was basically show up whenever. He should probably give Troy the benefit of the doubt since Gabriella seemed 99 percent of the time happy and it was mostly because of Troy.

"Look…I'm not really mad, just…concerned about Gabs." Jake said with a sigh as he leaned up against the lockers.

"What? Why?" Troy asked in a hurry. What was wrong with his girlfriend that he didn't know about? Was Gabriella okay? She wasn't hurt, was she? Or did she get into a fight with her mom? No…Gabriella would've told him, wouldn't she?

Jake let out a chuckle. "Nothing what you're thinking Bolton, but…I don't know. She's been under pressure before and let me tell you, junior year was probably my hardest year at school. With all the tests, ACTs, getting in most of your credits so you can take easy classes next year. It's a lot of work and now with her dad being back, and dancing will pick up for her soon, it's just a lot…for everyone." Jake added.

Troy nodded. He knew exactly what the blonde was talking about. The teachers were really laying into them and the classes were getting harder. "Yeah…"

"But I want you to know, that if you do upset Gabriella then I will interfere." Jake said in a casual tone that still got the point across as Troy nodded. At least he knew that if he wasn't there for Gabriella then she would always have Jake. "I don't like seeing her get hurt, but…hopefully you're better than the others." Jake said as he looked around and saw Gabriella down the hallways. "I better go and let you two talk."

Jake started walking down the halls as Troy registered what Jake said. Jake didn't sound that mad, so Troy didn't think he had anything to worry about since he wasn't planning on hurting Gabriella at all. "Oh yeah, and Troy?" Jake called as he turned around on his heal, but kept walking backwards as Troy nodded his head, "Good luck at the game tonight."

Troy smiled and nodded his head as Jake turned around again and walked further down the hallway. He knew now that Jake wasn't mad at him for sure and everything would go back to how it was before. That's probably one of the things Troy liked about guy's personalities more than girls, if one guy had a problem with another, they would come out and say it, no beating around the bush or anything, and then after a brief encounter or no encounter at all it would all be taken care of most of the time.

Troy turned and came face to face with his girlfriend. A smile took over his face as he noticed her soft brown eyes and her cute smile on her face. "Hey Wildcat." Gabriella said quietly as almost in a shy way.

Troy kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." Troy pulled back as he kept his two hands firmly on her waist. "About last night…" Troy trailed off quietly.

Gabriella looked up at him even more. She knew that she was tired last night so she didn't exactly have the greatest listening and understanding skills. "Hey, no need to say anything, I got my studying done and it should all be good." Gabriella reassure him as she lifted one of her arms up and rested it on his upper arm.

Troy felt his skin heat up with just the lightest touch by Gabriella. "No…" Troy bit his lip. He never was good with explaining himself, and this was no exception. "I just want to make sure you know I had no idea that Zeke was having a party." Troy said as he inched closer towards Gabriella as his nose rubbed up against Gabriella's. "I mean…absolutely…no…idea." Troy said slowly as his lips brushed ever so lightly over Gabriella's mouth.

Gabriella nodded. She believed him. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like he had ever given her a reason not to believe anything that he told her. "Yeah wildcat, I know." Gabriella said. "I was just tired, disappointed, and angry at myself that I fell behind with my work." Gabriella said.

"Hey, how about you and me get together after the game tonight to study." Troy suggested as Gabriella's pelvis rubbed up against his as they backed themselves up against Troy's cold metal locker.

Gabriella looked up at Troy as their foreheads rested against each others. "I think our studying has two different meanings Wildcat." Gabriella let out a little laugh as she imagined what Troy could be thinking about.

"No." Troy said seriously as he thought back to his AP Math that he was having a little trouble on. "I'm serious. How about after the game whether we win or lose we go back to my house and study. My parents are going to be gone as they're driving up north a little to pick up my grandparents for tomorrow and they won't be back until mid morning." Troy explained as he saw the amused smile on Gabriella's lips and heard her letting out a chuckle.

"Wildcat, I can now definitely assure you that our meanings of studying is different." Gabriella laced their hands together as the warning bell went off. "Come on."

They two started walking to homeroom as Troy looked at Gabriella with his serious face again. "No Gabi, I'm serious. I have some tests that are coming up and maybe you could help me in math?" Troy asked almost shyly.

Gabriella did a double take as she came to terms that maybe Troy was actually serious about studying after his first basketball game nonetheless. "Um…yeah. I would like that." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded with satisfaction. "Why was it so hard for you to believe me?"

"Well…" Gabriella said slowly and an joking eye roll. "Usually when you say you want to study we do other things and it doesn't help that your parents are going to be gone for the night." Gabriella said as they stood outside Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

"Well…" Troy drew out the word just like Gabriella, mimicking her as Gabriella let out a small giggle. "I want to study. Not do other things, just study." Troy said simply with a smug attitude before pecking Gabriella on the lips and pulling back with a grin. "See…I can play nice."

* * *

"You played a really good game tonight Wildcat." Gabriella said for the hundredth time that night as they walked into Troy's empty house seeing as Jack and Lucille went straight up to Lucille's parents house right after the game.

Troy chuckled at how cute Gabriella sounded right now. They had won by ten points and Troy was their lead scorer. "Gabi, you've been telling me this for the past twenty minutes, I think you're actually burned it into my memory." Troy joked as he shut the door behind her.

Gabriella laughed, "So? When I danced you wouldn't stop congratulating me for a week. So I figure it's pay back." Gabriella countered as she stuck out her tongue like a little kid and saw the glint in Troy's eye as she let out another squeal and started to run up the stairs with Troy following hot on her trail.

"Gabi, you know what you're in for!" Troy shouted as he came closer to Gabriella before she all of a sudden turned right down the upstairs hallway making her way towards Troy's room. Troy sped up and wrapped his arms around her from behind and carried her into his room to the bed. "You know you deserve it." Troy said as his fingers started moving across her stomach making Gabriella squeal in laughter.

"Wildcat!…stop, please!" Gabriella laughed as Troy continued tickling her.

"You dance good tonight, I didn't know that you were on the squad now." Troy pointed out as he continued to tickle her with a goofy smile on his face. He loved putting a smile on her face.

Gabriella was breathing hard as Troy let up so she could catch her breath. She finally just laid back on his bed with Troy copying her and their feet still on the ground as only their backs were on his bed. "No, I'm not on the squad, it's just they don't have a full team yet." Gabriella said.

"Well you danced well." Troy said as he turned on his side resting on his elbow. They were silent for a minute just taking in the calm feeling. "So….how about that studying?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella breathed. "But my bag is all the way downstairs by the door…that's so very far away." Gabriella said dramatically as if she couldn't walk and Troy rolled his eyes as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Well I guess you're pretty damn lucky that your boyfriend who cares about you left his bag downstairs too or else you'd have to walk your pretty little ass downstairs to get it because God forbid you get up." Troy said as he quickly pecked her on the mouth and started walking away.

"Actually, can you just bring up my binder? I don't need everything in my bag." Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

Troy spotted their backpacks by the doors and flung his on his shoulder in one quick movement. He knelt down on the ground by Gabriella's black backpack and opened the biggest zipper of what seemed like hundreds. Troy always wondered how much stuff girl's carried around? He frowned when he didn't see the binder so he opened the next biggest one, and found nothing, but a…picture?

Troy let the curiosity get the better of him as he flipped the picture over and saw…Ms Darbus? Troy quickly dropped the picture as if it was on fire back into Gabriella's bag as he just scooped up her bag no matter what she said about her binder and ran up the stairs. They definitely had to talk, maybe it wasn't what he thought, but that would mean Troy thought something about this, and he had no idea.

Maybe the picture was in there because Sharpay asked Gabriella to blow up a copy of it because…Troy couldn't think of anything and found it useless. Why would Gabriella have Ms. Darbus' wallet size photo from this year?

Troy opened the door to his room and saw Gabriella sitting against the head board of his bed looking at the picture of them that he had on his side table at homecoming. "Your mom was right, you do have cute teeth." Gabriella teased as Troy just nodded. Gabriella looked up and saw that he brought her backpack. "Thanks Wildcat…what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she saw Troy's distant face.

Troy wasn't mad, but he was confused. Why Ms. Darbus? The teacher that seemed to be so hard and strict on Gabriella the most out of everyone, the one that started cracking the whip on Troy even more when he and Gabriella became official. The one who worshiped the musical arts.

"Um…I found…" Troy didn't want it to make it seem like he was snooping. "I found a picture." Troy said slowly as he looked up shyly hoping that his tone was giving Gabriella somewhat of an idea of what he was talking about.

"A pic--Oh." Gabriella's face turned into realization as her jaw dropped, obviously she didn't want Troy to know something, or this wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell him something.

"Yeah…" Troy sighed. "Oh." Troy sat down by Gabriella as she scooted over for him on the bed. "You want to explain because my mind is drawing a blank." Troy admitted as he looked over at Gabriella who was fiddling with her thumbs.

"It's nothing bad. I'm not some creepy stalker or anything." Gabriella said as Troy cracked a smile.

"Well, I kind of figured that. At least if you were a stalker you would have me a hot handsome guy to stalk." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, obviously I didn't want to tell you this like…well this." Gabriella said uneasily. It wasn't that she was never going to tell Troy when the news wasn't that bad, it was just…kind of weird to see her almost everyday then. "Ms. Darbus or as I first called her Grandma is my mom's mom." Gabriella said slowly as she looked up at Troy after a second of him not saying anything only to see him scrunch up his face in confusion.

Gabriella let out a little laugh, "Wildcat, don't hurt yourself thinking." Gabriella joked.

"But…how? What about their last names?" Troy asked knowing Montez and Darbus weren't exactly the same in anyway.

Gabriella sighed, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Only like, some teachers know that I'm related to her, not even Jake knows that I am." Gabriella said and Troy felt proud that she would actually trust him with this. Not that she had any choice since she probably couldn't come up with a cover story about the picture anyways.

"Okay, I promise." Troy said as he interlaced their hands.

"Well…it started when I was five." Gabriella said as she looked at the basketball comforter they were sitting on. "My parents had just started fighting even more so than ever before and at this time my last name was Arias…and then one night we got a phone call as they were fighting and it was Ms. Darbus or at the time she was Mrs. Montez, my grandpa had passed away." Gabriella said. "His name was William Montez."

Troy looked at Gabriella and could only see the side of her face as her eyes stayed concentrated on the bed spread beneath them as if she was replaying everything in her eyes again.

"We lived here at the time, and after the funeral my mom filed for divorce." Gabriella said as she squinted her eyes now. "My mom somehow got custody of me as my dad was traveling all around and we moved to this quiet little town in Kansas. My mom and now the widowed Ms. Montez fell apart from each other and their relationship kind of died as my grandma found out about the divorce. She always liked my dad no matter if he worked all the time because my grandfather worked like that too." Gabriella explained as she felt Troy's thumb against her knuckles.

"Um…" Gabriella bit down on her lip. "Well three years after that I changed my last name to my mom's maiden name Montez, and obviously that stuck, and then five years after the divorce when I was ten we get a phone call saying that my grandma is marrying."

Gabriella let out a small laugh as Troy couldn't help the smile on his face. Just thinking about the over dramatic teacher marrying, it was entertaining to imagine, but yet it was somewhat nice knowing there was happiness.

"We went back to New Mexico for the wedding that my grandmother was getting herself into with a man neither my mom nor me knew. His name was Mike Darbus and my grandma was convinced that my grandfather would want her to move on and be happy. So my mom and I go back to our home after the wedding and then four years later we get a phone call saying he past away." Gabriella said again with a sadness in her tone.

"My mom and her relationship wasn't the best at the time, actually…" Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh with a smile. "It still isn't, but…this was enough to convince my mom that we should move back so we moved back after her company transferred her here in the summer before high school. My grandma kept her last name Darbus and now that's that." Gabriella nodded as she looked up at Troy's shocked face and grinned.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but please don't say anything." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded coming out of his trance. It was a lot but he could handle it. "Um…but why is she so hard on you at school? And then me, she knows about us and that's why she's like that towards me?" Troy asked as he thought out loud.

Gabriella nodded, "I think she acts like that towards me because that's just her way of keeping me safe and setting her boundaries for me. My mother was never the best one for boundaries unless it was for dancing. And that's another reason why they don't get along, my grandma didn't approve of me working so hard at dancing at such a young age."

Troy nodded. "Well…your secret is safe with me." They were both silent as no more words needed to be spoken. All thoughts of studying that night were out the window as Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and she put her head on his chest. "You know, I think we just rewrote a new definition for studying."

* * *

**Author's note- So tell me what you think, I kind of rushed through this because I've been really busy lately. But tell me in a review and I hope your guys' opinions on jake haven't changed. I'm starting to really like his character and i'm getting into writing about him more, and you do have to remember that he is just a concerned best friend. I mean, who hasn't played the concerned best friend part in life? Review please, and thanks--**


	25. Dinner

"You know…" Troy said as Gabriella felt him shift slightly besides her as the bright lights bored down upon them and the hard wooden floor beat into their backs. Gabriella blew out air quietly as she shut her eyes briefly. Her stomach rose up and down as she was still almost full from the Thanksgiving feast her grandmother made for her and her mom two days before. "The dance studio looks different."

Gabriella let out a little laugh at her boyfriend's comment. "That's because…" Gabriella turned on her side propping herself up on her elbow to look at Troy who had his eyes shut also. It was 9:30 in the morning on Saturday and Gabriella still couldn't believe that Troy got out of bed so early to just come and watch her instruct the little ones on ballet. "You're looking at everything on the floor."

"You know…you were really good with the kids." Troy said as he sighed and sat up only a little as he still leaned back on his elbows.

"Oh really now?" Gabriella asked with a smirk as she moved closer to Troy and he looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Yes really. You make a great teacher." Troy said as his lips neared hers and Gabriella leaned in the final inch to send sparks through her body as Troy's one hand reached up and cupped her cheek as he shifted his body a little more closer.

Their lips tangled together as one of Gabriella's hands rested on his waist and their mouths simultaneously opened so their tongues could play tag. The simple kiss started to turn into something more as Troy moved a little more and brought his closest leg to Gabriella over her waist to straddle her.

Gabriella's tongue explored the familiar mouth as Troy's warm hands ran up and down her sides. Gabriella plunged her hand underneath Troy's worn out green light weight T-shirt as the white lettering was wearing thin. One of Troy's hands slid under her shirt and slowly crept up her flat stomach to the barrier of her bra and squeezed gently.

Gabriella let out a throaty moan that Troy swallowed into his own mouth as her one hand slid back down from Troy's chest and started to slowly maneuver Troy's shirt up his chest.

"Gabs!" Anna's strangled voice rang out as the bell above the door jingled and Gabriella and Troy both froze. Troy instantly pulled his hand out from under Gabriella's shirt as Gabriella pushed Troy off of her causing his shirt to fall back into place as they both laid on their backs again.

Gabriella and Troy were both slightly panting as they turned their heads and saw that Anna's back was turned towards them as she was struggling with putting an umbrella away with the pouring rain coming down hard.

Troy's hand found Gabriella's and squeezed it reassuringly as Gabriella sighed. At least her mother didn't see them, she didn't need her mom sitting them both down and discussing the affects of what teenage hormones could do.

The door finally closed as Anna was busy putting the umbrella in the stand. "Your grandmother wants to have dinner on Sunday. She wants me to bring Eric so she can give him the third degree." Anna called out.

Gabriella stiffened a giggle as she let her mother continue on with her rant. "I swear that woman is just trying to lay all this guilt on me because we never called her after we moved. But anyways, since Thursday she has been on my case and now we're going to that little cute Italian restaurant down the street and I'm bringing you with so hopefully she will be distracted by your little innocent personality and forget Eric is even with us." Anna said as her back was still to Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a smile on her face. Her mom was known for one of these rants after talking to Gabriella's grandmother. It seemed she was a lot stricter on Anna than Gabriella which was a good thing for Gabriella.

Troy smiled back at Gabriella as Gabriella turned her head again to see that her mom was closing the blinds to the big windows indicating that the studio was closed for the day.

"But I don't see why she wants to meet Eric and she didn't say anything about your boyfriend. But then again she knows Troy, and it wouldn't be fair if she met him before your own mother."

"But mom, you already know Troy. You saw him at my competition and grandma has known him since freshman year so technically she knew him even before us. So it's not like she would need to meet him again, the same as you." Gabriella said with an eye roll as Troy bit his lip watching the mother daughter conversation.

Anna sighed as she went to close the other window's blinds. "That may be true, but…I want to get to know him a little bit more now that you're spending most of your breathing time with him. All I know is that he plays basketball and is Captain, and that's probably exactly what your grandma knows too so I want to have the upper hand on her for once. Maybe you should invite Troy over sometime for dinner, no…scratch that, we would have to go out for dinner. I don't want him to take his chances on my cooking." Anna said as she turned around and froze in her spot as her cheeks tinted red.

Gabriella let out a laugh as she sat up along with Troy at her side. "I would love to go out for dinner sometime Ms. Montez." Troy said politely as he stood up and offered Gabriella his hand and pulled her up.

"This is kind of awkward." Anna said as she walked around the counter. "Wow…" Anna trailed off as the phone went off and she held up one finger indicating she would only take a minute.

"That phone has been going off for the past hour." Gabriella said.

"Hello?" Anna answered into the phone and shut her eyes in disgust as she crinkled her nose. "Hello mother…no, Gabriella was teaching a class, she couldn't make it to the phone." Anna said as she covered the bottom part of the phone with her hand and mouthed, '_grandma_'

Gabriella nodded as the conversation went on and Troy turned towards her. "So your mom and Ms. Darbus really don't get along?"

Gabriella shrugged, it wasn't that they didn't get along because sometimes they did, it was just sometimes they didn't see eye to eye. "Sometimes…half of the time...not often." Gabriella muttered as Troy chuckled.

"No mom, I do not leave her unsupervised when she's with Troy." Anna said with an eye roll as Gabriella and Troy both saw her crossing her fingers. "Mom, could you please refrain from calling him _that boy_." Anna said and Gabriella silently gulped. Gabriella knew her grandmother was harsh about either one of them dating and Gabriella didn't know if her grandmother was talking about Eric or Troy, but either way it probably wasn't good.

Gabriella still remembered when she first was seen walking with Jake in the hallways freshman year by her grandma, she made it deliberately obvious that the two teenagers were breaking the rule that said no PDA even though they weren't even touching each other except when Jake was brushing off a piece of fuzz from Gabriella's black shirt which might have looked like something else to some people, but it was all innocent.

"Darbus still never ceases to amaze me." Troy chuckled.

"It's for you sweetie." Anna said through gritted teeth. Gabriella smiled at her mom giving her a reassuring smile, whenever Anna talked to her mother it always put a damper on her mood.

Gabriella took the phone and held the mouth piece so the sound wouldn't be picked up. What in the world would her grandmother want now? From what it sounded from her mother's half of the conversation her grandma was checking up on Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella turned towards Troy who was now walking along the wall and looking at all the trophies and pictures. Gabriella smiled, it seemed whenever Troy was at the studio he was always so fascinated with that sort of thing. Maybe it was because of the shine they produced from the glint of the sun that drew him in?

"Hi grandma." Gabriella greeted.

"Hello dear, I was just calling to see if you want to have dinner with your mother and I on Sunday?" Gabriella looked over her shoulder to see her mom in the far back shutting off some of the lights. Gabriella always found it somewhat amusing at how her mom and grandmother could go from yelling and tense talking to acting all sweetly around her. Ms. Darbus would never dare yell at Gabriella unless she did something really bad or they were in school which was just her way of looking out for her when Gabriella was around all those 'boys' even though that never stopped them from talking to her in other classes.

"Um…yeah, but…I thought Eric was going?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella heard Ms. Darbus click her tongue in annoyance at the matter. "Yes, it must have slipped my mind that _that boy_ was coming. So…you know Eric?" Her grandmother pried as Gabriella held in her sigh.

Instead she looked over at Troy who was still looking at one of the pictures of her when she was 15 and was doing jazz.

"Yeah, they have been dating for a month or two now." Gabriella defended.

"Oh." The voice dropped in disappointment. "Well, thanks for your time dear, I have to go so I can change the number for dinner with the restaurant. I'll talk to you later honey." Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella knew she was going out on a limb. She knew that her mom would owe her big time if it worked. She knew that she was entering the lions den and dragging Troy along, but maybe it would kill two birds with one stone?

"Wait, grandma?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes dear?"

"You should add two to the dinner on Sunday, I would like to bring a guest if you don't mind?" Gabriella asked as Troy whipped his head around and stared at her curiously.

"Oh." Ms. Darbus acted surprised not that she should be, after all she knew that Gabriella was dating _The_ Troy Bolton. The King of their school. "Would that guest be a boy?"

Gabriella could almost hear the smile or would it be a smirk through the phone? "Yes grandma, I would like you to meet Troy outside of school." Gabriella said as Troy's jaw dropped.

"It sounds wonderful, now I really must go." Ms. Darbus said. "Remember, the theatre waits--"

"For no one." Gabriella finished with a smile. For some reason she could never not smile whenever her grandmother would say that. "Bye grandma." Gabriella hung up and put the phone down as Troy just stared at her in shock.

"Dinner? Sunday? With…Dar…Darbus?" Troy stuttered as Gabriella winced a little.

"Now remember Wildcat, you wanted to meet my mom and this could be a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, you'll meet my grandma too and my mom and then we can finally get all this parent crap out of the way." Gabriella explained in a small voice. If she was in Troy's position she would probably be acting the same way.

"But…but Gabi." Troy whined. "I _know _Darbus already and she hates me." Troy continued to whine.

Gabriella sighed, "But think of it this way…she will be too distracted by giving Eric the third degree that she won't notice you or me so then after this dinner we won't have to do it again since we already had an official meeting." Gabriella prompted.

Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "And Wildcat…" Gabriella cooed as she stepped closer to him and put both of her hands on his waist. "My mom likes you already so it's not like she's gonna be giving you the third degree also."

Troy cocked his head both ways as he weighed out the possibilities. "Maybe…"

"So what did your grandmother want Gabs?" Anna asked oblivious to the fact that Troy and Gabriella was discussing something.

"Oh…" Gabriella took her hands off of Troy's waist as Troy's cheeks flushed pink. "She asked me about dinner--"

"yeah, because God only knows that I would forget to ask you." Anna muttered sarcastically.

"And Troy's also gonna go." Gabriella continued as if Anna didn't interrupt her.

Anna's face lit up. "Maybe that will take the spot light away from Eric."

Troy looked at Gabriella incredulously. "See, I told you I will get the third degree."

"Mom…" Gabriella groaned.

"Oh…well she already knows you Troy, so maybe she won't ask that many questions." Anna added a bright side even though all three of them believed differently in the back of their minds. "Well…I'm gonna head home, are you two gonna stay?" Anna asked grabbing her purse and umbrella she brought in with her.

Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged. "Maybe just a bit longer." Gabriella answered.

"Just lock up and call later." Anna said before going out into the pouring rain.

Troy sighed as Gabriella turned to him expectantly. "So?" Gabriella asked as Troy shut his eyes briefly.

"Why don't I just come a different time like…let's say when our homeroom teacher isn't running the plans?" Troy suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Wildcat…" Gabriella cooed again as she leant up one hand to cup his face gently as he leaned into her touch. "I met your parents." Gabriella said softly as their eyes stayed connected. "And you did want to meet my mom 'officially.' Whatever that means." Gabriella said as she pulled back her hand.

Troy sighed again, "Well a guy is allowed to change his mind and like you said before, I already know your mom."

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "Yeah, through passing by, you've never actually had a full conversation with her."

"What do you call that?" Troy asked with triumph in his voice.

"I call that me talking to my mom with you listening within five feet." Gabriella said with a smirk as Troy's face fell. "Hey, how about we make a deal?" Gabriella suggested as she brought her body closer and her arms wrapped around his lower back and her hands connected with each other as if to keep Troy in that place.

Troy looked down at the brunette as he couldn't keep his hands to himself and let them find the side of her hips. "What did you have in mind?" Troy asked.

Gabriella kinked an eye brow, "You know the saying…you scratch my back I scratch yours?" Gabriella asked as she brought her pelvis forward to rub against Troy's. "Well consider going to dinner scratching my back and then…the rest is up to you?"

Troy smirked down at her as he leaned in lower and connected their lips for a brief second. "I think we might be able to rearrange something." Troy huskily said close to Gabriella's ear.

"See Wildcat, it could be fun." Gabriella said with enthusiasm.

Troy laughed at how joyous his girlfriend sounded. Maybe dinner would be so bad? Maybe Gabriella was right and Ms. Darbus would be too fixated on Eric to even talk to him? Because what Gabriella said sounded kind of right, Ms. Darbus already knew him through school, what more could she possible want to know other than his name, age, and who his parents were. All of which she knew, what more could she possible want?

If only the two teenagers knew…Maybe then it could prepare Troy for what was to come.

* * *

**Author's note--So slow chapter and kind of short for me, but it was just a filler and I have some plans for dinner. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing, it really means a lot to me, and I'm offering you guys something, the next chapter is the dinner and if you want Darbus...a.k.a. Gabriella's Grandma to ask Troy any question that comes to your mind right now...(as long as it's something reasonable) just put it into a review and I will fit it in. Review please and thank you--**


	26. Lifetime Plus More

Troy fidgeted with his light blue tie. He was currently wearing khaki pants, a white dress shirt, a tie, and soon to be wearing a dark blue suit jacket. His fingers trembled a little as he let his mind wander to what dinner would be like even though Gabriella had been reminding him every second she got that it wouldn't be that bad because Eric would be there hopefully getting all the attention even though Anna and Eric were silently wishing it the other way around.

In Anna and Gabriella's mind though, the situation was kind of funny after you got past the scared nervous feeling. Either way this night turned out, it would end up with one of the males or both of them scared out of their minds, they were just getting anxious.

"You know…you look great." Gabriella's sing-songy voice echoed through his ears as he turned his head a centimeter to look at her through the mirrors reflection with his back to her still.

Troy smirked, "You have to say that…you're my girlfriend." Troy retorted as his hands redid all his five minute work he put in on the tie and were ready to rip it to shreds before he took a calming deep breath and started the tie process over again.

Troy saw Gabriella roll her eyes as she sat up on his bed from laying on her stomach in her white strapless dress that had a black lace strap tying around the waist to a sitting position with her knees tucked under her.

"That may be true, but you really do look good Wildcat." Gabriella said with sincerity as Troy nodded. He wanted to believe her, but…if only he could get this damn tie to actually tie!

"Thanks Gabi." Troy said as seconds later he let out a frustrated sigh and threw the tie down on the ground. "Fuck that." He muttered as he felt all the stress start to collide into his life. First it was practicing for basketball, then it was winning basketball games, then it was his dad talking about college scouts, next it was meeting Gabriella's dad, and now her mom with Darbus, the next thing would probably be marriage!

Troy shook his head as he gathered up his thoughts again and pushed them to the back of his mind as he saw Gabriella slide off of his bed and gracefully reach down to collect his tie. "Here Wildcat, just sit back and let me do it." Gabriella said softly as she stepped closer to Troy within reaching distance and put the tie around the back of his neck.

Troy closed his eyes as he let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks…" He murmured quietly.

He could almost hear Gabriella's smile through her words as she let out a small giggle, "No problem…you're just lucky you're hot."

Troy let out a throaty chuckle as he opened his eyes and looked down to see Gabriella's hands working with the light blue material. "So…last chance to bail." Troy said as he heard Gabriella make a 'tsk' sound with her tongue.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella chided. "It was your idea to meet my mother and now I am fulfilling what you wanted and you just reject it. There is no way that we're backing out of this."

"But…"

"No." Gabriella said firmly. "We are going to get this over with by getting my grandmother and mom out of the way at the same time." Gabriella said as she took her hands back from his tie and nodded her head to approval of her work.

Troy groaned as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fine." Troy finally huffed out after a moment of silence. "But I am not sitting by her."

Gabriella smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "That's my boy."

"And…" Troy said slowly but yet dominantly as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer. "I want you to know that I am only doing this for our deal." He kissed her forehead.

"I can live with that." Gabriella said as she smiled sweetly at him before their lips connected in a sweet brief kiss.

* * *

Most people thought Troy was a cool collective guy like when it came to meeting people. While most of the time that was true, there were still exceptions like if he was going to dinner with his homeroom teacher that acted like she despised him, and her daughter who was also bringing a date and then her daughter who Troy was falling for.

For some reason that situation just made Troy feel uneasy. And he didn't exactly know why, maybe because these were the people Gabriella was closest with so he wanted to make a good impression because truth of the matter is…Troy was falling. Falling hard and fast for this brunette beauty and he wouldn't trade anything in the world to forget about her.

"Troy Bolton, I swear you are making yourself more nervous." Gabriella exclaimed as Troy's fingers on the steering wheel relaxed from their constant tapping as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled as he turned in the parking lot and found a spot. They got out of his dark blue truck and looked around. Troy all of a sudden noticed that there was not any other truck in the parking lot, there were mostly black expensive looking cars that shines when the lights hit them.

"You know…" Gabriella started to say as she walked over by him and they laced hands. "One of these days I'm going to wash your truck for you."

Troy smirked, "I'd like to see that."

Gabriella let out a laugh as they neared the restaurant and were now on the side walk that lead to the doors instead of the black top. Gabriella sighed as Troy looked down at her. Something about her eyes told him that she was slightly nervous too, but what would she be nervous about? She was the one telling him that Darbus wasn't going to attack him with questions because Anna and Eric were going to be there and she would be preoccupied by that.

"Now…just remember that whatever my grandmother says is out of love for her granddaughter and I really love her so try to get along with her." Gabriella said with hope laced within her voice as her two hands played with the tie around Troy's neck.

Troy nodded. Even without Gabriella reminding him he could tell that she truly did value and respect Darbus's opinion on things. "Okay." Troy let out a big breath as he turned his head to see the restaurant that was just waiting to eat him alive. "Shall we?" Troy asked offering Gabriella his arm.

Gabriella beamed and replied in the cheesiest way, "We shall." Gabriella linked their arms together as their hands laced. Troy put on a brave smile showing his white teeth as they started walking towards the front doors.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella like any gentleman would as Gabriella just smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's now perfect behavior. They walked in and took in the soft atmosphere of the place. The music was some quiet Italian music that hardly sounded like Italian as the walls were deep reds and browns that blended together with a dark wood work and dim lights to make the air seem shaded.

The tables were set with cream colored cloths with at least six different forks, spoons, and knives. Two different cups, plates, little saucers and on some tables there were actual tea cups too.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the podium that the person who took reservations stood by as there was a book also resting on it that had little scribbles of people's names down on the white blanks or lists.

The guy looked up with his brown eyes that were lighter than Gabriella's. He had brown hair that matched his eyes perfectly as it was cut short and combed down so it didn't look like he had bed hair. He looked to be only about a couple of years older then Gabriella and Troy himself so Troy was guessing he was probably a U of A student.

The guy who's nametag read, 'Nick', nodded at Troy and his eyes traveled to Gabriella as he smirked. Troy had to do a double take, was this guy checking out his girlfriend. Troy looked at Nick and saw that his eyes were traveling up and down. Well…he definitely wasn't getting a tip.

Troy cleared his throat. "Hi, we're here for the Darbus party." Troy said to get Nick's attention back to himself rather than his girlfriend who's grip became a little tighter around his arm.

Nick's face faltered, but quickly recovered as he looked down at the guestbook in front of him and nodded his head. "Right this way." Troy rolled his eyes when Nick's back was to them and was leading them to the table. Troy figured he was probably trained to say that.

Troy looked around the restaurant and saw Darbus sitting at a table in the center of the room with Anna and Eric. They didn't look like to be in a conversation as Eric took a sip of his water.

"Here you go Miss." Nick pulled out a chair by Eric as Darbus was on her other side at the head of the table. Troy kept himself from rolling his eyes as he figured Nick put Gabriella there so that he had to take the seat across from her since no one else was there. Anna gave Troy a small smile from the other head of the table spot as he took his seat with Darbus on his other side and Gabriella and Eric right across from him.

"Gabriella, you look wonderful." Ms. Darbus complimented as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Grandma." Gabriella replied as her eyes connected with Troy's and her cheeks flushed a tint of pink.

"So…I hope you two don't mind but I changed the meal timings to fit in with being late." Ms. Darbus said as Gabriella winced a little. That was her grandmother's way, she would act all nice and have manners while getting her point across in like…cryptic messages or at least cryptic sound in her voice.

Troy looked at Gabriella nervous, they were only like…what?…five minutes late? "Mom, not everyone gets here twenty minutes early like you." Anna pointed out as Gabriella gave her mom a thankful smile.

"I think introductions are to be made. Honestly Anna, you act as if you've never had to do this." Ms. Darbus said as Troy looked around a quick second to see Eric looking just as nervous as Troy was feeling, but he was able to conceal it a little bit more. Although, maybe Darbus already had a round of questioning with Eric?

Anna put on a gritted smile as Gabriella looked down at her plate before looking up and gave Troy an uneasy smile. "Mom, this is Eric…and Troy." Anna motioned to both guys.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes and Troy had to wonder what Anna did wrong because from what he saw and heard she did nothing wrong. "I know that, but do they know each other?"

"Well if they were listening and had ears…which they both seem to have, then yes. They know each other now." Anna said in a confirming voice.

Ms. Darbus sighed and Troy was starting to see what Gabriella had been telling him the past week at school and at home. They really don't get along that well.

"Grandma they knew each other before." Gabriella said as Ms. Darbus' face faltered a bit before smiling sweetly at Gabriella.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. No one tells me these things anymore." Troy could already tell that she was directing this towards Anna.

"So today Troy and I saw that action movie that just came out. You know with the President--" Gabriella started to take away the awkward silence.

"Oh." Anna said with a chipper tone. "You saw that one without me." Anna mocked hurt and Troy could tell that was just how Gabriella and Ann acted together. They would have these little bickering, or get along really well and just keep adding dramatically onto the story. "I am truly disappointed…Oh well, you'll just have to make it up to me." Anna smirked.

"I am not going grocery shopping."

"Come on, it could be fun." Anna said with amusement. "You know, you get to pick out the dinners…or well, the boxes for dinner that the frozen food comes in, but the pictures on the boxes could be pretty." Anna said.

Troy and Gabriella let out little laughs. When Anna has been gone at work and Troy was over there for dinner with just Gabriella, she would comment almost every time how the food never looks as good as the box shows.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes as she jumped in to change the subject from boxes of food. "So Troy, can you cook?"

Everyone looked at Troy. "Um… well I'm trying to learn. I got stuck in a cooking class with Gabi so hopefully I'll pick something up." Troy said as Gabriella nodded her head subtly to show that Troy gave a good answer.

"Oh, that's gonna be a shame if you don't because school is a very helpful thing to prepare yourself for the future." All of a sudden Darbus's tone changed and Troy almost sunk back into his chair, "What does your future look like?"

Her voice was so demanding, so punctual, so sly as her eyes narrowed on Troy expecting an answer.

"Grandma, Troy is an amazing basketball player." Gabriella cut in as Troy stared back at Ms. Darbus. What did his future hold? Obviously he couldn't say that he hasn't thought about it since he has. He always assumed that he could try for a scholarship for basketball, hopefully U of A, and then go pro. He never expected that he would start getting attached to a girl before he was even counted as an adult.

"Hey, did you here about the Lakers victory?" Anna asked trying to get someone's attention.

She looked at Eric who caught on. Troy figured he was more at ease that the old lady wasn't picking at him now that Troy was there to take his spot. "Yeah, I had friends who were betting on that game."

"Well?" Ms. Darbus continued.

"Well…" Troy said slowly as he was wishing that the first course of the meal would come already, honestly, who sets times on the courses? "We'll be having scouts come for basketball games towards the middle of the season and end so I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens."

"Oh…" Ms. Darbus seemed taken aback and Troy looked at Gabriella with slight wide eyes. What did he do now that offended her?! "So you dabble around a bit with a basketball." Ms. Darbus commented nonchalantly. "How long?"

"Mom--"

"No Anna, these are perfectly well rounded questions, he's a young man and he should know what he wants to accomplish…so how long?"

"Since I could walk." Troy said. "I have been _dabbling_ since I could walk." Troy said with a forced smile. He couldn't lose his cool on his homeroom teacher and his girlfriend's grandma. But weren't grandmas supposed to be sweet and bake cookies, or even sew?

"Interesting…" She concluded as she took a sip of her water and her eyes skimmed over Troy like a hawk as she lowered her glass and Troy was relieved that the salads finally came and the waiter put the dark green leafy vegetable down in front of him.

"You know what else is interesting?" Anna cut in again as the waiter walked away. "Did you hear about that thing, and the other…thing." Anna fizzled out as she couldn't think of anything.

"Oh yeah, and that boy who…" Gabriella trailed off as she offered Troy a sheepish smile.

"Right, and he did that one thing that lead to that person." Eric said as Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes.

"Anna, do you honestly have to start these little useless conversations?" Anna and Gabriella both knew that wasn't a question but a comment.

"If I didn't then that would just mean more talking from my daughter." Anna said with a smirk as Gabriella bit her bottom lip trying to keep the smile off of her face.

There was a silence that was smothered by the five of them eating. At least there was no time for asking Troy questions, although he was slightly intimidated by Darbus using her knife in a sawing motion to cut her lettuce in slightly smaller pieces. She had her beady little eyes narrowed on him as Troy felt like he was an open target with the precision she was using to grind her knife into her food.

"So basketball must be pretty important to you." Ms. Darbus didn't ask again, she just commented in her sharp piercing voice that if someone had to draw the sound in her voice, they would probably draw Troy's piercing blue eyes that looked like a dark blue right now.

"I would hope so." Troy said as he forced another smile on his face and could see out of the corner of his eye from narrowing his eyes on Ms. Darbus that Gabriella was looking at her mother with a worried look. Troy shook his head as if he was clearing it and his eyes went back to normal color and normal size.

"What's more important, my granddaughter or basketball?" Ms. Darbus asked as Troy swallowed what was in his mouth as he heard Gabriella and Anna nearly choke on their foods.

"Mom!" Anna exclaimed.

"You don't have to answer that." Gabriella said to Troy.

"No, it's okay." Troy said even though he was far from okay and more like freaking out. "Gabi is very important. She's a special girl and I care for her a lot. So with that said I don't think that it would be fair to compare her to something such as a sport." Troy smiled as Anna smirked at her mom.

Gabriella felt a blush go up on her cheeks as she finished her salad and within a minute of silence and Ms. Darbus contemplating what he just said the waiters came and cleared their plates as two more waiters came out with the next course of soup.

"So Gabriella, darling…" Ms. Darbus turned towards Gabriella. Troy took this time to take a sip of water since his mouth felt dry from his nerves. "How's Jake? I know that you two are very close right now, and I just think it's wonderful that you two decided that dating wasn't the right way for you guys."

Troy nearly gagged on his water as Gabriella's eyes went wide. How could her grandmother be doing this?! Was she trying to ruin her relationship with Troy?

Troy was in shock. Gabriella dated Jake? How could he of missed that? They were always talking to each other…except recently since Troy and her were practically joined at the hip. But then they would text each other constantly, she had a photo album just dedicated to Jake and her, and they were neighbors. Gabriella would make the perfect girl next door and Troy would be damned if he let anyone take Gabriella away from him. He was willing to fight for her.

"Grandma, we're just friends. We never dated." Gabriella said as she bravely looked up at Troy to see him loosen up a little.

"Oh…it's a shame, he's really good at football." Ms. Darbus said with faint interest as Gabriella knew that she really didn't like either one of them, but Gabriella was willing to try to make her grandmother see what Gabriella saw in Troy and show her that he is a really great guy.

"So Eric here is head of the company I work at mom." Anna said as she looked around nervously. It was usual for her to be glaring and sulking at the dinner table when her mom was around, but for Gabriella to be glaring at her food all caused by her grandmother has never happened before.

"That's right, I actually work with Troy's mom too." Eric said as Gabriella and Troy silently nodded their heads indicating that they heard as they were both wishing this dinner would be over soon.

"If you don't mind me asking Troy…" Ms. Darbus trailed off indicating that Troy was supposed to give her some sign that he heard.

How could he say to Gabriella's grandma that he did mind that she was talking to him? "No, please ask anything you want." Troy's fists were turning white around the spoon that he was holding as he put on a gritted smile and looked at Ms. Darbus expecting the worst.

"How many past girlfriends have you been serious with?"

"Mom…" Gabriella groaned silently indicating to her mom that Gabriella wanted her to do anything to change the subject off of Troy to Eric or even herself.

"Mom, did you know Eric got to go to Paris over the summer?" Anna asked as Ms. Darbus raised her hand in the air, silently saying 'whatever'.

"Anna, it's rude to interrupt." She turned towards Troy who was staring at Gabriella helplessly. "Because I've seen you at school and you're never with the same girl."

"Yeah, I got to go to Paris and their pastries are to die for." Eric added as he truly felt sorry for Troy.

"I now know why you two are good for each other, you both are rude." Ms. Darbus said to Eric and Anna. "So Troy? Unless you feel uncomfortable about your answer?" Ms. Darbus was looking at him as Troy knew that she was waiting for him to break down and completely lose it, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Actually, I just have a lot of friends that are girls, and I haven't really spoken to them in a while now." Troy answered honestly since most of the girls were on the cheerleading squad and they would always try to flirt with him, but since he told off Kristin at homecoming they kind of all backed down and found their own boyfriends again. "Anything else?" Troy asked as the waiters came and took their soup bowls that barely anyone ate and gave them their main meal which was some kind of fish with some pasta and sauce with vegetable mixed in and parsley for color.

Ms. Darbus narrowed her eyes a little. "What if Gabriella stopped dancing, would you still be with her?"

"Mom, that's not even something to discuss. Of course she's not going to stop dancing." Anna said and Gabriella didn't exactly know what she was feeling with this new conversation.

Of course she was still furious with her grandma for treating Troy like this, but then dancing? Sometimes she thought her grandma knew more about what she wanted in life than her own mom, but that was okay, just as long as someone knew. But she didn't like how her mom always thought she wanted to dance for a career, maybe Gabriella wanted to start her own studio rather than dance herself?

That was actually something Gabriella had been thinking a lot about. She enjoyed creating new routines, and performing them, but she still wanted to have a life where dancing didn't take up every single minute, and if she was going off of her life right now she would say that it was perfect. She was creating dances for the dance team at school and she still got to see Troy, it was win-win.

"Why not?" Ms. Darbus asked and for some reason Troy got a feeling this conversation wasn't even about him anymore for which he was thankful for. "Just look at me and you? We're lucky we had fall back careers."

Troy looked up curiously at where this conversation was going, but saw that Gabriella was looking down and he couldn't tell if it was from anger, sadness, or a little of both.

"Gabriella is different. She has scouts coming already for Julliard."

"Anna, I used to dance on Broadway, and then my knee gave out. I was just lucky that East High was looking for someone to teach and then you…" Ms. Darbus trailed off and looked down at the table. "You worked so hard only to get married at such a young age and have a kid even before you were done with college. You could've gone far, we all knew that, but…just look at how many things could still go wrong for Gabriella." Ms. Darbus finished up and for once Troy saw sincerity in her eyes.

Anna scoffed as Gabriella leaned back in her seat with her head thrown back and a pained expression on her face. Troy knew Anna used to dance, and she was good, but he never knew why she stopped and now it was because of Gabriella. He didn't know how Gabriella was feeling and he knew that he would never experience it knowing the fact that his mom wasn't a dancer, but…that didn't mean that not seeing Gabriella like this didn't hurt him.

"Gabriella isn't going to make mistakes like me."

"And that's why she's with some boy." Ms. Darbus retaliated. "Do you know anything about him? His grades, family, past, present? Where he takes your daughter when you're not home which has been very often recently."

Anna huffed, "She's smart, and I trust her 100 percent and you should too. I believe Troy is a good kid since he obviously has enough courage to stand up to you." Anna hissed.

"But can you actually guarantee that Gabriella is going to dance when she's older? That she won't hurt herself and never be able to perform again? And if she does, then what is she supposed to do? Troy…" Ms. Darbus barked all of a sudden. "What would you do, would you leave her if things got too rough and she could never dance again?"

Gabriella looked up and glared. She was so fed up with her grandmother's questioning. Troy didn't deserve this. He did nothing wrong except was crazy enough to agree to this dinner which Gabriella practically forced him into. She definitely owed him big time, but she was only hoping for the best to come out of this dinner, but obviously that didn't happen.

"Grandma, cut him some slack." Gabriella said lowly as her dark chocolate eyes turned darker. "Troy has done nothing but play your little '_let's see how many questions I can ask him before he leaves_' game." Gabriella snapped. "I'm sorry mom, but we're gonna go. I'll see you at home." Gabriella said as she stood up and Troy followed her lead.

He stood up awkwardly as he looked over at Eric and Anna. "Um…it was nice seeing you two again." Troy said in an unsure voice at what just happened. "Thanks for having us." Troy pulled his dark leather wallet out from the back pocket of his pants and threw down a fifty to cover himself and Gabriella.

Troy didn't say anything else to them as Gabriella walked over to him and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Once they were out of the place and on the sidewalk leading to the parking lot Troy all of a sudden felt like he could breath again.

"Wildcat, I know that she has been showing nothing but dislike to you at school, I just thought at least for tonight she would be civil. I really don't know what was wrong with my grandma." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded as he let out a big breath and disconnected their hands only to put his arm around her bare shoulders and start heading over to his truck. "I know." Troy kissed the top of her head. It would be a lie if Troy said he wasn't worried about school the next day, from what he saw of Darbus that night, it was enough to last him a life time plus more.


	27. Start of Guilt

"Gabs!" Everyone in the hallway turned their heads to the blonde haired boy who was at the opposite end of the hallway except the person who he was trying to get the attention of and her boyfriend.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up into the reassuring eyes of her boyfriend Troy as his grip around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him as he was leaning against a wall with her in front of him.

Gabriella leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Troy's as he instantly responded like it was a natural instinct. Her two hands were on his chest as they pulled back with grins. Gabriella knew things were okay with them after that dinner they had last night. Troy and her talked and Gabriella thought she did a good job trying to convince him that he did great with the questions.

"Gabs!" Jake said again as he jogged over to Troy and Gabriella. Before Gabriella could even turn her head to see Jake, he ran up to her and picked her right up out of Troy's hold on her waist and engulfed her in an overly excited hug.

"Whoa!" Gabriella exclaimed with a laugh as some people were staring at them in the hallways and Troy who for a second let a flash of jealousy show on his face and eyes, but quickly covered it up before Gabriella or Jake saw.

"It's time to celebrate." Jake said as he put Gabriella down but didn't take his hands back off of her sides.

Gabriella grinned up at her friend knowing he had some pretty good news if he was this excited. "And what are we celebrating Mr. Hill?" Gabriella laughed as Jake rolled his eyes at Gabriella's choice of words.

"The fact that your best friend just got a whole ride to Ohio State on a football scholarship." He whispered in her ear and this got Troy very suspicious. He couldn't help the thought of what Ms. Darbus said at dinner come popping up into his head.

Did they used to date? Or were they just really good friends? Troy didn't want to say anything to Gabriella though just incase she would explode on him. He could see it now, where she would accuse him of being too protective and then they would have a huge fight and break up. There was no way that he was going to take that chance of what could happen, he was sure that if they dated before then someone would've told him by now. Taylor probably would've been the first one to bring it up.

Troy saw Gabriella pull back from Jake with a huge smile on her face as she leapt on him with her arms around his neck and he spun her around again. "Hey man, what's up? What's with those two?" Chad asked as he patted Troy on the back and motioned to Jake and Gabriella.

Troy shrugged as he gave an honest answer, "I wish I knew."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm gonna be best friends with a famous person." Gabriella said as Jake and her walked over to the now formed group of Troy, Tay, and Chad.

Jake rolled his eyes. "And she's already teasing me. Maybe we won't be best friends after all." Jake said back as Gabriella playfully glared at him before walking over to Troy and molded into his side and Troy smiled as he put his arm over her shoulder and they connected hands. It was these little things they did as a couple that told him that they never dated.

"What's the big news man?" Chad asked as he had his arm around Taylor's waist. Troy looked between the two guys wondering Jake would tell them what was up if it was so important to tell his best friend first.

"Well…" Jake dragged out. Troy waited with anticipation, he noticed Chad did too along with Tay. Over the past two and a half months of dating Gabriella he noticed Jake and Chad became a lot better friends. "Guess who is going to be playing football at Ohio State." Jake continued.

"Oh my God…that's great man!" Chad said as they did a guy handshake.

Troy smiled as he watched Taylor give Jake a friendly hug. He was happy for him. Jake and him weren't best friends, but they were good enough friends that could hang out if they had time, but who had the time anymore with school, sports, family, and girlfriends?

"That's awesome man." Troy said as they did a guy handshake and Gabriella smiled up at Troy. He felt her press a kiss to his cheek as the bell rang and everyone kind of dispersed to get to their lockers quickly before homeroom. "And what was that for Montez?" Troy asked as they started walking towards homeroom.

Gabriella smiled, "To prepare you for homeroom today."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I almost forgot about that, but thanks for reminding me." Troy said sarcastically as Gabriella just smiled sweetly at him.

"No problem." Gabriella said as she quickly kissed Troy on the side of his mouth and went to her spot before he could even respond.

* * *

Ellen Darbus had been through a lot. Losing her dancing career, her two husbands and somewhere along the lines her daughter. She just didn't want to add her granddaughter to that list, and if that meant cracking the whip towards the boys that seemed taken by her then Ellen Darbus would bud into her business and see if the boy was okay.

Now usually Ellen Darbus was the typical grandmother, she baked cookies on the weekends, she went to church and made scarves for people in need, and she would always be there for her grandchild, the only thing different about her was that she was very protective of Gabriella.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to her. And it wasn't her fault that at dinner she was only going off of information she had on Troy Bolton with the news that circulated around school.

She had heard how he had hooked up with numerous girls in the locker room the previous year, she had heard how his grades slipped exactly a year ago when basketball started and he lead them to championships that year, she had heard all his excuses as to why he didn't turn in homework sometimes, but… if Gabriella was willing to go out with him then there must be something there that she didn't see and overlooked because Gabriella didn't waist her time on something she didn't care for.

Darbus sighed as she entered the school at 6:30 in the morning. It was basically only teachers there except for the occasional early bird students who needed a computer or catch up on work, or the decathlon team was meeting that day along with the dance team. Darbus walked past the principal who nodded his head at her with a smile as he was busy talking to one of her co-workers.

Darbus continued her way to her classroom that she didn't even need since she was in the auditorium most of the time. Darbus was proud that her granddaughter was getting more involved at school even though it still revolved around dancing.

Darbus walked into her classroom after unlocking the door and set her bag down with a sigh. She didn't want to be that hard on Troy that night, she thought she opened up conversation with him with a lot more simpler questions then as the night moved on and she only interrogated him to see if he would crack under pressure.

Darbus almost hated to admit it, she was reluctant to say it out loud and she wasn't willing to yet, but…from what she saw last night Troy treated Gabriella good and Gabriella obviously cared for him or else she wouldn't have stormed out on dinner because usually Gabriella respected her and her opinion.

Ms. Darbus set down to finish her lesson plans for that week and didn't even notice that students started to pile into her room. She really did love her job now and often wondered if she didn't hurt her knee would she love dancing on Broadway just as much as this?

And then there was always Gabriella as she always feared that her granddaughter would soon resent ever dancing. Ms. Darbus was almost scared to admit that maybe it was a little healthy that Gabriella was dating to take her mind off of dancing for a while.

Ms. Darbus opened her left top drawer to put her papers away and saw a picture that always put a smile on her face. A picture that was taken two years ago with Gabriella up on stage singing. Although this picture wasn't taken when Gabriella was performing in front of people in the auditorium, she was just performing for herself.

Gabriella's smile was real in that picture, it was sincere, Gabriella was truly happy. It was a smile that she hasn't seen on her granddaughters face since last night when she walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Troy.

Ms. Darbus heard students enter her room again as her head snapped up and saw Gabriella and Troy enter the classroom with smiles on their faces. Ms. Darbus saw how happy Troy made Gabriella right now, and it could only mean good things. And Troy did seem to do well at dinner last night, it was now whether or not she was going to act on how generous she was feeling, she obviously couldn't make it that obvious.

Troy and Gabriella were walking past her desk, one step at a time, it seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Gabriella looked right at her and Gabriella's smile faltered a bit as Troy seemed to notice that Gabriella tensed up and he turned his head to see where she was looking and looked right at Ms. Darbus' brown eyes.

It was now or never, she could either accept him or not. Ms. Darbus gave half a smile as Gabriella almost gave her a double take and Troy just stared dumbfounded that they got a smile. Ms. Darbus nodded her head slightly as a real smile took over her face, Gabriella was still going to see Troy one way or another and Ms. Darbus would prefer that Gabriella still loved her while being with Troy.

That was that, Ms. Darbus sighed as she saw Troy kiss the top of Gabriella's head and take his seat and Gabriella go to her own as more kids piled in. It wasn't like Ms. Darbus could go up to Troy right now and tell him that she was okay with him, so a nod would have to do and she got the feeling like Gabriella and Troy understood since Gabriella had a huge smile on her face as Troy looked back at her and then they looked up at the front again as Ms. Darbus quickly looked away so they wouldn't catch her looking.

* * *

"So you want to come over tonight?" Jake asked as he and Gabriella were in the dance studio sitting on the ground as Anna was in the very back getting things ready to close as Gabriella was pretty sure that she was on the phone too since she could faintly hear her mom's voice. "My mom wants to do this family thing and I'm pretty sure my grandparents are coming, but she wanted to know if you wanted to come too?" Jake said.

Gabriella smirked at the blonde haired guy at her side, "So your mom is the only one who wants me to come?" Gabriella joked.

"And me, I definitely wouldn't mind if you came." Jake added. "We haven't um…" Jake scratched the back of his neck. He didn't want Gabriella to take this offensively because he meant nothing by it. "really done that many things together outside the world of studying."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah…we've both been busy. You with your scholarship and football camps and me with…" Gabriella just realized that the only thing different in her life was Troy. The dancing Jake and her were used to so they didn't really count that, but she was always with Troy. "Troy." Gabriella breathed out.

"So you want to come?" Jake asked as Gabriella winced and he was taking this as a bad thing.

"I really want too, but…"

"But?" Jake asked as Gabriella trailed off.

"But Troy and I have plans." Gabriella felt kind of guilty that they haven't really done anything just them two. It wasn't fair on either one of them that they never got time together. "Why don't you bring Haley tonight and over the weekend you and I can do something?" Gabriella suggested as Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah, that sounds really good. We can go to the mall and you can pick out your birthday present." Jake said as he stood up.

Gabriella stood up also with a confused face on, "My birthday isn't until the second week of January." Gabriella said with a laugh.

Jake shrugged, "But who knows how long until we get some more time together." Jake said with a smile. Gabriella knew that he was joking, but on some level they both knew that was true. Christmas was coming up, and then dancing would take over her life again and that was another thing she had to think about, what was she going to do with Troy and Jake with the little amount of time she will have? "I'm gonna get going, but I'll see you later." Gabriella nodded her head and hugged Jake before he left and she turned to get ready for meeting Troy later.

Gabriella quickly changed her clothes seeing as she had already taken a shower as she ran out to her car. She still kind of felt guilty for not even realizing how much time she was spending with Troy and not her other friends. She could barely remember when the last time she was alone with Taylor and just talked to her.

Gabriella drove down the empty streets towards Troy's house in her jeep as she made a promise to herself. She was going to try to equal her time out with her friends, but then is that fair to Troy? They were girlfriend and boyfriend, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea that she wasn't as in to him as he was her.

Gabriella pulled up to the curb right outside his house and noticed that his parents' cars weren't there and only his was in the left open garage. She rolled her eyes as she got out of the car at her boyfriend's laziness of not closing the garage door.

She walked up to his house and even before she could knock on the door it burst open showing Troy in just his black athletic shorts and wet hair as Gabriella figured he just got out of the shower since he came from basketball practice.

Gabriella smirked, "Eager much?" She teased as she stepped into the entry way of his house.

Troy smirked, "Tease much?" He retorted as he kicked the door closed and put his hands on Gabriella's waist to move her against the wall to cage her in. He licked his lips hungrily and kissed Gabriella on the mouth.

Gabriella arched her back as her pelvis rubbed up against Troy's and her hands went up to his neck to play with the little hairs. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance as she granted it and their tongues played tag.

"I scratched your back, now you have to scratch mine." Troy said huskily into Gabriella's ear as he all of a sudden put his hands on her lower back and butt and lifted her up so her legs could wrap themselves around her waist.

Gabriella smiled, she didn't totally forget about their little deal, but…she just was kind of tired and she couldn't get the guilt she held for Jake out of her mind. They were going to the mall over the weekend, so what was the big deal? Maybe the fact that she wasn't celebrating with him tonight.

Troy didn't seem to notice as he kissed her briefly on the mouth again and started carrying her upstairs. He continued planting light kisses on her neck that was starting to get to Gabriella and turn her on a little more.

He pushed open his bedroom door as one of his hands were under her shirt rubbing circles on her toned stomach while Gabriella found herself getting into it a little more. She ran her tongue across his lips and he opened them to allow her access.

He laid her down on the bed and started to slowly move his hands up her shirt as he situated himself between her legs and his knees and hands were helping him so he didn't put his weight on her. He could tell something was off by the way that she wasn't usually running her hands all over his chest and something was off by the way that she was kissing him.

"Gabi…" Troy breathed as his mouth disconnected from hers and he pressed a kiss to her collarbone that was still covered by her dark red graphic T. "Is something wrong?" Troy asked as he looked up and their eyes connected.

Gabriella ran her hand through his hair once as she sighed, "Nothing really. You probably would think it's stupid." Gabriella said as she leaned up a couple of inches and kissed his mouth again.

They both pulled back as Troy rested his forehead against her own. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Troy said softly.

Gabriella nodded, "Well…I guess I kind of fell…guilty?" Gabriella said more of a question than a comment. She sighed, "I mean…Jake and I were talking earlier and I then realized that I never see him anymore apart from school related stuff and it just…sucks." Gabriella said as her hands ran up and down Troy's arms slowly.

Troy nodded as he kissed the side of her mouth. "Well…" Troy said in a husky voice as he came closer to her ear. "Do you want to go be with him now?" Troy kissed under her ear as Gabriella shut her eyes briefly from pleasure.

"No,…well yes, but not if I'm with you." Gabriella said as Troy continued to kiss slowly along her jaw line. If she wasn't with Troy right now Gabriella would be with Jake in a heart beat, but he was her boyfriend and they had plans from before, plus Jake and her were going to celebrate his scholarship their own way at the mall and she was with Troy now in a bed in an empty house, things were about to get good.

"Is Jake mad?" Troy asked again as he kissed down her neck to the beat of her pulse.

Gabriella's hands gripped his biceps tighter as she let out a small moan from him sucking on her sensitive spot. "I don't…I don't think so." Gabriella said as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Well then…" Troy continued as he slowly kissed his way up her neck again. He had no other thing to ask as he stared down at Gabriella who was looking up at him. He didn't know why else Gabriella would be feeling guilty, especially if Jake wasn't mad at her, but then for some reason Darbus' words came back into his mind. Did they actually used to date and that's why she was feeling guilty because they actually really used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but then decided to just become really good friends?

Troy couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth as they sounded husky, "Did you two used to date?"

Gabriella tensed up and for once, she missed a beat as Troy stared at her in shock.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak after taking that one beat to actually think of an answer, "…Maybe…you should sit up for this." Gabriella suggested meekly…

* * *

**Author's notes--I didn't really like this chapter, but you guys be the judges of that. I really only liked the end and I know it's kind of a cliff hanger, but maybe it's not what you think, or maybe it is? So tell me what you think of Darbus. I hope you kind of got that she was just testing Troy to see if he was tough enough mentally or something along the lines of that, she still is the kind of sweet grandma that can be a toughy if neccessary. She just wanted her granddaughter safe and happy. Review please and thank you.**


	28. Happy

Troy's stomach clenched up at the sound of Gabriella's serious voice. The look of nerves and hesitancy on her face as Troy slowly rolled off of her, untangling their legs in the process as he sat with his back to the head board and Gabriella readjusted herself so she was right by him in the same position.

How could the sentence, 'you should sit up for this' ever by good? Troy glanced over at Gabriella as her hands played in her lap nervously and she lifted one of them to run through her hair.

"So…?" Troy asked as he turned his head fully expecting Gabriella to say something anytime now since she had the nerves not to answer him straight away which put even more worry in the back of his mind.

Gabriella sighed, "I've never lied to you." Troy heard her say in the bluntest way possible. "So don't jump to conclusions before I'm done talking, okay?" Gabriella turned her head to look at him as Troy saw the hope pass through her eyes and he nodded his head. How bad could it be?

"I'm sure you're kind of familiar with this…um, well you see the football team always has a banquet at the end of the season and I'm sure the basketball teams have one too, right?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded his head as he found that he was staring intently at Gabriella's hands that were nervously clasping onto each other. He remembered the banquets well, the only thing different about the football teams and the basketball teams dinner was that the basketball team had it halfway through their season and the football team had it at the end of their season.

Troy felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly upwards just remembering how this gave the parents of the three teams a chance to kick back and talk freely with each other on their own terms instead of having it revolve around basketball, and most of them were tipsy when they left Troy's house as their kids had to drive them home most of the time.

Troy looked up from Gabriella's shaking hands to her timid face as her eyes were running across his face trying to see what he was thinking of, but had no luck as Troy reached out and grabbed her hands and stroked them softly as her face gave off surprise.

Gabriella cleared her throat as she looked down at their clasped hands, "Right, well…I don't really know what happens at the basketball dinner, but the football dinner there's more than 200 people there maybe 250," Troy found the higher number to probably be more accurate since on freshman, jv, and varsity there were give or take 75 players and then their parents came it would round up to 250, and then the cheerleaders and dancers were invited, but their parents weren't. Troy didn't know who came up with that rule, but along the lines somewhere before he was a freshman it was created.

"Well we were in our freshman year, and I had been here maybe…" Gabriella looked up at the ceiling as she thought and then back at their clasped hands, "two months." Gabriella shrugged as she took a breath gaining back some confidence as she looked at Troy.

"We were friends and he asked me to come with him to the banquet." Troy sucked in a breath as he somehow knew this was coming now. Maybe this is how all the rumors started by Jake and Gabriella going to one stupid dinner together in front of over 200 people. "Now Wildcat, this was more than two years ago and we both were little 14 year olds. Neither one of use considered it a date until…" Gabriella trailed off as she ran another hand through her hair and sighed.

Troy turned his head more to look at Gabriella who was still staring down at their hands. Until what? Troy was growing anxious, he just wanted Gabriella to finish her story so he could sort out what he was feeling towards the situation. How could she say that she never lied to him when this contradicted what she is telling him?

"My mom and Tay talked to me saying how they knew that Jake and I would become a couple and then I guess Jake's parents were proud that he finally asked someone out and it was really awkward for us for about a week as we avoided each other at all costs until one night…" Gabriella took a breath as Troy stared at her not believing she just said that in one breath. "The night before the banquet I finally asked him whether it was or not and he said yes, and we both had no idea what the hell we were doing. It was so awkward, even more awkward than last nights dinner." Gabriella turned towards Troy now as his blue eyes connected with her brown ones.

Troy swallowed as he felt the hand that he wasn't holding of Gabriella's stroke over his callused knuckles. "So the next day we finally go to the banquet and," Gabriella let out a little laugh as Troy just stared at her not believing that she was laughing at a time like this, but then again, Gabriella was one to make situations less tense. "Jake and I ended up not even saying one word to each other as he was taken over by his friends and I found Sharpay there."

Troy didn't stop himself as he let out a sigh of relief. This he could deal with, at least her story didn't end with them sucking faces or more. Gabriella gave Troy a small smile as she continued, "So in a way you could say we went on one date together, but after that we decided that we would just put it behind us and say that it was just two best friends going to the same place at the same time."

There was a silence as Troy shifted in his seat. This was okay, everything sounded okay, and he could tell Gabriella was sincere, but why was she telling him this now? She could've easily kept it in the past where it belonged and not even brought it up if they never considered it a date?

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella beat him to it. "You know…you asked me before when we first started dating whether Jake and I ever dated, and I would've told you this before, but…if Jake and I never bring it up and we don't consider it a date, then I just thought why make things even more messier?"

Troy nodded. "Why now?" He heard himself ask as Gabriella looked up at him with a scrunched up face as she looked confused. "Why did you tell me now when I asked? You didn't have to tell me because I don't consider that a date either." Troy said as Gabriella leaned into him and he untangled his hands from her to wrap his arm around her as her head rested on his chest.

"Because…" Gabriella sounded unsure as her right hand drew invisible patterns on Troy's dark blue shirt. "I saw the way you looked at him this morning, I felt the way you were tense just walking to class, and I continue to see the little doubt in your eyes."

Troy looked down at Gabriella as he held her tighter finding some reassurance that she didn't sound mad. "I don't mean to--"

"I know." Gabriella silenced quietly as Troy stopped talking and let Gabriella cut in. "And I don't know if I say this enough, but I'm glad that you're my boyfriend and you're all mine. But the better thing is…" Gabriella said slowly as she turned in his arms and smirked at him seductively as her face neared his and Troy looked up into her eyes that shined in the light. "I'm all yours." Gabriella said into his ear as Troy couldn't help the smile that same onto his face as his hands reached up to her waist and flipped her so that she was under him and he heard her erupt a giggle.

Troy smirked down at her now. He had nothing to worry about. Jake and Gabriella were just friends, he should've known that, after all they were going out for two and a half months now. The only thing Troy was worrying about was if they dated and that's why they were all buddy-buddy, but now he knew better than to think like that. They were just best friends.

"I like you a lot Wildcat, more than a friend, and it's kind of scaring me that we've made it this far considering both of our track records, but Jake is apart of my life too." Gabriella said as Troy nodded. He could accept that. "And I see the way that you two are around each other and even though things have gotten a little rocky with the whole studying thing a while back…I'm proud of you two for accepting each other and I don't think I could ask for anything more."

Troy didn't say anything. He knew from the first week that they were dating that Jake played a big part in Gabriella's life, and he was working his way up on the top list too, hopefully number one, but things didn't happen over night and they both knew that. And even though Troy felt that slight pang of jealously towards Jake that morning, it was natural for any guy to feel like that with your girlfriend and he knew that they had nothing to worry about.

Troy leaned down and connected their lips as their two mouths moved slowly with each other as if savoring every little detail. The way Troy's hand would move up and lightly stroke her cheek or the way Gabriella's fingers would brush against the little hairs on his neck making him want her even more.

* * *

"So what about this pair?" Gabriella asked as she put on a pair of black sunglasses that were huge, and had a lime green outlining like a little kid would wear.

Jake made a disgusted face as he sifted through the racks of the dark little store in the strip mall. The walls were dark as music was blaring and hard rock was coming out of the speakers. This was the kind of store that had various trinkets in it, many cd's, and records, also necklaces, sunglasses, and basically any little thing you could think of.

"Nah, they make your face look small." Jake said with a laugh as Gabriella playfully hit him on the arm.

They both laughed as they continued just sifting through the racks. Gabriella felt good that she had no dance that day on Saturday and she knew Troy was busy with Chad doing their own thing. She looked at Jake as he was busy looking at a very old record.

It felt like old times before their two relationships took off almost three months ago. Before it was just them and occasionally Taylor when all three of them weren't busy so it felt really good to just be messing around with him without a care in the world. The only thing different was that Gabriella's mind would occasionally wander back to Troy when she would see a shade of blue on something, or hear any sports team name, and see someone with tan skin.

"Hey, you still like that one band, Beastie Boys, right?" Jake asked as he walked away from the counter with something in a brown paper bag. Gabriella didn't even know that he bought anything.

Gabriella smiled though as he mentioned her favorite band before their generation. "The earlier albums." Gabriella and Jake said at the same time as Jake almost beat her to her own punch line and laughed at the shocked face she made as they walked out of the store.

"Don't forget, I've seen you almost every day for the past two years, I know you more than you know yourself." Jake teased as Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to see into his bag.

"What did you buy, and it better not be that cowboy hat you saw in there because I don't think I could walk around with you and your pink cowboy hat." Gabriella joked as Jake simple shook his head no and didn't say anything. "Are you gonna tell me what?" Gabriella kept up as she tried to make a grab at his bag and he just held it above her head and she pouted.

"Nope, that's for me to know and you to find out on January 11th." Jake said with a smug look and Gabriella's face broke out into a smile.

She stopped trying to reach for the bag and he lowered it again slowly and moved it into his other hand, furthest away from Gabriella. "Fine, I'll wait 'til my birthday…hey are you hungry?" Gabriella asked as they found themselves walking through the food court that held wondrous greasy foods, deep fried foods, and smoked foods. There were foods representing different nations, different cultures, and different beliefs as some of them didn't serve meat and just tofu.

"Yeah, I could go for some fried twinkies." Gabriella made a face at her best friends taste of food as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of let's say...some ice cream, so I'll meet you back here?" Gabriella asked as she pointed to the empty table next to the water fountain that had barely any people around.

Jake nodded as Gabriella walked to the other side of the food court when Jake barely had to walk twenty feet. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked back and saw Jake waving his hands crazily at her and let out a laugh as some people were looking at the blonde haired teenage boy like he had three heads.

Gabriella turned back around away from Jake's childish ways of having fun and drawing attention to them as she sighed. Things weren't always going to be like this. The school year was halfway done and then she would have less than 90 days with Jake before he actually moves to Ohio for school.

Of course she could always visit him he always tells her, but she couldn't when she still had school, and he couldn't always come home because that would cost a lot of money too and it would also be time consuming. Gabriella stepped forward in line as it was almost her turn to order and she found that she was in back of a couple that looked to be getting a little too friendly with the man's hand in the girl's back pocket moving around as his other hand Gabriella could barely see as it was slipped under the girl's top and she wondered if this was what their friends had to witness when she was with Troy?

Gabriella shook her head as she erased the thought. She missed Troy, usually they didn't go more than a couple of hours without texting or calling each other and it had been seven hours so far. But maybe that was a good thing, they both were doing their own things for a day and they weren't attached at the hip. Her mom always said that it sometimes was best to give one another space so you don't get sick of each other.

Gabriella made it to the front of the line as she ordered two ice cream cones since she figured Jake would end up eating half of hers anyways. She paid and got them almost right away as she turned around and started heading back to the table as she scanned around the fountain for her blonde haired friend.

Gabriella did a double take as she saw Jake sitting down with his Twinkie and soda on the table and saw a male figure standing next to him with his back turned towards her. He had light brownish blondish hair, tan skin, built arms, wearing a faded green shirt that brought out the color of his skin along with khaki shorts. There was no mistaking who it was, and the other person bounding over to Jake confirmed who it was also.

Chad's afro could be made out a mile away as Gabriella continued her walk over to the table and saw that Troy and Jake were talking with Chad just standing there waiting for Troy to be finished probably.

Gabriella neared them as Chad nodded at her and Troy looked up and he kept his grin on his face. "Hey Beautiful." Troy greeted as Gabriella finally stood at his side and he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Wildcat, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked puzzled as she thought that Chad and Troy were going to do basketball that day along with some work outs and 'guy' things.

Troy rolled his eyes as he pointed at Chad. "He got hungry and he nearly ate everything in my house besides the vegetables." Troy said as Chad got a slight blush and shrugged himself as Gabriella and Jake both laughed.

"So…anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Gabriella asked handing Jake an ice cream cone.

Jake shook his head and Gabriella smiled as she didn't sense any tenseness. The past four days at school, Jake and Troy hardly said anything to each other, but they weren't sending glares either, and if they did happen to be near each other then they would say 'hey,' or at least some sort of acknowledgment.

"Not really. Just talking about Christmas Break coming up." Jake shrugged as he gratefully took the ice cream from Gabriella. Jake looked at Gabriella and then at Chad and Troy. "You two want to take a seat?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy. Even though it was supposed to be her and Jake's day today, celebrating their own way that he got a scholarship, if Jake was offering a peace treaty towards Troy once and for all then maybe it would be a good thing if Troy stayed to just talk and get to know Jake outside of school, parties, and alcohol.

Troy shook his head, "No thanks man. We got to get back soon anyways, I'm supposed to be cleaning out the garage." Troy said as he smiled down at Gabriella and she stared back getting lost in his eyes. "Call me later?" Troy asked as he leaned down a little and Gabriella leaned up to connect their lips.

"Okay Wildcat." Gabriella murmured as she pecked him one more time briefly and waved at Chad. "Bye Chad." He had a mouthful of food already as he waved at her and the two disappeared into the throngs of people now.

Gabriella smiled as she no longer could see their backs and took a seat across from Jake. Gabriella could tell that Troy understood that it was their day and as much as she wanted Jake and him to bond a little more, she wouldn't push it and she felt even more grateful that Troy was okay that Jake and her were spending time together and he didn't invite himself to 'baby-sit' them.

"So…two more weeks until the big English test." Jake brought up as they shared the same AP English class. "I can't believe that she would put a test right before Christmas Break."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, but let's not talk about that." she suggested as Jake raised his eye brows and continued eating as Gabriella licked her ice cream cone occasionally. "What's new with you and Haley?"

"Well…I met her parents, she's met mine, not much more." Jake concluded in the simplest answer possible.

"And?" Gabriella drew out as she watched her best friend drink half of his soda in one gulp.

He lifted his shoulders up and down. "And what about you?" Jake turned the tables as Gabriella couldn't help the smile that came onto her face. "Look at you Montez." Jake teased. "Someone looks happy."

Gabriella shrugged herself, "I am. I don't think things could get any better." Gabriella told him with a dreamy smile thinking how Jake was okay with Troy and Troy was okay with Jake again. Things were going to work out for the best as Gabriella and Jake talked about everything and nothing at the same time. The same way they did when it was just them two against the teenage world.

* * *

**Author's note- I know...crappy chapter, but it was a filler chapter as I am predicting that in about two or three chapter the real drama chapters are going to begin with everything tumbling down. Oh, that sounds bad, review and I'll get the chapters up as soon as I can. Please and Thank you.**


	29. I Promise

Gabriella walked right into the Bolton household without knocking as she heard laughter from around the side of the house leading to the back. It was slightly chilly out as it was only two more days until Christmas break. Gabriella could smell food cooking, various vegetables, appetizers, and meats as she walked through the long and dark narrow hallway that was only lit up by the slowly setting sun through the windows.

She felt a smile take over her face as she only saw Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen stirring something on the stove with a wooden spoon. She looked out through the kitchen window which lead to the back yard and saw about seventy parents and what she saw next surprised her, or what she didn't would be more accurate. She knew the flu was going around for the past week and it was freaking Troy out because it seemed like it was hitting the three basketball teams more than anything, but this was just kind of scary. She only saw about half of the 36 basketball players.

Most of the freshman team was there except what looked to be about probably two so that brought them down to ten players, and then jv had only about seven people here, and then the varsity. Gabriella winced as she looked out over the sea of people and tried to do a second head count to see if she counted right.

Gabriella was straining her neck trying to see in the very back to maybe see Zeke or another basketball player that she might of missed, but had no such luck. "There's only six counting Troy himself that doesn't have the flu." Mrs. Bolton's pitied voice said on the other side of Gabriella as she turned and Mrs. Bolton offered her a smile.

Gabriella sighed, "Does Troy know? I don't see him out there." Gabriella said as Mrs. Bolton shook her head no and gave her a welcoming hug.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't caught this God awful flu going around, and it's right before the holidays." Mrs. Bolton said as they pulled back as Gabriella had a smile on her face.

Whenever she came over to the Bolton's Mrs. Bolton always welcomed her with a hug. Gabriella looked through the window again, this was not good. The next day they had one of their biggest games. They were playing West High in their own home court right before Christmas and half the team was sick.

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella asked as Mrs. Bolton sighed and a roll of the eyes.

"He's upstairs trying to get his tie on, and he won't let anyone in just incase they are carrying germs." Mrs. Bolton said as Gabriella could tell that she was getting irritated at her only son. "And he still insists on carrying those rubber gloves so he doesn't have to touch anything."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "I told him to at least change the gloves everyday, so at least we know that they aren't getting moldy on him or anything." Gabriella said as Mrs. Bolton turned around and turned the stove top off as she smiled at Gabriella.

"I'm glad he has you. It seems you're the one that he only listens too."

Gabriella nodded, "It isn't easy." She jokes and Mrs. Bolton laughs. "I mean, if you don't mind the stares, and the pointing, and the mocking of you and your boyfriend who makes you carry around cleaning spray in your purse then it's okay."

Mrs. Bolton bit back a laugh as Gabriella remembered the previous day and how Troy had learned Zeke came down with the flu, he insisted that the only way Gabriella could come near him was if she was wearing her own set of gloves, and carried this cleaning spray so that they both could spray their desks and lockers down every time they used them.

"I think that boy is self destructing." Mrs. Bolton joked.

"I think I should go pull him out of his room right now. Try to get him to come down, after all he is the Captain." Gabriella said starting to leave the kitchen and saw that Mrs. Bolton nodded at her as she turned back around and started to cook again for the whole group outside that consisted of parents, basketball growing boys, and the cheerleaders and dancers. "Mrs. Bolton, do you need help?" Gabriella asked in the archway leading out to the hallway again.

"No dear, and it's Lucille. I just want my son to be sane again." She joked as Gabriella nodded with her own laugh and made her way up to Troy's room.

Gabriella walked towards Troy's room at the end of the hallway and looked at his door in surprise. She couldn't believe her boyfriend. Maybe he was going crazy?

Gabriella knocked on his wooden door that was covered in plastic wrap probably so that whoever touches his door wouldn't leave their germs on it so they could move under the door or something which Gabriella found ridiculous.

"Go away unless you brought me dinner!" Troy's frustrated voice came from the other side of the door.

Gabriella felt her heart sink deep as she heard the disappointment in his voice along with the stress. "Wildcat, it's me!" Gabriella said softly as she heard shuffling feet in his room and a loud bang.

Gabriella winced and then straightened up as she heard his voice, "Did you bring your gloves Gabi?!" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's first question. "And bring that spray I gave you. I don't want you to get sick, or me!"

Gabriella smirked at her boyfriend's funny selfish behavior. She was the only one he was making carry spray around with, but that just showed that he only wanted her near him even more which Gabriella could live with.

"I washed my hands." Gabriella said not knowing if that was good enough for Troy or not. "And…" Gabriella stalled thinking of what else she did to sickproof herself. "I…I took a shower in steaming hot water…dried myself off with newly washed towels…I even am wearing a new dress." Gabriella tempted. "And I have Kleenex in my purse if you really want it." Gabriella added.

Gabriella heard the door unlocking as the door handle twisted and the door slowly opened less than a foot. "Hey Gabi." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him through the crack in the door.

"Hey Wildcat, are you okay? Your mom said you haven't come down yet and you kind of have to so you can give your Captain speech." Gabriella said with an encouraging smile.

Troy let out a laugh, "And spend all evening downstairs with the parents that have sick kids at home. Fat chance."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked at her boyfriend of three months, "Will you at least let me in. I promise I don't bite."

Troy looked her up and down and took in her red spaghetti strap dress that showed off some cleavage to his liking, and went just above the knee as it fit her curves perfectly. "Did you talk to anyone on your way up?" Troy asked cautiously.

"Yeah, your mom." Gabriella said as Troy sighed and opened the door wider so Gabriella could barely slip through as if he was afraid something else would get in and that's when Gabriella saw his room.

He had plastic coverings on his bed sheets, pillows, computer chairs, posters, desk, computer, and mattress. "Wow…Wildcat." Gabriella said slowly as Troy went back over to the tie that he was trying to put around his neck and get perfect. "This is probably the first time I did not see any dirty clothes on the floor."

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she could see the nerves, frustration, worry, and disappointment as if he already knew that they didn't have a chance against West High. "Here…let me help." Gabriella said walking over to Troy who backed away quickly and put his hands up in defense. "What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Are you sure you didn't talk to anyone that could possible relate you to being sick. Like maybe Sharpay who is probably at Zeke's house taking care of him now? Or that one girl in cooking that is Jason's girlfriend? Or what about--"

"Wildcat, I used hand sanitizer on my hands after I got out of my car. I'm pretty sure that my skin in peeling because of scrubbing so hard. And my purse smells like the sickening orange bleach scent. I don't think I could possible get you sick now of all weeks." Gabriella said as she stepped closer towards Troy who didn't move from his spot.

Troy sighed as Gabriella worked on his tie and their eyes stayed connected. Troy leaned his forehead down on hers as he shut his eyes and taking in Gabriella's vanilla smell from the perfume he bought her a month ago. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I know I've been a little different this week…"

"A little?" Gabriella laughed as Troy cracked a smile as Gabriella could see the light bags underneath his eyes and could tell now just how stressed he was.

"Okay, I was completely weird, but…I've never been in this situation before. Half of my team is gone when we have our second most important game going on tomorrow." Troy explained.

Gabriella brought her hands up and put them on the back of his neck and played with the little hairs as she knew that he loved that. "What's your first important game?" Gabriella whispered as they found no need to talk in a normal voice since they were less then an inch apart from each other.

"The state championships." Troy said as he leaned in more and connected their lips for a brief but yet sensual kiss that seemed to calm him a little. "Mmm…minty." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella lightly smacked his chest.

"Well I had to brush my mouth triple the amount of times as usual for you Wildcat. I didn't want you to cut me out of your life forever now."

"I could never do that. I would only last a week." Troy joked as Gabriella smacked him on the chest and they both laughed.

"I've missed that." Gabriella murmured as Troy sat down on his bed and it made a squishy noise from the plastic wrap.

"Missed what?" Troy asked as Gabriella came over by him and sat down next to him as her hand rested on the inside of his clad covered khaki pants knee.

"Missed your smile." Gabriella said as Troy sighed and brought both of his hands up and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've been so stressed and I just don't want to lose that game tomorrow." Troy said as he shut his eyes with a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

Gabriella moved on the bed so she was kneeling behind Troy and her two hands were on his shoulders massaging them. Troy bit back a moan as Gabriella's hands continued to rub through his dress shirt.

"People are waiting for you out there Wildcat. I think your mom was almost ready to put the food out too." Gabriella whispered in his ear as Troy kept his eyes shut calming down a little.

"Yeah, but…half of them have sick kids." Troy said as Gabriella pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and continued moving her hands.

"But Chad's here, and he's downstairs. Tay's also here and we haven't really done that much with them lately." Gabriella tempted as Troy nodded his head slowly.

"One condition…" Troy said as he didn't wait for Gabriella to say anything. "I'm not touching anyone besides you." Troy said in a serious voice as Gabriella let out a laugh.

"If that gets you out of this room then I'm willing to accept that." Gabriella giggled as Troy stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

Gabriella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and smiled. "You look handsome." Gabriella reassured him as Troy nodded.

"Come on Wildcat, you're gonna make a great speech and I'll be watching you every second." Gabriella said in a sturdy voice as she smiled at him proudly and he turned around.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I promise I'll be your look-out too, but I'm not sure if you deserve it or not." Gabriella said back as Troy smirked and pulled her closer by the hips.

"You look gorgeous tonight Gabi." Troy said as Gabriella beamed up at him glad to see that he was slightly not worrying about the game the next day.

"And here I thought I look sexy." Gabriella said as Troy's nose rubbed up against hers and their foreheads leaned up against each other as his mouth delicately rubbed over hers.

"You always look sexy to me, but you look gorgeous for everyone because if someone else said that you're sexy I'd have to break their face." Troy said in a serious tone as his lips pressed against Gabriella's to keep her from talking and then took her hand in his. "Let's get this over with and then maybe we can spend the rest of the time up here."

* * *

Troy found himself at the back of his huge yard that was infested with people who were carrying their kids germs. He was at a table that sat eight with a red and white table cloth blowing with the light breeze as Gabriella was busy trying to find Chad and Taylor.

He took in the parents who were talking animatedly while flinging one of their arms around for emphasis as their other hands held most likely an alcohol beverage as his parents had a person come to bar tend in Troy's basement where they had glass double doors leading out right into Troy's backyard where the fully stocked bar was inside.

Troy had been keeping his distance so far from his teammates who all tried talking to him as he made his first appearance with Gabriella ten minutes ago, but Troy just simple nodded at them while gripping Gabriella tighter as she would say that they would talk later even though they both knew that they never planned on doing that.

"Chad, I think you should just go." Troy heard Gabriella's frantic voice say as he stood up and looked around curiously to see where they were coming from and then he saw to his left the afro making his way towards him with Gabriella trailing very close behind and Taylor in the back looking just as frantic as Gabriella.

"Gabster, stop worrying." Chad's voice sounded raspy as he tried to sound light-hearted but Troy was sure there was something off about it. He didn't sound so happy and excited as he usual did.

"Chad, he doesn't want to get sick and he's already worrying and--" Gabriella stopped abruptly as she rushed over to Troy's side and Chad just stood there across from Troy with just the table in between them.

"Chad, you're sick. You really shouldn't be here." Taylor said as Troy took in his best friend's appearance and saw that he looked a little sweaty as he had goose bumps on his arms, his eyes were looking tired, and he looked like he was swaying a little.

"Dude, stay away from me." Troy said. "You really don't look good." Troy said with all honesty.

"See Chad, I told you." Gabriella stepped in front of Troy. Somewhere in all the middle of this crazy event of Troy freaking out about germs, Gabriella got caught up too and acted as if this was some killing disease.

"If I go then my parents aren't gonna let me come tomorrow and that means no game which means you're down to five men dude." Chad said in an even raspier voice.

Troy shook his head, "Chad, you have to go and get some rest. Christmas is in a week and…it's…just a game." Troy admitted finally as he stepped out from behind Gabriella. In this whole week he was so concentrated on the game and how he had to keep from all these germs, but…now seeing Chad standing there obviously looking like he could barely hold himself up as Taylor was now supporting him a little, made Troy realize just how much pressure he was putting on himself and his friends about staying healthy over something that was spreading like wildfire and would affect you if you were some of the unlucky people.

"But what about the Knights?…and Lund?" Chad asked referring to the West High's Captain, Nick Lund who everyone called Lundy or Nicky if you were a cheerleader and dancer or rather all of the female population.

"Chad," Troy sighed, "You have to go. Just think about all the people here who aren't sick and now your spreading. What if you get some of the basketball players sick?" Troy countered as Chad's eye sunk more as he had been looking forward to this game along with Troy since the beginning of the year.

"Come on Chad." Taylor cooed as she still had her hand rubbing up and down Chad's back. Chad weakly nodded as he offered Troy a small smile and Troy's face immediately dropped as Chad's back turned away from him and Tay started leading him towards his talking parents.

"Shit." Troy bellowed slumping down in a chair as Gabriella sat next to him.

"What happened to the Troy that was just here telling his best friend not to worry about the game?" Gabriella asked as Troy felt her put one of her hands on his shoulders in a comforting way as she gave a little squeeze.

Troy glared at the table. "He left along with Chad. I can't believe we're down to five players. Now my dad has no choice but to cancel the freshman game, pull the players up to JV and then pull the JV players up to Varsity." Troy grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting five year old.

He didn't blame his teammates for getting sick since it was going all around the school, but he really wanted to beat Lundy. Gabriella didn't know about his and Lundy's fighting as it seemed that whenever Troy was out with his guy friends just playing a two-on-two game in the park or just hanging out around the mall Lundy would always be there, but when he was with Gabriella then he was nowhere to be seen which Troy thanked because he didn't need to worry about Gabriella and how Lundy would try to mess with her.

"You're gonna do great, and I'm gonna be there, and I think Jake was gonna go." Gabriella said as Troy turned to look at her.

He gave her a small smile. Things with Jake seemed to be doing a little bit better. They held small talk in the halls if neither one of them were busy and he even came up to the library with Troy and Gabriella one time at lunch when his friends all got a meeting with the principal for doing something stupid.

"Even if we don't win, I still don't want to lose by a landslide." Troy said as his face lit up. "Hey, do you still have those rubber gloves?"

Gabriella inwardly groaned as she thought her boyfriend was over his one week fear of germs, but then again Troy was a very persistent determined guy. "Yeah, right here." Gabriella replied as she dug through her purse and saw packages of Kleenexes, hand sanitizer, and a small spray bottle of cleaning solution.

"At least now I don't have to worry about touching the microphone for the Captain speech." Troy said triumphantly.

"Troy." Gabriella said as Troy whipped his head to the side as he never heard Gabriella call him by his name unless it was really important. "You." Gabriella spoke every syllable crystal clear as she clasped his clad covered hands. "Are. Gonna. Do." Gabriella's eyes never looked away from Troy's as if hoping he would get it through his mind. "Great."

Troy nodded as he let that sentence run through his mind.

"Even if the team doesn't win, you're gonna do great as a player. You're just psyching yourself out, you actually remind me of myself when I have to dance."

Troy looked at her skeptically with a shocked smile, "You don't get this bad when you have to dance. You do awesome at all the games."

"I'm gonna tell you something that I've never told anyone else." Gabriella said in a low whisper. "I get terrified that I'm not gonna live up to my mom's expectations of what she wants from me." Troy looked at his girlfriend as he let her confession mull through him. He never knew that about her, as he thought back to the one time that he saw her completely freaking out which was in the Octobers dance recital, but he thought it was just because her mom wasn't coaching her?

"But…all the fright goes away when I'm in that spot light and I hear the music. And if you love basketball as much as I think you do, then…you're gonna play your heart out tomorrow whether you have Chad and Zeke by your side or not because you're always gonna have me." Gabriella said as Troy blocked out the light classy music playing in the background, the talking and cheering parents and kids, and the feeling of nerves out of his body as he concentrated on his girlfriend.

They were having a moment and if Zeke and Chad were here they would tell him that he's whipped, but Troy didn't care. Somehow Gabriella always knew what to say and it absolutely made him calm down as he heard her sincerity, honesty, and encouragement in her voice as she looked him in the eyes waiting for his response.

"Promise?" Troy croaked out.

Gabriella nodded with a straight face as all seriousness in the conversation stayed in place as they rarely had these. Sure they had moments left and right, but usually one of them would lighten the mood since they both weren't ones for pouring their hearts out dramatically.

"I promise Troy." Gabriella said and Troy found that her saying his name sounded better than ever, although he still loved the nickname she had for him, but it wasn't the time to call him that. "I promise." Gabriella whispered as they both leaned in and connected lips as they moved against each other slowly as if savoring a new bond that they created between each other.

* * *

**Author's note-So what did you think? This is yet another filler chapter and you're probably all kind of getting bored of them, but I felt like I had to do a little bit more with their relationship and show just how much Gabriella means to Troy and to show that they care for each other even more. So I hope you understand and you aren't getting bored, please review. Thanks--**


	30. Watching Eyes

The intensity of the game was over. The crowd was defeated as the team that consisted of five varsity players and six JV players were even more defeated on that Thursday night as the two teams were still on the court getting talks from their coaches as half of the crowds dispersed, the parents went to go wait out into the lobby so they didn't get mulled over by the usually excited students, but tonight it was different. The only excited students would be the Knights as East High had just gotten their first defeat in their record book that year.

Gabriella sought out her boyfriend as she was off of the bleachers and waiting on the sidelines right under one of the two baskets. She knew that it hurt that they lost, but it hurt even more since it was against the team they always ended up playing for State Champs, the team that they split the town with, and the team that gave them crap as East High retaliated with their own taunting. Nothing good could come from the two schools being mixed.

"Hey Gabs…Haley and I are gonna head out." Jake's voice registers throughout Gabriella's mind as she turns to where the sound came the strongest of the two sides of her and sees her best friend with Haley and him holding hands.

"Okay, you did great tonight Hales." Gabriella said as they both were in their tight black pants, with black flat dancing suits, and their red and white sparkling tops that came midway on their torso as they cut off right below the rib cage so it showed off most of the girls' thin stomachs or in Gabriella's case toned stomach that just seemed to stand out as being more fit than others and their red belly button piercing.

"You too, I just can't believe that this was your last time dancing with us and helping us on the routines." Haley gushed as Jake rolled his eyes playfully as his girl's dramaticness.

Gabriella thought back how the next day no one had clubs going on since it was Friday and the last day of school before two weeks off for Christmas Break and then when they got back Gabriella would be starting her intense training, or at least semi-dance practice as she was hoping her mom would get distracted by Eric.

"I know, but remember you ever need help organizing a dance routine and get stuck on something, you can always ask me for help." Gabriella reminded her as Haley and another girl were taking over the routine making.

"Thanks Brie." Haley said as most of the girls had gotten used to calling Gabriella 'Brie'.

"So we're gonna go, and don't forget about that huge ass English test tomorrow. Half of our grade, whoever heard of that?" Jake asked with a low sarcastic tone in his voice as Gabriella hid her shock at the mention of their AP English test that she did know about for a month now, but it just slipped her mind and moved to the bottom of her priority list.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said trying to hide the fact that she totally forgot. She didn't need a lecture from Jake, not when things were going so good for her and Troy and him. "Fifth period for 90 minutes." Gabriella said as her and Jake shared a hug and Jake and Haley left as Gabriella turned her attention back to the court to see that the gym had cleared out a little more seeing as East High had no reason to compliment their team at losing.

Gabriella saw that Coach Bolton didn't look mad as he was slowly pacing in front of the 14 metal chairs that held his 'team' for that night as he was talking with a straight face on, but he wasn't mad as Gabriella had seen him mad before and he got really scary with a beat red steamy face on.

She saw that her boyfriend's head was down in shame as he at least had some good things to look up to in that game. He was the lead scorer with half of the points made as the final score for the game was, 60-72 in West High's favor. Gabriella sighed as she saw Coach Bolton walk away from the team after he patted Troy on the back and their team dispersed to the locker rooms, to the stands where their girlfriends were, or out to their parents except Troy who just sat there.

Gabriella knew that there was no way that their school's basketball team could play West High again unless they both made it to the playoffs and usually it wouldn't be until the last game which really mattered if they both kept up their winning streaks.

Gabriella saw that the West High team had just been released all with victorious grins on their faces as the people who came to watch the game for the Knights engulfed them in cheers as Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend who looked up at her upon hearing her voice, "Hey Wildcat." Gabriella said softly as she didn't want to sound like this lose didn't affect her.

"Hey…" His voice was meek as he looked down at the ground again as if blaming this whole loss on himself when there were several other guys.

"Want to get out of here or are you gonna hop in the shower first?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to him showing that she was going to stay with him either way as she promised the night before that he would always have her.

Troy sighed as Gabriella saw his slumped shoulders go up and down in a slow shrug, "I don't really care."

Gabriella frowned. She understood why her boyfriend was so down, but that didn't mean that she wanted to see him this sad. Gabriella wiped away his matted bangs off to the side as she stroked his cheek tenderly, "How about you shower here and then we can just go to Tyson beach and do absolutely nothing." Gabriella said with a small hopeful smile as Troy looked like he was thinking this over.

After a moment of silence Troy stood up making Gabriella's hand that was on his cheek fall down and to her side as he turned towards Gabriella and offered her his hand and pulled her up. "I would like that." Troy said in a quiet voice and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay Wildcat," Gabriella put her hand to his cheek again and he leaned into her touch with a tired sigh. "You played great tonight." Gabriella admired.

Troy rested his hands on her hips and held her in place as he stepped closer to her and rested his sweaty forehead against her smooth one. "Thanks." Troy finally said as if debating in his head whether to say anything at all.

"Your welcome." Gabriella pecked him on the lips and gave him a small smile. "Now go shower up and I'll be in the hall waiting." Gabriella said as Troy nodded and started his way over to the locker room doors when all of a sudden he didn't take one step as he jumped in surprise and his hands immediately flew to his rear and turned back around to see Gabriella trying to hold back her laughs.

"Did you just?…" Troy was dumbstruck as Gabriella had never pinched him much less in the butt area in public.

Gabriella put her hands up in defense, "Well every girl says that you look like you have a pinchable butt and for the record…you do." Gabriella let out another perfect giggle as Troy couldn't help the smile that came over his face too as he rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend and started making his way to the locker room again.

Gabriella was in the hallway now for about ten minutes as it would've been double that amount of time if Mrs. Bolton didn't see her and stop to talk to her which Gabriella didn't mind at all since it took up time. Gabriella leaned against the cold white wall outside the boys locker room door as occasionally some people from their school would walk past and say 'hi' to her as they would continue on their ways.

Gabriella was looking at the ground thinking about how in three weeks it would be her birthday and how Troy, Jake, Taylor, and Sharpay were talking that day in homeroom and how they wanted to throw her a huge party.

"You look lonely." A slick and almost creepy voice of a guy broke her out of her birthday thoughts as she heard footsteps come nearer and then stop as she turned her head to see none other than a dirty blonde, fluffy haired that hung just above his eye brows and swept almost too perfectly as the captain of the knights smiled a tooth grin down at her while his muscular body which was a little bit smaller compared to Troy's leaned up against the wall next to Gabriella as he still had almost a head taller in height like Troy compared to her. "Care for some company?" He asked cockily as Gabriella looked at him with some annoyance as almost everyone knew that she was dating Troy since their town wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either.

"No thanks Lundy." Gabriella said in as much of a polite tone as possible considering he was basically Troy's number one enemy, a Knight who just beat her school in a sport, and she had a boyfriend for almost three months. "I'm actually waiting for someone and--"

"Please tell me it's not Bolton." Lundy said with a sneer. "You can do so much better ba--"

"Don't make me gag." Another male voice booms out as Gabriella looked behind her shoulder to see Troy walking towards them with his red sports bag on his shoulder as he made it to the two of them with five long strides and slung an arm over Gabriella's shoulder who gladly leaned back into her boyfriend's chest.

Gabriella smiled sweetly up at Troy as Troy's hand ran down Gabriella's wrist that held her bracelet that Troy gave to her homecoming night before connecting their hands as he smirked at Lundy.

Lundy looked at the two disgusted as he flicked his hair to the right side to clear it out of his face. "Well…don't you two look cozy." He said with a skeptical look and disgust laced in his low voice. He started walking past the two as he bumped shoulders with Troy who stood his ground. "Good game Bolton." He said in a bored tone as Troy's grip on Gabriella's hand tightened a bit as she brought her other hand up and stroked his knuckles waiting for him to calm down before they left to just sit in the back of his truck to at least try to forget about the God awful game.

* * *

Troy walked into school as he wasn't greeted with the same amount of people as usual, but then again half of the school was out sick it seemed like with the fucking flu that just had to come up around the game last night. Troy walked towards the hallway his locker was in as most people gave him sympathetic smiles due to last night.

He was getting irritated with people not being their usual selves around school that day as it was the day before Christmas Break. People usually were ecstatic about this, as he knew that they would be back to their usual selves when they get back from vacation, but today he didn't need people giving him pity looks as he had already talked to his dad last night and this morning about how he should be feeling proud that he personally had an awesome game, and then he ran into his mother who acted just how a mother would and made sure to point out all his good qualities and cooed at him about how proud she was of him.

He reached his locker and looked a couple down to see that neither Zeke nor Chad was there that day as he didn't exactly expect them to be as he talked to Chad after dropping Gabriella off last night and Chad could barely speak as every other sentence it seemed like he had to stop and clear his head so he didn't overdo it and puke his guts out.

Troy dumped his little black drawstring bag in his locker and shut it with more muscle than what he meant to as people around him stared.

"Ah Mr. Bolton…" Troy almost cringed hearing that voice as he straightened himself up and turned around so his back was facing his locker and smiled at the older aged woman in front of him who he thought hated him, but turned out she was coming around. "I saw your performance last night, and from what I saw Ella was not wrong about your performance in that sport." Ms. Darbus said as Troy's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked left and right down the hallways to see if anyone heard what Ms. Darbus just said.

Ms. Darbus laughed once Troy looked at her again after realizing no one was paying attention to him anymore. "Don't worry Mr. Bolton, that cat's not out of the bag yet."

Troy nodded, "Well…" Troy was surprised that Ms. Darbus would actually come to the game, but he still didn't need her of all people who hated him for two years until he started dating her granddaughter give him sympathy even though she meant nothing by it. "thank you Ms. Darbus."

"Keep up the good work and don't be late to class this morning, Ella can't get anymore detentions unless she wants an ISS." Ms. Darbus said back to her strict tone warning Troy that Gabriella could possible get an in school suspension.

Troy nodded as he scratched the back of his neck and narrowed his eyes a little as Ms. Darbus turned her back on him and continued to swiftly walk down the hallway as Gabriella came into view and the two didn't even exchange a greeting as they walked by each other and Gabriella was in front of Troy now.

"Hey--" Gabriella stopped abruptly as she spotted the purple bags underneath the brown haired boys eyes. "Wildcat." Gabriella said in an unsure way as Troy sighed and offered Gabriella a small smile.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted as he only felt like he wanted to be near her and this school was just becoming too small with the pity glares hew as receiving from not just students but teachers who hated him too.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as he pulled her into a hug. She was wearing light faded blue jeans with one ripped hole in the knee, black flip flops, and a black graphic T that had a black and white tree on it and red apples. Her hair was in it's natural curls at they reached just her shoulders so he could run his hand through it without accidentally pulling on it.

"So…I saw my grandma talking to you, what was that about?" Gabriella whispered as the two stepped closer to each other and Troy switched position so he could cage her into the lockers as he saw out of the corner of his eyes a group of cheerleaders and soccer players talking all with frowns on their faces as one of the cheerleaders pointed over at him as they just shook their heads in a sad manner and Troy couldn't believe that they would have the nerve to act like it was all his fault.

Sure he was acting like that, but that's because it was natural to blame yourself, and he was the one who was actually playing and knew how he felt and what it felt like, they knew nothing of what he was feeling but yet they still had the nerve to point out his flaws as they had no idea what hard work was.

"N-nothing." Troy said as he shook his head clearing his angered thoughts.

Gabriella looked at him strangely as her hand reached up and stroked his cheek all the way down to his unshaven chin for that day as she brought it down and rested it on his upper right arm was outstretched so his hand could rest on the locker next to her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Troy heart the unsureness in her voice as Troy sighed and heard the bell ring from right above them.

He heard the shuffling of feet behind them as he caught part of a conversation that made his blood boil as Gabriella just looked at him curiously as she had no idea what Troy was listening too.

"I feel _**so**_ bad for him." One girl with a high pitched voice spoke very loudly, but that was just in her nature as Troy thought that he recognized that voice to belong to a girl on the cheerleading squad for the football season.

"I know. I just wish he would pick me for comforting." Another girl voice said as Troy shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against Gabriella's unrepentantly as she still let him do this as she wrapped her arms around his torso not even knowing the conversation the two girls that just walked past them were having.

Their voices were fading quickly as he caught the next line, "Montez is one lucky girl. She's so…."

"Are you ready to go to homeroom or do you want to just skip and head to first hour?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled back and saw that the hallway now had very few people in it.

"Um…" Troy hesitated as he thought back to all the students even with the flu going around that haven't seen him that day and haven't had a chance to say sorry to him or give him that annoying look that told him that he will do better next time. Troy shook his head, "You're gonna think I'm crazy." Troy said.

"What are you talking about Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as her two small hands moved up and down on his back as Troy leaned his forehead down on her shoulder, just resting it there as he found that he had a head ache occurring.

"What would you say if I told you I want to get out of here?" Troy questioned as he kept his head down on Gabriella's shoulder just taking in her strawberry scent as some of her curls brushed against the top of his head.

There was a silence as Gabriella's hands ceased movement on Troy's back, "Like…leave this hallway? School? City? State?" Gabriella asked as she was trying to figure out what Troy meant.

"Yeah…school. I want to get out of here. I can't stay here knowing everyone is watching me with their…judging eyes." Troy said as Gabriella stayed silent and Troy didn't look up yet being afraid of whether Gabriella would talk him out of it or scold him for thinking about skipping school, but then he remembered Gabriella wasn't all that innocent either. She pulled pranks with Jake from time to time and she was in detention even more than him.

"I want to…go some place where we can just…let go." Troy said as he looked up bravely as saw that Gabriella's lips curled up a little.

"I have the perfect place." Gabriella whispered.

"You seriously want to come with me?" Troy asked as Gabriella leaned up and connected their lips and pulled back before Troy could continue with the kiss.

"Let's see…it's the last day before vacation…you're my boyfriend…and it helps that you are extremely good looking." Gabriella said as she slipped out of Troy's arms against the lockers and started walking down the hallway. Troy just looked at her retreating back in shock as she turned around laughing, "You coming Wildcat? After all this was your idea." Gabriella laughed some more as Troy quickly nodded and jogged to catch up as Gabriella jumped onto his back and Troy finally felt no appraising eyes on him.

* * *

**Author's note--What do you guys think? What kind of things with Gabriella and Troy get into? Only I know, but if you want to voice your opinions then I'm happy that you actually have one and are taking the time for reading this story. Review please and thank you to whoever has reviewed in the past, i love reading them.**


	31. Hate

"Are you sure that you have your license?" Troy asked as he hopped out of his own truck feeling his stomach turn at the speed Gabriella was driving. He heard Gabriella laugh as she too shut her door after she hopped out without even a trace of being in a moving object going 80 miles per hour to be led to some house that was on a beach he hasn't even heard of that was thirty minutes out of their town.

Troy felt Gabriella's body come up to his as her thin arm wrapped itself around his waist and he took in the surroundings even more. This house was an average size house, two stories and it was on the beach as there was no grass but sand and he was guessing this was another man made lake since there was no oceans around. There were other houses that looked slightly identical to this one a little farther apart than what most houses are as there was no sign of life nearby except for a chirping of a bird or a rustle in the tree by a squirrel.

"Where are we?" Troy asked as Gabriella's arm slipped out from around his waist and interlaced with his hand.

She started walking as Troy had no choice but to walk too. "A couple of weeks ago my dad bought this house to rent out to some clients, but they're not gonna be here until a couple of days so we're all good." Gabriella reassured him as they made it to the back where they had a perfect view across the lake to the other side to see other houses.

Troy sighed as he was still kind of tired from last night. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked softly as Troy turned to look at her and the way her hair was blowing softly in the breeze, the way her eyes glittered with the slightly risen sun, and how she just always knows what to say.

"You were kind of worrying me back at school." Troy hears Gabriella admit as she looks down at the ground as if ashamed or shy that she was saying this.

Troy was silent as he asked himself if he was okay. He knew that he wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally…he was straining as he wasn't used to not being able not to do anything. Sure he had lost a basketball game before, but not on the Varsity team as their Captain. But he had to just keep reminding himself that everything would go back to normal when he had his team back together and they win their next game.

Troy looked out into the calm murky gray water and wondered for a second what would happen if he just jumped in without a care in the world? He figured the water was near freezing as it was December, and he probably would get sick, but he at least would be able to say that he did something different for once.

He was sick of just being the person someone could rely on. He wanted to just do something different for once and say that he did it without a string attached.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked softly as her hands were on his waist and he looked down at her again.

"Sorry…" He murmured. Maybe he was relying on his friends for too much? Or maybe it wasn't so much relying, but he was just noticing now how much he needed them in his life to play one good night of basketball to shift the school's happy tone to a very sad one like someone died.

"You want to go inside or…stay out here?" Gabriella suggested as the cool breeze blew across her skin and she took her arms back from Troy and hugged them closer to her body for the heat from Troy's sweatshirt he gave her hung off her small arms.

"I'm kind of liking it out here." Troy said as he turned to look out at the water. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason just looking out into the cool water calmed him.

Gabriella nodded her head, "Well then…I think I have something for you." Gabriella leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a wet kiss to Troy's cheek as he let a small smile onto his face. "I'll be right back."

Troy watched Gabriella retreat from him as she walked up the stairs that lead to a deck and a door that lead to inside. She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile as he smiled back and then turned around. She bent over and took something out of the flower pot and put the key in the lock.

He didn't know how he got so lucky as he remembered the previous years and how the two would just share stares and smirked at each other as if communicating through the eyes. They would silently make fun of teachers, complain to each other through tired eyes, and would even share happy moments as the two of them would look at each other and their eyes would shine before their friends would come up to them and pull them away.

"So, you thirsty?" Gabriella's voice fluttered through the air as he turned to look at her and saw that she was back in her original place except she was holding a bottle of vodka and a blue blanket.

"I'm long over due." Troy said as Gabriella still had that amazing smile on her face and she spread out the blanket so they could sit on that instead of the sand.

"So if I didn't come with you today, where would you have gone?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the blanket and Troy followed suit as the bottle of alcohol was just calling out to him. He just needed one good taste from the bottle to forget about the stares he was getting at school and then he and Gabriella could start their Christmas Break for two weeks.

Troy felt his shoulders go up and down and he leaned back on his hands, "I probably would've just drove til I was out of gas or something." He answered honestly as he found himself doing that whenever he needed to calm down.

There was a silence as Troy felt Gabriella's eyes on him and he slowly turned his head to stare at her and the way she was leaning back on her hands also and the way the wind would gently swing her curls around in the back of her head.

"The kids are wrong at school." Gabriella stated in a strong voice.

"What?" Troy asked slightly surprised that Gabriella would say this.

"I'm not blind or deaf. I saw the looks everyone was giving you and I heard some of the dramatic stories the cheerleaders were spreading." Gabriella said as she picked up the bottle of alcohol and handed it to Troy who gladly accepted it as he unscrewed the cap and took a swig. Feeling the liquid burn it's way down his throat as he never really understood why people drank. He didn't even know why he drank at parties, but this right now, told him everything. It felt good.

It wasn't like he was gonna become an alcoholic though, it just felt good knowing that he was underage and it technically was bad for his health in the long haul, but he didn't care.

Troy tried to conceal his distaste for the liquor as his throat still slightly burned, and found once it settled it didn't taste half bad. Troy held the open bottle out to Gabriella who took it and put it up to her lips and threw her head back as she took a bigger sip than Troy did.

Troy felt a chuckle erupt from his throat quietly as Gabriella didn't bother hiding the feeling the vodka did to her as her face scrunched up and she let out a little 'blah' sound and wiped her lips off with the back of her hand before handing the bottle over to Troy.

Troy just held the bottle in his hand as he sighed. "Whatever happened to basketball just being fun? Or just sports in general?" Troy scoffed as his foot kicked slightly at the sand

"Do you love basketball?" Gabriella asked as her voice was very intense,

"Yeah." Troy didn't miss a beat as Gabriella's hand rested on his knee and he took another gulp of the mocking alcohol in front of him. It burned as his eyes had water come to them as he wiped them away with the back of his other hand before handing Gabriella the bottle.

"Then don't lose that love. Do whatever you have to do to hold onto that love and don't let go and forget." Gabriella said before taking a drink of the clear liquid.

"Is that how it is for dancing?" Troy asked as he was finding that he had never heard Gabriella refer to dancing as love.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as he then knew his answer. She let out a breath of air, "It used to be…and then…I moved on." Gabriella passed him the half drunken bottle as Troy stared down at it in his hands.

"But you do it so well and what about the competition coming up with the scouts?" Troy asked as he felt his brow furrow in confusion.

Gabriella shrugged, "A while ago I would never stop dancing, and then…" Troy saw Gabriella pick up a twig that was by them and play with it in her hands.

Her features seemed relaxed as her eyes scanned the water, the chill air was making her face a little red as he was sure that was exactly what he looked like too, and his sweatshirt hung off her body loosely as he was proud to see his last name on her back along with his number. She was his girlfriend, and he was hers. No one could question that anymore as she was the first one to absolutely capture his heart, she just didn't know it yet.

Gabriella snapped the twig in her hands. "People just put too much pressure on me and I just lost interest. It's almost like my job now to make my mom happy by dancing." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, "I sometimes feel like that when it comes to basketball and my dad." Troy took another swallow of alcohol as the taste wasn't burning his mouth so much and he was becoming numb.

"Why can't we just do something for ourselves without feeling like others depend on us?" Gabriella asked more out loud for an unspoken answer than wanting to hear Troy make up something.

Troy offered Gabriella a gentle smile to try to ease her thoughts as he knew he didn't have the answers to her questions. He held the bottle out to her as she eyed it up and then took it. In one quick movement Gabriella took another big gulp.

Gabriella let out a giggle as she offered Troy the lasts of the bottle and he finished it up even though it was almost double the amount compared to his other sips. He laid the bottle down besides him as he just realized that they drank a whole bottle of straight up vodka in ten minutes and he was starting to feel a little tipsy.

"Maybe you should…talk to your mom…about dancing?" Troy asked slowly as he tried to control his mind from only thinking about his sexy girlfriend who was sitting by him and they were the only two around and tried to concentrate on their problems, but he found the first thought a lot more interesting.

Gabriella lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "She just wants what's best for me. If it keeps her happy then why not do it?"

"Because you're not gonna be happy when you get accepted into Julliard and you'll have a whole bunch of other problems ahead of you." Troy pointed out smartly.

There was a silence as Troy felt the alcohol working it's way into his body even more.

"You know…" Gabriella said quietly in a tone that wasn't her usual happy self. Troy had only heard this tone a couple of times and it was when they were drinking. "I don't love it anymore, but…I still want to dance…If that makes any sense?" Gabriella turned her head with a confused face on as Troy turned his body to look at her more.

"I think…" Troy really did try to keep his mind on basketball and dancing issues, and then there was the fact that in two weeks he would barely get to see his girlfriend anymore, but it was hard as he looked at Gabriella full on and saw her shiver slightly and hug herself even more to make sure that the sweatshirt she was wearing did her job to keep her warm. "I think…you should talk to your mom."

"Or maybe…" Gabriella's tone picked up and smile took her over her face. Gabriella blinked her eyes and winced a little as Troy could tell that the alcohol was working it's way through her body also when Gabriella's words slurred. "Maybe…I can have my own dance studio." Gabriella thought about it for a minute as Troy's ears perked up. This meant she wouldn't technically have to go to Julliard and they could go to the same college next year. "I could teach anything I wanted." Gabriella declared. "And I like kids…sometimes." Gabriella added as an after thought and Troy chuckled drunkenly at this.

Gabriella smirked as she hoisted her body over Troy's and straddled him as he was still leaning back on his hands slightly. Gabriella smirked down at Troy who seemed to stop laughing now and had excitement in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Gabriella whispered as her face neared his, but didn't touch him.

Troy leaned up slightly only to have Gabriella back up the same distance and Troy groaned quietly. "Gabi…" Troy whined as Gabriella smirked.

"Were you laughing at me?" She asked in his ear as she nipped at it harshly as Troy felt a tightening in his pants.

Troy's hands reached up to settle on her hips, but before they could even touch her, Gabriella's reflexes were quicker than he estimated as she pinned him down and his back landed on the blue blanket with an 'oomph' sound emitting from his mouth.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella smiling down at him innocently as her two hands were holding his wrists above his head and her curls fell down the sides of her face and just barely touched his cheeks making a tingling feeling shoot through his body.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Gabriella asked seductively near Troy's ear again as her tongue dipped down and left a sleek trail down the side of Troy's face making Troy think back to him doing that to Gabriella a couple of days ago in his room.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that there was an exception to that rule?" Troy retorted back after a moment of thinking.

Gabriella pressed a kiss under Troy's ear and down his jaw bone to the side of his mouth. "And…what would that be?"

"If you were staring at a sexy girl." Troy said as he easily freed his hands from Gabriella's grip and took her firmly by the waist and rolled over so that he was on top making Gabriella squeal.

"Wildcat…" Gabriella whined as Troy's nose nuzzled hers and all thoughts of basketball and dance flew out of his mind and Gabriella took over. "I want to be in ch-charge." Gabriella hiccupped.

"You can…" Troy said as he pecked her on the lips and lifted her back up to wrap around her lower back. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist tightly as he stood up shakily. "Second round."

"W-wait…wait…w-wait." Gabriella said with a giggle as they were already half way to the stairs to go inside. "There's more vodka in the kitchen." Gabriella said as Troy nodded to make a stop in the kitchen and then the bedroom.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her house holding her head as she had stopped drinking ten hours ago as it was now 9 at night. Gabriella shut her front door quietly so she didn't disturb her head ache even more and she was now thankful that her mom was doing something with Eric that night before Christmas came around and Eric would be busy with his family and Gabriella and her mom would be busy with Darbus and Gabriella would be busy with her dad and Troy too.

Gabriella walked up the stairs as she held her head a little and tried to blink back the head ache even though she was pretty sure that was probably making it worst. Her body was tired even though Troy and her spent pretty much the whole afternoon together in bed except when they were washing the sheets and cleaning up the empty alcohol bottles. Gabriella just felt bad because she started off strong, but Troy was a lot worst and she left him at his house after he got done puking.

Gabriella started walking down the hallway as she thought about the drunken response she got from Troy this morning about where his parents were. He told her that his dad had to go straight to the airport with his mother after school and pick up his grandparents in California because that flight was cheaper by a could hundred dollars and it was one of the few that had open flights that weren't packed.

Gabriella pushed open her door to her room and jumped as her hand that was at her head clutched her chest as she saw Jake sitting on her bed with a tense jaw and narrow eyes concentrating on a book.

As soon as he heard Gabriella's gasp of surprise though, he snapped his eyes up and nearly threw her book down harshly on her bedspread. Gabriella looked at him curiously. Maybe something happened with Haley and him? Or maybe he just had a bad day at school?

"Hey." Gabriella said softly so that she did her best to tame her head ache.

"…" Jake missed a beat. "Hey." He sat up straighter as Gabriella plopped down lazily on the bed near him and Jake tensed up even more as Gabriella sensed this.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked as she looked at him.

Jake couldn't hold it in any longer, "Not your English grade." He replied as Gabriella winced at his harsh tone.

Gabriella's eyes went wide in shock, terror, and nerves as the AP English test came into her mind. She totally forgot about it this morning as she could only think about helping Troy with the loss of the basketball game.

"Jake…I…I totally-" Gabriella stammered.

"Failed!" Jake filled in a little too loudly for her liking as she brought her hand up again to her temple and rubbed gently. Jake studied her over as neither one of them said something and Gabriella grew even more anxious as Jake still didn't say anything, but then stood up. "Were you drinking?!"

Gabriella sunk back lower into the wall as she brought up both of her hands and rubbed her eyes clear.

"You were with Troy too!" It wasn't a question as Gabriella heard the anger in Jake's voice and looked up in his normally sparkling eyes that were slowly turning darker. "He wasn't at school either. I can't believe that you would skip one of your biggest tests this year for him!" Jake exclaimed.

Gabriella shut her eyes as it was no use to try to stop the sick feeling she was getting in her stomach, but it wasn't from drinking. It was from the beginning of a long fight with her best friend.

"Jake--" Gabriella said softly as Jake's harsh voice cut her off again.

"This test counted for half of your grade and you just threw it down the drain!" Jake yelled as his eyes narrowed in on his best friend. "And it was all for _**him**_!" He bellowed as Gabriella felt her own anger well up in the bottom of her stomach, on top of the sick feeling that was forming quickly.

Gabriella stood up from her bed as she looked into Jake's now blackened eyes. "I'll figure something out." Gabriella countered. "There's more to life than just tests and school work."

Jake huffed, "There's more to life than boy toys too."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes anymore. She was far past angry at Jake. How dare she say that Troy was just a boy toy to her?! Who gave him the right to label her boyfriend like that?! Sure she had never really had a serious relationship before, but Troy was different and deep down Gabriella knew that Jake knew that too as the anger just built up in the both of them.

"Don't you dare say that!" Gabriella yelled. "So what if I was with him today?!"

"You were drinking…in the day! Since when do you do that!?" Jake shouted at her furiously as he paced a bit and then stopped and looked at her. "What the hell were you thinking this morning?! Cutting school to get drunk with a guy?! Were you even in a safe environment?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes with attitude. "Of course. Troy wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Jake rolled his eyes to this as the two best friends glared at each other. "I don't even know who you are anymore." Jake said with disappointment.

Gabriella felt her blood boil as this hurt her more than what both of them realized. How can her best friend say that to her? If anyone knew her the most it would be Jake.

"That is not fair." Gabriella said as her tone dropped a couple of notches and they continued to have an intense stare that no longer consisted of glaring eyes, but disappointment, saddened ones that they let things get like this. "I don't spend any more time with Troy than you do with Haley and your friends." Gabriella said with a shake of her head.

"Even so, you don't see me skipping school and getting drunk. Oh god,…you didn't drive home drunk? Did you?" Jake asked as anger started to fill him again just thinking about it. If it was one thing, that was the one thing he would not tolerate as Gabriella knew that about him.

Her mind flashes to how Jake's grandpa died a year and a half ago and how he was killed by a drunk driver.

"Of course not. We wouldn't do that!" Gabriella snapped more harshly than what she intended, but he wasn't giving her enough credit even though she wasn't giving him any reasons to, but Gabriella was mad and she wasn't thinking about what Jake thought. "How can you even ask that?!" Gabriella's voice hitches.

"How can I not?!" Jake shouts back and anger flashes through his eyes again and he slams his fist down on her dresser that he was standing by. "Dammit Gabriella!" Jake shouts. "How can you be so irresponsible?! There are no retakes with this test!"

Gabriella's face dropped. She didn't realize this. But then again she had to admit that she wasn't concentrating as much at school like she was before, but she wasn't about to admit to that.

"Get out!" Gabriella demands as Jake looks up. Not once had Gabriella ever told him to leave, but then again they had only fought one other time and that was at school.

Jake narrows his eyes even more finding a new hate towards Troy Bolton for the problems he's created. Jake found it a lot easier to blame Troy for all of this and corrupting his best friend, even though that was a bit of a stretch.

"It's all because of Bolton, and you know it Gabriella!" Jake yelled at her.

Gabriella was breathing heavily as her fists close and turn white. "Get out! You know nothing about us!" Gabriella knew she sounded like some brat saying that, but she wasn't about to have a civil conversation with Jake to defend her and Troy's relationship right now.

"I can't believe that you're choosing him over me. Pretty soon he won't be there for you. Don't come to me for help because I'll say I told you so." Jake didn't yell that as he spoke darkly and Gabriella froze in her spot. Jake knew that was a shitty comment, but how could she just defend Bolton for taking her out of school, getting her drunk, doing god only knows what, and then come home and act like nothing was wrong with that. It wouldn't be that bad if he knew that she wasn't going to fail her class now and her mom wouldn't be happy with that either.

"I said GET OUT AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Gabriella screamed with tears in her eyes. "I DON'T NEED YOU SO GET OUT!" Gabriella screamed as she picked up a pillow and chucked it at him as he caught it and threw it harshly down to the ground and walked over to the door.

He threw open her door and turned around to look at her with ice in his eyes, "FINE, BUT THE SAME GOES FOR ME! STAY THAT HELL AWAY!"

Gabriella threw another pillow at Jake as he quickly ducked and held the doorknob tightly as his knuckles turned white, "I HATE YOU!" Gabriella screamed with tears running down her cheek.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" Jake slammed the door shut as he quickly made his way out of her house as Gabriella sunk down to the floor and cried as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had just told her best friend she hates him.

* * *

**Author's note--So what do you think? So I hope that this doesn't change your opinions about Jake that much. He was just being a friend, and he's just the type of friend that gets angry too if something is happening to his best friend that he thinks isn't the best for her. He was just trying to care for her, but...well you saw how it went down. Review please and thank you.**


	32. Just Give Me Time

Troy rolled out of bed on Saturday morning wearing only his boxers as the sunlight poured into his room. He groaned as he had a head ache, but it wasn't as bad as the previous night. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 11 a.m. and knew that his parents weren't gonna be home until later that night since they got a hotel room the previous night and weren't gonna start driving home until the afternoon.

He walked over the piles of dirty laundry in his room to get to his phone. He remembered the previous night and how Gabriella had stopped drinking by 11 that morning and had driven him home around eight that night. She also stayed to make sure that Troy got to bed that night before she left saying that she couldn't stay since her mom would be calling the home phone this morning and if she wasn't there then she would come round looking for her.

Troy found his cell phone and quickly turned it on before he plopped down on the bed and pressed down the number one to hear the dialing of his girlfriend's number.

He felt kind of bad that Gabriella had to take care of him drunk, but she had told him that it was no big deal and that she didn't mind yesterday.

There was a ring and then another ring before Gabriella's usual sweet voice picked up, but something was off about her this time. Her usual perky voice and the greeting she always gave him just by looking down at the caller id didn't happen and instead she greeted him like any normal person would.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella's saddened voice said instead of '_Hey Wildcat._'

Troy's brow furrowed, did he do something that she would be upset at him for? He vaguely remembered the car ride home as he was sleeping for most of the time and it wasn't like he puked in the car, which wouldn't be a big deal since it was his car, so he didn't make a complete ass of himself or her. Troy drew a blank just thinking what Gabriella could be upset about.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Troy asked with concern as he wanted to just get up and shut the blinds so the heavy heated sun wouldn't pound through his window into his room, but he had no energy to get up and do it himself.

There was a pause as Troy thought maybe she still does have a hang over. "N-nothing much. Just…nothing." Gabriella said gloomily.

Troy felt his heart sink a little as he heard Gabriella's tone. And then it hit him, she was supposed to do something with Jake that day, maybe he canceled on her?

"Hey, where's Jake? I thought you two were doing something today?" Troy asked as Gabriella tensed up on the other side of the phone even though Troy couldn't tell.

"Um…no." Gabriella's voice was tiny and Troy swore he heard a sniffle on the other side of the phone, but didn't press it as he figured he was imagining it since his head was hurting like hell right now and his senses were out of whack still.

Troy shut his eyes to block out the bright lights and settled into his bed again. "Oh, did something come up?" Troy asked with interest trying to make some kind of conversation with his girlfriend.

There that sound was again. A little sniffle of the nose as Gabriella was silent and Troy didn't know if Gabriella accidentally hung up on him or not.

"Gabi?" Troy asked as he bolted upright in bed after a mere twenty seconds of silence. This was starting to worry him more as he now was convinced something happened. He hopped out of bed and picked up the closest pair of jeans he had and started struggling to put them on as his phone was lodged between the side of his face and shoulder with his head cocked to the side. "Gabi? Are you okay?"

"Ye--yeah. Just kind of spaced out…sorry." Gabriella's weak voice said as Troy scanned his room for a clean shirt and walked across the ways to his closet deciding he probably should do laundry some time soon.

"You don't sound fine. I'll be over there in like 15 minutes okay?" Troy said as he pulled a dark blue shirt off a hanger and put it over his head only to have it bunch up around his face since he still had the phone to his ear.

Troy pulled the phone away from his ear missing some of Gabriella's sentence as he slid in one arm and then the other and quickly pushing the phone to his ear again to only get Gabriella's last part of her explanation.

"…I'm fine really, so just stay put." Gabriella's meek voice said that held a bunch of emotions Troy was going to discover.

"Gabi, you really don't sound fine. Are you sick because I can bring soup. Or maybe you're running a temp and you're getting that damn flu." Troy exclaimed as he grabbed his wallet on the dresser and headed out of his room. "I swear, you and I are not going by anyone ever again if that means you're gonna get sick."

"Wildcat, I'm not sick." Gabriella said trying to convince him.

Troy's smile was small as he heard his nickname come out of her mouth. At least she called him that and he knew now for sure that he did nothing to upset her, but then what else could be wrong? What did Gabriella say Jake was doing?

"Well…I'm still coming over." Troy said as he slipped on his tennis shoes and started for the front door. "If you're not doing anything with Jake and your mom is at work then you'll need company." Troy reasoned as he heard that damn sniffle again. "Gabi…" Troy cooed softly as the sun beat down on him and his head ache picked up and he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. "Where is Jake?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella said with disappointment. "And Wildcat, you really don't have to come over. I'll be fine. I'm probably just pmsing or something so it's no big deal." Gabriella lied.

Troy didn't buy it one bit. He remembered that one weekend a couple of months ago when everything went up into flames and it just so happened to be Taylor's and Gabriella's time of the month and Chad and him ended up avoiding them or buying them gifts so they wouldn't get snapped at. This sad version of Gabriella was nothing compared to her pmsing side.

"I'm just heading out so I'll see you soon. I lo--**LIKE** to drive anyways so I'll just drop by." Troy said awkwardly as his eyes went wide with what he just almost let slip.

Either Gabriella wasn't listening to him or she was just too concentrated on what she was doing right now to notice his almost slip up as her voice echoed through the phone with defeat…"Okay."

Troy hung up his phone once he heard Gabriella click off her phone and put it in his back pocket. He was worried, there was no denying it but he wanted to keep his cool to show her that he wasn't the type of person to freak out over nothing just incase she might've just got the common cold and that's why there was sniffling on her part.

Troy got into his tuck and started it up. He backed up and drove down the street setting out to go over to Gabriella's house.

Troy couldn't remember the last time Gabriella cried on his shoulder, and that probably was due to the fact that he had never seen her cry before. He always saw her as a strong, confident type of girl who occasionally would get mad, frustrated, and irritated at things. But nonetheless Gabriella was always in control and that was something he admired about her since he was known to lose his temper sometimes.

He turned the street corner and could see Gabriella's house come into sight as all the curtains were closing off the windows and he saw Gabriella's balcony come into view and the doors were shut. Troy parked outside her house and got out of his truck only to see a pissed off looking Jake slam his front door open and whip open the mail box to grab the mail and turn on his heel and storm back into the house.

Troy winced a little as he walked up to Gabriella's front door and walked in quietly knowing that she was the only one home.

He walked up the stairs and turned the corner to walk down the hallway to Gabriella's bedroom which had the door slightly open a crack. He knocked softly and pushed it open a bit more to step inside before closing it all the way.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella sitting against her head board in a tank top and short black shorts that were almost like underwear on her as he forced himself to look up at her face and saw the tear stained cheeks, the messy bun hair, the red eyes that seemed to stop shedding tears, and the end of the pencil she was chewing on as she concentrated strictly on the book in front of her with a notebook open next to her on her queen size bed.

Gabriella's head turned slowly to look at Troy as she offered him a small smile. Troy walked forward quickly as he knelt down besides her and looked worriedly at her. Troy's hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged as she held up her AP English book that she was taking notes from. "I have to study. That's what's wrong…and I fucked up. I can't believe this happened." Gabriella said with regret laced into her voice.

"Whoa…" Troy said softly as he gave Gabriella a small smile and stroked her cheek softly, "Let's start with one thing at a time. Why do you have to study, you have two weeks to do that." Troy pointed out in a quiet voice knowing that they didn't need to talk too loud.

"There was this huge test yesterday in AP English that counted for half of our grade and as you know I wasn't there so…." Gabriella looked down as she sighed, "I e-mailed the teacher telling her that I was sick and she said that I could make up the test but it would be different than the others and harder since she wasn't even planning on letting people do make-ups."

Troy nodded understanding so far, but this couldn't be the reason why Gabriella was so upset. It wasn't like her to get this upset over school work.

"Okay…well we can fix this. I'll help you study, it'll be no big deal, maybe we can even make it fun." Troy suggested with enthusiasm that they both knew it was fake, but that still earned him a small smile on Gabriella's face to which he smiled at.

There was a silence as Troy moved a stray curl of Gabriella's behind her ear. "What else is there beautiful?"

Gabriella looked up, "Jake was here last night and we…we…" Gabriella looked down as she was having a hard time producing this sentence. "We said some things and we both lost it. I have never seen him this mad before." Gabriella admitted. "And…" Gabriella said tentatively. "I don't blame him."

Troy felt a wet drop fall on the back of his hand as he put two fingers under her chin to make her look up at him and saw that there were tears in her eyes that were on the brink of falling.

"Hey…I'm sure it's gonna be okay. Jake seems like an easy going guy when it comes to friends." Troy reassured her as Gabriella shook her head stubbornly.

"No, you don't get it." Gabriella said as she remembered the last sentence she yelled at him. "I told him that I hated him." Gabriella whimpered as Troy stood up and moved her book and notebook aside to sit down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest. This proved just how much Gabriella needed Jake and from what Troy saw of Jake that morning, it looked like he needed Gabriella as well.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back up and down. "Sh…it's gonna be okay. You two will be back as best friends before you know it." Troy reassured her.

Gabriella shook her head no again into Troy's chest. "He said he hated me too. I…I just want to say sorry to him, but…he was so angry last night. I've never seen him like that." Gabriella sniffled.

Troy agreed with Gabriella. He had never seen Jake so mad like this morning. Troy thought that Jake would be an easy guy to get along with, he seemed like the type to just forgive and forget, but of course he didn't know what they fought about and he wasn't about to ask Gabriella about it so she didn't break down into cries again.

"Maybe you should just call him tonight?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella pulled away and sighed, "Maybe, but…when he gets mad…" Gabriella said slowly, "He stays mad for a while. Like last year there was this guy that wanted to date me and Jake got into so much trouble on the football team for not cooperating with this guy since they played side by side together."

Troy nodded, maybe there was more to Jake than what meets the eye?

"But Wildcat," Gabriella said with desperation in her voice, "I didn't mean what I told him. I didn't mean it." Troy found that Gabriella was almost pleading with him to believe her even though he believed her the second he saw her.

Troy nodded his head, "I know. I know." He cooed as he kissed the top of her head and they both leaned back against the headboard again. "Let's just relax and bit and then maybe I can help you study?" Troy suggested again as he felt Gabriella nod her head against his chest.

Troy stroked his fingers up and down his girlfriend's bare arm softly as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Even though his head was killing him, his eyes hurt from the lights, his stomach was growling for food…his heart was hurting the most and it wasn't for himself.

"That's my girl." Troy mumbled quietly as he felt Gabriella press a kiss to his clad covered chest and relax in his arms.

* * *

Gabriella giggled as she squirmed on her back and Troy's hands had her arms pinned above her head. She felt the hardwood floor underneath her, she felt Troy's legs in between her own as he was bent over her, and she felt her shirt halfway up her torso as Troy's mouth connected with her flat stomach and blew making a weird noise.

"Wildcat!" Gabriella shrieked with laughter as this was the Gabriella that Troy knew. The fun easy going Gabriella. "Stop!" Gabriella laughed as Troy continued to blow on her stomach and then look up at her with an innocent face on.

"What was that Montez?" Troy asked with a smirk as his hands slowly traveled down her arms that were still above her head and rest on her waist as she brought her hands down and wrapped around Troy's neck.

It had been three hours since Troy had come over and seen her in a complete mess, but he had calmed her down and then she had taken a shower as Troy ate and now they were supposed to be studying.

"We have to get back to studying." Gabriella pointed out as Troy nuzzled his nose against her.

"Gabi, you know this stuff even before I ask a question." Troy pointed out. "Don't you want to get out of here and go do something? It's Christmas break." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella ran her hand through his hair, she knew that she knew this stuff but it made her feel better and useful that she was actually studying. She knew that in the back of her mind that she was still feeling guilty about missing the test and lying to the teacher that she was sick, so studying this stuff sounded like an equal punishment since it was vacation and she was spending time in her empty house with a book…and her boyfriend. It wasn't that bad actually.

"I know Wildcat." Gabriella said softly.

Tory's eyes went wide, "You knew that you knew this stuff but yet you insisted on studying?!" Troy exclaimed with a joking angry face on.

Gabriella shrugged, "You're still here, so it can't be that bad." Gabriella laughed as Troy playfully glared at her and right as they were about to connect their lips the doorbell went off and Troy reluctantly rolled off of Gabriella.

"You expecting anyone?" Troy asked as he got off the ground after Gabriella and started for the door.

"Not that I can think of." Gabriella answered as she reached for the door handle and opened the door to see Jake carrying an open box that showed off a lot of books.

Gabriella looked up as she felt Troy's body tense behind her and she saw Jake's piercing eyes the held ice in them, his set jaw which no doubtfully had gritted teeth hiding, and his eyes narrowed once more as his eyes landed on Troy.

"Jake?" Gabriella asked shocked that he was here. Gabriella was shocked to say the least that she was seeing Jake right now. She didn't expect him to want anything to do with her for another couple of days before they apologized, but then again they never really did fight before since the only other time was over something stupid at school, so they didn't really count that.

"My mom made me bring over these books for you mom, where do you want them?" He asked bluntly as he walked into the house.

"Um…" Gabriella looked around blankly and then shook out of her gaze. "Just on the floor I guess." Gabriella said unsurely.

Jake dropped the box making a loud heavy 'thud' sound and Gabriella swore she could almost feel the heat radiating off of his body. She knew that out of all her friends that Jake had the biggest temper, and that was even compared to Troy who she had only seen once before get really angry and that was about a year ago when he got into a physical fight with the old football captain last year.

Most people thought Jake was a nice, caring, laid back guy, which he was. Gabriella couldn't deny it, those were the best qualities about him, but…when he got mad or protective of his friends, he tended to give into his anger and keep it up for quite a few days. He was determined to get his point across to the person who was his target to make sure that they knew that he was mad and disappointed in them before he even thought about having a conversation with them.

Gabriella watched him turn on his heel and start for the door, "Jake, wait!" Gabriella exclaimed frantically as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

Jake turned sharply once again and shook her hand off his arm. He glared at both Gabriella and Troy. "Gabriella don't." He hissed.

Gabriella sunk back a little as she felt Troy's hand on her lower back and rubbing small comforting circles supporting her.

"Please Jake, just let me explain." Gabriella tried again.

Jake huffed, "Explain to somebody who cares." Jake said harshly as Gabriella's mouth was slightly ajar at the tone he used and Gabriella swore she saw a flash of guilt ripple through his face, but it was quickly covered up as he turned for the door and opened it.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Gabriella pleaded as she went after him and followed him out to the porch and noticed that Troy didn't follow as she was silently thanking him that he understood that it probably was better if she talked to him one on one.

"Gabriella." Jake snapped. "I don't have time for this. I thought we established that we didn't want anything to do with each other." Jake glared at Gabriella as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Jake…" Gabriella said speechless and glossy eyed. "I'm so sorry. Just listen to me for a minute and I can explain." Gabriella said with desperation. Gabriella reached out for his arm to bring him closer and to stop him from baking up.

"Gabriella, stay the fuck away from me right now!" Jake hissed lowly as he started walking away with his head held high and Gabriella felt tears prick her eyes.

He was her best friend and she didn't want to leave it at just that. This was vacation and if he would just listen to her and hear her out than maybe he would forgive her sooner? She promised herself the previous night that she wouldn't skip school again, that she would keep her grades up like before, and she also promised herself that if Jake ever did forgive her that she would prove to him that she was changing for the best and her feelings for Troy weren't just puppy love and that it was the real deal, she just hadn't told Troy that afraid that he didn't feel the same way.

"Jake!" Gabriella called out as she held back a whimper and Jake froze in his spot, but kept his back to her.

Jake clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out the mental picture of what his best friend looked like right now and the sadness in her eyes. Jake knew though that he couldn't talk to her when he was this angry. He wanted to make her realize that being careless right now especially right around their huge tests for school was not a good idea, he needed to make sure that she understood that and if that meant being mad at her then so be it. He just had to cool off and in a couple of days he should be able to speak to her again because what good would it do if he spoke to her right now in this state?

"Gabriella…" Jake breathed out as he counted to ten in his head, keeping his anger in barely. "Just give me time." Jake continued to walk to his house as Gabriella closed her eyes and kept her tears in.

She walked dejectedly up her porch stairs and the instant she opened her front door she was engulfed in Troy's arms. She closed her eyes tight again as she breathed in Troy's scent and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sh…it's gonna be okay." Troy soothed as Gabriella truly wanted to believe him.

* * *

**Author's Note--So first off, i wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what they thought. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write more. Second, before anyone else asks, i will be continuing Finding Love soon, but I had sort of a writers block, and I really want the chapter to be good so I'm rewriting it and it should be up in a couple of days. Third, tell me what you think about this chapter because i'm interesting in what you think of everyone's relationships. Please and thank you.**


	33. Birthday Present

Gabriella bathed in the cold air that was blowing softly against her body. She drank in the calmness and quietness of her surroundings. Her body was running on mostly frozen food and take out for three straight days during their Christmas Break. She had only seen Jake once in those three days and it was on accident as they just so happened to be both getting the garbage cans and bringing them back to the sides of their houses.

Gabriella felt the sun from up above her as she had her eyes closed remembering how Jake didn't glare at her. He didn't hit her with ice and watch her freeze to death. He kept his cool and his eyes met hers. They had a staring contest for ten seconds before Jake started walking again, just trying to see what the other one was feeling without words messing them up.

From what Gabriella could see from Jake's eyes was that he was suffering just as much as she was. He was just too damn stubborn to admit that he was overreacting a little tiny bit. Gabriella knew that she hadn't been dividing her time evenly between her social life and school life, but she was going to start over when school started in January. She was going to make it right and they would be getting new classes soon so it would be a perfect start. She was going to make Jake proud, if only she knew that Jake was already proud and he was just disappointed in himself that he let his anger get the better of him when he should've talked it out with Gabriella.

But then again, it's not like either one of them knew how to handle this fight since they had never truly fought before. Jake was just so used to when he fought with other people or had other disagreements that he would get mad, let it blow over a couple of days, and then just act like nothing happened without ever mending that so called relationship, but Gabriella was different. She was his best friend so somewhere along his fighting cycle he was going to have to make a change.

Gabriella heard footsteps in the background knowing it was Troy gathering the supplies they needed for the task they set out to do that day. Her mom was with Eric one last time before Christmas hit them and they would be driving four hours to get to Gabriella's great aunt's house, or in other words…her grandmother's sister's house.

Gabriella didn't know how she got roped into this as she wasn't really feeling up to doing anything but study three days ago, and now Troy had her laying in the back of his dirty truck waiting for him to come back with the hose, a bucket, and rags to clean his truck. Gabriella knew that she said that she would clean it, but she was somewhat joking.

Three days ago Gabriella wouldn't be doing this, that she was sure of, but it was like now since Jake looked to be calming down. She would just have to give him a couple of more days and then maybe they would be back as best friends.

"Heads up!" Troy's voice called as Gabriella rolled her eyes behind her eyelids knowing that Troy was probably having difficulties with the hose or something like that as they were at her house and he had never had to work it, but how hard could it be?

Gabriella's high pitch voice filled the air as she sat up quickly making the hood of Troy's sweatshirt that he gave her fall off of her head. Gabriella hosted herself over the edge of his truck and felt her feet touch the ground as the water droplets on her face ran down her skin and into the neck of her overly sized sweatshirt.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked as Troy was busy trying to hold in his laughter and aimed the running hose water into the bucket of soap. Gabriella hugged the sweatshirt closer to her body after she was done wiping off her face on the sleeve of the red sweatshirt.

"What the hell was that for?" Gabriella asked in a demanding tone as Troy looked up at her with an innocent face on and shrugged. Gabriella could see his muscles under his black and white long sleeve shirt. It was of a band that Gabriella has never heard of and no matter how mad she wanted to seem towards Troy, she just couldn't help the smile that was on her face as he gave her the toothy grin.

"I was just going to rinse off my truck. How was I supposed to know that you were going to be just laying there?" Troy teased as he kinked the hose so the water didn't come out as Gabriella saw that the bubbles from the soap were overflowing in the green bucket. "But at least we know that the wet sweatshirt thing works for you." Troy joked even though Gabriella saw the glint in his eye that told her that he was still being serious.

Gabriella looked down at herself and saw that the front of the red sweatshirt was a dark, dark red as it clung to her body through her white beater underneath. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked up and their eyes met and he smirked.

"See…I told you. You're now thinking, 'Boy, my sexy boyfriend who is quite strong is always right.' And I couldn't agree more with you Gabi." Troy said as he tried to imitate Gabriella's voice in a higher tone than his usual one and failed miserable.

"You are so egotistical sometimes, you know that Wildcat?" Gabriella mocked as she walked over to him deliberately swinging her hips as she watched his eyes travel down her body. She was also wearing light faded blue jeans that hugged her legs and sat lowly on her waist a good couple of inches under her pierced navel. She had an already made hole in her left knee as that was the way the jeans came and her hair was down in it's natural curls.

"It comes with the package." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella now stood in front of him with raised eye brows.

"And what package would that be Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella saw his eyes twinkle, making her smile even more and bite her lip in anticipation as his body was so close to hers.

"The Troy Bolton package…he's nice, caring, funny, good looking, and…" Troy drew out the word. "he makes you wet."

Gabriella heard and understood the sexual reference, but then jumped back in surprise as another burst of cold water hit her front side and she brought her hands up to block the water from her face. As soon as the water hit her though, it stopped and she looked up at Troy again with a glare as she was now completely drenched on the front side with the cold air nipping at her.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella bellowed darkly as she smirked and Troy looked at her innocently again. Gabriella bent down slowly and picked up the sponge from the bucket that was full of water and soap and whipped her hand, making the water that was held in the sponge spray out and splatter him with water.

"Gabi!" Troy whined as he flicked a bubble off of his chin.

"You asked for it." Gabriella said as she walked around his truck swinging her hips again as Troy tried his hardest not to stare and fall for her tricks. Gabriella started running the sponge against the car and cleaned the splattered dirt off as Troy took this as a note to start spraying the truck off and smiled mischievously. He unkinked the hose and extended his arm up so he got the roof of his truck and heard Gabriella let out another strangled yell of distaste as he aimed the water past his truck and onto her from the other side.

After another forty minutes and a lot of cold water being sprayed _innocently_ on each other the truck was spotless and Gabriella found herself and Troy running inside for warmth. Even though they lived in New Mexico and the temperatures didn't drop that bad, it seemed like it did for someone who was used to warm temperatures and all of a sudden cool air takes over their state.

Gabriella was shivering as Troy shut the wooden door behind them and she led them into the kitchen. Gabriella turned around with her back against the counter.

"Your lips are blue." Troy murmured as he pressed his body against hers and put his arms on her soaked sweatshirt that was clinging to her body even more.

"The are not." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes at Troy's over exaggeration.

"Well they are gonna be blue if you stay in these wet clothes." Troy reached up softly and moved a clinging wet curl behind her ear.

"And who's fault is that?" Gabriella joked as she smirked and looked up into Troy's blue intense eyes after he didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

Troy didn't respond as Gabriella saw his cerulean eyes turn even darker and his gaze was glazed over as if he was staring off into space when in fact he wasn't staring through Gabriella, he wasn't staring past Gabriella, he was staring right into Gabriella. Trying to analyze something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked softly as she sensed something was wrong.

Troy wanted to say something. Gabriella could tell that as he opened his mouth, but nothing came out and Troy just brought his hands down and connected both of their hands together.

"I--" Troy stopped short as his fears took over. But they weren't hide-under-the-bed scared, it was more of a put-your-face-in-a-bag embarrassing freight. "I l--" Troy stopped again as Gabriella's eye brows scrunched together.

She cocked her head to the side as another shiver went through her. What was Troy trying to tell her?

"Wildcat, what is it? You can tell me anything." Gabriella reassured him as his eyes bored into hers and she held his gaze.

"I l-like my sweatshirt on you." Troy said quickly as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

Gabriella looked at him curiously for a quick second before her face relaxed as in the back of her mind she knew that that wasn't what Troy wanted to say, but she let it slide because she knew that when Troy was ready he would tell her whatever it is that he was trying to tell her.

Gabriella smiled as she straightened out the collar on his orange and dark blue polo. "That makes two of us." Gabriella said as another shiver ran through her.

Troy sighed tiredly, "Let's get changed before we freeze to death and then maybe you can help me with my math?" Troy suggested as he was deliberately forcing his mind to think about anything other than the 'L' word that was about to come out of his mouth. He wanted it to be special, not just something he threw out there. Plus he wasn't sure if Gabriella felt the same way and he was letting his nerves get the better of him.

* * *

"Dude, do you even know what you're doing?" Troy hears his best friend's voice from down the counter a couple of feet as Troy's hand connects with the clear cold glass counter top that probably had alarms on it if anyone or anything were to break the glass.

Troy runs his hand smoothly against the cold crystal clear counter and walked over by Chad, peering down into the showcases to see jewelry sparkling from the lights up above them.

Troy shrugs at Chad's question, "Do you think I know what I'm doing?" Troy shot back with a smirk as Chad looks at him and has a smug look on his face as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"And you choose your best friend to come with you who may I remind you knows nothing about this type of thing. Hell, whenever I'm buying something for Tay she always comes with so I don't mess up." Chad laughs as Troy rolls his eyes.

"And you tell me this now?" Troy exclaimed as he scans over the jewelry that almost any girl would kill for if it came from their boyfriends who were in high school.

Chad shrugs as he fingers a silver ring with a red jewel in the center. He looks at it closely and puts it carelessly on the rack again, "One hundred bucks for that…Dude, you're wasting your time here. Jewelry was only made to make our wallets empty." Chad said as he patted Troy on the back.

Troy shrugs as he looks around the store that they had downtown in their city. Quite a few women were there and only one or two men who were accompanying their wives or girlfriends. Troy sees four shop workers circling around and helping people as another worker was at the checkout counter.

"Well this is the place that I got her bracelet, so maybe I'll be lucky enough to find something else that Gabi will like." Troy said silently counting down the days until her birthday party they were having for her in a week. Even though her birthday wasn't until the first weekend in January, they were having it on December 30 so she was sure that she could come since January was the damn month Troy wasn't looking forward too since Gabriella would be busy almost all the time along with himself since it was about only a month away since the playoffs started.

"Fuck, we could've asked Tay to come and help us." Chad said in a frustrated tone because he didn't think of that originally.

Troy sighed, "But then she wouldn't be keeping Gabi occupied and stopping her from wondering where her perfect boyfriend is." Troy said smugly as Chad just rolled his eyes with a grin.

They boys were silent as Troy scanned the jewelry again in the cases and saw all the diamonds glittering beneath him, he saw the gold chains holding special lockets, and he saw the rings knowing he wasn't going to get her one since he didn't know her size and he knew from past experience a ring meant a lot to some girls, although Gabriella wasn't some girl. She was his girl who he loves, and he was going to tell her that on her birthday night.

But before he could tell her that, he had to get enough courage to admit it out loud as he was still afraid of rejection, he needed to find the perfect time that night, and he probably should practice saying it so it doesn't come out all mumbled and incoherent.

"You know…Jake probably would know what to get her. Maybe if we just call--"

"No." Troy said a little bit too sharply as he shut his eyes with his back to Chad pretending to be interested in the necklaces below him. "I mean…I don't think Jake would want to talk to me personally." Troy said a little bit more quieter than normal.

Troy could just imagine Chad's face contort into confusion as Troy still knew that Chad and Jake talked at sometimes. But Troy didn't blame him, just because Gabriella was having problems with Jake doesn't mean that Chad had to shut him out too.

"What does that mean?" Chad asked as he fiddled with bracelets that were hanging up.

Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "It means that Gabi and him got into a fight the day before break started and they haven't spoken for a week now." Troy explained quietly as he only knew a little bit about the fight.

"Oh." Chad shrugged as if shrugging it off as no big deal even though Troy knew that he was curious, but didn't want to show it.

Troy sighed again as he looked at his best friend for the first time in a minute, "I guess Jake brought attention to Gabi that she failed one of their biggest tests in English and the fight started off from there." Troy said answering Chad's silent question. "It escalated into this huge thing about me and her and how she's not equaling out her time and it just ended very badly." Troy looked at Chad as Chad thought about what Troy just said.

Chad's shoulders went up and then down in a shrug, "I guess that explains why Jake has been pissed lately."

"Yeah…he's made it very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with us anytime soon. But I'm kind of hoping that they patch things up by her birthday party in a week because I would kind of like to invite him without having him taking a swing at my head." Troy said thinking back to a couple of weeks ago and how Taylor demanded that Gabriella did nothing for her birthday and that they would plan it.

Chad let out a snort of laughter just imagining that thinking it would be kind of cool to see who would win that fight, the basketball Captain or the football Captain. Troy looked at him with mock annoyance. "I don't even understand why Jake is so upset in the first place. It's not like Gabi and I skipped school for a whole week." Troy said with a shrug as he turned back to the jewelry before him and saw one of the sales people making her way over to them, but being stopped by another couple.

There was a silence as Chad cleared his throat and Troy turned around having a feeling that Chad wanted to say something, but was holding back. Troy looked Chad over and now could definitely tell that there was something Chad wasn't saying.

"Do you have something you want to say Chad." Troy more like said instead of questioned as Chad looked at him smugly now.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Chad said as he put the piece of jewelry that he was holding down on the counter top. "It's just…" Troy sensed his voice's change from smug to serious as Chad's eyes dropped to the see through showcase in front of them instead of looking at him. "Say you were in Jake's shoes and your best friend got a new boyfriend…" Chad started off slowly.

Troy felt his forehead crease as he took in Chad's words that seemed to echo around in his mind. "And at first they went on a couple of dates and they were in the puppy stage of their relationship where things could still either go terribly wrong or stay on the good side…"

Troy nodded his head letting this sink in. He knew that they definitely were past the puppy stage of their relationship. "And then they were getting serious and pretty soon Gabs only saw her boyfriend on somedays because she was busy the rest of the time, or she started slacking on her homework because she was daydreaming about this so called boyfriend." Chad's voice dripped with seriousness as he glanced up and saw that Troy was staring at him thinking about the words he was speaking.

"And all this is fine as long as she gets her priorities right, which she seemed to do for a while, but…" Chad trailed off and Troy found that he was anxious to hear what Chad was going to say. "Then she skips school and misses her English test that was half of her grade and gets drunk in mid morning. Going against almost all the rules Anna has set for her, breaking the law with the alcohol," Troy thought about this but didn't consider the alcohol thing because a lot of kids their age did it. "And now you as the best friend is probably feeling like he doesn't even know who his best friend is anymore because of this." Chad finished as he dared to look up at Troy's expression.

Troy let this sink in. Gabriella had reassured him over and over again that it wasn't his fault and that it was hers and Jake's, but Troy wasn't too sure about that anymore. He was her boyfriend that thought he loves her, so shouldn't he be one of the first ones to notice if she's changing? Unless he is the one who is corrupting her?

Troy blinked in surprise. Nothing was different about his life, it's not like he changed his way of living. It was all basketball, school, friends, and now girlfriend time. He didn't stop going to parties. He didn't stop drinking from time to time. The only thing different is now he had a girlfriend who was doing it with him. And he just figured that Gabriella in the past probably would've gone to most of the parties he went to if it wasn't for dance, so maybe it wasn't that she was changing, she just had more free time than what she and Jake were used too?

"Troy? Dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything." Troy snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Chad say this.

"No, I think you brought up some good points." Troy admits as he offers his best friend a smile and finally a salesperson walks their way.

She gives them a huge smile as her hair bounces off her shoulders reminding Troy of Gabriella's curly hair that he loved to run through his fingers. Even though Jake might think Gabriella's changing, Troy still knew that everything was okay with Gabriella and himself, and if he didn't notice anything different then maybe it was Jake who was wrong?

"Hi, my name's Marcy. Is there anything I can help you two with?" The woman of maybe 30 years smiled brightly at them as Troy thought for a moment.

He wanted Gabriella's birthday to be special…especially if her and Jake weren't talking by then. "Yes. Yes you can." Troy smiled at Marcy as his finger pointed to Gabriella's birthday present.

* * *

**Author's note--So what did you think? I'm not really liking this chapter so much, but it's not the worst one either. Review please and thank you.**


	34. Birthday Nerves

_Troy was nervous. If he had to rate his nerves on a scale of one to ten then…he actually had no idea what number it would be rated, but he knew that it would be high up there. He ran his hand through his brown ruffled hair and flicked it to the side so it stayed out of his eye line. He was bound for a hair cut anytime now._

_His hands were slightly clammy as he rang the doorbell again and self consciously glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no cars that belonged to the Montez's were coming and pulling into their driveway so that Gabriella didn't see him at her 'best friend's' house._

_Troy looked at the perfectly painted green door with white trim as he rang the doorbell again waiting for an answer. He sighed as he thought he heard some kind of sound on the other side of the door._

_He was starting to get slightly impatient as he stuffed his clammy hands deep into his front pockets. He sighed as the cool air nipped at his exposed skin. He knew he was offering himself up to walk through the lion's den, but maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Gabriella had told him the day before that things were slowly mending between the two as they managed to not scowl or yell at each other. And Jake no longer looked like he was talking through gritted teeth._

_Troy stopped his shuffling of the feet as the door slowly opened with a confused looking Jake standing in the doorway. Troy now could rate his nerves…11._

"Are you sure your parents don't mind that you're having half of our class over?" Gabriella had to shout above the music.

Troy stopped his looking over the crowd for a certain blonde haired boy to see if he showed up as he looked down at his girlfriend and flashed her a smile as he felt her connect their hands.

"What they don't know, won't hurt them." Troy said as he took his gaze off of Gabriella reluctantly and went back to surfing the crowd for the boy who he talked to four days ago. He must've seen at least fifty different blondes, but no such sign of Jake yet.

"You mean they don't know?!" Gabriella shouted over the music not wanting to get caught by the Boltons and then she would really feel responsible for this since it was her birthday they were celebrating.

Troy shrugged as he tore his gaze away from the stairway and front door and looked at Gabriella. "They're not in town. They're like visiting my aunt or something who lives in Arizona since she couldn't make it to Christmas Eve."

Gabriella smirked at her boyfriend as she shook her head in disbelief that him, Taylor, and Chad did all this for her. "Happy birthday Montez!" Gabriella turned her head to where the sound came and looked over to see that the comment came from a group of football players as she flashed them a smile and nod.

Gabriella heard the song change and a smile graced her mouth. She looked at her boyfriend who for some reason was so transfixed with his front door that seemed to be opening and closing every ten seconds. "Come dance with me." Gabriella said as she didn't wait for a response, but started dragging Troy with her.

Troy took his eyes off of the door again and started to follow his girlfriend willingly with his two hands on her hips as she led the way. Half the girls here were wearing very, _very_ revealing dresses and skirts, but Gabriella looked good. She was wearing a red strap dress that showed off some cleavage and went down to right above her knees along with the bracelet Troy got her homecoming weekend.

_Troy cleared his throat after a moment of being under Jake's silent stare. Troy looked at Jake's upper chest where a football was on his gray t-shirt and briefly looked up at his face to see what he was thinking, but then quickly looked back to the football seeing as it was less intimidating than Jake himself._

_Troy thought Jake didn't look like he wanted to rip his head off from what he could see. Jake raised his eye brows as Troy looked up again._

_Jake looked at Troy with a blank face on. He was confused. Why was the boyfriend of his best friend who he was in a middle of a fight with. Jake looked at Troy wondering if he was going to say anything. He knew that his and Gabriella's friendship was very slowly mending. He wasn't mad at her anymore, he actually never was. He was just so disappointed in her and when he got like that he channeled his feelings into anger._

_But now after just a week without talking to his best friend he had some time to think about the situation more clearly and he wasn't just disappointed in Gabriella, he was disappointed and ashamed in himself for blowing up at her, but yet…he was relieved that he had some common sense to wait a couple of days to let himself fully calm down and get some breathing and thinking time or else if he probably would've tried talking to Gabriella then things would've gotten even worse._

"_Hey...uh…" Troy said unsurely as his feet shifted from underneath him and he stuffed his hands in his pockets even more. "Jake." Troy finished looking up at the blonde._

"_Troy." Jake said with the same uncertainty as he let out a breath making sure that he doesn't lose control of his anger at whatever Troy was here about._

"_Um…" Troy looked around slowly taking in the details of the older boys house. The flowers Jake's mom has set up on the porch steps, the small spots on the wood work of the windows where the paint was slowly chipping off, or the other end of the wrap around porch and the way the porch swing was slowly swinging in the breeze._

"_What's up?" Troy asked as he tore his eyes away from the brown swing._

_Jake raised his eye brows, he came over just to ask him that? "Look, if Gabriella sent you over--"_

"_No." Troy said quickly making Jake stop mid sentence. "I'm here…by myself…on my own." Troy said with somewhat awkwardness in his voice as he decided he should just get this over with, after all even though Gabriella and him were fighting, in the future Gabriella and Jake would both regret this._

"_Well then…I guess I'm doing okay?" Jake more like questioned as he casually leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Troy nodded. Okay, maybe this was going good. Troy felt a small smile grace his face, "So good Christmas?" Troy asked as he as Jake tense up and then realized maybe he was pushing his luck with all the questions and he should just ask Jake the question he really meant to ask in the first place before all his luck ran out. "Never mind, I'm sure yours was good, what I'm really here for is Gabi…"_

"So how's the birthday girl?" Troy hears his best friend ask as Troy looks away from his front door again wondering if maybe he missed the blonde haired boy while he was busy dancing with Gabriella.

Troy looks down at Gabriella who was smiling as his hand was resting protectively over her shoulder, drawing her into his hip.

"It's going great." Gabriella answers as Taylor and her immediately break off from the two guys and leave Chad and Troy by themselves.

Troy brings the red cup up to his lips and takes a small sip as his eyes scan the crowd once more for what seemed like the hundredth time that night before settling on his dark skinned friend who had his own alcoholic concoction in his red cup.

"Any sign of him?" Chad asks as Troy shrugs.

"No, have you tried texting him?"

Even if Gabriella was looking for Jake throughout her party, she wasn't showing any signs of disappointment since he obviously wasn't here. Troy sees Chad shake his head no as his curls to his afro bounce a little.

"Yeah, but he hadn't answered any." Chad replies as Troy exhales and takes a bigger sip from his beer. There was a silence and Troy was almost glad that Chad started talking again so he didn't have to scan over the crowd again. "So did you tell her yet?" Chad nudged Troy as he wriggled his eye brows twice.

Troy gave Chad a weird look for his way of asking knowing that only Chad would make it sound and look dirty. "Not yet." As if reading Chad's silent question Troy continued with one word. "Soon."

Troy could tell Chad was smiling without even looking at him. "It's about time." He declared as Troy did a double take on his friend.

"About time for what?" Troy asked.

"That you two are gonna tell each other." Chad said as Troy felt himself roll his eyes. "What has it been, three four months?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded his head slowly, "Roughly." Troy answered thinking back to their first date and how ironically they went to Jake's party together. Troy turned his head and felt a smile grace his face as he looked out through the crowd, and then all of a sudden felt a body mold into his as he turned his head the other way and looked down to see his girlfriend with her arm around his waist and a smile planted on her face again.

"Hey Wildcat, do you need a refill?" Gabriella asked indicating to his cup as Troy looked down and saw that he still had half of it left and then looked back up at his girlfriend.

"Gabi, I should be asking you that. This is your birthday after all and it's my house." Troy pointed out as he then remembered what he was just smiling about and the news he was about to inflict on Gabriella. "Hey, guess who just w--" Troy was cut off.

Just then the lights went off and the swinging door that led into the kitchen from the hallway opened revealing Taylor who was carrying a chocolate white frosts cake that was big enough to feed the whole party maybe even twice and 17 candles glowing as the whole room broke out into the famous 'Happy Birthday' song.

Troy looks around as memories of his birthday over the summer float back to his head and he had just as many people over at Chad's house. But he quickly shakes his head of his memories as he looks over at the door watching for Gabriella's blonde haired best friend.

_Troy took in a breath he didn't know he was holding as he just had explained to him what was happening for Gabriella's birthday in a couple of days. He looked at Jake in a questioning look as Jake looked at Troy skeptically._

_This was one of the only "missions", which wasn't his choice of words but Taylor's who wanted to put everything in the simplest terms for Chad and Troy to understand, Troy was assigned other than supplying the house, and some alcohol as Chad was getting the rest of the beverages and food._

_Somehow, word had gotten around that Jake and Gabriella were fighting and for the more 'low IQed' fellow wildcats who still didn't put two and two together and realized Troy and Gabriella were dating, they were sending Gabriella text messages saying how sorry they were that they heard the two broke up._

"_Gabriella doesn't know you're hear?" Jake finally asked after mulling over the plans Troy, Taylor, and Chad set up for Gabriella._

_Troy shook his head no, "No. This was completely Gabriella-free topic, well not absolutely Gabriella-free since it's about her, but…you know, it's…yeah." Troy finished lamely as he had no idea what came over him. He was usually so put together, but something about Jake just got to his nerves and he knew it had something to do with the fact that no matter what Gabriella and him would probably always be friends and he as her boyfriend would always be replaced since people broke up a lot now-a-days._

_Jake nodded his head as Troy saw him thinking it over, "And you're sure she's not gonna like get mad that I might show up?" Jake asked again as he sincerely didn't want Gabriella to get upset on her birthday night even though it actually wasn't her birthday, but she was around all her friends._

_Troy nodded his head not missing a beat, "I'm sure. Gabi would love to see you there." He answered more confidently. _

_Jake sighed as he looked warily at Troy, "We'll see. I'm not promising anything, but since Haley's probably gonna go then I guess I might see you there." Jake said._

_Troy felt a smile take over his face. Even though Jake and him weren't the best of friends, Troy knew that this is what Gabriella needed. And he still believed that he and Jake could put their differences behind them for Gabi and at least start over as friends again. _

"_That's great." Troy says a little too enthusiastically as he chuckles nervously and starts walking backwards towards the porch steps. "I mean,…Gabi will be happy to see you there." Troy started to walk away before he embarrassed himself even more._

_Jake nods his head, "Bolton, I said I might!" Jake calls out to Troy who was smiling with his back towards Jake._

_Troy waves a hand carelessly in the air as he makes his way to his truck. "You say you might, but I say you will." Troy mumbled incoherently as he opens his car door and gets in._

Troy looks at Gabriella who just blew out her candles in one big breath and now Taylor set the cake down on the table as it was already precut. Troy smiles down at Gabriella who playfully nudges him with her hip and he rolls his eyes at her childness.

Gabriella smirked as she leans up on her tip-toes and plants a kiss to his cheek and his eyes look past Gabriella's shoulder and landed on a blonde boy, more specifically, Jake. Gabriella was going to have a good birthday.

* * *

Gabriella was in Troy's arms as she had just finished eating her piece of cake and was now watching the groups of kids do their own thing again. Some were dancing, making out, drinking, or eating as Gabriella was just letting Troy's body mold around hers.

Gabriella saw presents for her on another table as she knew that most of them were probably just little trinkets that she would hang up in her room or put under the bed, but she personally didn't care of she got something or not because the only time she really saw these people were at school.

"So…" Troy's mouth lingered by her ear as her back was pressed against his chest. Gabriella feels a smile grace her face and she bites her bottom lip in anticipation as his hands were lightly massaging her sides. "I have a surprise for you." Troy says huskily in her ear.

Gabriella smirks, "Yeah?"

Gabriella feels Troy nod his head against her shoulder blade. "Uh huh." Troy says as Gabriella waits for him to continue, but he doesn't as she turns her head to see what Troy was doing since she still felt her chin resting on her right side. She sees that he's looking around the room slowly as she tries to follow his gaze wondering what the hell he could be looking at.

Gabriella continues to look out onto the dance floor that was actually Troy's living room, but finds nothing out of the ordinary. She hears Troy's voice in her ear again, "He's right over there."

Gabriella's body was on full alert the second Troy said the word, 'him.' as Troy's hand reaches off of Gabriella's side and points off to the side of the living room floor and her eyes nearly double their size, her stomach does a flip, and her smile turns into amazement as she could almost feel Troy's smiling face behind her.

She keeps her eyes on the blonde haired boy who was sitting on the arm of the chair which occupied his girlfriend Haley, and a couple of their other friends who were on the football team and had girlfriends who were dancers.

"You're not mad that I invited him, are you?" Troy asks as Gabriella turns around in his arms and throws her arms around him as he immediately reacts and hugs back as his face nuzzles into her hair taking in her scent and Gabriella could make out the smell of his cologne and guy smell that she still wasn't able to put a name to it.

"Thank you Wildcat." Gabriella murmurs in his ear. She was beyond happy that Jake came. All week she had been dying to talk to him, but respected his wishes to just give him time. She had a lot of news for him as she was hoping that he felt the same way too. She wanted to tell him that she was going to try harder, that she was making a New Year resolution to do better in school like before, she was going to be the best friend that he knew and cared for.

Gabriella saw Troy looking down at her as she was still facing him with his arms on her waist, "So are you gonna go talk to him?" Troy asked.

"Do you think I should? Will he get mad?" Gabriella asked with panic in her voice.

"He's here isn't he?" Troy replied back with a smile on his face as he put one of Gabriella's curls behind her ear.

Gabriella nodded slowly as she pondered this thought. Jake wouldn't just come to her party just to throw it in her face that he wasn't talking to her anymore. Gabriella took her arms away from Troy and pecked him on the side of the mouth.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" Gabriella questioned as she mentally prepared herself to go and walk over to Jake and just start talking to him.

Troy nodded his head as he pressed a kiss to Gabriella's forehead as he spun her around and gently nudged her. "Yes, now stop stalling."

Gabriella nodded her head again as she took in a deep breath. "Okay…right." Gabriella started to walk forward slowly, taking small steps at a time. "Yeah,…I can do this." Gabriella told herself quietly as no one could hear her over the music.

She walked around people who were drunk and some were still sober or a little tipsy as they all pulled her into half drunk hugs, or pats on the back as Gabriella just nodded and had on an awkward smile as she didn't really hang out with them that much, only at school.

Gabriella was about thirty feet away and if there was no music blasting throughout the house and she talked in a little louder voice than normal then he would be able to hear her, but since that was not the case Gabriella knew Jake didn't even suspect her coming over by him.

She felt girls' eyes on her as they complimented her on her dress and she knew that people made a bigger deal out of someone's birthday than usual. That's one of the reasons why she didn't really care if she celebrated or not.

Gabriella looks away from the dancers she spent some time with over the past couple of weeks and looks up where Jake was sitting to see that he wasn't really saying anything as he just was looking at the five or six people around him talk.

Gabriella feels her feet taking more baby steps as she didn't really know why she was so nervous? After all they were best friends, but then again maybe she wasn't really nervous, but anticipating and eager to see if this was the day that they could finally put their problems behind them and continue being best friends.

Gabriella sees Jake finally look in her direction as he does a double take and their eyes lock. She feels her breath hitch in her throat as her best friend makes eye contact with her for the second time that week without getting red in the face and all angry at her. She's surprised, but then again why should she be? Troy was right, Jake wouldn't have shown up if he didn't want to talk. It just wasn't like him to rub something in someone's face like that.

Gabriella offers a small tense smile as she doesn't really know how to react to Jake after nearly watching their friendship break in half and now trying to fix it. Gabriella doesn't relax her smile until she sees Jake nod a little at her with his own half smile and waiting eyes that seemed to be full of suspense and happiness about what Gabriella's next move will be.

Gabriella nearly trips over her own feet as someone grabs her arm and she gets pulled to the side, through a couple of groups of people, nearly tripping on the rug, as she finally feels her body stopped being tugged and pulled and looks up as she straightens herself up and sees Taylor and Sharpay smirking at her.

Gabriella looks at them like they're crazy as she looks behind her shoulder and sees that Jake was no where to be seen now. Gabriella looks back at the smirking Taylor and Sharpay like they have three heads again.

"What the fuck guys?" Gabriella asks in a semi-light hearted but serious tone.

Sharpay giggles as she had her arm linked with Taylor's and Gabriella could tell that they were swaying a little as she could pretty much bet her life that they were getting past being tipsy and now heading over the drunken line.

"Hey GGG-GGABBBBS!" Sharpay said in a louder voice than usual as she giggled again at hearing her own voice speak and Taylor hiccupped.

"Hey?" Gabriella asked as she glanced around to see if Jake supposedly was coming up behind her since he saw her get pulled away and almost trampled on by her two friends.

"You look hot tonight Gabs!" Taylor exclaimed as Sharpay nodded her head eagerly. "Have you had a Montez yet?" Taylor hiccupped again as Gabriella scrunched her eye brows together in confusion.

"A what?" Gabriella asked as she now clearly understood that they were drunk as she only had not even one full can of beer.

"A MONTEZ!" Sharpay said as she tried to speak perfectly clear and up in Gabriella's face as Gabriella winced back a little as she waved her hand under her nose to clear the air of their alcohol breaths.

"Thanks Shar." Gabriella said sarcastically as neither of her two friends understood her tone held sarcasm.

"Here." Taylor said in a chipper tone as she shoved a red cup in Gabriella's face as Gabriella just processed Taylor was holding something in her hand. Gabriella gave Taylor a fake smile as she held in her uneasiness as she looked down at the liquid in the cup.

It was a murky brown with some kind of fruit chunks floating around in it as Gabriella was guessing that it was either lime or lemon chunks as the drink smelt stinging to the nose.

"What's in it?" Gabriella asked with disgust as she gave it back to Taylor who downed it in one gulp and Gabriella figured that whoever else was drinking a 'Montez' then they were drunk to begin with.

"Oh…" Sharpay's tone ranged from high to low as she lengthened the one word. "You know…vodka, gin, diet coke but only a little, ice, lemon and lime, and every other kind of liquor Chad brought with him." Sharpay explained. "And maybe even ketchup, but you would have to ask Chad on that because he's the one making them."

"And it's called Montez because?…"

Taylor and Sharpay laughed like it was the funniest thing as they held onto each other for support. "Because silly…it's your birthday and your night. We've given you a drink before!" Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed with a strained laugh just wanting to get away from the two and find Jake and then she could talk to her drunk friends because it was actually entertaining.

"I'm, uh…pretty sure you haven't." Gabriella said as she backed away a step.

"Yes we have." Taylor said as she laughed. "Gabs, you are so funny, pretending that you don't remember that time…and the table…and with that blue….uh, what was it Shar?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay nodded her head eagerly, "Yeah, the blue goop."

Gabriella nodded as she backed away again "Yeah, I remember that time. Now I'll see you two later, and drink a Montez for me!" Gabriella called over her shoulder as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She looked around for Jake as she was walking over towards the kitchen knowing that's probably where Troy was and guessing and hoping that's where Jake went for a drink until she let out a strangled yelp as for the second time that night she felt herself get grabbed by the arm.

Gabriella didn't feel herself being pulled, as the person who had her arm just held her in place with a gentle hold as she looked up at the person who kept her in place and sigh in relief.

"You are one hard girl to get a hold of tonight."

* * *

**Author's note--So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? What about the ending? I personally think it's kind of obvious who said that, but if you still don't know you're free to guess. Hope you guys liked it and review please and thank you. :)**


	35. Mommy?

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Gabriella didn't feel herself being pulled, as the person who had her arm just held her in place with a gentle hold as she looked up at the person who kept her in place and sighed in relief._

_"You are one hard girl to get a hold of tonight."_

* * *

Gabriella saw the blonde hair, the tan skin, the light baby blue eyes that were shades lighter than Troy's, the small curling of the lips that showed how uncertain he was, but mostly she just saw her best friend.

Gabriella felt him let go of her arm as he gave her a nervous smile that showed a little of his white teeth.

"…Hey." Gabriella heard her own voice in the air as Jake and her were pressed tightly together near the front door as it seemed like the music that was just playing died down, the people around them didn't matter, the smell of alcohol was wiped away.

Jake shuffled his feet and Gabriella felt relieved that he was as nervous as she was. Her stomach felt like it was spinning at a million miles an hour, her hands were clammy, and her legs felt like they wanted to give out as it was all processing in her head that JAKE, her best friend was talking to her again!

"Um…" He reached his hand up and scratched the back of his neck, something that Gabriella picked up on that all guys like to do when they're nervous. "Can we um, go outside maybe?"

Gabriella looked behind her and for the first time in a minute noticed that the music was still playing loudly, there were kids grinding on each other, practically dry humping each other, and more people were drinking a brown murky liquid in clear plastic cups.

She looked back at Jake who still had that half smile on his face, "You know, so we can hear each other." Jake added as Gabriella didn't need to be asked twice and nodded her head.

"Yeah." She agreed verbally in a distant tone still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her best friend was talking to her again! She didn't care if he wanted to talk to her about dogs or even socks, she was glad that he was just talking to her!

He turned his back to her and opened the door as he stood off to the side a little so she could walk through first.

Gabriella felt her legs start moving and took a deep breath once she realized how cold it really was outside compared to inside where things were getting hot. She looked out further as she walked over to the porch railing and put her hands on it as she looked out into the dark blue almost black sky with the stars shining. There were cars parked up and down the street as she was sure that there was some around the corners too.

"Happy early birthday." Jake's voice brings Gabriella back into their world instead of thinking about other people's cars and she hears his footsteps getting closer and eventually feels his body stand next to hers.

"Thanks." Gabriella's voice was a lot quieter than what she expected as she turned her head slightly to see Jake gripping the railing same as her and just taking in everything.

Gabriella had a soft smile on her face as she kept staring at Jake to see if anything was different about him. Although they had only fought for a week or two, and not months, things could've changed and she wanted to be aware if anything did.

He looked normal besides the fact he had a little stubble on his chin giving him an even broodier look that he could pull off. His eyes were a little narrower than what she remembered but then again, it could be just him soaking in what he was about to say and what happened the last couple of days?

"So I was in my room yesterday and I realized something." Gabriella felt her forehead crease in curiosity as Jake used a declaring tone.

"Yeah?" Gabriella provoked him for more as he took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his short thick blonde hair.

"Yeah…" Jake turned a little to look at Gabriella. There was a pause as Gabriella wondered if that was it? Did he already say it and she missed it? She was ready to say something until he started speaking again, "I was wrong."

Gabriella did a double take on him as she opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly as she didn't know what to say. Was he taking the blame for fighting? But that wasn't like Jake, but then again she meant more to him than anybody else since they were best friends, well…besides Haley who was his girlfriend.

But this wasn't right. Them fighting all started with Gabriella making a bad decision and she knew that. If she let him take the blame for this then it's like she wasn't admitting to her being wrong and that was wrong itself. It wasn't fair that Jake was doing this. She had to say something.

"Jake, no you weren't." Gabriella's voice came out soft as she put her one hand tentatively on his forearm to keep him from turning away from her. He went to protest, Gabriella didn't even have to wait for him to open his mouth, she somehow knew that he was as she beat him to it. "Listen." She commanded softly as you could hear the music from inside blaring out into the cool air.

"No you listen." Jake said back before Gabriella could continue and she instantly was quiet as Jake's eyes seemed to be piercing through her, but not in anger, in a way that told her what he had to say was worth waiting.

"I just…" Jake blew out air as he turned away from her as if collecting his thoughts. "This is a lot harder than what I thought it would be." He admitted and Gabriella felt another soft smile come onto her face. Gabriella felt safer knowing he was feeling just like she was, and she wasn't imagining the weirdness between them, but all that would disappear soon once they talked about everything.

"You're doing good." Gabriella encouraged as he turned his head and gave her a smile acknowledging the fact that she said something before turning back to look straight ahead of him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I've known you for two and a half years." Gabriella nodded confirming this fact. "And all this time I've come to care about strong, independent Gabriella Montez who dances, who's smart, who's good at everything she does."

Gabriella squinted her eyes questionable at Jake. Did he really think that much of her? "Jake, I'm not--"

"But you are." Jake exclaimed with a smile of excitement that made Gabriella really believe him. "--were." He corrected himself as Gabriella swallowed the lump that was collecting in the bottom of her throat. What did he mean by 'were'? "And I think…we're both just growing up."

Jake sighed as his eyes bored into hers and she looked down at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze. What did he mean by this? She was always so good at reading him until lately and now she had no clue at where he was going with this.

"And in the middle of this all, I forgot that." Jake admitted as Gabriella snapped her eyes up almost as if she was in curiosity. Jake gave her a weak smile as he probably had no idea how Gabriella was gonna react to this since she had no idea herself. Of course she wasn't going to get mad, but she was just trying to decipher what Jake was saying.

"So when you started dating Troy I think that just brought to my attention that…we're barely kids anymore. Hell I'm 18, I'm counted as an adult and here you are…you're still independent, but you're letting someone else in, you're not dancing that much anymore so now you can explore other things, and you're moving on."

"I'm not--"

"Yes you are, and I was just being my idiot self thinking that it was wrong." Jake admitted as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and walked swiftly back and forth as if debating with himself if he should continue.

"Jake, it's okay." Gabriella reassured him as he all of a sudden stopped and she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders in a best friend kind of way.

"No, it's really not. I was stupid and I couldn't see that so I let my anger get the better of me and all you were doing was being there for Troy. We're both growing up and we both have people we care about in our lives, and I know that I will be there for Haley if she was feeling what Troy was feeling so it wasn't fair for me to get mad at you."

Gabriella shook her head, "I shouldn't of been so careless though. I should've taken into consideration about the English test, I should've thought about it more rationally, I should've--"

"You should've been angry at your best friend for not giving you a chance to explain the situation." Jake added as Gabriella stopped her ranting and he cut in. "I understand what you did for Troy. I think everyone that was at school Friday knew they were talking about him, and I know what that feels like, letting the school down and ruining their spirits."

Gabriella sighed, "But I want you to know that I'm gonna try harder. I'm not gonna blow off things anymore, especially school work, and I'm gonna balance out my schedule more. I promise." Gabriella declared as she swore she saw Jake's eyes light up.

Gabriella smiled brightly at him as he grinned down at her and engulfed her in a friendly hug. They were back, they were for sure best friends and now no one could question if they were fighting or not.

Gabriella knew Jake brought up good points though. They were growing up and part of growing up was discovering new things and to her, Troy was a new thing. He was a new relationship, new friendship, new romance, and new love.

Gabriella grinned even more as they pulled back. She loves Troy. She had been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks, and she knew she had been feeling something different, something she had never felt before, but she now knew. Troy was that new thing in her life and she was in the middle of not being able to think about what her life would be like without him. She was in love with him.

"Wow, I knew that you missed me, but not that much." Jake joked as Gabriella was like in a trance as she just kept smiling wildly. She was in love with Troy. She needed him in her life.

She needed his cocky self, his toothy grin, his laid back personality, his scent that she still wasn't able to name, but she would know the smell anywhere. She needed him, and she was now 100 percent sure. There were no doubts, she loves him.

"I love him." Gabriella hears her voice as Jake does a double take on her dazed face and Gabriella smiles just hearing her voice say that out loud. "I love him." She says a bit louder.

"You love?…" Jake now puts his hands on her two shoulders as he bends his knees so he's eye level with Gabriella. "…Troy?" Jake asks as his eyes go wide with amazement. He sure wasn't expecting this confession from her that night.

"I love him." Gabriella smiles even wider if that's even possible. "It all makes sense now. The feeling in the pit of my stomach…wow that sounded really cliché." Gabriella says with amazement still clearly written all over her face.

Gabriella sees Jake nodding slowly as if trying to take this all in. "Well then…" He draws out as he is still bending his knees to be at her level and is holding her in place. "Go tell him."

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed with a little more attitude than what she wanted. "Hell no!" Her voice drops as Jake looks at her like she's crazy.

"Why not?" He asks her in his normal tone.

"Shhh!" Gabriella hissed as Jake rolls his eyes but nevertheless lowers his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't say it back, then it will just be awkward and weird, and then we might break up." Gabriella said quickly in a hushed whisper.

Jake shrugged, "You'll never know until you try."

"I hate when you're right." Gabriella said just as the front door opened and a giggling Taylor came out.

Jake stood fully up as he took his hands back from Gabriella and they both gave Taylor an amused look as she stumbled through the door still holding her 'Montez' drink.

"There you are Gabs!" She yells even though she doesn't have to. "Troy has been looking for you everywhere! I found her!" She yells to the closed door and Gabriella and Jake hold back their laughs. "He said that it's very important and he's upstairs." Taylor reported.

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks Tay…" She turned back towards Jake. "So, we're um…good?" Gabriella asked as her nerves got to her all of a sudden. She had just made up with Jake and realized she loves Troy and now she had to go see Troy? Thank God she wasn't drunk so she wouldn't let it slip.

"More than good." Jake gave her a half hug as he started leading her to the front door that Taylor just went through again. "And remember, you'll never know until you try." He whispered in her ear before he pushed her through the crowd and left before she could retaliate.

* * *

Troy's heart was pounding. His head was swarming even though he only had one beer. He wanted to remember this night, even if that meant Gabriella didn't say it back or it totally backfired. He wanted to remember it so that just in case he had some sort of luck on his side, Gabriella said it back. He was finally going to tell her how he felt and he would've done it sooner that night but it seemed as if she disappeared thirty minutes before this.

He paced the room as he ran a hand through his hair and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He self consciously felt his front pocket to make sure the box was in there still.

He walked over to his messy desk and saw a picture of them just laying in his truck. He smiled and saw how perfectly Gabriella fit in his arms. How perfectly her body molded to his. How perfect that smile was on her face as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She was perfect and tonight he was going to tell her that.

His heart sped up even faster if that was even possible. He had to ask a very drunk Chad and Taylor to look for her so he could head upstairs to get her gift after waiting for about twenty minutes. He hadn't seen her since she walked over to find Jake, he was hoping things were going okay with them now, after all, Jake did show up.

He heard footsteps as he knew that he made it very clear to people that the upstairs was off limits. That was the only way his parents agreed to go out that night, if no one went upstairs to any of the guest bedrooms or their bedroom because they did not want a 'sex' house. His mom told him that would give them a very bad name on the street as he just rolled his eyes.

The doorknob turned and he whipped his head around as he put down the picture and waited anxiously for Gabriella to appear. It had to be her, the only other people up here were those who were waiting for the bathroom.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Gabriella appeared and quietly slipped into the room with a smile on her face before turning and shutting the door. If he didn't know any better then he would have to say that she looked almost as if she was happier than him. Which was a good sign, right?

"Hey Wildcat." He heard her soft voice over the muffled music from downstairs as she walked into the room more, but kept her distance as she fiddled with her hands almost nervously.

"Hey." He greeted back and even though he had seen her previously that night, this was different. He was ready to tell her, and he was risking their relationship for it because what if she didn't feel the same way? Then it would be weird and awkward and things wouldn't be the same.

He took a couple of steps forward and Gabriella must've heard him because she looked up and her eyes were twinkling even more than normal as her smile seemed to dim down and you could just read the nervousness on her face. What was wrong?

"Everything okay?" Troy asked uneasily as he tried to push what he was dying to tell her to the back of him mind so the caring side of him could come out.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I should be asking you that. You're the one that sent Tay after me." Gabriella joked as Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

It took Gabriella a second to relax in his arms as she moved her head into his chest more and breathed in his scent. Troy didn't know how he got so lucky, but there was something about Gabriella that just made him want to be better.

"I'm fine. Great even." Troy said and mentally rolled his eyes at how stupid that sounded. He was just scared to know the answer of what Gabriella really felt for him. He had never felt this vulnerable before. "I just--" Troy sighed in contemplating on whether or not to do this here again. "How did things work out with Jake?" Troy changed the subject and if Chad found out then he would never let Troy forget that he chickened out.

He felt Gabriella smile against his clad covered chest. "Good. Great even. We both made mistakes and we're good." Gabriella explained.

"That's great." Troy whispered as his left hand was wrapped securely around Gabriella's lower back, keeping her close, and his right hand was playing with one of her curls. There was nothing stopping him now. Gabriella was in a good mood, it was her birthday, and he loves her. There was nothing more to it.

"Yeah, now what's up with you?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her head back a little, but let Troy keep his hands on her.

"Happy Birthday." Troy said as he pulled his right hand back and made a move to get the black velvet box out of his pocket and held it up to Gabriella. Gabriella's mouth dropped open and soon a smile showed on her face. "Now before you say that it's too much, don't worry about it because you're worth it." Troy said as he handed her the box and she hesitantly opened it as she gave him a weary glance. Troy knew she was probably expecting to see a ring which he decided to stay away from since he knew nothing about that, and from the look on Gabriella's face she looked to be hundreds of times happier that it wasn't either.

Gabriella was silent as she hesitantly brought up her hand that wasn't holding the box and touched the gold locket that was sitting in the box that was attached to a chain. Her chocolate eyes looked up and Troy blinked in surprise that her eyes were actually glossy. Was she crying and more importantly, why?

"Wildcat it's…thank you." She said softly as Troy felt a proud smile take over his face. Now all she had to do was open it and the last of his nerves could finally go away.

"It opens." Troy instructed as he felt his arms grip onto Gabriella a little tighter to lead her over to his bed. "Come on." They both sat down as he turned his body a little to be facing Gabriella more. He saw Gabriella eyeing it closely, "Go ahead, open it." Troy said a little to eager as he was almost surprised that Gabriella didn't question him on his tone.

He saw Gabriella's small delicate fingers pry at the lock as almost afraid that she would break it, or she was scared to see what was inside of it and he suddenly felt his throat close up on him as he sucked in a breath and saw the three words on the inside and heard Gabriella take her own sharp breath.

Was that a good sign? He couldn't see her face as she was looking down and her curls were covering the side of her face. He reached out his hand and slowly moved the curls behind her ear to at least see the side of her face. He knew Gabriella wasn't one for cheesy things, and he normally wasn't either unless he was being his cocky self sometimes, but he found this time to be an exception.

He saw a tear fall down onto Gabriella's wrist as she finally looked up and blinked back more. She closed the locket and Troy didn't know if that was a good sign or not. He knew most girls would kill to have him feel this way about them, but Gabriella was different. She wasn't most girls.

"I love you too." Her voice was small as she turned her head and her amazed, but yet glossy eyes looked into his. He felt his breath hitch in his throat again as a smile took over Gabriella's face and she used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

His heart was pounding again as he felt his face break out into a smile and he literally pounced onto Gabriella making her fall back against his pillows he had on his bed. Troy put one hand on her lower side, and the other ran down her cheek as his lips brushed over hers.

"You're not just saying that are you, because I'd understand." Troy found himself saying even though he would pretty much be crushed.

"I do. I really do Wildcat." Gabriella breathed against his skin and her own hand ran briefly down his cheek and the other hand that was holding the jewelry box laid it down on the bed side table.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said with a smile on his face before Gabriella leaned her head up and connected their lips in a passionate lip lock. He didn't know if those three words could change something so simple as a kiss, but something was definitely different.

When they pulled back they were both panting as he leaned his forehead against hers and they stared into each other's eyes. "This has been the best birthday ever." Gabriella smiled up at Troy as both of her hands wound around his neck.

"And it's not even your birthday yet." Troy gave Gabriella a toothy grin as they brought their mouths together again briefly, rubbing slowly over each other. "I was…" They parted only to have their mouths run more frantically over each other. "So worried…" Troy panted more as Gabriella was breathless beneath him and he found it even more erotic as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. "That you would…" Gabriella's hands worked their way down Troy's back and up again as she pulled his head closer and connected their lips again. "Freak." Troy finally finished as he dove down again and made himself more comfortable by straddling her at the waist.

His tongue eagerly ran across her mouth before she opened hers and let him in. His tongue dueled with hers as she lifted her pelvis up slightly and rubbed it against his. He tore his mouth away from hers as the need for air became an issue. "Are we…" Gabriella stopped for a moment as Troy trailed hot kisses down her neck and sank his teeth in her sensitive spot knowing she liked it when he was a little rough, and the same went for him. He found it erotic when she would drag her teeth across his skin, harshly suck at his flesh until it was raw, and even scrape her nails into his back. Just thinking about it aroused him even more.

Troy heard the sweet giggle escape Gabriella's lips as he dug himself further into her neck making her flesh red. Gabriella was panting as she ran her hand through his hair, "Should we…uh, be doing this?" Gabriella finally managed to say as Troy gave one last bite down on her sweet skin as he looked up at her.

"We've done this before." Troy pointed out with a mischief smirk on his face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but…half our class is downstairs."

Troy shrugged as he pressed a kiss right above her cleavage. "So?…I have a lock." Troy wriggled his eye brows twice as Gabriella nodded her head eagerly.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she opened her front door at noon. It was now officially New Years Eve and in two days they would be back in school and Gabriella would have to start her busy dance schedule which she wasn't looking all that forward too, but if this was her last one then why not do it with a bang. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was telling her mom that she didn't want to dance anymore, but teach dance instead. And even though Gabriella would have to know dance to teach it, she knew enough to teach little kids and that was enough for her.

Gabriella shut the door behind her and looked around the house getting a weird feeling. Everything was too quiet for her liking. Usually her mom would be downstairs watching some chick flick while going over some papers, or she and Eric would be in the kitchen as he tried to teach her how to cook normal meals that didn't come in a box.

"MOM!" Gabriella shouted throughout the house as she dumped her black duffel bag by the door. Gabriella walked in further and to the stair case as she glanced around one more time to make sure she didn't miss any noise coming from their downstairs.

Gabriella shrugged as she saw her mother's car in the garage as she pulled her own car in so that meant that she must've been there. "MOM!" Gabriella called again as she walked up the stairs and made it to the top.

She turned left and saw that her mother's door was open only an inch or two, but it was dark so that must've meant that her blinds were down. She saw a dim light flicker and knew that was the TV under the door crack.

Gabriella walked slower up to her mom's door just incase she was in there with Eric, but heard no noise as she softly knocked on the door. "Mom?" Gabriella questioned as she stayed stationed on the outside of the door and waited for a response.

She waited a couple of seconds before she heard a sob and she immediately opened the door all the way to see tissues scattered around her mother's bed along with her mom who was in the center of her king size bed sitting with her back against the headboard and the TV on mute.

Her mom had red eyes, a blotchy face, her hair was in a messy bun like she slept in it all night, but her tired eyes contradicted that as it looked like she got no sleep at all and just laid there. What could've happened, she was supposed to be with Eric that night at the office before going out to dinner with him because they couldn't spend New Years together since Gabriella and her mom had a tradition where they ordered pizza and watched really low rated movies all night.

Gabriella's heart broke as she saw her mother in this state. Her mother's dark watery eyes looked up and she let out a sniffle as she was trying to control her cries around her daughter. Gabriella didn't understand how wonderful her night was and how much happiness she felt could all of a sudden be wiped away and now all she wanted to do was cry with her mother.

"Mommy?" Gabriella heard her voice squeak as she rushed over to her and threw her arms around the woman in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Note--So what do you guys think? I personally don't care for it at all, but I had my friend read it and she liked it so she convinced me to post it instead of delete it and start all over. Now the drama really starts and I'm surprised that I'm really excited to write it. So please review and tell me what you think, only a couple of chapters left, maybe nine or ten?**


	36. The Second Beginning

Gabriella groaned as the hot water hit her. It felt so good against her skin at 6:45 in the morning. She had just gotten done with an hour and a half practice, but it just wasn't any practice. It was her first intense practice since October and her body was killing. She fell two times trying to land a jump her mom had worked into her routine and had a huge bruise covering her knee cap to prove it.

Gabriella lathered the shampoo in her hair as her mother's voice seemed to stick in her mind, the piercing voice that was so different from New Years Eve clung to Gabriella's memory, instructing her on what she was doing wrong.

How could her mother go from practically falling apart two days ago to Army Sergeant the next? And it was all over Eric. Gabriella only got the short story from her mother, but even that was long enough to write a short story. His company that they both worked at needed someone to go over to France as the business was becoming international, and although that was good for the company, it wasn't for her mother.

But the catch is, they needed workers to go over there with Eric just to start out the business for two months and until they find people over in France to take over for them. Eric had asked Gabriella's mother to come and she had to turn him down. She had a daughter she couldn't be away from for two months, and not to mention Anna had countered with Eric that Gabriella needed someone there for her huge dance competition that could determine her future.

Eric and Anna had both raised their tempers and a fight broke out between the two and they said some words and basically they broke up. Anna was heartbroken and Gabriella was sad for her mother. She could tell her mom really liked this guy, and she personally wouldn't care if her mother went or not because that meant she wouldn't have to dance and she could have more time with everyone else.

After Gabriella rinsed the shampoo she put in the conditioner as her knee throbbed just thinking about how she was going to miss her very last class which was gym. It wasn't that bad though compared to before when she missed cooking also, at least her mom was letting her stay in school since they got their new classes today.

As Gabriella finished with her shower she did her normal routine, hair, face which only consisted of washing it, brushing her teeth, and light eye shadow as there was no reason to get all perked up for school, and then she grabbed her black duffel bag that should've held her jeans and a maroon tight fit cotton shirt that had some sarcastic saying on it, but instead she found her cute gray sweat pants that said "Nike" on the butt, a tight fitting black t-shirt that really showed off her curves, and a zip up jacket.

Gabriella sighed as she slammed her fist down on the counter. She was too tired to do this and she was in no mood to be late to school because she had to run home and change and then get hassled by her grandma. She would just have to wear that.

After Gabriella changed and zipped the sports jacket up she picked up her duffel bag and headed out to the dance part of the studio. Her mother was there sitting at the desk going through the scheduling book probably making sure that she didn't have two classes booked during Gabriella's dance time.

Her mother's head picked up and Gabriella could tell her brown eyes weren't as alive as they were a week ago, and that was due to the fact that her heart was broken and she didn't get that much sleep the previous night due to silently crying.

"Hey, so we have a four hour practice tonight, let's say 1:45 to 5:45? And then we can hit the weight room." Gabriella knew that tone she was using. It was the tone she used when she was suggesting something but really, you didn't have a choice as she was softly demanding it with her strict voice.

Gabriella shuffled her feet tot eh door even more to get out to her car as she stopped short and turned to her mother. What could she say to her? She just had a month and a half and then all this dancing crap would be over, or at least that's what she hoped. Gabriella nodded, "Yeah mom. That sounds good. That's right before my last class is." Gabriella confirmed with a forced smile that she was going to be using a lot lately, and what surprisingly looked a lot like her mother's lately too.

"Okay honey, don't be late and I'll see you later. And say hi to Troy for me." Anna added and Gabriella nodded before proceeding out to her car. At least her mother wasn't taking her anger out on hers and Troy's relationship…yet.

Gabriella jumped into her jeep and started the car and sped off. She could do this. She could last a couple of weeks making her mom happy and proud of her and then she would just have to muster up enough confidence to tell her she was done, unless she actually had scouts talking to her. That could be a problem, but she would deal with it when it happens.

Gabriella walked through the schools doors and people smiled and greeted her with 'Heys,' as Gabriella just politely nodded and smiled as she would catch up with them later when she wasn't in a crappy mood.

She turned into the hallway that held her locker and saw that Chad and Taylor were at Taylor's locker which was by Gabriella's. She approached them as they both turned and Gabriella smirked as she knew that she just interrupted them flirting.

"Hey Gabster." Chad greeted as he eyes the duffel bag that Gabriella was holding. "Dancing now?"

Gabriella nodded as she opened her locker, "Yeah, dance 24/7." Gabriella couldn't help the resentment in her voice. And it confused her because before Troy she loved dancing, but she was worn out from it. Doing one thing for a long time could make you lose interest and it should've saddened Gabriella that she was stopping, but it didn't because she had Troy.

"So what classes do you have now?" Taylor asked changing the subject knowing it was a touchy subject as Gabriella and her talked on the phone the other day.

"Um…" Gabriella dug through her locker to try to find her schedule they all received the week before Christmas Break started. "Earth Science, German one so that should be easy since it'll be with mostly freshman," Gabriella saw Chad make a face as she rolled her eyes and Taylor smacked his chest playfully, "Lunch, some nutrition class, health class, and then gym."

"We don't have anything together." Taylor pouted.

"That's because you have all AP classes Tay." Chad pointed out as he connected their hands and Gabriella smiled. "But Gabs and I have our first class together so that can be fun."

"Sure, mock me with it." Taylor said dramatically. "And all the while I'll be in class with Nose-picker-Alex."

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that came onto her face. "It's not our fault that you're smart Tay." Gabriella mocked along with Chad as the three of them started walking off towards homeroom as various students came up to Chad to do their guy handshake, or they would nod at the three.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she smirked at Gabriella as Chad pulled her tighter to his side and they stopped outside Ms. Darbus' classroom where they saw the teacher sitting at her desk looking strictly at the notebook in front of her.

"So do you have any classes with Troy?" Taylor asked with a sly smile on her face. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor as Taylor had been hinting and joking around with Gabriella since Gabriella had told her two days ago after calming her mom down that her and Troy had said to each other the night before that.

"Smooth Tay." Chad commented with a smile as he then turned towards Gabriella. "But do you?" Chad asked.

Gabriella smiled as she thought about the blue eyed, brown haired boy who was captivating her mind the last two days. She hadn't seen him since she left his house on New Years Eve since they were both busy, Troy had his family events to attend one last time before school started and Gabriella had her mom to care for.

"Um…I think we all have gym together still unless someone had to switch,…" Gabriella trailed off waiting for their responses as Taylor and Chad looked down at their schedules and both nodded to confirm that they had gym last period along with Jake, Troy and her. Gabriella by now after talking about their schedules for the last couple of minutes forgot that she had to leave early. She hadn't had to leave early for a while now and she didn't even realize she forgot something. "And then I have health class with him."

Taylor huffed, "Maybe he's in AP Science?" Taylor said gloomily as she scoffed at the ground.

Chad let out a chuckle, "Yeah, Troy in an AP class." He laughed again as Gabriella and Taylor both rolled their eyes.

"He was in AP Math." Gabriella defended her boyfriend as Chad seemed to stop laughing at his own mistake.

"Great, so I'm the stupid one." He faked hurt and then looked down at his schedule again as the warning bell went off. "And I have chemistry with Jake second block before lunch so my first half of the day I won't have to worry about having boring friends in the two classes."

Taylor narrowed her eyes on her boyfriend as he was just rubbing it in her face that she didn't have classes with any of her closer friends. "You are going to regret mocking me later Danforth." Taylor warned as he flashed her a bashful smile and Gabriella wondered if this is what her and Troy acted like.

"And after lunch Troy and I have study hall so that takes place of a free--"

"Wait, how can you and Troy afford to take another free block?" Taylor asked as Gabriella felt her forehead scrunch up too. They had a 45 minute free period last semester, taking up a half a credit and then if they had a block study hall that's another hour and a half.

"Not a free block, a study hall." Chad pointed out just as kids hurried past them to their classes even though they had four minutes left and Gabriella hadn't seen Jake nor Troy yet.

"What's the difference?" Gabriella asked as there really wasn't one.

Chad shrugged, "Different spellings, and instead of signing out on a clipboard we have to go to the library where a teacher checks us in before we give her a pass." Chad yawned. "And we can afford having less credits since next year we'll just make it up."

"Who will make what up?" A cool voice asked from behind Gabriella as she felt the pair of familiar arms slip around her waist and pull her back into his hard chest. She felt his nose nuzzle against her neck as his lips brushed ever so lightly against her neck before his chin rested on her shoulder.

Gabriella giggled as she felt her knee hurt a little with the little extra weight Troy was putting on her shoulder as Chad and Taylor both rolled their eyes. Maybe Troy and her were worst with the flirting than they were?

"So Bolton, how did your parents find the house?" Chad asked with a smirk as Gabriella felt Troy's shoulders shrug from behind her.

"They said it looked like a 17 year old boy who tried to clean their house, so coming from my mom that is high appraise." Troy said as Chad nodded and the second warning bell went off. The two did their guy handshake as Chad and Taylor head into the classroom.

"So…" Troy drew out the word as Gabriella felt her body being turned and her back hit the wall softly. "How's your mom?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged.

She really didn't know the answer. Sure she was there for her mom so she had someone to talk to, but her mom wasn't one for sharing her feelings, especially when it comes to guys.

"I don't know, she's working out her problems through my dancing. It's all the same." Gabriella said quietly and looked up into Troy's warm blue eyes.

"How are you beautiful?" Troy questioned as his arms caged her in and more students passed them to go into their homeroom.

Gabriella shrugged, she didn't want him to worry about her as her body was just sore, but it would loosen up over the next couple of days or if she was lucky she could take Advil during lunch and it should be better by the night.

"My knee has a bruise, but it's not that bad and basically my mom and I just have a rough idea on what my routine is gonna be." She explained as Troy looked at her with concern.

"How big?" His voice asked as their two hands laced, but he still held her against the wall.

"How big?" Gabriella asked slowly as if processing what he was asking. She could feel his breath against her face making her almost forget what they were talking about.

"The bruise Gabi, which leg?" Troy stepped back as he stared down at her clad covered legs.

"Wildcat, it's not that bad." Gabriella said with a sweet smile as she saw him shake his head in disbelief and she rolled her eyes at his concerning side that was also stubborn. "It's my right, I landed on it very…hard." She finished lamely as he bent down and rolled up her sweatpants and came face to face with a bruise that was the size of practically her whole kneecap and it didn't blend in well with her tan skin as it stuck out like a sore thumb that looked like it would be there for a while now.

"Ha, it isn't that bad?" Troy asked sarcastically as Gabriella felt his fingers tracing it slowly. "It looks bad."

Gabriella shook her leg away from Troy and shook her leg a second time to get her sweatpants to fall over her leg again. Troy stood up as Gabriella shrugged, it didn't feel as bad as it looked. "It's fine Wildcat, but I love you for caring."

Troy smiled at her showing his pearl white teeth that made Gabriella want to melt in her spot. "Well I love you for loving me." Troy stepped closer and brushed his lips against Gabriella's for the first time in two days.

The light kiss became more intense as his tongue slipped into her mouth and explored the all well known crevices of her mouth. Her tongue ran over his as he pulled back for the need of air.

"I've been waiting for that." Gabriella whispered with a smile as barely anyone was in the hallway and Troy leaned his forehead against her own.

"Hey, no PDA!" A deep voice called out startling Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella looked behind Troy's shoulder and saw the blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Jake flashed them a smile. She had seen him the previous day for an hour and they just hung out in his room looking up Ohio State college information and records. Gabriella was really impressed with where Jake was going and couldn't wait until he got to visit for a weekend to just check out the campus in March.

"Funny." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Coming from the guy who's always with his girlfriend."

Jake rolled his eyes now, "You two make me sick."

He walked inside as there was just a minute left to get to homeroom. Gabriella smiled as Troy smiled down at her. After their time alone in Troy's bedroom during the party she had told him all about her and Jake making up and Troy made her convinced that he would try to get along with Jake again because he never really did have a problem with him to begin with. He had reassured her that everything would work out.

"What?" Gabriella asked as her shy side came out once she noticed Troy was staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just…you're happy again." He commented as the final bell indicating they were late rang and the two both jumped and hurried into the room just as the bell stopped ringing earning a dirty glance from Ms. Darbus before making it to their seats.

* * *

Troy looked at the brunette girl with the tan skin in front of him. He was seated at a table that held two not paying attention to the teacher as she gave one of those first day class lectures on the rules. How hard could a health class be?

He looked briefly away from the backside of the brunette and at the boy who was on the soccer team draw little cartoons into the margins of his notebook. They were sat in a seating chart as the teacher liked to keep the opposite sexes away from each other as much as possible and all Troy wanted to do was run his hands down her sides, wanting and needing to touch her.

Troy snapped out of his trance as he heard chairs moving and people started to walk around the classroom and finding their friends to talk as they only had five minutes left of the block class. Troy saw the soft brown eyes staring at him as he smirked.

"So Nike, huh?" Troy smirked even more as Gabriella blushed a little realizing he was staring at her butt that read those words.

Troy saw her petite shoulders go up and down in a shrug, "Yeah well I forgot to pack other clothes this morning since it was 4:30, way too early to get up." Gabriella countered as Troy wrapped his hand over hers that was just laying on the table.

Her hand fit perfectly in his and he flashed her a smile. He wouldn't lie if anyone asked, he was concerned about her dancing like this again, but it was just something he would have to live with and he had to keep reminding himself that Gabriella has been doing this for quite some years before this too.

"And what's under the jacket?" Troy heard himself ask as Gabriella bit her lip with a small smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gabriella shot back as she stood up when the bell sounded and she stood, waiting for Troy to come.

Troy got up and grabbed his planner and one notebook as he slipped his arm around her lower back loving the feeling she created whenever their bodies came into contact.

"So to gym class?" Troy asked as he hadn't admitted to Gabriella yet, but he had lost his schedule that morning.

Troy saw Gabriella eying him carefully as they walked down a flight of stairs. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know, what does your schedule say? I left mine in my locker and we all know that we probably won't see it now." Gabriella said with a smile on her face as Troy tore his eyes away from hers because he then knew that he would end up admitting that he didn't have it.

"Um…never mind, we have gym." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. All of a sudden he felt his body being pressed against the cold wall and Gabriella's small hands gripping his upper arms as she smiled seductively up at him.

She leaned up and Troy felt her sweet tasting lips on his own and they moved together. He loved this side of her, lately that day she would just come up to him and kiss him for no reason and Troy was lapping it up like a little kid on Christmas.

Troy smiled when Gabriella pulled her lips away from him but kept her body close. He was just dying to run his hands along her sides, but if he did he could guarantee that once he got going they would be late for class, and even though that didn't stop him before Gabriella was persistent about not being late anymore.

"What was that for?" Troy breathed out as Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm just trying to make up for the loss of time we're gonna have together." She smiled at him as her right hand came up and played with the collar of his white and dark blue polo.

"Well in the case…" Troy flirted as his one hand that wasn't holding his notebook and planner came up and played with the end of a curl that was framing his girlfriend's face. Before Troy could even attach his lips to Gabriella's smooth skin something made both of them jump apart.

"Troy! Miss Montez, great to see you two are early for class." Troy's dad's voice rang out as Gabriella jumped back from Troy and they both whipped their heads to the side to see him approaching from down the hall with a clipboard in hand.

Troy looked at his dad irritated for ruining the moment even though the moment was in the halls of East High. The older version of Troy though didn't keep going to the gym which was down the halls, he actually stopped by them to talk.

Gabriella bit her lip a littler nervously as Troy stay leaned against the wall. "Hey Coach Bolton." Gabriella greeted.

"Hello Gabriella. How's your guys' classes so far?" Coach Bolton asked with a smile obviously not seeing what he was doing wrong with his son right now and ruining the time he had left with Gabriella before she had to rush out and dance.

"They're going good. How's your day going?" Gabriella asked politely as Troy rolled his eyes and connected their hands when his dad was starting to answer.

"She can be a little demanding…well most of the time." Troy heard Gabriella reply to something his dad said.

"And then she needs to have the gym all cleared out by 4 tonight because she needs it for play practice because they can't possible work on their play if the stage crew is setting up the set." Troy heard his dad go on.

"Well, look at the time." Troy said cutting off whatever Gabriella was going to say next. "It's almost time for class." Troy shot his dad a look as they had very specific rules about when to talk to each other in school and when Troy was trying to flirt with his girlfriend was not a time to cut in and start up a conversation about stage crews.

Gabriella giggled, "Wildcat, we're going to the same place."

Troy shrugged, "Well then I guess you better go dad before the bell goes off, and we'll follow after a respectful thirty seconds."

Jack rolled his eyes along with Gabriella, "Actually I'm not teaching you this week. I'm switching classes with Ms. Graham since she is the gymnastics coach and would probably be better at teaching you guys that then I would."

Troy saw Gabriella's eyes light up, "So we're doing gymnastics?"

"For a short unit, and--" Just then the bell went off as Troy smiled at his dad in a winning way as Jack rolled his eyes. "I guess you two better go, I'm coming in later though so I want to see Gabriella keeping you in line." Jack joked as Gabriella laughed and Troy just pulled her along.

"Yeah, that's…" Troy trailed off as he pulled Gabriella along faster.

"Whoa…Wildcat, what's up with the running?" Gabriella joked.

Troy shrugged once they opened the gym doors and saw mats on the ground. "Just um…eager." Once the door was closed he swiftly turned around and pressed a kiss to her lips before Gabriella could respond, but as fast as he kissed her he pulled away with an innocent smile on his face. "See you soon beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he smirked when he heard her swallow hard and pulled away to go head into the locker rooms.

* * *

The sweet laugh filled Troy's ears as he had his hands on her lower hips behind the free throw line. "Come on Gabi, you should be able to do this." Troy taunted as Gabriella laughed again while his warm fingers slid under her yellow t-shirt and rubbed circles in her two sides on her waist as she held a basketball in her hands.

Troy was breathing softly in her ear as he had his head closer to hers while looking at the hoop just messing around with Gabriella after gym and waiting for basketball to start. It was the end of the day and basketball wouldn't start for another ten minutes and Troy was happy that Gabriella was staying to keep him company.

"Wildcat, I won't be able to if you're breathing down my neck." Gabriella's voice filled the air of the empty gym as Troy chuckled again and spun her around in his arms making Gabriella drop the basketball in the process.

Troy connected their lips as Gabriella emitted a small giggle before she kissed back and they were walking slowly backwards over to the wall that was between the girls and boys locker rooms.

"Wildcat, we're gonna get caught by your dad again." Gabriella scolded as Troy smiled against her cheek bone and kissed his way down her neck feeling the need of her within his body.

"Not if we're in here." Troy said as his hands gripping Gabriella's waist moved her in front of the girl's locker room and led her through. Right when the door shut Troy's mouth was attached at Gabriella's neck as he spun her around one more time and pushed her body against the wooden door like a barricade.

His hands trailed up and grazed the underside of her breasts as Gabriella moaned lightly in Troy's ear as her pelvis rubbed against his causing sparks to ignite. "I've been waiting all day for this." Troy said huskily in her ear as Gabriella grinned.

"Me too." She said back with a teeth showing smile before she connected their mouths in a passionate, hot, kiss that seemed too short before they ran out of air.

Troy wedged his tongue in between her lips as Gabriella played tag with his tongue and teased him by running her hand down Troy's clad covered six pack before resting above the waist line of his black athletic shorts and playing with the material.

Troy's hands slid under her shirt and quickly made their way to her bra covered breasts and started massaging them, running his hands all over her body as their mouths pulled away from each other, panting for air as Gabriella's mouth latched onto his neck instantaneously.

Gabriella sucked harshly as her hands ran through his hair wildly, making sure to leave her mark. They had showed PDA at school before, occasionally taken over an empty classroom for a heated make out session, but not once had they ever had sex at school.

Gabriella trailed hot kisses up his neck and jawbone as Troy turned his head and Gabriella turned hers the other way giving Troy better access to her side of the face as he expertly nipped at her ear lobe while they were both panting.

"Troy…" Gabriella panted as her right hand dipped lower and rubbed over Troy's groin through his shorts.

"Gabi…" Troy said back huskily as he felt a moan come through his mouth as Gabriella's hand continued to tease him through his shorts. "I'm so glad…" Troy tried to catch his breath. "You didn't have…dance." He finally finished as he felt Gabriella tense up from under his arms that were caging her in.

Her hands stopped moving as they both dropped from Troy's neck and groin to her sides lifelessly as if in shock. He slowly pulled back wondering what he said or did to make her freeze up like this.

Troy gave her a quizzical look as Gabriella's eyes were wide. "I have to go." She says all of a sudden as she steps out from behind Troy's caging arms and Troy looks at her like she's nuts.

Gabriella straightens out her shirt a little as she mats down her hair to make it less bed like as it was only up against the door…and wall.

"What?" Troy asked as he was still staring at her and Gabriella whips open the locker room door and he has no choice but to follow her. What did he do? What did he say?

"I have to go Wildcat, I'm so sorry. I totally spaced and now I'm an hour late. My mom is going to kill me." Gabriella said quickly as she looks at the clock frantically.

"Your mom?" Troy asked slowly as he tried to keep his mind on the matter that was happening now and not seconds before this.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be in gym and God!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Could I get anymore stupider and space out more?" She asked herself more out loud than Troy. "I have to go Wildcat, but I'll call you." Gabriella ran up quickly to him as she pecked him sloppily on the side of his mouth as Troy just stared in amazement trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a minute ago they were about to have sex and now she was leaving. "I love you." Gabriella whispered with dead seriousness in her voice that made Troy automatically look down at her.

"I love you too." Troy said as Gabriella broke out into a smile with just hearing those four words.

"I got to go, but I'll call you later!" Gabriella yells back to him as she was already halfway to the exit and by now Chad and Zeke had filed into the gym just coming out of the locker room.

Troy shook out of looking at Gabriella's retreating back as the gym door closes and she's no where to be seen now. Spending a whole month like this was going to be hard.

* * *

Gabriella was panting as her back connected solidly with the hard wood dance floor under her. She winced a little hoping that she had just imagined falling, but she didn't as her knee throbbed and her back now ached again.

"You were late coming out of the jump." Gabriella heard her mom comment from her standing form over by the music player at the back of the room.

She had been trying to get this dance move for thirty minutes and it wasn't happening as she would either end up slipping and catching herself making it look really sloppy, or she would fall which this was her tenth time doing and it was starting to really hurt as she was sure she had just gotten another bruise on her body.

Gabriella used what energy she had left after dancing for three hours straight to get up and off the floor as her mom stopped the music. "So what do I need to do?" Gabriella asked as she already knew what she had to do, but maybe her mom had another idea.

"Don't be late." Her mother's voice said as Gabriella shut her eyes, looking away from her. She could deal with this though. Her mom should be back to her nice and calm self once this competition was over and Eric was back in town so maybe they could work through their problems, but there was a lot of doubt to that. Her mom never went easy when it came to dancing. She took everything serious when it came to this.

Gabriella sighed as she straightened out her high pony tail, "Mom, can I have a break to eat?" Gabriella asked as she turned on her heel so she didn't have to see her worn out body in the mirror.

"No eating right now." Anna said sternly as she fingered the remote in her hands that went along with the stereo. Gabriella nodded her head slowly trying to convince herself that her mom was just like this because Eric was gone and that she really cared about Gabriella's future, which was true, but this was already getting to be too hard. Maybe to get her mom to lay off is through guys that she's dating? Or maybe it was just Eric?

Gabriella shook her head as she looked at her mom like she was crazy once her stomach growled, that was the final straw. "Do you know how many calories I am burning off, I need food." Gabriella pleaded.

"Then eat it on your own time, and not mine." Anna said. "Now get back to your routine." Gabriella turned around and shut her eyes while rubbing her temples. Her body hurt, her head hurt, and her stomach was hungry. Anna sighed as she watched Gabriella listen to her once again, "Gabs, how about we eat after one more time of running through it and we can even eat out if you want." Anna offered.

Gabriella's face lit up. She didn't care of this was a one time thing her mom was gonna do since she was supposed to be eating healthy because of training, or this was just a way to get over Eric and grieve more by eating out, but whatever it was Gabriella wasn't questioning it, especially if it got her out of weight lifting that night. "Okay mom." Gabriella said with a small smile as she looked back at her mom before the music started and Anna gave Gabriella a matching small smile.

* * *

**Author's Note--So I lied unintentionally, I've gone through my plans for this story and decided I better have some chapters in it to lead up to the drama and fights a little bit more, although I hope you could definitely see how things for Gabriella are slowly going to get annoying with her mom, especially if she won't see Troy that much and her mom is pushing her to dance even more. Review please and tell me what you think…thanks.**


	37. We Need to Talk

"Mom, there's a reason why no one does that in their routine. It's too risky." Gabriella's panting voice was barely made out as Anna turned the music off and looked at her daughter. It was Tuesday in the morning, her second day of dancing again and Gabriella over and over again had to remind herself that her mother was going through a break up, she had to put up with her attitude because god only knows how much her mother has had to put up with her bad attitudes in the past.

Gabriella looked at the wall to where she's supposed to do a wall flip. It was hard for some people, but Gabriella should've been able to do it. Which she could, except when she's coming out of a spin and jump so close to the wall that it barely gave her any running room to give herself more momentum.

"I know it's risky, but I thought we always went for the big points." Anna pointed out instead of questioned as she had her hands on her hips looking her daughter over to see how her reaction would be.

Gabriella sighed, there was a reason why kids in her age group didn't do wall flips, they were too risky. If you fell then that basically threw your whole routine off if you missed a beat, or you actually hurt yourself, but it was true. Gabriella knew it, they always went for the big points, but even Gabriella knew that this could possibly not work if she didn't have enough room to get momentum and her knee and back were still killing her.

"We do." Gabriella said skeptically as she eyed the wall up and down again. Her routine was in the hip hop category and she had almost the whole routine mapped out, now all she had to do was get it pieced together as half of the moves she's never even done in other competitions. "It's just…what if I mess up?" Gabriella asked slowly and quietly as she was almost ashamed to admit that she could make mistakes.

Anna shrugged, "Don't." She said as if it was as simple as that. Gabriella looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Scouts are gonna be there, and we're gonna show them what you're really made of."

Gabriella looked away from her mother and closed her eyes. She breathed deep, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She was doing this for her mother and maybe a little bit for her grandmother. Each one of them were great dancers and neither one of them had luck on their side as they both got injuries or in her mom's case, pregnant. She would do this one last competition and go out with a bang.

"Fine." Gabriella finally huffed out as she backed up a couple of feet from the solid wall.

Anna smiled reassuringly as she watched her daughter. "Okay, now you want to get a good running start for now until you get the hang of it. And then when you're running you want your first foot to land about chin height up on the wall as you use it to push off and then your other foot will be coming up slightly above your first one and you use that to push off along with your arms which help you swing your body around." Anna described as Gabriella nodded.

Her head was spinning, she tried to remember what her mom had said, she tried to picture what her mother did a couple of minutes ago and nodded her head again as if confirming that she could do this, when in reality she fell flat on her back.

Gabriella groaned as she rolled over on her stomach, her back was now really hurting. She swore she was seeing stars as you could almost still hear the echo of her back hitting the hard dance floor in the studio.

Gabriella shut her eyes in pain and tiredness as Anna shut off the music. "Not bad…for the first time."

Gabriella snapped her eyes open. Not bad!? That was horrible, she got her two feet on the wall, and fell before even getting her legs over her head! How is that not bad?

"We'll keep working on that tonight." Anna commented. "You did good today kid." Gabriella heard her mother compliment as she reluctantly got off the ground and groaned as she rubbed her shoulder blades. These practices were hell, and even though her mother seemed to be keeping a good spirit through it, she still had her bitchy moments, but Gabriella could tell that she was at least trying to make an effort of being nicer than before.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said as she winced a little when her shoulder bumped into the archway of the bathroom.

* * *

He searched for the brown eyed brunette girl who seemed to be late today. He leaned against the cool locker with his arms crossed over his chest, just staring down the hall of the kids walking around in bunches. Chad and Taylor were next to him at her locker talking about what they were gonna do over the weekend.

Kids were swarming past them to get to their next class, lockers, or lunch. "I am hungry." Troy could hear his best friend in the background as his eyes scanned over the hallway once more before turning to stare at the two people holding hands waiting with him.

"What class is she coming from Tay?" Troy asked as he looked down the other hallway briefly.

He saw Taylor's shoulders go up and then down in a shrug. "I think maybe German, but I could be wrong."

Troy nodded as he turned his head and his heart nearly skipped a beat and his stomach turned. He saw the brunette walking down the hallway with Jake as she seemed to be walking a little slower than normal. She had on a smile and her eyes sparkled and Troy found that a smile took over his face by just watching her.

He saw Gabriella and Jake both lean in a give each other a half hug before the blonde hurried off to his next class and Gabriella slowly approached them while leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy had barely seen Gabriella that day except homeroom, but they didn't get to talk since she just made it in the classroom before the bell rang and Ms. Darbus came waltzing into the room, and even then Troy thought something seemed off about her and the way she moved. Everything just seemed to be going slower with her for some reason.

"Hey." He said softly as he could almost see Chad behind himself roll his eyes.

"Can we eat now?!" He asked impatiently as Troy raised his hand and waved it carelessly.

"You two can go, I want to talk to Gabi for a minute." Troy saw Gabriella look up at him curiously with worry as her big brown eyes bored into his blue piercing ones and he cracked another smile at how just a sentence could draw her attention in.

"What's up Wildcat?" Gabriella asked softly as she interlaced their hands together and Troy still felt sparks fly through his arm and into his body with just the slightest body contact with her.

Troy looked out of the corner of his eye to see that there was only a small amount of people in the hall. "Nothing much, just…" He trailed off as his fingers delicately played with one of her curls that came down just an inch below her shoulders. "I didn't get to see you this morning." He commented and if it was anyone else he would call them whipped, but he was just concerned. Something was off and he could feel it.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was late leaving the studio, took a little extra energy today." Gabriella let out a forced laugh as Troy knew that his eyes were bleeding into her, showing off his concern that he would've laughed at a year ago.

Gabriella must have caught on that he was being serious as he looked her over to see if something was different. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a dark blue 'Ford Truck' shirt that fit her curves and was short sleeves showing off her little toothpick arms and that's when he saw it.

It was dark blue and black on her very top shoulder so you could only see a quarter size of it as the rest of the bruise looked to be hiding underneath her shirt more towards her back.

"Gabi," Troy cooed softly as his hand went up and touched it slightly as Gabriella jerked away with a sheepish smile on her face. "What happened?"

Gabriella turned her head away from him as she looked at herself and to Troy it seemed as if this was the first time Gabriella was seeing it as she turned back to look at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I fell this morning flipping on a wall."

Troy did a double take as this was not something you heard everyday. She was flipping on a wall? What did that mean? "What?" He asked with some amusement showing through his small smile.

Gabriella giggled. "Come on." She urged as she connected their hands again and Troy felt his legs walking with her towards the busy lunch room. "I was trying out a new dance move and fell this morning."

Troy nodded. This was just something he would have to get used to. It wasn't like her whole body was covered in bruises, but this one looked really bad on her shoulder, but if she wasn't complaining about it then he wasn't going to push it because he didn't want to upset her.

"So what do you say about going to Tyson Beach after my playoff game this Friday night?" Troy asked. "We can get some alone time and just do absolutely nothing." Troy tempted as they turned the corner and he saw Gabriella look regretfully down at the ground.

"Um…" She bit her lip nervously as Troy's face faltered a bit, but he quickly fixed it as he didn't want to make her feel guilty for turning him down once. "I actually don't even know if I can make it to your game." Gabriella said in a quick whisper.

Troy nodded as his smile was wiped off his face, but he tried to hold in his disappointment. But he wasn't idisappointed in Gabriella, it was far from disappointment in Gabriella, it was more just in general and the situation. But he would get over it, or at least that's what he told himself.

"It's okay, it's just like any other basketball game." He tried to make the situation lighter as he saw the regretful frown on Gabriella's face.

"But it's your first playoff game Wildcat, promise me you'll let me make it up to you?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed, he didn't want her to feel like she owed him something. "Please?" She pleaded.

Troy reluctantly nodded, "Yeah. How about I just come after my game and watch your practice?"

Gabriella hesitated again, but finally nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." They neared the wooden doors that lead to the busy cafeteria, but before Troy could open them for Gabriella he felt her tug at his hand and pulled him over to the wall.

She gripped his upper arms as she pulled his body closer towards hers and leaned up to connect their lips in a short kiss. But even in that short kiss Troy still felt butterflies in his stomach as he smiled down at her. "I love you." Her voice seemed to sing out in a quiet voice so not to disturb the other classes around them.

"I love you too." Troy smirked down at her as he no longer felt hungry for food. He just wanted alone time with his girlfriend. He leaned down and connected their lips again as Gabriella's hands wound themselves around his neck lightly and his hands stayed stationed on her lower hips. "You hungry?" He asked against her lips.

Gabriella shook her head slightly to the side making sure that her lips brushed up against his. "No."

Troy licked his lips a little as his eyes showed mischief. "Follow me." He grabbed her hand and started to direct her away from the lunch room and down the hall again.

He heard the sweet giggle come from her mouth again as he turned his head briefly and saw that they had at least a good twenty minutes and he was going to use it wisely. "Where are we going Wildcat?"

Troy smirked, "I happen to know this place that doesn't have a class going on right now." He turned down the hallway again and came face to face with two wooden doors in the back of the school.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as she stood to the side of him. "Figures, this is like your home."

Troy wriggled his eye brows twice, "What's mine is yours baby." He opened the door for her as she deliberately ran her hand over the fly of his jeans while walking past him and into the empty gym.

Troy took a deep breath as he shut the door behind himself. He knew that the three gym teachers were all taking their lunch breaks right now as this was the only time they didn't have a class to teach.

"Where is everyone?" Gabriella questioned as Troy followed her further into the gym.

He eyed her up as she turned around and didn't even deny that he was checking her out as a light blush went up on her cheeks. "They're not here." He answered smartly as Gabriella gave a sarcastic laugh while he advanced her and backed her up into the wall.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but--" Gabriella was cut off as Troy crashed his lips down on her and smirked as he heard her gasp into the kiss. His hands ran through her hair and down her back to right above her butt.

He slid his tongue in her mouth as her hands massaged the back of his head and neck and he held back a moan of pleasure. He broke their kiss and started a trail down her jaw line and down her neck as he made sure to graze his teeth over the skin, causing Gabriella to shiver with goose bumps from just his touches.

"Someone's gonna catch us…" Gabriella breathed out as she tried to control her regular breathing, but let out a little yelp of surprise as Troy sank his teeth into her skin, sucking harshly, but not hard where it hurt her greatly to leave his mark.

"No." He let out his simple answer quickly as he connected his lips to her skin once again as Gabriella let out a small moan and raked her hand through his hair.

* * *

Troy heard the ball go swish as he smiled and he jogged to get his rebound. He loved two things about the gym, one: he liked having it himself while just shooting hoops. There was just something about it that calmed him, and two: he liked being alone in the gym with Gabriella and one of their hot make out sessions.

He smiled to himself just thinking about how he spent his lunch time and even though they didn't pass the make out stage, he really didn't expect them too since they were in school and even though it was unlikely for his dad to come back early from his lunch, it would be immensely better for him to walk in on his son only making out with Gabriella than to see him getting a blow job from Gabriella.

He dribbled the ball back to the free throw line and lined up perfectly as he had been shooting free throws since he could basically walk. He heard Chad's voice enter the locker room as he shot the ball again only to have it go right in again.

Everyone else was just getting in the locker room and if not then they were headed to the locker room as Troy just stayed in his gym clothes while Chad had to change back to go give Tay a quick ride home, and then come back fast before his dad noticed which he wouldn't because practices now didn't start until 3 instead of 2:30 like before.

Troy grabbed the ball again and went to a different shooting spot behind the three point line. "I envy you." A girl's voice said as he could hear her walk into the gym.

Troy smiled just hearing her voice as he turned around and looked at Gabriella who had a content smile on her face. But he was confused, why wasn't she at dance?

"Why would you envy me?" He asked curiously as he saw her shoulders go up and then down in a shrug.

"You do things with your heart." Gabriella smiled sweetly as she rolled her eyes sarcastically and quickly stole the ball from Troy as he did a double take from where the ball used to sit in his hands to where it was now in Gabriella's.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left an hour ago?" Troy asked as Gabriella bounced the ball uninterested in it.

"I did, but my jeep wouldn't start." Gabriella stated dully. "So forgetful me left my cell phone in my locker, and I had to come back into the building, but who just happened to be walking on by?" Gabriella didn't give him time to answer as he just waited for her to finish her story which he kind of found cute and interesting. "But my grandmother, and thank God she didn't give me a detention, but instead she pulled me into her classroom and made me call my mom from there since you're not allowed to have cell phones during class time."

Gabriella looked up at him as she sighed and Troy offered her a small smile. "But you got a hold of your mom and she's okay with you not getting there on time?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, we're having my jeep towed and she should be here any minute to come and pick me up."

"Maybe it's time to get rid of your jeep." Troy suggested with a smile thinking of her jeep wrangler that she cherished.

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed feigning hurt. "I could never give up my one true love." Gabriella mocked as Troy stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "Oh, real mature Wildcat." Gabriella said.

Troy smirked at her, "I'll show you mature." Just then Troy lunged at Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she tried to run, but got nowhere as he swung her around making her laugh and joined along as they didn't realize the two pairs of eyes on them.

"Wildcat, put me down!" Gabriella squealed as Troy gripped her tighter and swung her around one more time before putting her on her feet, but didn't let go of her as her back molded into his chest.

"I'm enjoying this too much." Troy chuckled into her ear as his fingers started moving against her stomach making her squirm in his grasp, and her laugh filling the gym.

"Please Wildcat?" She got out through her laughing.

"Say the magic words." Troy urged with amusement.

"I love you?" Gabriella more like questioned as Troy's fingers stopped moving and she turned around in his grasp, but before he could lower his lips towards her own, he came face to face with an orange basketball Gabriella shoved in between them, creating space as she laughed and he knocked it away before he pulled Gabriella towards him again and gave her a light kiss.

"Love you too." He breathed out.

* * *

Anna's eyes were wide with what she was witnessing. She felt Jack shift besides her as they watched their two kids interact, both knowing that this relationship between their kids could possible become a bigger threat towards them when it really mattered during the basketball championship or dance then what they thought.

Anna came out of her shock first as Jack was still staring wide eyed at them. Anna shuffled her feet as she watched her daughter's smile grow on her face, but Anna's face faltered as she knew that something could go wrong still. It was almost a given in their family that when they were so close to their dreams, something bad would happen.

Her mother hurt herself on Broadway, Anna herself got pregnant stopping her career, and she didn't want Gabriella to ruin her future with one stupid mistake.

"We need to talk."

Jack silently nodded as the two ripped their eyes away from the boy trying to teach the girl how to shoot a basketball properly.

* * *

**Author's note- So what do you think? I think it kind of lacks in the interesting topic, and it's mostly all mushy mushy stuff between Gabriella and Troy right now, which I guess is good since pretty soon it won't all be flowers and sunshine. But I'm getting kind of excited to write the next one and the interactions between the conversation that's gonna come between Anna and Jack. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	38. Awkward

Jack lead Anna through a wooden door that was known to be the boys locker room to get to his office. He held up his hand to stop Anna before taking one more step in as they heard guy's voices. "Lady in the room guys!"

Anna heard a lot of shuffling, hustling, and lockers closing quickly as it was obvious they had done this before. Jake offered her a nervous smile as Anna didn't really know what was happening. One moment she's in the gym to pick Gabriella up and then next the two teenage kids are going around telling each other that they love one another. It was sweet on so many levels, but also very hazardous as Anna didn't have a very good track record with love either, after all, that's how she became pregnant.

Jack lead her further in to the locker room as Anna saw out of the corner of her that from what she saw of the teenage students, they were all decent and in athletic shorts probably getting ready for practice of some sort.

Jack turned and pushed open an oak door that read his name on it and Anna followed into the cozy looking office that held some trophies in, pictures of his family, papers, and a couple of basketballs. Jack shut the door behind her as he motioned to a seat in front of his desk for her to take.

He walked around his desk and sat down himself as the two parents just sighed. "Did you know?" Anna asked quietly with disbelief still laced in her voice as she knew that was stupid to ask since Jack looked almost scared himself that his son had actually found someone.

Jack rubbed his temples as Anna looked at him with tired eyes. She knew what she had to do. "No, if I did I would've--" He stopped as he trailed off not really knowing what he would've done.

"Same here." Anna added looking back at the door that lead to the boys locker room which lead to the gym where her daughter was with her boyfriend.

She couldn't believe that her only daughter who really never seemed that interested in guys that much, or at least that's what she thought, was already falling in love. And if they were in love then that didn't stop them from doing anything else in their relationship, like having sex.

Anna felt her mouth ajar slightly and her eyes went wide as Jack seemed to be in his own little world. Her daughter could be having sex and she wasn't keeping a closer eye on her. It's what happened to her and her mother, her mother gave her too much freedom and she ended up ruining her career. This could not happen to Gabriella.

She really knew what she had to do now. She had to sit Gabriella down and have that very uncomfortable talk with her child, and maybe talk to her about Gabriella's feelings toward Troy. Maybe try to convince her that spending too much time with just one person at their age could almost possible not be great. Of course it was okay that she had a boyfriend, just as long as she had more than enough time for dance right now.

"I don't want to be a grandfather." Jack blurted out as Anna stared at him and knew that he was thinking the same things as her.

She nodded, that was just not an option. But maybe they were jumping to conclusions. Maybe their two kids were playing it safe and have yet to take their relationship to the next level, after all neither one of them were even adults, but then Anna remembered how she acted at Gabriella's age.

"I should have seen the signs…" Jack said again in a distant tone laced with regret.

"Maybe…maybe we're just thinking too far into this?" She heard herself suggest out loud, but was highly doubting this herself. "Maybe we're just reading too much into this?"

Jack sighed again as he scratched his chin in a hard thinking kind of way. His eyes were in little slits watching his desk intently as he tried to think some logic. He remembered being in high school at Troy's age. He remembered meeting Lucille and how they went through a pregnancy scare at Troy's age. They were on the lucky side as it was false alarm, but one slip up and Troy's and Gabriella's dreams could be put on hold or might not even happen.

"No." He shook his head unconvinced. He definitely would have to talk to his wife tonight about this too. "You saw them kiss. That wasn't an innocent kiss." Jack stated as he shut his eyes and let out another long quiet sigh before opening his blue eyes again.

Anna silently agreed, "I mean, there were signs everywhere that the two of them were getting closer and closer." Jack spoke out loud as he was slowly wrapping his mind around the fact that maybe Troy was caring a lot more about Gabriella then what he expected.

It wasn't like he didn't like Gabriella because he did. He was really surprised and happy when he met Gabriella outside of school as Troy's girlfriend. His son seemed a lot more energetic than usual which was hard because he was usually always in a good mood, but something about Gabriella just brought out an even better Troy.

But it wasn't like his son to have a girlfriend. He had them a couple of years ago, but that was just a puppy crush, and now he actually was depending on someone else at such a young age.

"I should've known something was starting between the two when Troy agreed to letting Gabriella meet us." Anna looked at Jack knowing he was referring to his wife and himself.

Anna nodded as she too agreed. It wasn't like Gabriella to bring home a boy, she should've realized something more was coming between the two. "Me too, and I barely even saw her as she was always out with Troy and their friends."

Jack nodded this time and he crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't like Troy to actually care about grades, he usually just winged it and then all of a sudden I see him in the library." Jack's tone was of astonishment as Anna smiled a little. That would be Gabriella's doing. Whenever she had free time which was on rare occasions, she liked to read.

"And the unexplainable sports magazines making their way into my living room." Anna thought back to how sometimes she would find some magazine about sports players on her coffee table with her other magazines and Gabriella would just say she was trying to learn how to play.

"And the lack of sports magazines at mine." Jack rolled his eyes, "If you have the issue about the Lakers I would really like that back." He asked as Anna nodded. "Oh!" Exclaimed Jack. "And Troy started doing laundry by himself."

Anna looked down at the ground worriedly. Their two kids were leaving signs left and right about their relationship and Anna didn't know how she missed the dreamy looks Gabriella has on her face whenever a topic that barely resembles Troy makes her smile.

She wasn't going to break them up, but she would have to talk to Gabriella about this. She needed to know that they were being safe.

"I'll talk to her/him." They both said at the same time and chuckled nervously as Anna nodded approvingly. "Very well, I should um…probably get going before Gabriella suspects anything."

Jack stood up as well and opened his office door for Anna as the locker room was now empty. "Okay then, nice seeing you again Anna."

"You too Jack." She started walking the same way knowing that almost everyone would see her leaving, and hoping that she had luck on her side that Gabriella wasn't still in the gym even though she probably still was.

"There's another door in the back that leads out into the hallway, you can just circle around if you want." Jack saw the hesitation as Anna turned around and smiled thankfully at him.

"Bye Jack." Anna said as she exited with a sigh. How could she talk to Gabriella about love if she was trying to get over it herself?

* * *

"You dropped your elbow." Troy wiped the sweat from his forehead, flicking his sweaty hair from his eyes as he turned around panting slightly.

He was in his backyard just shooting around and of course his father just happened to come outside the one time that he actually missed a basket. The light breeze hit Troy, but didn't affect him since he was hotter than normal from just shooting around.

His dad stood at the top of their mini deck and started walking down the deck's stairs, onto the just cut lawn and over to Troy himself who was standing on their mini basketball court.

"Hey son, how long have you been out here?" His dad asked with a smile and Troy eyed him up suspiciously. Usually his dad would just join in, not ask how long he's been outside.

"Um…a while now." He answered as he mindlessly bobbled the ball in between his hands. Something was up as his dad was looking at him as if debating whether or not to tell him what he really wanted to know. "Why?"

Jack shrugged, "I thought since your mom is gonna be gone tonight and if you don't have plans with Gabriella we could go to that one car thing at the park."

Troy felt his forehead cease. This is new. He knew of the car show down at Echo Park. It's where every Tuesday and Thursday night all these old classic cars were showed and people went to watch and admire the conditions they were in. It was kind of fun, but Troy for some reason felt like there was a catch to this. His dad was looking at him weird at practice also after it started later than normal.

"…Okay…" Troy said skeptically as his dad's face lit up and he grinned widely at Troy as if everything was taken care of. "Or you could just tell me what's up right now? You didn't start the stove on fire again did you?" Troy accused thinking back to the time his dad forgot about the macaroni and cheese two years ago. "Or _accidentally_ ruin mom's favorite dress again?"

Jack frowned at his son. "No." He answered shortly with a teasingly glare. "I think I learned not to do those things again…I um…" Jack sighed as Troy switched his weight from one foot to the other. "We need to talk." He blurted out as Troy's eyes went wide.

"I didn't do it." Troy automatically responded quickly, covering his bases.

Jack looked at him confusingly. "What? You did nothing son…at least I hope so." Jack mumbled the last part quietly so Troy couldn't hear. He wanted to build up the inevitable conversation which he put off all these years. After all he was one of the teachers who gave the talks at school and he knew Troy had been in a session already. But if Troy wanted to just jump into the conversation right away, then that was fine too.

Troy coughed nervously now as he scratched the back of his neck and dropped the basketball uncomfortably. "What's up then?"

"I just talked to your mother and we both decided it's past due time since we've had the 'talk', and--"

Jack was cut off as Troy started coughing on air not believing his dad was gonna wait to have this conversation at a car show in public instead of just doing it now. But in their backyard wasn't any better, if Troy had it his way he wouldn't need to talk about it because it would just end up him telling his parents lies. "NOW?!" Troy exclaimed.

Jack sent his kid a warning glance and Troy calmed down. "Yes now. Your lucky I'm just doing it as your mother wanted both of us to talk to you."

Troy's mouth dropped open as his eyes bugged out. This was unbelievable. Why were they all of a sudden doing it now? He already had the talk in school, and if that wasn't bad enough his dad taught that class.

"But I already had the talk." Troy groaned dramatically as Jack rolled his eyes at his son who was acting like a five year old. As much as this talk was uncomfortable, there was no way around it.

"Troy, I know you had it at school, but there's things at school that us teachers weren't allowed to talk about. Like in more details." Jack elaborated as Troy's face scrunched up into disgust. He didn't want to be hearing this from his dad. He didn't want to be hearing this from anyone.

Troy looked around to make sure their neighbors were outside. "Do we have to talk about this out here?" He complained as he looked at his dad who didn't look like he was enjoying this talk anymore than Troy himself.

"Do you want to go inside where your mother is?" Jack asked as Troy shook his head quickly.

"No…here is good."

* * *

Gabriella was blinded by the bright lights above her as her right hand was resting on her flat stomach that was moving up and down at an incredibly fast pace, and her breathing was more like a heavy dogs as she was sure that she was in a middle of a heart attack from her latest dance practice.

"Here." Anna's voice filled the room at eight o'clock that Tuesday night. Gabriella sat up slightly on her elbows as her right hand lifted from her stomach and grabbed the ice bag her mother was holding down to her as she took it and gently laid it down on the ground where her shoulder used to be.

Gabriella sighed as she laid down and made sure to get her bruised shoulder on top the ice pack to cool it as she winced a little from laying it down and putting pressure on it again.

She had fallen a lot more times from trying to do a wall flip even though her mom was spotting her most of the time.

"So…" Her mother's voice drew out the word as Gabriella finally looked up and she could only make out her mother's body shape since she wasn't lifting her neck up from the ground. "I hope you weren't bored waiting for me after school today."

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that occupied her face thinking back to what her and Troy did. How his hands were running down her sides, to her lower hips as he whispered in her ear on how to shoot a perfect free throw. The way he would kiss behind her ear, lightly suck on her ear lope whispering "innocent" little words.

"Um…you know, as bored as the gym usually is." Gabriella said trying to make it seem casual while keeping the smile as small as possible so her mom didn't suspect anything.

"Uh huh." Gabriella could almost picture the smirk on her mother's face as she tried to control her breathing so she could talk properly with her mother. "You know you can tell me anything, even if it's bad. You can tell me _ANYTHING_." Her mother stressed as Gabriella felt her forehead crease.

"Um…Okay mom." Gabriella said in a little awkward voice. Was she missing something here?

"Have I ever told you about my um…" Gabriella could hear her listing off a couple of guys names quietly as if she was counting on her fingers. "My fifth boyfriend?" She finally said. "Aaron?"

"…" Gabriella missed a beat. "No."

"Well…" Anna sat down on the ground next to Gabriella as Gabriella found this as her cue to sit up with her knees bent up a little as she held the ice pack on her shoulder still. Anna smiled at her daughter as she patted her knee. "He was my first."

Gabriella felt her stomach flip backwards as she nearly gagged on the air, but her mom didn't seem to notice as she went on. "We were juniors in high school and we did all this stupid stuff. Which if you bring up in front of your grandmother I'll deny everything." Her mother added as she laughed and Gabriella let out a nervous chuckle.

"You know mom, we should probably be heading home, I kind of wanted to have an earlier practice tomorrow morning so I could meet Troy in the morning before school actually started." Gabriella started to get up but her mother sighed and she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Gabriella sat back down readjusting the ice pack on her shoulder. "It's just…17 seems like you're old and you're becoming a young adult, which you are, but…in the long run, and when you look back at your life you realize you're still a baby at that age." Anna started with a regretful sigh as Gabriella looked down at the ground. Was she missing something important? It's not like she had hidden drugs in her room that her mom found to make her want to give her a lecture.

"And I know what it feels like wanting to be with this one boy who you think is the one for you, and I'm not saying Troy isn't, but…you are being safe with him, aren't you?" Anna blurted out as Gabriella's eyes went wide and nearly popped out of her head.

She looked at the chatter coming from outside from a young couple as they walked by and felt self conscious as it looked like they didn't hear what her mother just blurted out, which was probably true as they looked like they were too busy talking not to mention a door was in between them.

Gabriella knew this was the only time that she would ever lie to her mother. She was too tired anyways to start bonding with her on this level, so she would put it off like any normal teenager would. "Mom, we're not sexually active yet."

Anna let out a sigh of relief as Gabriella thanked the Lord that she could say that sentence so well. "So I don't need to rush you to the clinic to get birth control?" Anna joked as Gabriella felt a blush erupt on her cheeks. How could her mother be joking at this time?

Gabriella let out a tired yawn as she stretched out her legs, letting the ice pack fall off her bruised shoulder not caring anymore as she was just waiting for her mother to pack up to head home together since her car wouldn't be ready for a week.

"No." Gabriella exclaimed. "Nope, Troy and I aren't…um doing _that_." Gabriella said awkwardly.

"…but in the near future?" Anna pressed. "Because I want you to consider my--"

"Yes, your past and how I was born. You will never let me forget that, will you?" Gabriella said in a little harsher tone than intended as her mother narrowed her eyes. Gabriella was just tired and now slightly getting annoyed at her mom for keeping up this conversation and always referring back to how she was born.

Gabriella wasn't forgetful, unless it had something to do with things that weren't important. But protection while having sex was important to her so she kept that in mind all the time around Troy. She knew her mom just wanted to make sure Gabriella wouldn't get pregnant around competition or else she couldn't compete, and they wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Her mother's tone contradicted what she just said right now as she spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep as calm as possible around her daughter right now.

Gabriella started to stand up and her mother followed, "I won't." Gabriella replied shortly. "Troy would never hurt me, he loves me."

Anna sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. This conversation wasn't going as planned. She didn't know Gabriella would get so defensive, and she sure as hell didn't want her daughter to feel like she disliked her boyfriend, she wasn't even implying Troy would hurt her, she was more like referring to her dreams about dance, even though there were no dreams in Gabriella's future.

"I'm not saying that." Anna's tone was sharp, making sure her stubborn daughter would listen. "I'm just saying maybe you two spending all this time together may seem good, but maybe it's getting to be too much? You know?" Her voice was hesitant.

Gabriella turned away from her mother not believing what she was hearing. If she wasn't so tired and was in a rational state, then maybe she would've agreed with her mother, but that was only if Troy and her were spending too much time together, but Gabriella didn't see it like that. She loved him and he loved her and right now they couldn't get enough of each other, they were both happy, why ruin it?

"How would you know?" Gabriella demanded as her little hands curled into fists to try to control her voice. "You go to one guy to the next."

Gabriella heard her mother gasp. She knew that wasn't true about her mother as the last guy before she dated Eric was around three years ago and it also was a low blow since she was still trying to get over Eric.

"I don't know whether I should applaud you for being your famous bratty self again, or yell at you for disrespecting me." Anna's tone cut through Gabriella as she shut her eyes, blinking back the gloss that wanted to coat her brown orbs.

"I'm leaving." Gabriella declared as she started for the door, but stopped once she heard her mother's feet advancing her in a quick strut and whipped her around by her arm.

"And where do you think you're going without a car?!" Anna demanded.

Gabriella shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll be back tomorrow morning for practice, but that's all you're gonna see of me until I think about things." Gabriella said as she sighed. She probably had bags underneath her eyes from being tired, but she didn't care. She needed to get some fresh air, clear her mind of her mother's words about spending too much time with Troy.

Anna held Gabriella's gaze as neither one of them wanted to look away first. They rarely ever fought anymore, but now since dance started again this just proved it was nothing but trouble. Gabriella knew that the next morning she probably would regret fighting with her about something she said and taking it a lot more personal than her mother intended, but Gabriella was too tired to even process the other meanings to it.

Gabriella broke eye contact first as she started for the doors again.

"I think Jack and I were right to talk to you and Troy today. It's obvious that you two are getting too wrapped up in each other." Anna muttered as Gabriella froze in the doorway again and looked at her mother. She talked to Coach Bolton?!

"You went to his dad?!" Gabriella shrieked as Anna's eyes snapped up to her daughter's vision surprised that she heard.

"I had too. You were getting distracted and that's something you can't afford right now, especially with the competition a month away." Gabriella almost did a double take at how calm her mother sounded, but that was not fair. How could she just go to his dad, and when? And then it dawned on Gabriella, that's why practice started late because Coach Bolton was talking to her mother.

Gabriella was about to blurt out her feelings on dancing, but stopped herself as the last sane part of her that night reminded her brain that this competition meant one last time in the spot light before retiring.

"Then when is the time to get distracted?!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears prickling her eyes.

"Never." Her mother answered simply as Gabriella wiped furiously at her eyes.

How could her mother have a one track mind like this? Couldn't she see that Gabriella needed a separate life from dance? This just gave Gabriella one more reason to not stay with her mother that night.

"We'll see." Gabriella's voice came out low and threatening as she stormed out of the dance studio unaware of the wind that was picking up and making her get goose bumps on her bare arms, or the way her eyes had to blink every couple of seconds so she could see through her silent tears, or the way her body was just aching to stop moving and just lay down.

Gabriella walked for about 15 minutes before she turned on a street that was familiar to her. She looked at all the old big houses as she passed various shades of colors and finally stopped in front of one that she was always welcomed too.

Gabriella walked up the long driveway before cutting over onto the grass and up to the porch steps.

She hesitantly rang the doorbell as she wiped the remaining of her tears on the back of her hand. Maybe the fight with her mother seemed a little childish, as it somehow started off awkward and then turned into this furious manner, but Gabriella was just sick and tired of her mother thinking that she would turn out the way she did. She wasn't going to mess up her dreams, in fact she was doing the opposite, she was starting new ones.

The door opened.

"Gabriella?"

"Can I come in?" Gabriella put on a small sheepish smile. Maybe this was a bad idea?

* * *

**Author's note--So I liked the conversation between Anna and Jack. I think it was practical that the two of them were both worried about their son and daughter engaging in 'activities' together, and I'm not gonna have them come up with some plan to break the two up because no matter how mean Anna may seem to you, I just dont' think it's in her character to do that, I actually don't really see her as mean. Maybe a little pushy, and competitive when it comes to dancing, but it was her dreams that she's living out through her kid and no matter if that's wrong or not, she is pretty decent when dance isn't involved. **

**So what do you guys think? Because I don't want to just be writing crap and not have you guys like it. So tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	39. Curfew

The blinds were pulled down. The beige walls gave off no hints of sunlight. The bedroom door was shut to keep the noise that the maids were creating when they cleaned downstairs out of her room. The alarm clock wasn't going off, but it was 4:50 and she knew she had to get up if she wanted to get to her dance practice with her mother.

But did she want to go? Sure they had gotten into a fight, but they could always fix that. Now that Gabriella got caught up on a couple of hours of sleep her mind just let her think over the fight they had. And the way Gabriella felt about her mother didn't change, she wanted her mother to be proud of her, she wanted to live out her mother's dream for her at least one more time through this up and coming competition.

Gabriella groaned as she stood up and stretched; bringing her hands above her head and then dropping them. She collected her t-shirt she was wearing yesterday and her shorts that were on the ground and slipped them on. She collected her hair in a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She was as presentable as possible as she didn't have anything else there with her.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from the side table along with her duffel bag by her feet and made her way out of the room she had only seen a couple of other times. She sighed as she closed the door knowing that she was the only one on the floor.

She walked down the two stair cases and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Walking past a couple of maids from the cleaning service. She could faintly smell waffles or pancakes as she squinted her eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Hey honey." Her father greeted her with enthusiasm as she knew that he was just dying to ask her unspoken questions, but refrained himself by trying to show her fake excitement, hoping she would feel better.

"Hey dad." She said groggily as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and went to pour herself some coffee. "I didn't know you were a morning person."

"I'm not, but sadly I have a very important meeting this morning." Gabriella's face dropped. She didn't mean to be a problem for him.

"Oh God…I'm sorry." She said right away as she froze by the counter.

Her dad stood up and put his empty plate in the sink, but not before he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Nonsense, you're welcomed anytime. You know that."

Gabriella nodded, feeling a little bit better. But she could still tell that he wanted to ask her questions, and it made her respect him even more that he wasn't doing so. She hadn't even told him why she was there after all.

Carlos distracted himself from blurting out questions as he turned his back on his daughter and opened the pantry doors. "Okay, so here we have a wide variety of different sugar cereals that will rot your teeth and pop tarts that are probably older than you."

He let out a chuckle along with Gabriella who let out a snort of laughter. Somehow just being with her dad put a smile on her face. Sure she had plenty of options the previous night about who's house to go to, but she knew her grandmother would have a word with her mother if she ever found out that they were fighting, Jake would've bombarded her with questions and told her to just forget about her mom, and of course there was Troy, but it would've been weird going over to his house after finding out that her mother talked to his father and it wasn't like they knew that Gabriella had spent the night with their son before, even though they were out of town when she had.

"Cereal is fine." Gabriella said as she looked at all the various cabinets the bowls could be in.

"Sit down, I'll bring it to you. I don't need you going through my things and moving them around to your liking." Her dad teased as she rolled her eyes but nonetheless sat down at the counter on the bar stool. "So…" He drew out as he glanced at her briefly while going to the far right cabinet to get the bowl. "How's school going?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She had to talk to someone and right now she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't just take her side. "Dad, just ask the question you want the answer to." Gabriella smiled at him as her dad looked up and his cheeks were a little pink for being caught about beating around the bush.

"Okay then…um…what happened Ella? Why were you at my doorstep, cutting it pretty close to curfew?" Carlos put the bowl of cocoa crispies in front of her with a spoon as he stood opposite of her, letting the granite counter separate them.

Gabriella looked down at the bowl, "Mom and I got into a fight." She knew that question was coming, but it was still weird to admit. She let her temper get the better of her and maybe if she just heard her mother out then maybe she could've seen it from her mother's side of the story, but she went to Troy's dad for crying out loud!

"What about?" Her dad asked as she looked up and dark brown eyes met dark brown.

Gabriella blew out air, he was bound to find out somehow. "I'm dancing again for an upcoming huge show, the second week of February and scouts are gonna be there for me."

Carlos frowned at his daughter. This was not the reaction he expected from her.

Gabriella remembered the fight well as her mother's angry and disappointed eyes pierced through her. "Um…well we got to talking and how I was spending a lot of time with Troy."

Carlos nodded, even though he was a father and protective of his daughter, he had met Troy, joked around with him for a bit, and if Troy and Gabriella were happy then why try to intervene with that. "That's understandable. You two are dating."

Gabriella nodded as she bowed her head not meeting his eyes. She was going to leave out the sex talk her mother tried to bring down on her. There was no way that she was going to get that talk from him too. Not to mention he might dislike Troy then if he ever found out.

"And I know mom just wants me to do good and this competition will determine a lot for my future, but…I just let my anger get the better of me. She said something about maybe spending too much time with one person maybe wasn't good…" Gabriella trailed off remembering what came next, her throwing Eric's and her mother's break up in Anna's face.

"I know you might not want to hear this, but it's true for some people." Carlos said slowly as if thinking of the words he was saying. Gabriella nodded, letting a small smile grace her face as that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She didn't need someone totally agreeing with her, she just needed someone to listen and give her another perspective. "And I don't think that it's up to your mother, me, or anyone else besides you or Troy to get to decide if you're spending too much time together."

"Yeah…" Gabriella sighed as Carlos looked at her wearily.

"There's more, isn't there Ella?" He asked as Gabriella just merely nodded. She was ashamed of how she easily threw her mother's relationship with Eric in her face. She couldn't believe that she actually did that, her mother had every right to call her a brat.

"I might've accidentally hinted she went through guys left and right." Gabriella exclaimed quickly looking at her dad apologetically as if he was her mother and she was somehow talking to her.

"Oh Ella…" Her dad's voice was sympathetic as he reached out and squeezed her wrist gently. Before he could tell her what she did was wrong, she beat him to it.

"I know dad, but I was just so tired, and my anger got the better of me and then she was yelling too and it didn't make it any better." Gabriella explained.

Carlos nodded taking in everything Gabriella said. "I'm not gonna tell you to fix it. I'm not gonna tell you who's wrong and who's right because from the short story you just told me it sounds like the 'Montez Anger' got in the way and believe me, every Montez woman has it and I sympathize anyone who is in their path."

Gabriella smiled a little up at her dad. He just made the situation so much lighter. "But what I am gonna tell you is that, you can stay here for as long as you want, but I have to go."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Thanks dad." He walked around the counter and hugged her while pressing a kiss to the top of her head again.

"No problem Ella. Call if you need anything." Gabriella watched her dad depart from the kitchen as she sighed. She knew what she had to do, and if that meant begging her mom to forgive her for just walking out like that without telling her where she was going at night then she would do it. Just to make her proud one last time, and even though her mother was the one that started poking holes in her relationship with Troy and how they were spending too much time together, they both overreacted and Gabriella would fix it, she just didn't know that her mother was regretting their fight just as much as she was.

Gabriella flipped open her cell phone and dialed the familiar number she had learned by heart. It rang four times as she looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was only ten after five and if they hurried, Gabriella would be on time for her 5:30 practice.

"_Fuck._" Gabriella winced a little as she probably wasn't supposed to hear that and he was having trouble functioning at this hour. "Are you fucking insane?" The male's husky voice answered very groggily as Gabriella knew that he was still sleeping, and didn't check his caller id.

"Hey…" Gabriella greeted hesitantly as she stared down at the untouched breakfast and all of a sudden didn't feel like eating. She was too anxious to speak to her mother.

"Gabi?" Troy's voice perked up immensely. There was shuffling on the other side of the phone line and Gabriella could just picture Troy sitting up topless, turning on his bedside light. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Gabriella sighed, was she really okay? It was too soon to tell at this point countering in her mother situation. "Um, Wildcat…I need you to pick me up."

"Just give me an address."

* * *

The bright lights shone down on him. He pushed his body further, making it work harder. His legs were ready to collapse, but he wasn't going to give up. The sounds ecoed around in his head as he moved back and forth. The air warm and sticky as sweat trickled down the sides of his face.

His girlfriend for three and a half months wasn't leaving his head. Her sad smile was his thanks for giving her a ride to the studio that morning. He just felt so bad and worried that he couldn't do anything to help her other than being there for her to talk. But even then she wasn't talking about dancing, she did everything in her power to avoid that as he didn't even know how she ended up at her dad's house the previous night.

Troy pushed further as he pulled ahead of everyone and ran across the line a couple of seconds before the whistle went off and his teammates dropped to the floor. Practice had just finished and his dad was working the team harder than before for their first playoff game in two days on Friday.

His dad started giving them a little inspirational speech as they weren't going to have practice the next day since he wanted them to be calm and refreshed for the big game on Friday. Troy wasn't listening however as his mind couldn't unwrap itself from the brunette who seemed to always have a place in his head when she wasn't around, and even if she was around she was all he could think of.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked as Troy snapped out of his thoughts to see his dad descending into the locker room probably going into his office and getting ready to head home, but Troy wasn't going to go home. He had other plans to visit the girl who was always in his thoughts.

"…Yeah." Troy hesitated as he sees some of the guys getting water and starting to head off to the locker room also. He sighs as he swipes at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn't know how he was supposed to play if he was too busy thinking about his girlfriend, especially since this would be one of the first games that she hasn't been too.

Troy found it kind of weird that he was being so concerned that she wasn't going to be there. He had played plenty of games without Gabriella there, but now it was like he couldn't even remember a time where she wasn't there cheering for him, dancing at halftime with the dance team.

"You don't look fine." Chad commented as he stretches his arms and more people leave the gym and into the locker room. Troy avoids Chad's eye line as he stretches his own arms out. Troy winces at Chad's next question. "Where was Gabi this morning?" Yup, Chad knew now what was on his mind.

Troy shrugged as he turned to look at his best friend. After he had dropped Gabriella off, he went straight home but he couldn't sleep so he decided to go for an early morning jog. He was expecting to see Gabriella that morning before homeroom, but he didn't get to see her until lunch, but that barely even counted as spending time together since they were around all their friends and classmates.

"Dance." Troy knew that his voice was dead. He knew that it had no enthusiasm to it. He also knew that he was worried about Gabriella.

"What, did you guys get in a fight or something?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head no. Troy saw his best friend's face contort into confusion as he shook out his afro, trying to keep this conversation getting anymore 'deeper' than it already has on an emotional level. "Well then what's up?"

By now they were the only two in the gym. You could hear some of the guys laughing in the locker room, and Troy vaguely remembered him being one of those guys just two days ago. But now his thoughts weren't on the big game Friday, it wasn't on scouts that were coming to see some of the players, it was only on his girlfriend and he wondered if he was in her mind as much as she was in his.

Troy let out a huff of air as if it was one of the hardest things in the world to do. "Nothing I just…I just miss her." Troy then realized how girly that sounded. He had seen her four hours ago, but he guessed that was just the price to pay if you love someone. "Never mind, let's just go." Troy indicated to get out of this conversation. He knew Chad never liked talking like this, hell he never did too unless it was with Gabriella and even then he had no idea what he was doing.

Troy started to walk forward, towards the locker room across the court. "I understand." A voice called out as he stopped walking and he froze in his spot. Had his best friend just said that? Troy let out a sigh of relief as he turned around.

"You do?" He kinked an eye brow as his best friend nodded making his hair bounce.

"Especially when Tay has to go with her family up north to visit some of her other family for a couple of weeks. And even though we get to talk on the phone I understand man." Chad said as the last time Troy remembered the two of them talked really seriously like this was when Chad wanted to ask Taylor out but kept messing it up.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. But his situation was different, Gabriella was still living in town. She didn't go away for weeks; although not seeing her alone already was starting to bother him, but it wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like this already at 17 years old. But when he was with Gabriella everything was different, he didn't feel like some 17 year old teenager, he just felt like himself, and he definitely wasn't himself if Gabriella wasn't with him.

"But Gabi isn't across the country, she's across town." Troy complained.

"Then what's stopping you from seeing her?" Chad asked back and Troy did a double take. What was stopping him from seeing her? And then he remembered Anna was the thing that was stopping him, he didn't want to get Gabriella in trouble for stopping by and just watching.

"Her mother." He pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing and Chad just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Since when did I become the brains of the two of us?" Chad asked rhetorically as he then continued. "Dude, find a reason to go to the studios. You have to think outside the box." Chad made a box with his hands in the air.

Troy nodded his head while processing what Chad said. "I said something smart, didn't I?" Chad asked taking Troy out of his thoughts. "I did, don't lie to me Bolton." He taunted as Troy just smiled. He had a jacket to return.

"Let's go dude." Troy said as they headed towards the locker room.

* * *

"So…" Her voice was probing, nervous, confused, and a little hesitant as things weren't 100 percent okay and were still kind of shaky as they did apologize, but they just weren't relaxed around each other yet. "I know that I have no right to ask you this since I'm your mother, but where did you go last night?" Anna asked as Gabriella turned away from her mother and took a drink from her water bottle. She could hear the sharpness in her voice and Gabriella knew that it was coming. Usually if they fought it would take a couple of days to get back on track as mother and daughter.

Gabriella recapped her water bottle and set it down on the bench as she turned around to look at her mother, briefly seeing herself in the mirror wearing a black sports bra, black mini shorts, and her hair was in a high pony tail with little curls framing her face since they were too short to put up.

"I um…I walked to dads." Gabriella said quietly as she avoided her mother's gaze. She didn't know at this point how her mother would react. Sure her mother knew that Gabriella was keeping in contact with her dad, she occasionally saw him over the weekend for a visit, but Gabriella still didn't know how her mom would react to her staying over night at her dad's house.

Anna sighed, "I guess that's fair." Gabriella didn't know how to respond to that. Was her mom mad or was she already accepting Gabriella's answer. "But next time how about at least a phone call."

Gabriella nodded as she knew that her mom had the right to say that. And even though the fight was just as much as her mom's fault as it was Gabriella's, if Gabriella knew her mom like she thought she did, she was probably worrying.

Before Gabriella could say anything the bell went off near the door indicating someone had just opened the door. Gabriella turned her head and a smile took over her face as she saw the basketball captain with her black fleece jacket on his arm.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to him as he glanced around nervously towards her mother as Gabriella slightly rolled her eyes with her back to her mother so she didn't see how she reacted.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek which Gabriella found odd, but shook it out since he probably was playing it safe since her mother was in the room. "I brought your jacket. You kind of left it in my truck last time." Troy said as if he was doing something wrong.

Gabriella nodded as she took it back. "Thanks." Before Gabriella could say something else a clearing of the throat interrupted her and both her and Troy turned around to see her mother who was now standing behind the desk they had in there, putting papers together.

"I think we're done for practicing." Her mother said. "Curfew's at 11." Gabriella's face lit up as she realized what her mother said. She was actually letting her leave early and Gabriella didn't know why, but she had a feeling she would have to make up for it at a different practice, but she didn't care as she had missing Troy all day.

"Do you want to go to Tyson Beach?" Gabriella whispered as Troy beamed down at her.

"I'm up for anything." Troy answered as Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, just one second." She ran to get her shirt off the bench along with her sweatshirt. Things might not be all the way fixed with her mother right now, but it looked like things were slowly becoming okay, at least she still let Gabriella see Troy which is something she never would've done before.

Gabriella took Troy's hand that he offered to her as they headed out of the studio, completely obvious to her mother who was sat at the desk looking at a picture of her and Eric.

She didn't want her daughter to give up the person she loved, and if that meant giving up one hour for a dance practice they could make up later, then she would do it for her daughter.

* * *

**Author's note--So I was so surprised that I got over twenty reviews for last chapter and I know that this chapter isn't as exciting, it was basically just a round about how Gabriella was feeling after the fight and to bring her dad back into the story for later events which should be coming up soon. And the whole Troy and Chad thing, I know some people might think that it's pointless conversation, but in life people rely on their friends for support most of the time, and I just felt like writing something between Chad and Troy. So tell me what you think about this chapter...**


	40. Swerving Emotions

The air was warmer than usual. There was no wind or breeze from the dark night sky with the billion of stars shining up above. The street lights dimly outlined the streets and beach as the moon shone the brightest out of all three.

His hair was slightly matted down as it was drying quickly from the quick shower he took after the basketball game. Troy was slowly coming down from the high of the game after he had the assist to the winning basket Chad scored. He gave Gabriella's arm a slight squeeze as he pulled her closer to him and shut his eyes briefly.

It was ten o'clock and he just picked Gabriella up from her late night practice session which she successfully finished without falling this time and getting a brand new bruise which was a good thing all in all. Although he knew Gabriella was still having trouble with the routine as she couldn't make it out of her jump and go into a wall flip, but he wasn't complaining if that meant that she still could be with him now.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Gabriella's soothing voice floated through the air and into his ears as his mouth goes upwards at just thinking about what he was doing.

Most teenagers would rather avoid their parents at all costs and do as little as possible with them, and even though that was Troy's case during school hours he didn't particularly mind doing things with them on the weekends that he had nothing else to do. And it wasn't like his mom asked him to do a lot of things with them so he really couldn't complain.

"My dad and mom wanted to go out for a family dinner tomorrow night at that new restaurant that opened an hour out of town to celebrate our win tonight." Troy vaguely remembered seeing an advertising commercial for this supposedly 'hot' new restaurant that was opening, but as long as it had food he was there.

"That sounds nice Wildcat." Gabriella murmured as she nuzzled her head closer into his chest and his fingers absentmindedly threaded through her curls.

"And then if you weren't busy on Sunday I was thinking we could see a movie, but if you are then Chad and me were gonna find something to do."

Gabriella was silent for a moment as Troy already knew her answer. She obviously had dance again since it wasn't likely her mom would give her time off on the weekends, on the week nights that might be a possibility, but on the weekends when Gabriella was sure to not have homework that wasn't even an option.

"I think you should do something with Chad. You haven't seen him outside of school and basketball for a while now." Troy nodded his head as he had to agree with that. It was very rare that it was just them as most of the time if they did see each other outside of school and basketball they were with other people too.

Troy sighed as he knew that was Gabriella's soft way of telling him however that she had practice without actually saying it out loud. "Okay." He whispered as if they were trying to be secretive when in reality they were the only ones on the beach again probably due to the fact almost all of East High juniors and seniors were at Zeke's house for the after party for winning the first playoff game.

"So how are your parents doing?" Gabriella asked after a moment of silence as Troy opened his eyes for the first time in a while. By now his body was starting to feel the after effect of the game and burning of the energy.

Troy loved Gabriella for being her caring self. Not a lot of people would ask how his parents were doing, and not a lot of girls got to meet his parents properly. "They actually had something they wanted me to ask you." Troy let out a small chuckle as Gabriella stirred in his arm and twisted her body so she was laying on her stomach with her side sill glued to his side and looked at him as his fingers reached out and played with a curl.

Her forehead creased with confusion. "And what's that Wildcat?"

Troy smiled at her, "There's this golf thing at Sharpay's parents' country club and they're doing some couple thing there and somehow I got dragged into going as I have to help caddy or something and they wanted to know if you wanted to come along?" Troy suggested as he remembered his mom say that Gabriella could caddy for her as he could caddy for his dad and they could make it a mini girls against guy competition.

"I've never golfed before" Gabriella pointed out with slight amusement and a twinkle in her eye.

Troy shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"I've only seen a couple of games of golf."

He shrugged again, "Doesn't matter."

"And I need to know the date."

"Doesn't--Hey, you almost got me." He chuckled again as Gabriella just grinned at him. "Next weekend on Saturday. It starts around noon I think and would probably go until dinner…Do you think you could miss some dance?" Troy asked as Gabriella avoided eye contact.

He wouldn't be mad if she couldn't go, but it could a whole lot better if she came along. He liked that his parents and Gabriella got along so well. When Gabriella didn't speak for a couple of seconds, Troy started up again, "I mean technically if you start at 5:30 like you do everyday and you go until 11 that's…five and a half hours of practice right there. That's about the same amount of time that you do during the weekdays." He pointed out smartly as Gabriella nodded her head slowly. He knew that he was slowly winning her over into asking her mom.

"And it sounds like it could be fun." His hand gently moved down from playing with her curl and ran his hand softly underneath her chin, making her look up at him.

"Alright, it does. And my mom might fall for the school day thing." Gabriella smiled sweetly at him as Troy turned his body so he laid on his side and inched his face closer to Gabriella's. He could feel her warm breath on his face and it almost made him shiver as her delicate hand reached up and moved to the back of his neck, massaging it slightly.

"I think we need to finish what we started in the locker rooms Monday." He whispered against her lips as he finally connected them and Gabriella reacted with such intensity as her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer than before.

He maneuvered himself so he was straddling her, his hands running down his sides, playing with the hem of her shirt. He smirked down at her. "What are you thinking about Miss Montez?" He questioned with mischief in his eyes.

"I'm thinking…" She drew out the words as her hands moved from the back of his neck to the front of his shirt, slowly slipping under. "that you're right. It's not good leaving business unfinished."

He crashed his lips down on hers, his hands wasting no time sliding under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. Gabriella let out a small moan as he swallowed it, her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth.

"…Troy…" Gabriella moaned as his lips ran across her jaw line, down to her neck, his hands sliding up further and caressing her clad covered breasts through the thin material of her bra.

Troy felt her hands tugging at his shirt as he wasn't making it easy for her to take it off of him. He was beginning to get hard as he ripped his mouth away from Gabriella's neck and quickly maneuvered his gray t-shirt over his head as he threw it forward towards the corner of the back of his truck.

He wasted no time in connecting their lips again, plunging his tongue into her mouth to explore the crevices of her mouth that he would never get sick of. "You're. Wearing. Too. Much." He mumbled as he licked his way down her neck again, to the base of her throat.

"Fix it then." Gabriella saucily demanded as she sat up a little so he could pull her shirt up smoothly.

"As you wish." He hissed in her ear, giving her earlobe a flick of the tongue. His hands brought up her shirt, his head dipping lower to trail hot kisses up her newly exposed flesh. He heard Gabriella's breath hitch in her throat as he finally tore the shirt over her head, his hands gripping her back tightly, massaging it between his rough fingers.

She trembled beneath him as the night time air nipped at their exposed bodies, but things were starting to heat up between them and nothing was there to disturb them now.

Her nails scraped down his back as he suppressed a moan and tried to keep his mind on task; pleasing Gabriella as he didn't know when they would have time like this together again.

His fingers found her bra clasp and ripped it away from her. Before his mouth could connect to it's desired location Gabriella's hands started undoing his pant button as her lips caught onto his.

Gabriella's hands pushed his jeans down his hips as he helped her get them off all the way. He was all the way hard now as he smiled down at Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as he looked at her deep chocolate brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, bruised lips, and heaving chest as their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard around them. Her small hand reached up gently as she brushed aside his bangs that were starting to mat down to his forehead.

"Just remembering." An innocent smile took over his face as Gabriella looked up at him strangely.

"Are you--um, are you okay Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as he knew that he probably was freaking her out that he just kept staring at her with this weird smile, but he couldn't help but not stare, he was in love with her and he just wanted to remember this moment. Everything was perfect with them right now, everything was going good as he had just won his first playoff game as Captain and Gabriella was almost through with dance, all she had to do was tell her mother that this was her last competition.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right." It came out as a comment than a question as Gabriella's cheeks flushed a slight pink and she rolled her eyes, playing it off.

"And now you expect a compliment, but you're not getting one so easily." Gabriella teased as Troy smirked down at her, lowering his head to near hers and his hands gliding down her bare torso, finding her button on her jeans.

"We'll see about that baby." He whispered huskily against her lips as he bit down on her lower hip making her cry out with pleasure.

She shimmied out of her jeans showing off her wet black thong. "I need you." Gabriella said seductively in his ear.

Troy kissed down her breasts as his hands played with her erect nipples while he got lower and lower. "You sure you don't have to go run off and dance?" Troy joked as he kissed around her thighs thinking back to the locker room.

Gabriella shut her eyes from the pleasure and pressed her back firmly into the bed of the truck, "Keep going."

"As you wish." Troy bit down into her skin, leaving his mark present with a smirk.

* * *

"Gabriella." Her mother's voice was like sharp glass, cutting through the thickest material as Gabriella winced a little and turned around. She had just come out of the bathroom from getting ready for school that Wednesday.

"Yes?" She asked meekly as she wasn't mad at her mom and her mom wasn't mad at her, but something was bothering her mom and Gabriella had a hunch it had something to do with a phone call she got the previous night. It upset her mom so much that they ended practice early, and Gabriella had to silently thank Eric that he picked that night to call since Gabriella had unfinished homework to do.

Her mother put down her clip board and turned off the stereo that was playing soft music in the background. She looked up and her eyes were drained from her original light brown color, her hair was in a messy bun, and she had bags underneath her eyes. Gabriella couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she heard her mother trying to talk reasonable to Eric as he tried to convince her to come out to Paris again, and from what Gabriella could hear from her mother's side of the conversation, it was her that was holding her mother back. Her mother wanted to be so badly here in town for the competition, and it was all for her.

"Clair is going to be at this competition and from what I was told, she has a pretty decent routine already worked out." Gabriella nodded as she thought back to the blonde who made her blood curl from just looking at her. "We have to work harder." The sentence was simple, it was intended for Gabriella to follow without questions asked, but that just wasn't happening.

Gabriella sighed, "Easier said than done." She mumbled as her mom did a double take and looked at her weirdly as she was oblivious to what Gabriella just said. Gabriella straightened up as her mother gave her a look that told her to repeat what she just said and Gabriella just shrugged, maybe this was the moment that she was waiting for. She had been chickening out since Friday when Troy asked her to the golf outing on Saturday, and now kind of felt a better time than any other time because if she waited any longer her mom was sure to say no since it would be too late of a notice.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said softly as her mother's eyes snapped up from looking down at a packet that was probably some dance competition rules and regulations.

"Yes Gabi?" Her mother's tone was short and Gabriella reminded herself that she had to stay calm to persuade her mother.

Gabriella swallowed hard out of nerves and took a deep breath. "Troy and I were talking about the weekend and…well he um…" Gabriella stammered as she didn't know why this was so hard to ask, it was only for a couple of hours that she'd miss.

Her mother looked at her curiously and pushed back a stray piece of hair from her own face. She put down her clipboard and concern took over her body as she watched Gabriella fidget in front of her.

"His parents are doing this one golf thing at this one country club that Sharpay's parents' own and I'm sure you remember her. She and I were in drama together two years ago and she has bright blonde hair and was the star of the show." Gabriella rambled. "And well his parents golf and somehow Troy said that he would go and his parents invited me too and it starts in the afternoon so we can still get in 5 and a half hours of practice and then I'll be home by dinner." Gabriella said real quickly and she had to take a long, slow breath afterwards to calm herself as her mother was quiet.

Anna nodded her head slowly as she was deciphering what Gabriella had just told her. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as her fingers played nervously with each other and she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"I'm sorry but we need to practice. We don't' have that many weekends left to practice and from what I heard there is huge competition in this one." Anna said as Gabriella's heart sank. She was looking forward to spending time with Troy.

"But mom, we can still start practice at 5:30 and go until 11." Gabriella pointed out with a little more attitude than intended as she cursed herself mentally. She had to remain calm and not over react as she knew she would get no where with her mother if she did.

Anna shook her head reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but we have to practice. We've been cutting corners too much as it is when it comes to dance, and part of it's my fault, but you'll just have to do it some other time." Anna looked at one more thing on the stack of paper as Gabriella glared at her.

Why did her mother always put dance in front of her? She wished they could just go back to how it was a month ago when Eric was here, her mother was happy and never crying, there was no dance, and she and her got along great.

Gabriella let out a huff as her fists closed tightly to let out the anger she was slowly building up. She had to say something or else she knew that she wouldn't be able to go any other way.

"Now…" Her mother looked up as if nothing just happened and she probably was hoping that Gabriella would just drop the subject as Gabriella knew that her mother knew exactly what she was doing as Gabriella could see the uncertainty in her mother's eyes. If she just persisted with the subject, maybe her mom would cave in?

"We have to start practicing harder." Anna walked over to the coat rack as she kept talking. "Clair is our biggest competition and we have never lost to her before. So I was thinking we rethink the whole half of the routine and go for the big points."

Gabriella looked at her mom like she was crazy as Anna carried on as if it was nothing. She went to get her purse. Opened it and made sure she had her wallet with money, drivers license, and credit cards and shut it again before stuffing them away in her purse. If this was the reason why she couldn't take extra hours off on Saturday then she wasn't going to stand for it. It wasn't fair.

"Mom." Gabriella said sternly. "We can't do that. _**I **_can't do that." Gabriella stressed. It was crazy. "I just nailed your hectic routine and I'll be damned if you change it, it's already hard enough." Gabriella said as calmly as possible and her mother looked taken aback that her daughter just swore, but Gabriella didn't care right now. It wasn't like it was her first time and it was true. She wasn't going to change her routine.

Anna clicked her tongue in distaste as she picked up her keys and carried on as if this little argument wasn't going on again. "That's nonsense Gabriella. We'll just push it a little bit more and work harder and we'll be all set." Anna twirled around and looked at her daughter with a pleasant smile as Gabriella could see right through her mask and see the uncertainty, see the hurt that she was hiding beneath the dancing.

"So you get your car back today. We'll drop you off at school and I'll go to work, and after schoold today we can pick your jeep up. How does that sound?" Anna asked in an unusual chipper voice that Gabriella knew she was using to cover up her other feelings. "Let's go honey. You can even drive." It was as if she was trying to silently persuade Gabriella with little things so that Gabriella wouldn't bring up anymore of this dancing stuff.

Gabriella felt like she was going crazy. Like she was in an Utopia and everything had to be perfect when obviously her and her mother had to talk about things. Now was as good of a time as any to tell her mom that she wouldn't dance anymore. Gabriella had enough of putting up with a smile on her face. She just couldn't anymore.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Gabriella screamed as it surprised them both and Anna covered up her surprise with a small smile that looked like she was holding back a laugh, but she wasn't.

"What are you talking about, just get your dance stuff and let's go." She said trying to hurry her daughter up.

"NO MOM! Can't you see that I just can't anymore. I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?" Gabriella asked as she managed to not yell anymore. But it was true, everything was true. She would never be able to dance 24/7 like her mom wanted her too.

"Don't be silly Gabriella, let's go, we're already late." Anna said as she looked at the clock and they only had 15 minutes to get to Gabriella's school when it was at least twenty minutes away. But Gabriella didn't care, she needed to tell her mom this, and if her mother chose to ignore it for now, at least Gabriella knew that she tried telling her mom and it would sink in sooner or later.

"This isn't what I want mom! I don't want to dance!" Gabriella said in an angry tone. Why couldn't she just understand? But then again both she and her mom were dancers too.

Anna was puzzled, "Then what do you want?" Anna asked in a stern voice not expecting Gabriella to answer.

"I want my life back!" Gabriella screeched as both of them were silent. They were both staring intently at each other. Gabriella looked at her mom in a disappointed way as Anna sighed.

"Let's just get going. We'll talk abut this more later tonight." Anna started walking out of the studio as Gabriella looked at her retreating back like she was crazy. How can she act like nothing just happened?

Gabriella let out a little growl as she felt her blood rushing through her, boiling over as she held back a scream. She just needed Troy and he would just somehow make everything better if she was around him. Everything would be okay.

Gabriella saw her mom in her car sitting in the passenger seat as the car was already started and she made her way to the drivers seat, not even bothering to go back into the studio to get her dance duffel bag that also held her school work in it. She just wasn't in the mood.

Gabriella slammed the door shut behind her as she pulled out of the parking spot and started down the road that wasn't too busy. Her mother was just sitting silently in her seat, occasionally looking at her daughter.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently knowing her mother was annoyed with that. Gabriella smiled inwardly as her mother shifted in her seat as she let out an agitated breath. Emotions were running high and Gabriella kind of liked it that way as the light turned green and she waited for the cars in front of her start moving.

"Gabi, you know I want the best for you right?" Anna tried again as Gabriella narrowed her eyes on the road.

She didn't want to talk to her mother anymore. If she was going to act like nothing happened and forget that she even told her mom that she didn't want to dance anymore, then why should she talk to her now?

Gabriella stopped at a red light again as she was the first one in the lane and waited patiently as ever for it to change as there was barely anyone around except for a couple of cars going past them.

There was a silence as Anna turned to look at her daughter with almost pleading eyes. "Say something Gabi."

"Right now I don't like you." Gabriella's voice was low as the light changed color again and Gabriella gripped the steering wheel tighter so her knuckles turned whiter, she couldn't even look at her mother's face as she would just be reminded that her confessing that she didn't want to dance anymore didn't even worry her mom.

Gabriella's eyes went wide as Anna seemed to react first and nearly jumped across Gabriella and turned the steering wheel as a swerving car came straight at them. The last thing Gabriella remembered before tossing and turning in the car with her mother was her mom turning the car so the passenger side got hit instead of the driver's side.


	41. I Don't

Troy yawned as he walked out of the locker room, leaving behind the talking and yelling of his teammates to head off to homeroom early so he could finish a late book report.

There was barely anyone in the halls as he rubbed his eyes and flicked his hair out of his eyes as he turned the corner. Gabriella was supposed to meet him in homeroom as he wasn't expecting to see her sooner than that since she was at practice right now.

"Bolton!" Troy turned his head and saw the blonde haired football captain jog a little to catch up with him as they did the guy handshake.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here so early?" Troy asked even though it wasn't as early as it seemed. It was almost time for the bell to go off to warn them that they had only minutes before they had to be in homeroom, but the thing that Troy was thankful for was that it was extended so he should be able to at least get a rough draft done for his book report.

Jake's shoulders shrugged up and down as he walked side by side by him. "It was crazy on the road today." Jake explained. "You heard about it yet?"

Troy felt his face contort into confusion. He was at school by 5:30 due to his dad waking him up so early so he could get his stuff together for early morning basketball practice. "No, but that explains why barely anyone is here." Troy motioned to the halfway full hallway.

Jake nodded as he situated his backpack on his shoulder differently. "Yeah, on the corner of Washington and Johnson I heard that this one tree fell down and the police have it roped off pretty much all the way down the two streets. No one can get through and that's the street half of the school has to take to get here. I don't think the tree's that big though because Gabriella and I go past it everyday and I don't recall a big tree, but whatever." The blonde explained with a sigh.

Troy nodded his head understanding as he knew that he lived closer to the school than Gabriella and Jake since that was the road he drove to get to Gabriella's house.

"How did it happen?" Troy found himself asking as curiosity got the better of him, but he saw the blonde's shoulders go up and down in a small shrug as they turned the corner and headed towards their homeroom with no signs of Ms. Darbus waltzing around.

"I have no idea, but it must be pretty bad if they're not letting anyone through. And I did hear sirens going." Jake said as Troy dropped his book bag down on the ground next to his seat. "I got to go meet Haley. See you later man." Jake and Troy did their guy handshake as Troy watched him walk out of homeroom again and he made his mind now concentrate on his late assignment.

* * *

She entered the school with a huff. She fixed her scarf in one hand movement: her right hand reached down and gripped the end of the scarf and threw it behind her left shoulder. She was late by twenty minutes as the warning bell had just gone off indicating that they had seven minutes left to get to homeroom, but as she could tell from the halls many students weren't there yet and she found this strange.

She turned the corner as she remembered what made her late in the first place: some traffic thing going on as the police were redirecting traffic. She figured it was just a drill or them going through training or something like that, and she thought it was stupid. After all they were on a road that half the town took in the morning to get to school and their work.

She turned a corner once more as students rushed past her to get to their homerooms. It was Wednesday and they had a thirty minute homeroom instead of a ten minute homeroom which she found incredibly stupid since they only had a couple of things to announce and it shouldn't take that long, but for some teachers it was hard for them to follow the principal's directions so it took them longer than necessary.

She walked into her classroom and was surprised to see that the basketball Captain was already in there even though they still had five minutes to get to class. He sat by himself instead of having his friends with him reading a book? There were only a couple of other people in her classroom doing their late homework and she must have caught Troy's attention by accident as he looked up and she offered him a small smile.

She had talked to Gabriella on Sunday like she did every Sunday after church and Gabriella had been telling her that Troy and her barely got to see each other anymore and then she went on about some golf thing Saturday and she knew instantly what Gabriella was talking about since she belonged to the Evens' country club.

"Hello Mr. Bolton." She greeted him as she began to take off her scarf along with her jacket.

"Hey." He greeted back as she furrowed her brow trying to think why Gabriella wouldn't be with him now.

"How are you today?" She made polite conversation as she set her jacket down on the back of her computer chair. She then picked up the remote that went to the TV that was connected to the wall in the back corner of her room. She turned it on knowing it would be on mute and the news station with captions.

He nodded and shrugged, "Could be better if it wasn't for this report that's due first period." His face showed distaste as she nodded all to knowingly how boring reports could be. That's why she became a drama teacher instead of a math teacher, because in drama you could just be yourself, you didn't go by some book.

"Very well, I'll leave you to get to it then." She said as she sat down in her chair and more students filtered into her room as they now only had one minute.

She turned on her computer so she could get ready for attendance as the bell went off and only three fourths of her twenty students were in their seats. She peered over the top of her computer and wondered if her missing students were stuck in traffic due to redirecting of the police.

Ms. Darbus was about to speak as an announcement came on. "Homeroom teachers, please dismiss any tardies as there is a hold up on one of the main roads. Thank you." The principals voice boomed as the loud speaker gave a squeak and turned off as she saw her students looking around curiously and Troy typing something into his cell phone as he tried to use Zeke's body as a shield so she wouldn't see.

"Mr. Bolton." Darbus said in a normal tone as his head snapped up and she could only feel some students eyes on them as others were busy talking about what was causing everyone to be so late. No one knew for sure because the teachers would have been notified, but right now it didn't matter.

"Yes?" He meekly replies as he looks up knowing he was caught trying to text message his girlfriend about where she was.

She watched as he slowly shut his phone ready to give it to her waiting hand. "You know my rule Troy: no cell--" She was cut off as everyone went silent and her classroom phone was ringing. She looked at Troy one last time before walking briskly over to her phone as this was unusual since she was always in the auditorium which didn't have a phone for her to receive calls from.

* * *

Troy let out a breath as he quickly pocketed his cell phone as Ms. Darbus was busy with her back turned towards him picking up her classroom phone. Troy tapped his pencil lightly as he tried to make his mind concentrate on what his thoughts were about the common play, _Romeo and Juliet_ but all of a sudden Ms. Darbus' panicked voice echoed throughout the room, making everyone silent.

"That's impossible, she's right…" She trailed off as Ms. Darbus turned back around, scanning the room for someone as everyone was looking around confused and Chad caught Troy's eye as they both shrugged in response as neither one knew what was going on. "Gabriella?" Ms. Darbus called out to them as Troy looked back at her seat knowing she wouldn't be there. But she probably was just caught in traffic since the studio was on that side of town too with the tree.

Ms. Darbus' eyes seemed to connect with Troy's as panic flashed through her eyes and even though Troy didn't care for her as a teacher and her crazy drama program, he was learning to respect her for Gabriella's sack. "Troy, where's Gabriella?" She demanded in a tone that Troy didn't need asking of twice.

"At the studio." He responded immediately as he swore it just got quieter and Ms. Darbus nearly broke in front of everyone.

She turned her back on the class again and faced the phone while putting it to her ear again and Troy did everything he could to strain himself to hear. "Are you sure she was driving?" Ms. Darbus asked as she swiped at her hair to keep from falling in her face and Troy's heart beat faster at just hearing those words. But she was probably just having car trouble or something, right? No big deal, she always has car trouble with her jeep since she won't get rid of it.

There was a pause as Ms. Darbus let out a small gasp. "Oh God." The teacher breathed out. "She's unconscious? What about her mother?" The older teacher demanded as Troy's hands gripped the seat. What was going on? He whipped out his phone just incase he missed a text from her. He was trying to get a hold of her and it wasn't like Gabriella to not text him back.

There was another breath taking pause as Troy slammed his cell phone down not seeing any unread texts. "Her dad's already been called?…Her husband?" She sounded surprised as Troy barely felt the light hit on his shoulder from his best friend.

"Dude, what the hell is Darbus getting a phone call about Gabs for?" Chad hissed as Troy just shrugged him off reminding himself that no one else knew that Ms. Darbus was Gabriella's grandmother.

"A wh--what?" She stammered as there was a pause and he saw Ms. Darbus nodding her head. "I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes." She hung up the phone instantly as she turned around and Troy did a double take at her glossed over eyes that had tears hanging on her eye lashes. "Miss McKessie, you're in charge until the principal gets down here. Just sit quietly and if I hear that you've misbehaved you'll get detentions for the next month. I have to go." Ms. Darbus didn't even grab her coat as she yanked her purse off her desk and turned out of the room.

There was a silence for about five seconds before one of the skaters in their class exclaimed, "A car crash!" Everyone turned to look at him as he was pointing at the TV and sure enough, there was a car crash on their counties news station.

"Turn it up!" Someone called out as Troy turned his head, ready to rush to the remote knowing somehow this just had to do with his girlfriend, but Taylor beat him to it as the mute was taken off the TV and the woman's voice could be heard perfectly.

"_I'm standing here where a car accident just happened twenty minutes before this due to a drunk driver witnesses say." _Troy looked at the damage behind the lady and he racked his brain to try and remember what Ms. Montez's car looked like, hoping that his knowledge was wrong and it wasn't the car who's trunk was smashed by the small tree.

"_Behind me this is the car that swerved off the road and up the curb to try and avoid the on coming car who held the drunk driver behind the wheel. No people were identified yet as the names won't be released for another couple of hours, but from the looks of it the tree did not fall down on the people in side of the car, just the back of the car."_

Sirens could be heard in the background as Troy turned his head to look at everyone else only to see half of the kids looking at him along with Jake, Chad, and Taylor.

"_Sir, can you please tell us what's happening with this ambulance?"_ The news reporter asked.

The guy looked at the woman hesitantly. _"We needed an extra ambulance as at first we didn't know how many people were in the accident…That's all." _The guy warned her as he walked off and Troy's eyes went wide as the camera tried to get a better shot at the person they were loading into the ambulance, but only got a set of curls that looked almost like Gabriella's.

Troy abruptly stood up in his seat as that was all of the news on the accident and they switched stories and it seemed like everyone's eyes were on him.

"Troy--" Taylor started as he shook his head knowing he had to get to the hospital. He felt like his whole world was shattering just hearing the words 'Gabriella' and 'accident' in the same sentence.

"Let's go." Jake said stepping out from the aisle of desks and Troy didn't need to be told twice as the two of them headed out of the room.

* * *

Troy's heart was pounding as his car door slammed shut. His stomach churned just seeing the building in front of him. His head snapped to the side to see Jake run out of his own car that was parked a couple of spaces away from Troy's and the two made their way inside.

Instantly he was met with bright lights even though they weren't even in the hospital rooms, the hospital smell that he hopes he never had to smell again, and people who were either working, talking, or waiting anxiously.

Jake and him didn't even have to go up to the receptionist desk as he could make out the back of Ms. Darbus' head and Carlos sitting, talking quietly as they both looked ready to break.

Troy turned his head at the same time as Jake and they both looked at each other, not sure whether to go over there or not just yet as they knew this matter probably had a lot more concern with family first, but Troy was just dying to hear what was happening, after all she was his girlfriend who he loves.

"Jake?! Troy?!" They both ripped their questioning eyes away from each other as they heard Ms. Darbus' shocked voice float through the air and he saw that she had been crying, and he figured that she had gotten the phone call nearly 15 minutes ago, of course that was enough time to just cry as he knew that his eyes were becoming a glaze color.

"Before you yell at us, we have a good reason to be here." Jake spoke slowly as he took a few brave approaching steps forward and Carlos and Ms. Darbus both stood up.

Troy didn't know how Carlos could have gotten there so fast unless the hospital called him first, which probably was the case in Gabriella's since he was probably the first one on her emergency contact information besides her mother and Ms. Darbus was the first one on Anna's contact information.

Jake looked at Troy to continue, but Troy didn't know exactly what words to form. He was just concerned about Gabriella, shouldn't that be enough? "How's Gabi? What's going on?" He asked as he saw Ms. Darbus shut her eyes regretfully, and Carlos looked at him sadly.

"We don't know yet." He admitted. "We don't know anything about both of them except what the police think might have happened during the car crash." Carlos sighed as he sat down again and clenched his fist shut, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he thought about the drunk driver who hit them.

Ms. Darbus looked at the two boys before she sat down and Troy took a step forward next to Jake again. Things looked bad already, and he didn't know if he could handle knowing everything that could possible of went wrong.

"You boys can sit. I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a while." Carlos' voice was raw as he rubbed his temple with one hand, staring dejectedly down at the ground.

Troy and Jake both took seats next to each other and across from the two adults. "It's not Ella's fault Ellen, you know that right?" Carlos spoke out loud as Ms. Darbus sighed.

"I know." Her voice was low, as she held back tears painfully.

"The police said the driver died on impact." Carlos explained as Jake and Troy both held back a gasp. "It wasn't Gabriella's fault." Carlos confirmed just as a doctor with a surgical mask over his face stepped out from behind the closed door.

All four of them whipped their heads up. "Is anyone here for Gabriella Montez and Anna Montez?" Carlos and Ms. Darbus both stood up. Troy saw the doctor look at them sadly and he didn't know that it was possible, but his heart broke more. That look wasn't a good one, and he suddenly came to realize he was scared. Now that he had time to just think by himself, he came to the conclusion that he was scared. "Please come with me."

The two of them left as Jake and him sat in silence for what felt like forever but was actually only a minute. He swore the clock on the wall was mocking him as he could hear it ticking in the quiet atmosphere of the creepy all too clean hospital.

"This is fucked up." He heard Jake breath out besides him. "She doesn't deserve this. Anna doesn't deserve this, and why the hell is Ms. Darbus here?" He asked as Troy sighed.

It wasn't really his place to tell Jake, but he knew that if he was in Jake's spot he would want someone to tell him why his homeroom teacher was at the hospital for his best friend. "She's Gabi's grandmother." Troy said after a while and Jake did a double take. "Don't ask because it's complicated, and I am still having trouble remembering it." He admitted just has Ms. Darbus came into view and walked over to the boys and picking up her purse.

Troy stood up abruptly to stand just above Ms. Darbus' height. "What's going on Ms. Darbus?" He asked even though he probably sounded rude, but he was scared and everything was telling him that something really bad happened to his Gabriella. "Where are you going?"

Ms. Darbus dabbed at her eyes to clear unshed tears as she tried to straighten herself up in front of the two boys. "Want the bad or the good news first?" She tried to make it light for them, but there was no way to do that in this situation.

Neither one answered as Ms. Darbus picked up her purse again and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm going back to school to get my things I left behind and I have to stop over at their house to pick up some things they're gonna need when they wake up, it looks like we'll be here longer than what we hoped."

Troy held in a gasp as his eyes clouded over with tears that he blinked back. He had to stay strong for them. There was no way that he was going to break down. He knew that when he saw Gabriella, she wouldn't need him bawling his eyes out. She would need him to stay strong, and he was going to do that for her. He loves her, he would do anything for her.

His head hurt as he shut his eyes briefly. He was dying to hear what the doctor just told them. He needed to know that Gabriella would be okay. She didn't deserve to be in a car crash like this. It wasn't fair and he would've done anything to switch places with her.

"That's it?" Jake asked as Ms. Darbus just looked at him. "You're not gonna tell us anything else? How's Gabriella doing? Where is she? She's not in surgery, is she?"

Her head shook slowly from side to side. "Boys, I'm not gonna lie to you. Things compared to what they could have been are okay for Gabriella." Troy winced inwardly. What about her mom? Gabriella was so used to having her mom around, nothing could happen to Anna either or else Troy had a feeling Gabriella would never get over it.

"Gabriella's unconscious for now. She has a concussion and a gash on her forehead, but they cleaned that out and now we're just waiting for her to wake up." Ms. Darbus offered them a small smile as Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"And her mother?" Troy squeaked as the woman in front of him sniffled and he had never seen her so vulnerable.

"She's in surgery. Her um…her uh…left lung collapsed." She admitted as Troy's and Jake's eyes went wide.

"She's gonna be okay though, right?" Jake asked as Ms. Darbus pulled away from them.

"I honestly don't know. I have to go so that when they do wake up they'll have what they want." But Troy somehow knew that the only reason why she was going was because she had seen her fair share of hospitals with her last two husbands, and now her only daughter and granddaughter were here and he couldn't even imagine what that felt like as he had never been put into this position before.

His knees shook a little as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her. Just having a a concussion sounded too easy. As much as he didn't want to admit it, things like this don't happen everyday where you get into this huge accident and then you only come out with a small concussion.

Troy sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't stand still. He had to move. He had to do something. His love of his life was lying in a bed, unconscious as she could probably wake up any time and Troy knew that he would feel a lot better when she did and he could stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"They're gonna be okay Troy. You heard what she said, Gabriella's just in a concussion." Jake tried to reason as his voice felt distant.

Troy couldn't help but picture the car that they saw on TV. The back part of it was under a tree, what if Gabriella and Anna had luck against them and the tree fell on them literally? What if it wasn't just a concussion? What if God was playing a trick on them and Gabriella wouldn't be okay? Or worse yet, one of them made it but the other person didn't, Troy knew that the mother and daughter were close even though they had different views on dance. But what if...there were too many what ifs.

"How do you know?" Troy rasped out as he felt his throat close up.

Jake shrugged next to Troy. "I don't."

* * *

**Author's Note--So I know this chapter is incredible slow, but I just had to have this filler chapter to let you guys know what's up with Gabriella and her mom. And this chapter is sort of like a gift as I wrote this chapter sooner than what I thought I was going to and wasn't planning on releasing it until Sunday. So review a lot and I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks.**


	42. Determination

It had been an hour since Troy had seen Ms. Darbus. It had been almost an hour and a half since he found out that his girlfriend was in a car crash. But it felt a lot longer.

The lights were boring down on him. Making him feel uncomfortable as if he was down at the police station and being interrogated one-on-one. His palms of his hands were sweaty as he clasped them together nervously, not knowing what else to do. He leaned back in the uncomfortable squishy red chair as him, Carlos, and Jake were in another waiting room towards the back so they weren't by the receptionist and everyone else who was just arriving at the hospital.

They were the only ones in there and there was a silence that seemed like it was going on forever. His mind couldn't stop racing about other things that could be wrong. If Gabriella had only a concussion then why couldn't they just go in and see her body? It wasn't like it would be a bad thing if their voice just happened to be a little too loud and they accidentally woke her up. In Troy's mind that would be a very good thing.

Troy heard some rustling of people's feet go by one of the two archways branching out into separate hallways for patients rooms, and his head perked up to try to recognize the doctors' voice who was treating Anna and Gabriella.

He sighed dejectedly as the voices faded along with the forgotten footsteps. He knew that it would probably be bad news if the doctor came to talk to them about Anna right now since she was in surgery and wouldn't be reporting back to Carlos or Ms. Darbus for a couple of more hours. But there was always hope that it was Gabriella's doctor who walked by, but it sadly wasn't.

"Are you guys hungry?" Carlos's voice spoke out loud as Troy turned his head slightly, having his bangs fall over his eyes, to see the blonde shake his head no on his left side and Carlos on Jake's other side rub his temples.

He looked tired, he looked sad and even though the doctor said his daughter would be okay, Troy could tell that he was worried about Anna. No matter what happened in their past, they must have felt something for each other earlier on in life or else they wouldn't have gotten married, but things change. But even so, he was still worried and that just made everything different in Troy's eyes. He was so used to having an anchor with him, whether it was his mom or dad who were always there to tell him what to do, but he didn't have someone like that now as he hadn't even called his parents yet to tell them what's up.

"No thanks." Troy said quietly as if talking too loud would disturb others.

Troy leaned back in his seat as he looked around them at the multiple twenty chairs that were exactly the same, the white walls that were almost too white, a sign that said 'no cell phones' as Troy didn't understand that but it had something to do with the cell phone somehow messing with some of the machines if they were in use, and the old magazines the hospital never updated as he was sure he recognized one from five years ago when Chad broke his arm.

"Are you guys thirsty because I think I saw a soda machine down the hall. I can go get you something?" Carlos offered as the blonde haired boy shook his head without making eye contact with anyone. Jake had been awfully quiet the past hour as Troy didn't exactly know what was up with him, but as Gabriella's boyfriend he was going to do everything he could to make sure that he was okay.

"No thanks Mr. Arias." Troy murmured as he stretched out his legs, getting a feeling that he was used to in nervous situations: he felt like he needed to be active, he needed to do something to occupy himself, make himself feel useful. Troy was guessing that's how Carlos was feeling also as he was making sure the boys were okay.

Troy's head whipped up again in pure hope as a doctor he recognized came into view and stood before them with a sympathetic smile on his face. Troy recognized this man as Gabriella's doctor. He was tall, mid forties, black buzz cut hair, and a friendly face that at least reassured Troy that she was in good hands.

Carlos stood up as Jake's and Troy's eyes both looked at the two. "How is she? Is she awake?" Carlos asked anxiously.

Dr. Knutson shook his head no slowly, "We got the MRI testing back and there's no brain damage, so that's a good sign. And usually with concussions it takes only a little while for them to wake up, so we should all be expecting her to wake up within thirty more minutes or less." The doctor turned towards Jake and Troy as he said the last sentence, bringing them into the conversation as Troy felt a small smile overcome his face. Gabriella would be waking up any minute, and when she did he was going to be with her again. Everything would be okay.

"Now when she does wake up there is a chance that she won't remember the events leading up to the car crash." Carlos nodded as the doctor went on explaining what might be after symptoms of Gabriella's concussion. "Now in children or teenagers, it is common for her to be restless, irritable, she might be slow to respond to questions, have a vacant stare, and changes in sleeping patterns."

"She will get better right?" Carlos asked to be sure as Troy felt his head spinning. Even though it wasn't nearly as bad as her mom, he still didn't even like to imagine Gabriella anywhere near a hospital.

"Remember Mr. Montez that she might not even have these after symptoms. But if she does; with a lot of rest after a couple of days to weeks she'll be like brand new. But the physical symptoms do sound a little worse than what I just told you. She'll almost be guaranteed have a head ache that will last days, dizziness, vomiting, difficulty balancing and concentrating. She probably won't like bright lights, she might have blurred vision, and ringing in the ears." When the Dr. Knutson stopped talking Troy tried to count how many things he just listed that might possible happen to Gabriella, but couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. He had never actually seen someone after a concussion so he had no idea what it would be like, but from what the doctor just described it sounded like Gabriella would have symptoms kind of like the flu. "So with that said, we want to keep her over night, wake her up every couple of hours to test her reflexes and make sure everything is okay, and she should be able to head home tomorrow."

"When are we allowed to see her?" Carlos asked eagerly as he ran his hand through his short jet black hair.

Dr. Knutson smiled at the father's eagerness. "For now she's still not awake, so only family members one at a time." Carlos nodded. "Is there any other questions?"

"Um…how's Anna Montez doing?" Carlos asked with a shaky voice.

"Dr. Rutz is a very good surgeon. She's in good hands." Just then his pager went off and Troy saw him and Carlos shake hands before he left them alone in the room again.

"See you guys, everything is gonna be okay." Carlos said with a smile full of relief. "I'm gonna head back there, but once she's up I'm sure she'll be happy to see the both of you."

Troy nodded as Jake still said nothing from his seat. Carlos left the waiting room and went towards the room the nurse told him earlier before was hers. Troy looked at Jake as he just stared down at the ground with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You want to talk?" Troy asked in the bluntness way possible.

Jake tensed besides him as he shook his head no. "There's nothing to talk about. Gabriella's gonna be okay."

"Are you?" Troy asked back as he was hoping that Jake was at least gonna be able to pull it together before Gabriella woke up.

"What do you mean?" His eyes looked up and over at Troy as Troy sent him a look that told him that he knew that something was wrong. Jake sighed as he ran a hand through his short thick hair. "I'll be okay when Gabriella's okay." Jake confirmed as Troy nodded his head.

It made sense that he was freaked out. Troy was still freaked out as his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "I'm scared." Troy breathed out after a moment of silence and Jake turned his head in surprise. "I was scared and still am."

"Scared shitless and it's all because of one girl." Jake let out a chuckle as Troy did too. It was true, both of them were wrapped around Gabriella's finger and neither one would have it any other way.

"She has a way of doing things without even realizing it." Troy pointed out with a small smile just thinking of Gabriella's beauty. And now Jake and him were bonding by just talking about her without her knowing about it. She did do things without realizing it and that's what made her a great person in Troy's eyes.

"I know. I learned that the hard way while losing one hundred bucks in the process." Troy saw Jake smile and he smiled too glad that he could get him in a happier mood.

Just then both boys tensed up as they heard quick footsteps coming their way and in a moment of waiting Carlos appeared in the doorway with a wide grin. "She's awake!" He announced happily as Troy felt himself break out into a huge grin. "She woke up five minutes ago and she's pretty much how the doctor described she will be so she's not gonna be her usual self, but she's talking and she's awake…I have to call Ellen." Carlos thought out loud.

"Can we uh…can we go back there?" Troy asked hesitantly as he stood up. He couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

Carlos' smile almost faltered, but he offered each boy a small one. "Only one at a time, sorry you guys." He apologized even though it wasn't his fault. "You guys work it out as I have to make some phone calls and fill out paper work for this bloody hospital." Carlos explained as he walked out towards the lobby and cafeteria were located.

Before Troy could even say anything Jake beat him to it, "You go."

Troy turned to look at him. "Are you sure man? Because you're her best friend and--"

"And nothing. You're her boyfriend. I'll get to see the damsel in distress after. It's okay, really Troy." Jake said as his tone was serious and Troy nodded slowly.

"Thanks." He held out his hand and they did a guy shake before Troy nearly ran out of the room and towards Gabriella. He turned down various hallways, following the numbers that were slowly getting higher and higher and he stops until he reaches a door that read her name off to the side and room number, 414.

He takes a deep breath as he puts his hand on the door knob. Letting everything sink in from this early morning to only two hours after. His parents didn't even know that he was at the hospital instead of school, Chad and Taylor and probably everyone else were texting him as before he even saw the cell phone sign in the waiting room he could feel his cell phone vibrating every five minutes and to a point where he just turned it off.

He slowly turns it and looks around the room that had dimmer lights than the hallway, the off white walls that needed some other color to it because it just looked too plain, the TV that was on a high shelf that wasn't on yet, and the girl in the bed.

He looked at her and their eyes connected as she offered him a very weak smile. Her eyes looked drained of all color, her forehead had a cut on it that was covered by a clear strip and two sticky pieces of white gauge, her body looked limp as his girlfriend looked so small lying in the all white sheets in the hospital gown.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was clogged. He couldn't believe how horrible this felt. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if Gabriella was hurt even more.

"Wildcat…" Her voice was raspy as she spoke so soft that he had to walk into the room to hear more. He made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible before turning to look at her again. He almost preferred looking at the used white tile flooring than at his girlfriend who he loves since it didn't hurt so much.

He forces his eyes to stay on her as he walks closer and has to fight the urge to not crush her in a huge hug. "God Gabi…" He breaths out as he is now at the side of her bed and his right hand tentatively reaches up and pushes a stray curl behind her ear and softly strokes down her cheek, slowly maneuvering itself to her hand and lacing their fingers together. "When I saw the news, I couldn't…" He trialed off as Gabriella nodded her head in an understanding way. "And I thought…"

"I'm sorry." She whispers as tears prick her eyes and Troy shakes his head and wipes the tears away that fell delicately down her face away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't be." He said sternly. "It wasn't your fault." He looks at her and she sighs and sniffles.

"Okay." She agrees defeated as she probably wasn't in the mood to bicker with him.

"God, come here." Troy says as he slowly and carefully wraps his arms around her and she leans forward a little so he could reach around her back and bring her into a hug. He kisses the top of her head softly, as he barely put any pressure on her, afraid that she'll break even more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Wildcat." She breathed into his chest as he softly stroked up and down her back.

He pulled back reluctantly and offered Gabriella a small smile as she smiled back. "So I hear you'll have a bitch of a head ache pretty soon." He said as Gabriella nodded.

"It already started." She says with a little amusement in her voice as Troy all of a sudden wonders if she knew about her mother, but it wasn't his place to tell her. But then again, who's place was it? It wasn't like her mother and father were together and Carlos was busy at the time with paper work and bills, Ms. Darbus was God only knows where, and that was all the family Troy knew of for Gabriella.

"Wildcat, what is it?" Gabriella asks as Troy mentally curses himself for showing what he was thinking through his face.

He clears his face off from the distant distubed look and and smiles gently at her. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you could fit two people in the bed." He lies as he flirts with her and giving her a smirk.

Gabriella rolls her eyes a little at him as she scoots over the best she can in the bed without triggering the nausea the doctor said she might get. "I don't know. Let's find out." Troy got into the bed with her as he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I have a question to ask you." Gabriella said softly as her right hand slowly reached up and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Anything." He murmured into her hair while just taking in the fact that Gabriella was going to be okay. She was awake and was responding to him okay. She was starting to get a head ache, but she was okay. He was thankful for that.

"Where's my mom?" Her question brought him out of his thoughts as his whole body tensed up. "I saw my dad. I thought he would've told me but the nurse told him he had to go set up some payment plan with her, and then…you came in. Where is she Wildcat?"

Troy sighed as he shut his eyes hoping beyond hope that something would happen where her dad would magically come into the room and tell Gabriella about Anna. He didn't think he could bare seeing Gabriella's tears again with the questions she was asking.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella cooed softly as she stiffened a yawn. "Please don't lie."

Troy nodded his head as he held her more securely in his arms. "…O--okay." He stumbled over his words as he tried to rack his brain for a more easier way to tell her, but there wasn't one. "She…her side of the car was the one that got the most impact of the crash." He said slowly, remembering what he had picked up of the accident on TV, overhearing the police talking, and the doctors talking about it with Carlos and Ms. Darbus.

"Keep going." Gabriella urged softly in a weak voice as he knew she needed to get some sleep pretty soon.

"She was uh…rushed to the hospital first and she's in surgery right now." Troy whispered as he tried to control his own emotions and Gabriella gripped onto his shirt tighter. "One of her lungs collapsed Gabi."

"…Is she okay?" Gabriella hiccupped as she fought back tears.

"We don't know yet." Troy whispered as there was a silence. Troy didn't know if he did the right thing or not, but she was going to find out eventually and it was probably best that it was from him and not the doctors who by accident might mention it to her.

"Troy?" Carlos calls softly, as to not disturb the massive head ache forming in Gabriella's head. He took one step into the hospital room and smiled softly at the couple as Gabriella was on the brink of breaking down into tears. "Your dad's here. Chad told him everything and he wants to speak to you."

Troy looked down at the girl in his arms and leaned down towards her ear so only she heard, "I don't want to go, but I have too. I'll be back as soon as possible." Troy kissed right under her ear lobe.

Gabriella didn't say anything and that worried him as Carlos looked at Troy puzzled and Troy and him shared the same look. "She knows about Anna." Troy blurted out once they were away from Gabriella's ear shot.

Troy studied Carlos's expression and he didn't look mad. "Okay."

"You're not mad?" Troy asks unsure as if he was reading Gabriella's father's expression wrong.

"No." He answers. "Relieved actually. Thank you Troy." He says as Troy got the feeling that he just wasn't saying thank you for breaking the news to Gabriella about Anna, but for something else as Troy nods.

"No problem." They enter the waiting room again and Troy sees his dad and Jake talking quietly. When Troy walks over he was surprised to get a quick hug from his father as he was expecting maybe a lecture on skipping school.

"Your mother wants you to call her." Jack said softly as Troy nodded and looked briefly behind him at the 'no cell phone' poster and Jack seemed to get the message. "Let's go take a walk. Do you guys want anything? Need anything?" Jack asked as Jake and Carlos both declined and Carlos and Jack quickly shook hands before Jack started leading Troy out of the waiting room. Troy really had no idea why he couldn't wait to call his mom because he just wanted to be with Gabriella, but he wasn't going to get into a fight now. It just wasn't the time to when he knew Gabriella was going through a rough time.

* * *

Gabriella swiped at her eyes as she swore she could hear a high pitch ringing sound in her head. Even the dim lights hurt her eyes as she concentrated down on the white sheets wrapped around her body.

Her stomach churned just thinking back to the fight her mother and her had before the car crash. She remembered that part perfectly as the car ride to school was still a little blurry and personally, Gabriella didn't mind that she forgot that part as it would always be with her.

She shut her eyes as she held back a sob just imagining her mother's lifeless body on a surgery table, being cut open because of her. And even though Troy told her it wasn't her fault, Gabriella still felt like it was. How could she let her mother's side of the car get hit like that?

She bit her lip as she felt a pounding in her head. Her whole body ached as a small whimper escaped her tightly shut lips. The one person she really wanted to see now, was gone and Gabriella didn't know when she was coming back, or if she was even okay.

She wanted to just collapse and sleep, she wanted to get out of this hospital bed and rush to her mother, and even though those two things contradicted each other; she wanted to do both of them, even though it was impossible.

She rips her eyes open as a tear leaks down her red cheeks and she sees the door handle to the wooden door five feet away start to turn slowly. She was expecting the sad blue eyed basketball captain to walk through, but instead saw the blonde haired boy who was known as her best friend.

Neither one said anything as Gabriella swallowed more tears while letting some slip past the invisible barrier and down her cheeks. She grips the white sheet between two enclosed fists, telling herself not to fall apart now. She was okay, she should be relieved, but instead she could only think of her mother who was probably still mad at her, even though deep down Gabriella knew that was a lie, but was too tired to think reasonably.

She couldn't help the small gasp come out from between her lips as more tears spilled over and the blonde haired boy rushed over to her. She let herself break down in his arms. She cried all the tears that came to the back of her eyes; pouring down her cheeks and into his dark blue t-shirt.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear as she just cried harder; knowing that sometimes you might not have luck on your side.

Gabriella let another sob take over her body as she ached with pain physically and emotionally. Her mother made one mistake by taking her feelings out for Eric in her dancing, and Gabriella blew up at her for it. She could've found some other way to tell her that she didn't want to dance, but instead they end up getting in a car crash. How was that fair?

There was one thing that would get Gabriella through this and she knew it. That key thing that Gabriella was going to use to get better is determination. She was promising herself right there and then that she would find a way to make her mother proud as she didn't feel worthy of her mom now. Her mother wanted only one thing from her and that was to dance, and Gabriella couldn't even give her that when Anna has given her so much already. Gabriella in return of clothing, food, and shelter could at least giver her one thing back. And Gabriella was going to use determination to help.

"I promise everything is gonna be okay." Jake whispered as Gabriella just clung onto him.

* * *

**Author's Note--So I really personally love this chapter and if others don't then feel free to tell me, but I just really like it for some reason. Now I can reassure you that nothing past being best friends is going on between Jake and Gabriella. Also, I've never experienced a cuncussion before so everything that the doctor said and explained I got from wikipedia. So...with those three things said, review please and tell me if i just spent time writing crap or something good for this story. Thanks--**


	43. Give Me a Sign

"So you have everything you need?" Troy asked for what felt like the hundredth time, but he didn't care as he needed to know that Gabriella would be okay.

He looked up waiting for her response as it had been two days since the accident and nothing had changed with Anna. The surgery went well and now she was in a coma as the doctors said it was all up to her when she would wake up.

He looked Gabriella over as she sat in a chair, pulled up to her mothers bed at the end with her school books in front of her. He was sitting right next to her, holding her hand, slowly running his thumb over her knuckles as she just stared forward and down at the books.

He had to go to school on Thursday and Friday while Gabriella stayed at the hospital with her grandma for she insisted that Troy just bring her homework with him since he would be stopping by after basketball practice to check up on her, and she only had a small headache as the vomiting stopped the first night and her eyes adjusted to the lights again.

"…yeah. Thanks." She turned her head and Troy looked sadly at her. Something was bothering her, but he just figured it was her mom's situation; he had no idea that it was something else mixed in with that.

He saw the cut on her forehead as there was no small bandage on it anymore and he lightly reached up his hand and traced it as Gabriella leaned her head into his touch. "I don't want to go." He said as he knew he had to leave within five minutes or else he would be late to warming up for the second playoff game.

Gabriella's soft brown eyes bored into his blue ones and he held her gaze. He heard Gabriella sigh softly as her delicate mouth opened to speak. "I'll be listening on the radio Wildcat and I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded his head, but he was still worried. Ever since the accident he had become even more protective of her and barely left her side when he came after basketball practice and school.

Gabriella offered him a small breakable smile as it seemed to him the past couple of days that everything about Gabriella was so fragile. The way she moved seemed like she could just collapse right there, the way she was so small and brittle made her like glass that you had to be careful with, and the way her eyes dropped a couple of shades with sadness weighing them down.

Gabriella must have seen the uncertainty in his eyes as she tentatively reached up and brushed his cheek slowly; caressing the skin, "You'll do great." Her voice picked up several notches of enthusiasm as encouragement was laced within also. She offered him a smile which melted his insides and made his heart beat faster. "For me?" She asked sweetly in a whisper and he felt himself nod his head. He would do anything for her.

"For you." He confirmed with a nod of his head again. Gabriella pulled back as his hand that was resting on her cheek dropped down and the hand that was on his cheeks moment before pulled back as she looked down and straight again at the three books in front of her containing her homework.

He saw the time and knew that it was time to go. "Gabi, I have to go." He informed her as he stood up and stretched a little from sitting down for two hours straight. He saw her head nod with her curls bouncing a little and his heart broke at just seeing her defeated form. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and pressed his lips against her cheek, longing to kiss her on the lips, but he hadn't done that since she woke up two days ago as Gabriella had been a little too preoccupied to kiss, and he wasn't going to push her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and waited a second to see if Gabriella would respond to him.

"…I love you too." Her distant voice said as she turned in her seat and he swore that he saw a flash of fright flash through her brown eyes. Ever since the accident he saw this in her eyes and he always wondered what it meant. He followed her eye line and saw her staring at the keys in her hands. "Drive safe, okay?" She asked as if he wouldn't already.

He nodded now understanding what was wrong. He knew she wasn't supposed to drive since her concussion because of her head ache and her body was still sore from it, but she also now had a fear which he wished he could take away. "I promise. Uh, I got to go, but I'll call you." He said as Gabriella just nodded and he walked out of the room silently.

* * *

When Troy entered the locker room he saw almost everyone in there except his dad who was probably in his office making sure he had every play perfected for his team. Troy past various people before making it to his locker and each guy greeted him with a nod of the head, clap on the back, or a 'hey'. And all Troy did was nod his head at them with a straight face.

He rounded a corner and saw his best friend already without a shirt on. "Hey man. How's Gabs?" Chad asked right away as him and Troy did their guy shake.

He started unbuttoning his polo as he felt his tan muscular shoulders go up and then down in a shrug. He chucked his shirt down on the bench and unzipped his duffel bag that he brought with him. "She's doing…okay." Troy said unsurely thinking back over the past couple of days. "She doesn't really talk about it. You know?" Troy said nonchalantly even though it was getting under his skin in the form of worry. He wanted to be that person she'd confide in, if only he knew other things were on her mind also.

"Don't sweat it man." Chad clapped him on the bare shoulder as Troy slid his jersey on over his head. "My cousin was in an accident two years ago and he didn't talk about it for a couple of months." Troy knew Chad was trying to make him feel better, but Troy just didn't believe it.

"But Gabi's a girl." He pointed out as Chad rolled his eyes.

"I would hope she's a girl or else you're gonna have to come clean about something." Chad joked hoping it would put a smile on Troy's face.

Troy now rolled his eyes at his best friend's little joke. "Aren't girls supposed to want to talk about things? It's not like her to bottle her feelings. She usually just…I don't know." Troy trailed off quietly as he finished getting his shorts on and zipped up his duffel bag and tossed it in a locker.

"Just give her time." Chad advised. "Let her come to you if she really wants help or needs it." Chad added as he gave Troy a look and Troy looked back at him confused.

"What?" He asked as the two of them heard Troy's father's voice call out and ask the boys to hurry it up.

They both walk forward and out from behind the lockers to where his father was standing, waiting for a couple of boys so they could head out for warm ups.

"You know what I mean." Chad pointed out as Troy really had no idea what his best friend was getting at. Chad seemed to be able to read Troy's confused mind as he continued, "You know, don't make her tell you what's wrong and especially if nothing is wrong in the first place and she's just shaken up still."

"I would never make her talk if she didn't want too." Troy defended himself quickly as he didn't miss a beat. Is that what his best friend thought of him? Of some guy who made his girlfriend do things?

"I know." Chad said quickly trying to make sure that Troy understood where he was coming from. "I know." He repeated. "Just make sure that you remember there might not be something wrong, things might just be a little overwhelming. Just don't jump to conclusions."

Troy nodded his head. He could do that. But something in his gut was telling him something else was wrong. She had become a little more distant than what she was Wednesday afternoon when she woke up.

"Let's go Wildcats!" Troy's dad announces as Troy's blue eyes look somewhat dimmer and catch onto his father's light blue ones and he sees that his dad tilts his head to the side somewhat, indicating that he wanted to talk to Troy off to the side.

Troy was at the beginning of the line, as others behind him wait for him to rush out of the locker room and out onto the court that held their fans as it was a home game and their next game would be away.

Troy slips out of the line and his eyes catch Chad's who's right behind him and Chad looks at him curiously. "Chad, lead them out." Jack announces as Chad shrugs and rushes out of the room, doing the famous Wildcat cheer.

Troy walks over to where his dad was standing in his suit with a clipboard in hand and looks at him curiously. What could his dad want right before a playoff game?

"How you doing son? You don't look too well." His dad's voice was laced with concern as Troy looks down at the ground, knowing his dad was right. He wasn't getting that much sleep worrying about Gabriella, but he just made himself think about her situation and realized his wasn't nearly as bad as hers.

He looks up and shrugs. "Thanks dad." He says sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood with a forced chuckle. "But…I could be better." He admits as his dad claps him on the back.

"Anything I can help you with?" His dad asks as Troy shakes his head.

"I think only one person can." He sees his dad nod, showing that he understood what Troy meant as he patted Troy on the back again. "I'm gonna get out there." Troy says as Jack nods once more.

"I'll meet you. I just have to grab one more thing, and son…" Troy turned his head as he stopped in the doorway. "Things will get better. I promise."

Troy nodded with a small smile as he remembered the promise he made Gabriella. He was going to get a hold of his weird mood and thoughts of something else on Gabriella's mind and use them to help him win this game. He was going to beat whatever team they were playing and follow through with his promise.

* * *

Gabriella looked down at the German sentence in front of her and even though it was more of a freshman class since it was only German one and Gabriella was taking it for fun, she still did not want to do homework. Her mind felt all mixed up right now. It kind of felt like she was a book and someone put her back in the wrong spot and now she had no idea what to do.

She heard the steady beeping of the machine hooked up to her mother, indicating that was a good thing as she laid peacefully in bed. Her chest moving up and down normally, hair in her natural curls when she usually always straightened it.

"_Danforth passes to Baylor down low and Baylor passes back to Bolton who's past the three point line…and he scores!"_ Gabriella barely registers what the guy is announcing on their school radio station as she scoots closer to her mom in her seat and picks up her hand.

She would do anything to take back what she told her before the accident. If she would've known that this would have happened she would change so many things that would make them avoid this whole situation.

She wouldn't have opened her mouth at that moment and fight with her mother. She wouldn't have driven to school as she was angry, even though that had nothing to do with it and the person who hit them was drunk, presumably just getting out of a bar.

"I'm gonna make this up to you. I promise." Gabriella whispered in a tired voice.

"_Cross takes the ball down the court. The other team is pressing and he passes it off to Bolton…"_

Gabriella looks at her mother as she wipes one of the curls off of her face and puts it behind her ears. She had a decision to make as she knew Troy didn't deserve to be dragged along. She needed to concentrate and she knew that wasn't going to happen if she had a boyfriend right now, and it wouldn't be fair to him that she would drag him along. He deserved better than that and she wanted the best for the person she loves.

And even though she loves him, she loves her mom too. She was determined to make her proud and that meant doing anything.

Gabriella sighs dejectedly as she squeezes her mom's hand tighter. "How about you just move your little pinky and let me know you can hear me." Gabriella suggests even though in the back of her mind she knew that her mother wasn't going to respond until she woke up for sure, and the doctors said it could be days to weeks until she does.

"So I need your help," Gabriella starts as she wished her dad or grandma was there to listen to so they could give her advice. But her dad was at work, clearing out his schedule for the next couple of days so he could spend some time with her and her grandma was at home, calling all Anna's cousins and Aunt and Uncles to let them know what happened. She was also staying with Gabriella until Anna woke up and was on her own two feet again as Carlos offered to take Gabriella too, but Gabriella was barely home anymore so it wouldn't matter and in a couple of days she could try dance again.

"_Bolton goes to shoot, but oh!…He's fouled and down on the ground, getting up slowly. He gets two free throws."_

Gabriella smiles sadly down at her mother. "I need to know what it felt like not being able to dance anymore." Gabriella stated as her mind was split in two. Part of her just didn't want to dance, but that part was very little now. The other part of her only wanted to dance because of her mother and that outweighed almost anything.

"But in order to dance for you…I need to be concentrated and obviously our whole fight two days ago was about me not being concentrated enough on the bigger picture: My future." Gabriella said slowly as she shut her eyes. Why did this have to be so confusing? She loves Troy, what more is there? But then again, she loves her mom too and if her mom's in a coma, what if she doesn't get another chance to make it up to her?

"_And it's half time Wildcat fans. The score is 37-30 with the Wildcats having the upper hand. I'm Mark…"_

"I think I found a way to make you proud again, and I'm just afraid that Troy can't be apart of that. It's not fair if I'm always dancing and gone for him to be just following me and making it work. I'd be dragging him along and he has his own future to look after too as the Championships are coming up and there's no doubt that there's going to be scouts there."

Gabriella stared intently at her mother. "Just give me a sign of what to do." Gabriella pleaded as she didn't hear her cell phone vibrating from where it was sitting on top of the stack of homework Troy brought with him that day.

She looked at her mother one last time before dropping her hand and getting up and heading over to the chair that was in the corner of the room, about five feet away from the bed and grabbed the white afghan that her grandmother brought that day just incase Gabriella got cold, but Gabriella knew that her grandma was just trying to keep herself busy without breaking down and showing that she was actually worried.

Gabriella sat down in the same chair as she just watched her mother. "You know…" Gabriella spread the blanket over herself and tried to get as comfy as possible. "if I knew Eric's phone number I'd call him."

Gabriella's eyes drooped shut for a second before she forced them open again. "I know you still love him. Your love is just like mine and Troy's. It's real…" Gabriella trailed off as her eyes drooped shut again and this time she let them stay shut as she was running on lack of sleep and knew that sleeping in a chair wasn't going to do any good to her sore body, but it was better than being at home and feeling like she was going crazy.

* * *

"_The high is wearing down as it has been twenty minutes since the Wildcats have won their second playoff game…"_

Troy knocked lightly on the door before hearing no answer and that almost worried him. He had called several times, but received no answer. He had cut his shower time short to rush over to the hospital to make sure that everything was okay. He remembered what Jake told him the previous day and how Gabriella was really hurting, but Troy didn't need to be told twice as anyone could see how hurt she was.

The basketball captain opened the door slowly and walked in. He knew that it was almost selfish to feel happy, but what he saw almost brightened his day. He saw Gabriella sleeping soundly in a chair and her phone sitting on the pile of books.

He shut the door behind himself and walked over to her. He wanted to comfort her and even though she was asleep, he knew she was still hurting.

He gently scooped her up and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She stirred a little, but he quickly sat down and put her in his lap.

Her head perked up a little as she looked around tiredly and planted her head on his shoulder again, and Troy guessed she didn't even register that someone moved her.

"Troy?" Her voice called out a little and Troy knew he guessed wrong.

His hand gently rubbed up and down her back soothingly and he shushed her. "Shh…just go back to sleep baby." He whispered. "Everything's okay."

Gabriella snuggled deeper into his chest and he held her closer. "God I love you." Gabriella whispered as she trailed off quietly and fell into a slumber.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's note--So review and tell me what you think. This story is almost done as I only have four or so chapters left. And I have a trailer out for my new story which I'm starting once school ends called, Love In Disguise. Check it out and leave me a review on that too. Thanks--**


	44. Awake

"Gabs, are you okay?" Taylor's voice echoed through her head on Monday morning as the schools lights were right above them early morning since this was Gabriella's first day back and she had to catch a ride with her grandmother because her car was still in the shop since they would only release it if Anna picked it up and Anna's car was totaled, but Gabriella wasn't complaining as she didn't feel up to driving anymore.

Gabriella sighed as she had just told Taylor the plan for that day and she couldn't help but look away from the concern, shock, and hurt in her friend's brown eyes. She leaned against the wall for balance as she tried to block out what she was going to do, it wasn't going to be easy, but it was only fair for Troy. She didn't want to be known for dragging him along and if they were as good as a couple like people said they were then they could pick up where they left off in a month.

"…Yeah, just…tired." Gabriella admitted as she looked down at the ground remembering how her grandmother somehow convinced her to come to school that day; even though her dad thought it was still a little risky, but Gabriella would be okay.

Taylor laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and Gabriella looked up at this gesture. "When are you going to do it?"

Gabriella shook her head slowly from side to side. "Is there a right time to do it?" Gabriella asked as she leaned her head back against the wall, hoping that Taylor would somehow magically find the answer.

Taylor frowned at her friend as Gabriella shut her eyes desperately. If this was the right thing to do, then why did it feel so wrong? But Gabriella pushed that thought out of her head because this was the right thing to do. Her mother was in a coma still because of her and Gabriella would do anything to make her proud again, even though Gabriella didn't know if her mom was still mad or not.

"I would do it in the morning because it's not fair on Troy if you hold out on him anymore." Taylor reasoned as Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and nodded a little. There was no good time because if she did it in the morning then they would have to go through school after their 'discussion' and then if she waited until after school then Troy had to go to basketball practice and probably wouldn't do his best and then he'd end up doing a lot more drills because his dad would be losing patience with him.

She's rather have him adjust to what she was about to say to him then have him go to basketball practice shocked and confused because of her.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabs because your dad said that if you're not feeling well he wants you to come home." Taylor pointed out as Gabriella pushed off the wall so they could continue to their lockers.

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes as she couldn't help but only hear the motherly tone of her girl best friend. "Yes ma'am." Gabriella answered in a deadpan way as she knew Taylor just rolled her eyes too.

Just as they turned the corner Gabriella heard the warning bell go off, but that barely registered in her mind as her breath got caught in her throat. There was Troy standing next to his curly haired friend at her and Taylor's locker laughing about something.

She stopped all of a sudden as Taylor nearly fell over from turning around too fast and looking at her, before walking to where Gabriella stopped and stood with her.

He looked so good in his red t-shirt with a white shirt underneath, dark loose blue jeans and just a pair of sneakers. His hair fell right above his eyes so he had to flick it away so it didn't cloud over his vision and irritate him, his hard shoulder leaned against her locker as his chest vibrated with his chuckle that sounded so good to hear since she hadn't heard it in a while and she felt guilty for knowing that she was about to take that away.

"You okay?" Taylor asked out of the side of her mouth and Gabriella all of a sudden wished Jake was there to so she could ask him for his advice, but mentally cursed the dentist as she knew Jake was there probably getting a filling or something.

Gabriella didn't answer as Troy's head looked up and straight at her. His blue eyes shining in the light, his smile illuminating off his face as she sees out of the corner of her eyes that Chad was looking at Troy curiously. Troy however ignores his best friend and pushes off the locker to make his way over to her.

"Hey…" His strong voice said huskily in her ear as he scoops her up in his arms and hugs her tightly while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Gabriella finds a tight smile comes onto her face as she eases her way into his arms, finding her body just molded naturally into his as her small hands rub up and down his back so he doesn't notice she was barely giving any emotion.

"How's your day so far?" Troy asked as Gabriella didn't notice how Chad kissed Taylor good morning, or how Taylor sent her an encouraging look before pulling Chad along as he tried to stay.

"You know…" Gabriella started slowly as they made their way over to her locker and she opened it. "I woke up, ate breakfast, had to come to school early with my grandma. Normal stuff." She didn't mean to sound so sarcastic.

She quickly shut her locker so nothing would fall out and Troy looked at her weirdly and she flashed him a nervous smile. "Where's your books?"

"Where's yours?" She asked back with a true smile on her face as he rolled his eyes and laced their hands together.

"Ha ha, funny Montez." Troy grinned as he stopped and all of a sudden Gabriella's feet stumbled and her back hit the wall as she bit her bottom lip, trying to anticipate what was going to happen. She knew her face probably looked shocked and freaked out, but she couldn't help but think about what she was going to be doing soon. "We both know that I just got done with basketball practice and was waiting for you." Troy's lips neared hers as his forehead rested against hers. "What's on your mind Montez?"

"I um…actually need to talk to you." Gabriella said quickly as she searched Troy's eyes and couldn't help but let the guilt soak through her, and if she stared even more at him then she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to go through with it, which is what half of her wanted to happen in the first place.

"Now?" He asked and once he registered that she was serious, then his whole face turned to concern. "Yeah, sure. Do you want to go somewhere?" Troy asked.

Gabriella gripped his hand tighter as if she was afraid to let go and pulled him along, quickly shuffling her feet through people, while peering into the classrooms to see if one was abandoned.

"Whoa…where's the fire?" He asked with a chuckle and Gabriella felt her heart break as she knew that he wouldn't be laughing soon.

She slowed down as they turned a corner and she finally saw a classroom that had no lights on, and no teacher around. She untangled her hand from Troy's as she had her back away from him and heard the door shut behind him.

Could she do this? She could actually tell the person she loves that she needed to take some time off from their relationship because she needed to focus on dance? Her stomach turned just thinking about it and her eyes glazed over as she opened them and blinked them once again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked slowly as Gabriella turned around and saw him sitting on top of a desk with his feet almost touching the ground.

Gabriella sighed as she looked down at the ground and started pacing. She couldn't stand still as she tried to find the right words to say, but were there even right words to say in this situation?

"Have you ever felt like….you're stuck between two things and you have to pick one?" Gabriella asked, but she didn't allow time for him to answer as she continued pacing a little bit more and avoiding eye contact. "And either one you choos you could hurt someone somehow? But you have to make a choice either way and you have to do it soon or else it will be too late."

Gabriella blinked her eyes again to clear them of the tears that she knew she was going to shed as she was dreading what was coming next. All thoughts of going to homeroom were swept out of her mind as she was pretty sure she had just heard the final bell go off.

"Because right now I'm feeling exactly that as I don't think," This was it, she was going to somehow separate herself from Troy and it was breaking her heart. "…God, I just don't want to drag you along during this and you don't know how much this hurts me to say, but…" Gabriella trailed off again as she stopped her pacing and she looked up to finally look at Troy in the last two minutes.

"Gabi, you're scaring me." Troy said as he stood up and walked up to her, putting his two comforting warm hands on her small shoulders, as if she was going to run away at any minute and he was trying to get her to stop. He bent his knees a little to get to her height and look her in the eyes as one of his thumbs reached up and moved a curl off to the side. "You can tell me anything, you know that." He urged as Gabriella swallowed a lump forming in her throat.

"Not this." She mumbled as she let her eyes travel off to the side of him before trailing back to him as she told herself if she did this it would be fair on both of them. She didn't want to be the girl who was too busy for her boyfriend and just dragged him along through everything. "I can…I can't…see you anymore." Gabriella said with glossy eyes and heavy breathing.

She heard Troy suck in air as his grip on her shoulders loosened and she felt like she was losing him forever, when really it would only be for a month, but a lot could happen in a month. What if he didn't want to wait that long?

"What?" Troy asked dumbly as shock was laced within that one word.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella cried for the first time in a long time not calling him by his nickname. "It's just…I have to stay focused…for my dance competition." Gabriella knew he probably didn't know what she was talking about since the last time he heard was that she didn't have a coach now since her mom was in a coma, but she found someone to take her mother's spot…her grandmother.

Gabriella flinched at Troy's sarcastic laugh as hurt shone through in his tone. "Funny coming from the girl that didn't want to dance anymore." His hands dropped completely off of her and they both stood frozen in their spots. She was trying to find something to say as Troy just seemed completely in desperation of trying to grasp what was happening.

"I don't." Gabriella said desperately trying to find some other comforting words that would work in this situation, but her mind went blank.

"Then prove it and don't." Troy retorted harshly as he ran his hand viciously through his hair as if that would clear his mind.

"Just a break Troy. Just a small break and by the time the competition is over I'll be done with it." Gabriella tried reasoning with him.

Troy narrowed his eyes on her as Gabriella took an involuntary step back due to the ice shining in his eyes and she blinked her own glazed over eyes to make sure she was seeing it right.

Troy stepped forward and his hands clapped to the walls on either side of her head as Gabriella sunk back even more, wincing when she heard the cold slap against the wall, knowing his hands probably stung a little from hitting the wall harder than what intended.

His gaze hit her hard as he spoke close to her face and she could smell the minty toothpaste that he used that morning. "You got to tell me what was on your mind, now let me tell you what's on mine." His tone was demanding as Gabriella was not going to disobey him, as his eyes penetrated through her, his body pushed up against hers.

"Dancing is _always_ going to be a part of you. You grew up with it. Your mother grew up with it. Your grandmother grew up with it. And I'm guessing it's pretty damn hard to walk away from, and I'm fine." His voice was strong and deliberating. "I'm okay with the fact that you don't want to give it up, but there's no way that it can be in your life and I can't."

Gabriella nodded her head dumbly as Troy leaned down and all she wanted to do was bring their lips together, but knew that it would contradict what she just told him. He nuzzled his face to the side of her head, as his nose and mouth grazed down the side of her face, just taking in her scent.

"I love you way too damn much to let you just push me away after everything you went through, after everything we shared together." Troy pushed himself off the wall as Gabriella all of a sudden felt cold and she watched him give her a small weak smile. "But I'm not gonna push you, and if you want a break, I'll give it to you only because I love you." Troy started walking towards the door and opened it.

Gabriella thought he was going to leave, but his whole body froze in the doorway as her heart beat rapidly and she used the back of her hands wipe the rest of the unshed tears from her eyes.

He turned his head slightly to the side so she could see a little of his face as his back stayed facing her. "I'll be waiting for you Gabriella Montez, and you'll realize it sooner or later that you're gonna need me, and I'll be there waiting."

Gabriella jumped in shock as the loud bell rang out and kids filed out of their homeroom classes as Troy joined the crowds swarming the hallways. What the hell just happened?

* * *

It was the third playoff game in the opponents gym. Troy knew this game was important and he was always willing to put 110 percent into every game that he played, this one shouldn't be any different. And it wasn't because things were starting to look up a little bit besides the fact that the girl who he loves still wanted to remain on a break, but he would deal. He had too.

He took a deep breath; if they lose this game then they would be knocked out of the bracket and there would be no way that they would be able to play in the championships. He heard people around him talking as his dad was outside the locker room talking to the ref.

"Hey, did you hear about Gabriella's mom?" He hears his best friend ask the guys around them and he shuts his eyes tight.

_His finger rings the doorbell hesitantly as his mouth was dry with emotion. He had only seen her in their two classes that they shared the past week and it was slowly hurting him. He took a deep breath as he readjusted the box under his arm, it all made perfect sense in his mind._

_He was just going to return her things that she left over at his house even though he wanted to keep them, but if this was the only way that he could see her outside of school then he was going to. He meant what he told her on Monday, he would be there waiting for her when she realized he was the one, but in the mean time that didn't' mean he couldn't come up with ways to see her._

_The door swung open and he was met with a pair of deep brown eyes, her hair in it's natural curls, her small hand gripping the door so it didn't swing all the way open, and her face showing shock._

"_Troy?" Her voice asked in confusion and her wide eyes blinked just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "What are--Don't you have--what time is--aren't you gonna be late for your game?" She finally asked, and Troy offered her a small smile._

"_Here." He lifted the box a little bit more before holding it securely in his arms again. She looked at him puzzled, and he was savoring every moment of it. If this was the way things were gonna be for the next couple of weeks, he was going to take every opportunity he got to show her that she made a mistake._

"_What um…what uh,…is it?" She asked trying to hide her shock._

"_It's your stuff, where do you want it?" Troy asked as he walked past her and into the house as he looked around to see if anything changed in the house, but nothing did. "So…where's Ms. Darbus?" He asked as he looked around some more and he heard Gabriella shut the door quickly and scurry over to him._

"_Wait…what? My stuff?" She asked._

"_Yeah. I figured you'd want some things back and you didn't have the time to pick them up." He explained as he set the box down on the table. She raised her eyes brow at him as they just stared at each other._

_He wanted to talk. He wanted it to be just like the other times before a game where they would lay in his truck and they would just say what was on their minds. He wanted her to open up to him and tell him what she was thinking about her mom situation seeing as she hadn't woken up yet._

"_Do you…need something else?" Gabriella asked slowly as she leaned against one of the chairs she had at the dining room table._

"_Now that you asked…"_

"Guys, let's go!" His dad's voice echoed through the locker room again as Chad never got the chance to explain Gabriella's mom's situation.

He stood up and walked out from behind the lockers followed by Zeke and Chad as they got ready to face the crowd that would be 'booing' them and wishing they would lose. He took a deep breath as he knew Chad and Zeke were behind him, ready for his father to say they could head out.

"No man, what's up with that?" Zeke asked referring back to what Chad asked him just a minute before.

"_Are you sure you left your textbook here?" Gabriella asked while standing up from looking under the bed. "Because I don't see it anywhere."_

_Troy pretended to look around as he was just wasting time before he actually had to drive to the away game which was only thirty minutes away and he had to leave in twenty minutes. Troy blew out a deep breath as he settled his eyes on Gabriella again._

"_So…how are you doing?" His voice got serious as it would be a lie if he said he wasn't worried. He saw Gabriella freeze up with her back to him as she shut the desk drawer and turned around slowly to look at him._

"_How am I doing?" She repeated as if she was confirming what he said._

_He nodded, "Yeah. How are you doing?"_

_She let out a forced laugh. "Let's see…I was in a car accident, my mother's still in a coma, I am too afraid to drive, I have to nail my routine, and the guy who I'm taking a break from is stalling time in my room." The brunette exclaimed._

"_Fine…you're right. I am here stalling time, wondering how you are. Is that a crime?" He asked as Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

"_It is when I have to focus." She admitted and he took a couple of steps towards her. "And I can't get distracted anymore. This weekend my Grandma is starting my training again and you can't just come over here and act like nothing happened."_

"_Why can't I? Are there rules that say I can't come over here and just talk to you?" He countered._

"_Because Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she threw up her hands for more dramatic effect. "If I see you then that means I'll be thinking about you and that means I won't concentrate!" _

"_Did you ever think that could be a good thing?" His voice got louder as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_You don't get it do you?" She shot as he knew he didn't get it. What was there to get, she made it pretty clear that she wanted a break so she could dance. "It hurts just talking to you. Just seeing you at school and knowing that I picked dance hurts me too. Not just you, but you don't see me making up time to just see you."_

_Just then the phone rang once, but Gabriella didn't both moving as their icy eyes stayed on each other. "Then why can't we just be together, huh? Why can't you dance and be with me at the same time? We were doing that before, weren't we?"_

_The phone rang a second time, but she didn't budge. "Because I'm gonna be putting all my effort into dance this time. I'm gonna win this thing and before I didn't even think that was possible since I didn't want it, but now…it's like I want it more than anything."_

"_Even more than me?" His voice was small as he took another step forward and their bodies were less then a foot apart. He was almost scared to hear her answer._

"_Nothing could ever take your place." She whispered as his lips crashed down onto her's and at the time it seemed like time stopped itself as his hands gripped her back tightly and her small hands sped quickly to their desired spot on the back of his head._

_The phone rang a third time, but both teens didn't hear it as they could only concentrate on the mind blowing effects this kiss was having. _

_It was raw with lust…raw with emotions, but yet…it was all they needed to reassure themselves that they both needed each other._

"_Troy…I can't." Gabriella mumbled as her tone contradicted what she was letting Troy do to her neck as he sucked gently. He wanted to remember what it felt like because if she still wanted to be on a break, it would seem like forever not being able to touch her, but then again, there they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow in her room when they were on a 'break'._

_The phone rang a fourth time and this time the answering machine picked up as Troy and Gabriella could both hear Anna's voice recording telling the caller what to do if they weren't home._

"Gabriella just called Tay like twenty minutes ago saying her mom was awake!" Chad said excitedly.

"_Hello, I'm calling from Albuquerque Memorial Hospital about an Anna Montez. I just got notice that she's awake and--" Troy felt Gabriella push away from him as she turned around quickly, knocking over papers to try to find the phone that was on top of her desk somewhere. Troy figured it was one of the receptionists who was calling Gabriella since he didn't remember any woman doctors up there before._

"_Hello?" Gabriella's frantic uneven voice answered the phone as there was a pause and her face lit up. Troy smiled at her as Gabriella listened to the phone, occasionally nodding her perfect head even though the lady on the other side couldn't see. "Thank you so much, I'll be there soon." Gabriella shut off the phone as she frantically raced around her room, looking through her closet for something Troy had no clue about._

"_Gabi, everything okay?" He asked as he just stood there dumbly. What was going on. She raced out of her closet with a black sweatshirt on now as she was going through drawers again._

"_I have to call my dad and grandma." She slammed the desk drawer quickly. "Shit, where's my cell phone?" She mostly asked herself._

"_Here." Troy said almost shyly as he turned and grabbed it off the bedside table that she usually put it in._

_She took it as she offered him a small grateful smile. "I have to go." Gabriella said as she headed out of her room with Troy hot on her trail._

"_Go?!" He asked alarmed even though he knew she was going to the hospital. But how was she going to get there? She didn't have a car yet and even if she did she wouldn't drive it._

"_Yes. Go Troy, I have to go." She repeated herself. "My mom woke up after nine days, she's awake." Gabriella said excitedly._

"_Then let me drive you." He offered as Gabriella froze with her hand on the door knob and hesitated. _

Chad passed the ball to Troy with three seconds left in the game with the Wildcats down by one point. Troy passed it back to Chad as the basketball captain watched in slow motion how his best friend jumped in the air with perfect form as the buzzer went off and the orange ball Troy grew up with left his friend's hands and into the basket perfectly.

Only a small portion of the crowd went wild, but Troy didn't care. He was used to that when they were the enemies at another school.

"We have one more game and it's championship time!" Chad exclaimed as they did their guy handshake.

_She looked up unsurely as he stared back at her, letting her know that it was okay. She looked at the time and sighed as she looked back at him again. "Okay."_

Troy couldn't keep his smile off his face as now he was just hoping Gabriella and her mother were doing okay at the hospital. Things were starting to look up again, he just hopes he won't jinx it.


	45. Knock Them Dead

"So this is the living room which is extra clean today because grandma wouldn't have it any other way, this is the dining room which was first used over the last week when grandma said eating at the kitchen island counter was a _very, very _bad habit which will lead to other shortcuts in life, cheating on tests, getting caught, too many detentions, dropping out of school, and then becoming a drug addict." Gabriella looked back at her mom as she lifted her mom's duffel bag full of clothes on her shoulder again as she held back a laugh at her mother's expression.

It had been three days and two nights since her mom woke up and she was finally allowed to come home on this Monday afternoon after school. They got Gabriella's car back as her grandma, Ms. Darbus drove them home from the hospital still since Gabriella didn't want to drive yet.

Anna stiffened a yawn as Gabriella became on full alert and dropped the duffel bag down on the dining room cherry wood table and turned to her mother. "Someone's tired. You should probably sit down or something."

Anna let out a small laugh but didn't complain as they both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Anna stretched her hands over her head as Gabriella just smiled at her mother. Everything was going to be okay, it just had to be.

"So…I know that you said you didn't want any of that cheesy 'get well soon' balloons and flowers but grandma and I came up with something better." Gabriella started as she sat up a little bit and took out a crinkled white envelope from her back pocket of her jeans as Anna just gave her a stern playful eye.

"You better not be sending me away." Anna joked lightly as Gabriella sunk back lower into the couch knowing that was exactly what she was doing. Anna took in Gabriella's face as she became serious. "What?" She gasped as Gabriella held out the envelope with a small smile on her face showing off her nervousness.

"So let's just say hypothetically grandma and I got you a plane ticket to France, what would you do?" Gabriella asked in a small voice as Anna ripped the envelope from Gabriella's hands and opened it, as if not believing what Gabriella just told her without seeing it.

"Gabs? What is…you didn't…oh my God." She stammered as her eyes went wide and inspected the ticket that on Saturday in five days would take her almost halfway across the country.

"It wasn't just me." Gabriella defended herself quickly as her mom's hands were shaking slightly from just holding the envelope. Gabriella watched her put it down slowly as if deciphering if she really wanted to go. "Mom…" Gabriella pleaded with desperation in her voice as she latched onto her mother's arm. "I know you still think about him and he thinks about you." Anna sent her a pointed look that told Gabriella she didn't believe her. Gabriella scoffed at the ground as she looked up with a sly smile. "The walls aren't that thick, I can hear when he calls at eleven o'clock into the night."

Anna smiled weakly at her daughter and for the first time in a long time she saw true nervousness on her mother. Sure she had seen her cry and break down New Years Eve day, but she truly looked nervous and scared now.

"And if it makes you feel better grandma tracked him down over in France and told him everything." Gabriella added as she heard her mom swallow hard and look at her like she was crazy. Gabriella fidgeted in her seat as Anna picked up the envelope in shock. "He wants to see you. And it's only for a month. If it makes you feel better I'll stay with dad." Gabriella offered.

Anna nodded slowly, not saying anything for a while. "Plus I really don't need you for dance anymore." Gabriella said nonchalantly knowing that would get her attention.

"What?" Anna spat out in surprise.

"Grandma's my new coach. And I'm gonna win this while you're thousands of miles away eating some of the well known bakery foods over there."

"I raised you right kid." Anna said as she pulled her into a hug and just held her, rubbing her back every so often. "But the reason why I didn't go in the first place wasn't because of your dance, it was because I didn't want to be away from you for two months. That was way too long, I don't even know if I'll be able to last one month."

Gabriella pulled away and smiled sheepishly at her mother and shrugged, "I'm a missable person. It's just part of my charm." She joked as her mother rolled her eyes.

Anna let out a heavy breath as she stared at the envelop again and then back at Gabriella as Gabriella gave her hopeful eyes. "If I go you have to promise me something." She said slowly as Gabriella was nearly at the end of her seat with anticipation of what her mother was going to say.

"Anything."

"Promise me you aren't just dancing for me." Gabriella looked down at the ground right away as her mother spoke those words. She could lie and tell her mom that she promises and then her mother would leave for France with no problems, or Gabriella could be selfish and tell her mom that she couldn't and end up having her mother stay without getting a second chance with Eric.

"Yeah, of course." Gabriella said a little too excitedly as she looked up and Anna raised one perfect eye brow in a skeptical way.

"_Mom_." Gabriella stressed. "I want to dance. I want to win. And I can't do that unless you're over in France." Gabriella said as Anna rolled her eyes at her daughter's light heartedness.

"Gabs…if you don't want to dance then don't dance. I'll support you with whatever you choose. If you want to become some crazy old cat lady then I'll be the pet sitter, but if you want to dance then I'll support you in that too." Anna told her and Gabriella decided that this was getting too emotional and any more of this deep talk with the serious tone in it then she was sure to break and say that she didn't want to dance anymore.

Gabriella stood up and out of her mother's reach as she took a couple of hurried steps back so she was in the archway of the living room and close to the steps that led upstairs. She had convinced herself since the car crash that her mother wanted her to dance, and that's what she was going to do. It was weird hearing other wise what her mom wanted for her, and she just felt like she couldn't accept it right now. She broke things off with Troy for a while because of this dance and had avoided his phone calls over the weekend as she couldn't get his hurt filled eyes out of her head as she told him to go to his game on Friday night at the hospital. And since she gave Troy up and stopped dancing right now, it would be like it was all for nothing when she did it for her mom in the first place. It wasn't right. None of it was.

"Mom. I _want_ to dance." Gabriella finalized as Anna looked at her with curiosity and Gabriella took one more step back so all she had to do was turn the corner and run up the stairs.

She heard her mother sigh as she was being looked at through saddened eyes. "If you actually mean it then I'll support you."

Gabriella knew those words were forced. She nodded dumbly, "I do." She whispered before turning on her heel and running up the stairs and away from her mother who knew Gabriella was lying deep down, but Gabriella was convinced and determined and nothing was going to change that. She just hoped that Troy didn't make it any harder on Gabriella by trying to talk to her in school.

* * *

"Don't some of these high school parties seemed played out?" Gabriella asked in a less excited tone as she got out of Jake's car and waited for her blonde haired friend to walk around his mustang and sling his arm over her shoulder before their walk down the sidewalk and to the house that was going to be trashed in the morning.

Jake didn't answer for a minute or two as Gabriella looked at the long line of cars knowing that they were going to have a hard time getting the police called on them since the closest house was down the street in the newly made subdivision, which was a good thing.

"What do you mean?" Jake finally asked as they passed a guy who was already puking in the curb while his friends were sitting on the hoods of their cars laughing their drunken asses off.

Gabriella sighed as the steps to walk up to the house were coming closer and closer. "I mean, these parties all just seem the same. You go, get drunk, dance, kids go from one person to the next, and the next day you don't remember anything." Gabriella said. "It's all just the same, don't you ever get sick of it?"

Jake sighed as he stopped them from walking up the walkway to get to the brightly lit house with music blowing out of it each time the door opened, and kids walked past them each with their own amused smiles ready for a night of partying for no apparent reason.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked in a serious tone that made Gabriella look past his shoulder to not meet his eyes that bored into her.

She knew exactly where this was coming from. By now almost the whole school had known that something was up with her and Troy and she once again had guys hitting on her, while she had seen Troy trying to get rid of the couple of dense girls that didn't realize he told them to leave him alone along with the rest of the female population.

She was just tired of people, most likely kids, expecting just because she was popular that she had to have a boyfriend who was also popular. It wasn't right, but most importantly what she wouldn't admit to anyone was that the real reason she was making a big deal out of this was because people kept wanting to know what happened between Troy and her and it hurt her every time they asked that, making her remember that she was the one who wanted the break, causing Gabriella to take every short cut around school to avoid him the past week.

"Just…wondering I guess." She said with a small shrug of the shoulders and she shivered a little as a breeze picked up and she was only wearing a red halter top with dark blue jeans that were low on her hips, hugging her curves perfectly.

Jake must have seen her shiver as he rolled his eyes playfully before unzipping his football varsity sports jacket and putting it around her small shoulders as she looked at him with gratitude. "Well even though this party is for celebrating the Wildcat's victory of finally making it to the Championships again after a long season, I guess I can see where you're coming from."

Gabriella smacked his arm slightly as he made it seem like it took a lot of effort to agree with her. "You're only agreeing because you love the parties seeing as half of them thrown are because of the football team and you're the captain." Gabriella retorted as Jake flashed her a smile.

"True, but I know what you're talking about." He said in a much serious tone again. "My dad already talked to me about cutting back on parties already for college since I have a scholarship now and I can't jeopardize that."

Gabriella faked concern, "Oh no, what has the world come to?"

"Let's go Montez. I told Haley I'd be here ten minutes ago." Jake said as he pushed her forward slightly before falling into step with her.

"So has Haley applied to colleges yet?" Gabriella asked as Jake didn't make eye contact with her.

"I think we have to break up soon."

Gabriella froze in her spot as Jake stopped two and did a double take on her. "What?" Gabriella asked and even though she hadn't talked to Haley in a while now, she still liked her. "Why? Did something happen?"

Jake shrugged, "It's just…like you said, played out."

Gabriella looked at him through skeptical eyes, but couldn't trace an ounce of hurt. "Don't try to analyze this Montez, I've been thinking about it for a while now." Jake said as if it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked as Jake stepped closer to her considering he was a few paces in front of her.

"You were busy, not to mention you had a concussion and a whole lot of other crap on your mind." Jake said. "_AND _you didn't tell me you were thinking about breaking things off with Troy, who this party is for right now, but yet you still showed up even though it's _played out_." Jake teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, sucking up the teasing knowing Jake was right though. However, hopefully Troy's and hers relationship was still fixable, and Jake was talking about permanently.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked softly as she decided against retorting against what Jake just said.

He sighed as he gave her a small smile, "I'm gonna be okay. I was just thinking maybe I'd do it this weekend."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. She liked Haley as a friend, but as Jake's best friend she felt like she had to side with him. "Okay." Gabriella nodded to confirm again as Jake wrapped his arm around her and they starting walking up the porch as the music got louder and the smell of alcohol got stronger.

Jake reached for the door handle, but the door jolted open followed by Troy who was just walking out of the house. All three of them froze as Gabriella's brown chocolate eyes locked with Troy's shocked blue ones that still held hope as a small subtly smile over came his face.

He was holding a red cup of some alcohol they were handing out inside as he was just going outside to clear his mind. It seemed too many people had been congratulating him when it wasn't even him that got his team to the Championships in the first place. Sure he had helped out and was the team's main scorer, but everyone on the team helped out too and they wouldn't be there if they didn't work together. It was just too overwhelming sometimes having everyone come up to him and ignoring some of the other players.

"Hey man." Jake greeted as Troy covered the surprise on his face as he would've thought that since Gabriella and him were on a break he wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Hey." Troy replied back as they did the guy handshake as Troy stepped outside, the door closing behind him by some person in the inside walking by. Gabriella takes a small step back as no one noticed, and she felt all of a sudden warmer and almost suffocated with Jake's jacket on her.

Jake sensed the awkwardness in the air and cleared his throat as he withdrew Gabriella's safety net in the form of his arm from around her shoulders. She couldn't hide forever and he knew that her situation with Troy was a lot different than his with Haley's With him and Haley, they were just two high schoolers who had fun together in a relationship, but with Gabriella and Troy, they clicked together. They were almost the perfect couple.

"You leaving so soon man?" Jake asked with a smile on his face, making the situation less tense.

Troy looked around as he took in the cooler air than from inside the house where he already had to turn down three girls that couldn't take a hint, but he didn't care because no one could compare to Gabriella. He was just hoping that Gabriella would come to her sense already.

"Nah, just out for a walk." Troy said.

Jake's eyes perked up as Gabriella just watched the two. She took in Troy's appearance and it looked like he hadn't slept much, his hair was damp a little probably due to the shower he took after the game, and the twinkle in his eyes that made them look so intense and powerful was gone.

"Really? Because Gabs was just telling me how she wanted to go on a walk and I told her that I had Haley to attend to, so have fun you two." Jake said hurriedly as Gabriella's eyes nearly bugged out of her face and Jake pushed open the door and the two people on the porch just stood there shuffling their feet, and peering down at the ground.

Troy was the first one to look up and he offered her a small smile. He sensed the uncomfortable feeling Gabriella was giving off and it hurt him a little, but he would never say that. "I'll see you around Gabi." Troy said as he started walking down the porch steps and Gabriella made a quick decision.

"Wait!" She called out as Troy froze as he was already down the porch steps with a smile on his face.

She spun around and ran down the steps, crossing her arms around her stomach to keep the warmth of Jake's jacket surrounding her. They fell into sink together as neither one said a word until they were down the walkway and already walking down the street.

Gabriella couldn't take the silence as she didn't know why she agreed to go, but she did and it would be pointless if they didn't say anything right now. "You played really well tonight."

Troy's head perked up as surprise and happiness echoed through his voice, "You came?"

Gabriella looked straight, not being able to see what his reaction would be with her next sentence, "Jake told me." She didn't need to say where she was as they both knew now that she was at the studio with her mother and grandmother.

There was a silence as they turned the block's corner. "So when's the big game?" Gabriella asked.

"When's your competition?" He asked back.

Gabriella stopped in her spot as Troy did the same and they looked at each other. "I asked you first." Gabriella said.

"Fine then." Troy said as there was a silence again and at the same time they both blurted out "February 9th."

Both faces showed shock as Gabriella all of a sudden felt guilty for not being able to make it to any of his play off games and now she was planning on going to the Championships as she told herself that it wasn't just for Troy but for other people too, but now she couldn't.

"I hope you do well." He said stiffly as he had no idea how to respond to this. He was planning on her being there, he wanted to go to her dance, he wanted to be back together with her as if he had to pick between winning the championships or getting Gabriella back he would pick the later of the two and he was now thinking Gabriella didn't understand that.

"…you too." She said softly as he nodded his head, flicking his hair off to the side. "Um…" There was nothing else to say as all of a sudden she just felt guilty, ashamed, and regretful and it was all because she couldn't go to one basketball game. "I'm gonna head back."

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you around." He said awkwardly and Gabriella nodded turning her back around and walking down the street and away from the blue eyed boy who could still make her miss a heart beat. "Gabi!" His voice called out from twenty feet away, making her stop in her spot. She didn't say anything as he continued, "Knock the judges dead!"

Gabriella smiled to herself as she held Jake's jacket tighter to her body, keeping in the excitement Troy's voice just sent through her. It reminded her of the tone he used when everything was great between them. It had happiness and encouragement in it as Gabriella continued walking down the street and away from the blue eyed basketball captain who was watching her every move.

* * *

**Author's note--So Chapter Countdown--2 MORE LEFT! Review please and if I get a nice amount I'll have this story done with it's final 2 chapters this week seeing as I already have them written.**


	46. I Still Love You

The audience went wild.

This was the night that Gabriella had been preparing for. She closed her eyes as she was replaying her routine in her mind knowing it would either go perfect or completely disastrous as she had only been able to nail it perfectly the previous day as her mind had been anywhere else besides the competition, mostly on the blue eyed boy who occupied her dreams and reality now even more.

Her legs shook as she leaned against the cold cement wall, behind the stage where everything was going on if you weren't in the audience, a dancer, or a judge. Kids were rushing around, trying to fix their hair, their costumes/outfits, and trying to work out the last few kinks in their routines.

She shut her eyes feeling her blood rush wildly through her body, nerves crossing through her system as her head spun. She could do this, but she couldn't get over the applause the first dancer in her group got. These were some of the best dancers around the south western part of the Country, how the hell did she end up here? Even though deep down she knew, but it still made her think that she didn't belong here when everyone that she knew was at the Championships in the stands right now getting ready to cheer their hearts out or in the locker room getting pumped up. She had to mentally and emotionally push the want and need of going to the game out of her mind or else she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Here." Her grandma's voice spoke out through Gabriella's hearing barriers as the barrier wasn't working as she swore that she could still hear the echo of the applause the last dancer got in the background of the announcer's voice right now.

Gabriella looked down at her grandmother's offering hand and saw her ipod already turned on. "Listen to your song. Block out everything else." She spoke softly as Gabriella nodded dumbly as she had a hunch that her grandmother knew that she was nervous since she was barely holding it together.

She heard girls laughing in the background as she turned her head and saw Clair once again for the first time since October. "Gabriella, focus." Her voice was sturdy but yet it held a softness that contradicted what she said.

Gabriella turned her head again giving her grandma full attention as she reached out a shaking, nervous hand and took her music player from her and put it into her awaiting ear drums to take her away from all the background noise and applause the blonde eighteen year old just got from doing her three minute routine.

Gabriella sunk back against the wall and down to the ground. Why did this feel so wrong? She had Jake in the crowd as Taylor wanted to be there but Gabriella convinced her to go watch Chad play since he was one of the main players, her dad was there sitting by Jake as Haley hadn't been around for two weeks now. Gabriella had seen her in school a couple of times and all they did was offer each other smiles as Gabriella was sure that Haley was just not in the mood to talk to the her ex-boyfriend's best friend.

"You okay?" Her grandmother asked as Gabriella wondered how her voice could break through the music that was blaring through the ear phones lodged into her ears, but nonetheless pulled one of them out and shrugged. Was she okay?

"…Yeah, just…nervous." She admitted sheepishly as her grandma nodded her head.

"That's understandable There's a lot riding on this dance." Her tone was sympathetic as Gabriella couldn't help but think that those words were not what she wanted to hear. "So I uh talked to your mother…" It seemed as if everything fell silent as Gabriella ripped out the other head phone so she could hear properly. She absentmindedly shut it off without even having to look down.

Ms. Darbus smiled down at her granddaughter with a proud smile on her face, oblivious to the fact that Gabriella was only hurting because she longed and felt like she needed Troy right now as she didn't even know that the two broke things off for now.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with eagerness as she stood up and blocked the whirling sensations her head was going through as she knew that it was just from nerves to get this perfect for her mom.

"Yeah…she sends her luck and she wanted me to tell you that there's still time to go to the game." Ms. Darbus sounded puzzled and sent Gabriella a look that told her to explain since it wasn't really fair in her case that she took all her free time in preparing something for her and coaching her for the last three weeks.

Gabriella looked down at the ground letting out an uncomfortable sigh. "It's just…Troy and I aren't really together anymore." She admitted as she heard a gasp come from the older woman in front of her and Gabriella looked up once again.

There was a silence and Gabriella fidgeted in her spot. She couldn't get his eyes, his face, his body out of her mind as she thought back to their last conversation in the locker room and how they ended things on Friday, the previous day.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella shook her head as the sound of applause broke her out of her and her grandmother's tense, less enthused conversation. Gabriella nearly jumped as there was whistling, cheers, and thunderous clapping as she looked and saw a panting giddy red head walk backstage as most of the girls in their ranking gave her dirty looks. Gabriella knew that dancers sometimes weren't always the most pleasant people when it came to competition, especially when there were Julliard representatives out there.

Neither woman noticed the slim figure walk up behind them., they didn't notice the way the huge smile that could've taken over the world if it got any bigger was on her face, or recognize feeling the woman had towards her daughter knowing that she didn't want to be there right now.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriella froze in her spot as she recognized that voice and turned slowly while biting down on her lip, almost drawing out blood to keep her squeal in of excitement, but then confusion took over as she wondered what her mom was doing here instead of being over in France, and then even more confusion as she tried to decipher what her mom asked her.

* * *

"_Sorry, I was just--" Her voice was nervous as she looked around quickly. "Jake was--He told me to meet him here." Gabriella spoke in a rush and Troy was pretty sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights._

_He dropped the basketball that was in his hands as he knew that he was the only one in the gym seeing as his dad didn't want to wear the team down the last day before the championships._

_He walked over to her cautiously as he knew he couldn't stand this for much longer. He originally thought that she would want to get back together with him after all these crazy things passed, but now he wasn't sure as it seemed to him that she was avoiding him in the halls and class. He at least thought that they could've stayed friends as he thought after the party two weeks ago that they left off on at least a friendly feeling._

"_My dad actually had to talk to him about the scholarship thing." Troy said as Gabriella shifted the duffel bag that he recognized held her dance stuff in it on her shoulder._

_He felt like he was going somewhat insane as he couldn't even remember the last time they had physical contact or he just reached over and kissed her on the cheek. It was all becoming too much and in practice over the past couple of weeks he felt like he had no motive to get him through basketball and play at his full potential. _

_He was trying to be the good 'boyfriend' or at least a good guy who was on a break with his girlfriend, he didn't want to pressure her. But he was slowly going insane and in order to play at his full potential in the next day's game, he had to know something._

"_Well I better go then…" Gabriella trailed off as she backed up towards the two doors she had just walked through._

"_Wait!" He called out just like she did on the night of the party exactly two weeks ago from standing on the porch._

"I fucked up man." Troy moaned into his hands. "I fucked up the best relationship I've ever had and she hates me."

Chad rolled his eyes as Troy blew out a breath of air, trying to get a concept on what he did the other day. Why did he have to be so impatient at times. Oh yeah…he loved her. Of course he would want her back.

"No, you fucked up the only relationship you've had." Chad corrected as Troy lifted his head that was resting in his hands and glared at his best friend. He did not need to be hearing this.

"That's not helping." Troy hissed.

"Good." Chad said in a simple tone. "It's not supposed to." Troy contorted his face into confusion as Chad finished lacing up his shoes and ruffled his already curly messed up hair using his fingers. "I don't know what went down yesterday because you won't tell me, but it probably isn't as bad as you think and right now your team needs you to be at your best. So suck it up and take care of your problems after we beat West High." Chad commanded and it made Troy wonder when his friend got so good at giving him advice.

"…_Yeah?" Her voice was almost scared like and he knew that it was only because they were alone in the gym together with no one around._

_Troy sighed as he walked even closer to her and let the hurt flash through his eyes as she backed up against the wall and he finally caged her in without even touching her in any way._

"_You have to tell me." Troy pleaded. "You have to tell me if we have any chance together after tomorrow." He looked into her eyes and he couldn't believe that she was thinking about it. "Please Gabi?" _

_She sighed as her body tried to struggle underneath his, but he wasn't letting her leave just yet. He had to know. "Troy…if I don't concentrate on dance then I'm not going to win." She stated as her voice broke a little._

"_It's one more day, just answer me straight forward. No 'can't concentrate' crap that you've been feeding me." He demanded. "I need to know." _

_Gabriella stiffened a little as he moved his body closer to her so she didn't get away for sure. It felt so reassuring that he was practically on top of her right now as they hadn't been this close in a while now. _

"_Just give me one day and we'll talk after tomorrow, please?" She asked and Troy shook his head no._

Troy pushed himself up and off the bench and started making his way towards the locker room door leading out into the hallway which lead to the outside exit of the school building.

"What are you doing?!" Chad shouted after him as Troy could sense everyone's eyes on him.

He just waved his hand effortlessly as it felt fifty time heavier then normal. He needed some air.

"_I can't wait Gabi." He begged her. "It's either now or never that you tell me if we can ever be what we were before the car accident and this whole dancing thing." _

_He watched as her glossed over eyes looked past him and down to the ground. "Troy…you have to understand." She cried herself. "If I get distracted once then it can all go wrong. Right now, it's just a hazard waiting to happen. And you asking me this right now could really effect us in the long run." Gabriella pointed out._

_Troy sighed as he stepped back, he got his answer. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, mixed in with ice. "I think I got my answer."_

"_Just listen Troy." Gabriella whimpered as he stepped back even more._

"_No. I think you made it perfectly clear that you're just too busy to have a boyfriend anymore and I really do love you…it's just obvious now that you love dance too and you just don't have enough room in your heart for the both of us." He looked down at the ground dejectedly._

"_Wildcat…" She started as he looked up from the ground as she had the nerve to use her nickname for him again._

"_Get out." He demanded._

"_What?--"_

"_Get out." He said louder as she didn't need to be told twice and scurried out of the gym, leaving him with the memory of her hurt filled brown eyes._

"Mom?!" Gabriella gasped as she ran over to her and nearly knocked her over as she gave her a huge hug, half expecting her to break down any minute and tell her that her and Eric were over for good, but she didn't look sad. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she pulled back, but they kept their arms around each other.

Anna smiled down at her and Ms. Darbus slowly walked over. "I'm here for you kid. I just couldn't stay away and miss this big night for you."

Gabriella felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as they finally let go of each other and Gabriella was clearly confused as to why she mom was back early, not buying it was just because she wanted to see her daughter.

Anna smiled at her daughter as she looked her over. Gabriella was all ready to dance, but she just didn't realize how much this could hurt her's and Troy's relationship even more. She got her second chance with Eric and it worked out so well that he's coming home in two weeks for good and now her daughter deserved it. After all Gabriella helped her go to Eric, now it was her turn to return the favor.

"What are you doing Gabs?" Anna asked in an all too serious voice that Gabriella did a double take too. What was with her mom asking her that?

"I don't…I don't know what you mean." Gabriella answered lamely as she scoffed at the ground with her foot.

"I think you do. And I know that you broke your promise."

Gabriella looked up at those words. That surely got her attention as she saw her mom bring her hand slowly forward and swipe at one of Gabriella's curls delicately.

"You promised me that you wanted to dance and I just don't see it right now." Anna pointed out.

"But mom, I--"

"Don't but mom me." She said sternly as Gabriella looked around knowing it was almost her time to go on. Clair was on stage performing and Gabriella was right after her. "You promised and you broke that promise, but…I'm gonna let it slide if you promise me one more thing."

Gabriella nodded her head numbly as she could just feel her grandmother's eyes on them. "Promise me that you won't dance."

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat in surprise. She had been getting so many mixed feelings in the last month, she believed her mom wanted her to dance, and then she was told that it was her choice but she still didn't want to let her mom down, and now her mom was proposing this.

"Get out of here. You leave now and you can make it back to the game at halftime." Anna said as she pushed her daughter towards the door but Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned around.

She stared at her mother who had an eye brow kinked. "What are you waiting for?"

Gabriella rushed forward and engulfed her in a quick big hug. "Thanks mom." Gabriella whispered before she rushed out of there as quick as her legs would carry her, grabbing her bag that was by the exit on her way out. She had her mother's spare keys in her bag, and this would be the first time in about a month that she would drive, but then again…she would do anything for this boy.

* * *

He felt like he couldn't breath as he played in all the first half, only getting breaks when a time-out was called or someone was shooting a free-throw. He walked off the court dimly as the Wildcats were downy by seven points and he heard faintly in the background the music for the cheerleaders start up, even though it echoed through the gym so loud some older people covered their ears because their hearing aids were turned up too much.

He was playing average right now, but unfortunately average wasn't good enough and it seemed like to everyone he was off his game. He was the last one out of their twelve person team to follow his dad into the locker room, the one person however didn't stand out to him as her voice cut through his deep thoughts.

"For some reason I imagined you taller." Her sweet innocent voice made him turn his head and blink in confusion as she was still in her dance outfit which consisted of black loose sweatpants, with a red top that showed off her mid stomach.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered like an idiot as she had a smile on her face that looked so natural and it felt good to see her like this again. "How? When?"

"So I was driving in my mother's new car and I realized something a boy told me weeks ago, it's about time to sell my jeep." Gabriella's tone was light hearted and then she turned serious as she pushed off the wall she was leaning on by the entry way of the locker room and walked over to him as he seemed to be glued to the spot.

"I just couldn't dance Wildcat and you're the reason why." She said as her small hand reached up hesitantly and stroked his cheek reassuringly. He leaned into her touch and she let another small satisfied smile come across her face. "I'm only human, I make mistakes, but I think I just set an all time record for myself when it comes to us."

He breathed heavily as he could barely comprehend that she was here? How was she here, and she didn't look like she just danced her all time best at the show. "Did you uh…did you perform?" He croaked out as his mind slowly wrapped around this moment.

She shook her head no as she kept a smile on her face and he was truly confused now. "No." She whispered as they could both hear his dad's voice calling out for him, wondering where he was. "Um…" She took a breath as she pulled back her hand. "I'm gonna be sticking around after the game, so I'll see you later?" She asked in a hopeful voice as they heard Troy's dad get angrier and angrier as he called out for him again, but it seemed no one knew where he was even though he was just outside the locker room.

He didn't say anything as he was just mesmerized that she was right in front of him and then slowly she started walking backwards, away from his reach.

"Gabi!" He called out as the music blaring in the gym finally seemed to make sense in his mind and he was now aware of everything around him.

He walked up to her frozen body who was looking at him through questioning intense eyes and he cupped her face in his hands and planted his lips on hers for a brief moment. He pulled back as the two heard a clearing of the throat and he momentarily paled as he knew who that belonged too.

"Troy, let's go. Now!" His dad ordered as Troy looked one more time at Gabriella and even though that one kiss wasn't going to fix things between them, they would manage.

"Go on Wildcat. I'll be watching." Gabriella encouraged.

"I still love you." He whispered in her ear before jogging off to his dad feeling an extra energy boost.

"I love you too!"

* * *

**Author's Note--CHATPER COUNT DOWN--ONE MORE LEFT! Wow, this story has gone by so fast, I seriously feel like I just started writing it a couple of weeks ago and not months. Thanks for your support in reviews and keep them coming.**

* * *


	47. Distractions

**Last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Here it is...**

"_Hey." Gabriella said sheepishly as she looked down at the ground for a brief moment, trying to think of something clever to say so he would understand that she wanted exactly what he wanted._

"_Hey." He said softly as Gabriella knew that she didn't deserve for him to forgive her right away, it wasn't right. She made them break up for a month, how could he just forgive her so easily, but it did help that he was in a good mood after coming back from behind and winning the Championships._

_He walked over to her as she still stood at the bottom of the bleachers as they were the only ones in there. The rest of the school was probably at Chad's house for the party, and the losing team was too pissed about doing anything._

"_Gabi…about yesterday--"_

"_Don't." Gabriella looked up with a soft smile. He didn't have to explain himself as she knew that she was being unreasonable. "Don't apologize because you did nothing wrong."_

"_Then where does it leave us?" Troy asked as Gabriella bit her bottom lip gently knowing it was all or nothing right now and she might as well just tell him straight up what was going through her mind._

"_I made a mistake, I was confused, I chose the wrong thing, but…yesterday you told me that I either make my decision about us or you couldn't wait, and I know I'm a day late on making it, but do I still get some credit for coming to your game?" She asked._

"_I don't know." He said as he looked down at the ground with a weak smile and Gabriella had no idea what was going through his mind. Maybe she was too late and during halftime it was just a fluke that he said he still loves her._

"_You know…I used to think dancing was my life, but…I learned that there's so much more to it than that." Gabriella said as she tried to catch Troy's eyes with her own. This was her one last chance._

"_And what would that be?" He mumbled as he looked up and Gabriella felt her words get caught in her throat as his eyes were a deeper shade of blue from what she was expecting._

_Gabriella breathed out, "There's always you." She said softly before she felt her body jolt backwards and Troy's lips come crashing down on hers. He backed her up against the wall and started moving his hands higher up her body, finally having them settle on the back of her head and cheek._

_She was surprised by this as she kissed back. She knew she hurt him and she knew that this wasn't going to be fixed just yet as it was like they were going to have to start over, but it would work…hopefully._

_He pulled back as they were both breathless and leaned his forehead down on hers. "Wildcat, I know this can't be fixed in just one night but--"_

"_It's a start." He smiled down at her as she beamed back at him._

* * *

"I can't believe summer is almost over." Troy moaned as Gabriella and him were walking out of her house and into the hot summer afternoon air.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully at him as they only had two weeks before their senior year started. Their hands were laced together as they walked down her porch steps slowly, instantly starting to get hot as the sun beat down on them.

Gabriella looked to her side and saw Jake's parents' car packed with his things as today was the day he was leaving for Ohio State. She sighed as Troy stopped walking and he took one quick step to cut her off from going any further.

Gabriella forced a smile on her face as Troy looked at her with a look that said he knew something was up. He wrapped his hands around her small waist as he kinked an eye brow. "You okay?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about the summer." Gabriella lied as she knew that it was time to say good bye to her best guy friend.

If Troy didn't believe her then he didn't show it as he nodded and laced their fingers together before they both started walking over to the ex-football captain's house.

Before they could even walk up the wooden steps to reach his front door the screen door opened and what looked to be Jake's dad's legs could be seen as the box he was carrying covered his face while he skillfully walked down the porch and a second after Jake came into view as his face lit up at seeing Troy and Gabriella standing on the edge of the grass.

"I swear, you're the only guy I know that owns this much clothes." Gabriella stiffened a giggle as Jake's dad could be heard and he hurried off to the car to finish tying everything down.

"Hey guys." Jake greeted as he hoped down the stairs and landed in front of them with a backpack Gabriella just noticed slung over his shoulder.

Troy and the blonde shared a guy handshake Gabriella would never understand as Troy had tried once to teach her, but it seemed as if she couldn't concentrate and her mind was more concentrated on asking him questions about why guys did this instead of learning the hand movements.

"So when does practice start?" Troy asked as Jake's mom walked out the door and down the steps carrying a duffel bag and bringing it to her husband who was now at the back of Jake's car.

"In four days." He answered with excitement and Gabriella smiled at him. This was it, they would have to say goodbye as it was almost ten in the morning and Jake's parents wanted to leave at that time.

"You sure do have a lot of things." Gabriella commented lightly as she nodded over to the two fully stocked cars and for some reason Gabriella knew that the cars weren't holding everything he owned yet, but was choosing to let them stay behind.

Jake had a light blush come onto his cheeks, "Yeah well you're not one for talking Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm a girl."

"I would hope you're a girl or you have some explaining to do with Troy."

Troy squeezed her hand lightly as he stepped in, "I think that's my cue to step in here man and to tell you to have a nice time."

Jake smiled, "Will do. Keep her in line man." Jake joked as Gabriella shut her eyes, blinking back the almost glossy eyes.

"I might have trouble." Troy joked as Gabriella felt Jake's eyes on her and she looked up from the ground.

He offered her a smile as he too knew that the next time that they'd see each other was probably during Thanksgiving Break and that's if he could get away from football.

"Gabs…" He said as he spread his arms a little, silently asking her for a hug.

Gabriella dropped Troy's hand as she rushed forward and they shared a hug. She squeezed tightly as she could faintly hear Jake's mom telling him they had to go in a minute.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too. And remember: Stay out of trouble." Gabriella told him like a mother as they pulled back and he rolled his eyes playfully, hiding his sadness with excitement as he had some of his other friends going to the same college with him.

"Yes mother." He answered sarcastically and Gabriella let out a giggle while his mom shouted from the passenger seat of his dad's car that it was time to leave and offering the teens a sympathetic smile.

"You better go." Gabriella said quietly.

"I'll call you everyday and who knows, maybe you'll be there next year for college." Jake stated as Gabriella nodded her head a little.

"Who knows." She mumbled and Troy squeezed her hand reassuringly again.

"Bye Gabs." Jake took a step forward and kissed her on the cheek and smiled at Troy. "Take care of her Bolton because if I hear something happened--"

"You'll kick my ass. I know." Troy rolled his eyes before they smiled at each other and did the guy handshake one last time.

"Bye guys." Jake said one last time before Gabriella smiled at him, holding back the sad but yet happy tears that he was getting to do what he loved and watched him walk to his car as his parents started their own car up.

"Wait!" Gabriella called out before Jake got into his car to follow his parents who were halfway down the road now. She let go of Troy's hand again and rushed forward to him nearly knocking him over as she jumped into his arms to give him one last hug. He helped her out a lot this year, and now they would just have to resort to phone calls and e-mails, but everything would be okay. It had to be.

* * *

"So…Today went okay." Troy spoke as he felt like he needed to say something. The air was just too quiet to not say anything as he instinctively pulled the petite smaller body into his side and the light summer breeze seemed like it floated over them as it was still humid and sticky out.

"…Yeah." The girl in his arms said quietly and he made circles with his thumb on the sleeve of his red sweatshirt he gave her, making the material rub into her skin.

They hadn't done much after Jake left as the two of them just hung out over at Taylor's house as her parents were out and they went in her pool. After that they just went through a drive through to get a quick dinner before heading out to some company building's parking lot since it was empty compared to Tyson Beach now and was laying in his truck bed.

He turned his head while rubbing his nose gently through her soft curls and took in the smell that consisted of this fresh smelling object that he could never put into words, but he loved it because it made her seem just so much more special.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she buried her head into his chest and he felt her smirk against his clad green t-shirt covered chest and press a kiss in return even though it was only through his shirt.

"Maybe we can take a road trip to Ohio or something and surprise him during one of his games." Gabriella suggested out of the blue and Troy smiled.

Even though she had plenty of other friends here in Albuquerque, Jake was her ultimate best guy friend and he knew that Gabriella would be missing him like crazy.

"I think he would like that." Troy whispered as Gabriella turned in his side so she was laying on her flat stomach and her face was inches away from his.

"I love you." She whispered as he beamed at her, but there was something on his mind that he was dying to ask her ever since the Championships six months ago.

"You know…I've been thinking…" He started out as Gabriella gave him a nervous look as that obviously wasn't what she was expecting. "I've known where I wanted to go to college since freshman year, but what about you? Now that you're done dancing and you say you don't want to go to Julliard, what are you planning on doing?"

Gabriella looked away from him for a moment as she tried to come up with an answer. "Well you want to go to U of A and I kind of want to stay close to home too."

Troy's heart did summersaults at hearing this news. "But I still have no idea, I guess we're just gonna have to see when we start applying to schools." Gabriella finished as Troy absentmindedly played with her hair.

He let out a chuckle, "God, I still don't know how I got so lucky." Troy whispered as he knew that six months ago after the championships things just fell into place again almost immediately. It was a lot easier than what either one of them expected even though everyone knew that it was inevitable for Gabriella and him to stay away from each other any longer after the game.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as a slight blush came upon her cheeks. "Stop it." She lightly scolded.

"I'm serious. Just look at you." Troy pointed out as her cheeks reddened even more. "Especially when you blush just for me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes once again and hit his chest lightly. "You're embarrassing me." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Now be honest, did you actually think from the first date we went on that we would end up in the back of my truck alone after eleven months?"

He saw her bite her lip innocently and he smiled his white teeth at her. "Well…I didn't imagine us in the back of your truck that needs to be washed again, but that's fixable." Her fingers lightly traced his chest, and went lower to his six pack as you could make out the outline through his cotton t-shirt. "What about you? After all the dance and basketball stuff, did you think we would end up here?"

Troy shrugged, he had fantasies about Gabriella since he saw her freshman year, he just never admitted it to anyone before as he didn't want to confront her then because in all reality he was scared.

"Yeah." He answered after a moment of silence. "I wouldn't have us any other way." He answered honestly.

"Even after New Years and we took some time off?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. I still loved you and I knew deep down that things were going crazy then." He saw her beaming with a white smile.

"I'm the lucky one." She said after a silence and he looked at her with confusion and then remembered that he called himself lucky just minutes before. "You're just…you and I'm just lucky that you decided to give me another chance this year."

He put both of his hands on her tiny waist and hoisted her up some so that she was literally on top of him, their two chests smashed together tightly, making the night time air even hotter.

"Well now there's no more distractions until basketball starts up again, and even then I don't think I'll be able to concentrate fully. We can just hang out with friends, go to homecoming, and just be _together_." He wriggled his eye brows twice indicating something else too and saw her let out a giggle along with a drastic eye roll.

"Does that line always work with the girls?" She asked.

"Well…" He leaned up and she leaned down, letting their lips touch briefly before quickly pulling away. "It does for this one girl I know, maybe you know her?" He asked playfully as she stared down at him with her deep brown orbs.

"I think I heard of her." She played along before leaning down and letting their mouths touch once again, this time holding the kiss longer than before.

He smiled up at her as she smiled down at him. Their hands were connected as their eyes were locked. "We spend way too much time looking at each other." Gabriella whispered sultrily as she referred to the previous high school years and their stares of back and forth.

Troy licked his lips hungrily, "There's nobody around."

Gabriella leaned her forehead down so their noses touched and she was that much closer to the basketball captain. "We don't have to be home for another hour."

"And there's no distractions."

Their lips connected softly knowing there was all the time in the world in just that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note--So I personally really like this chapter. And yes, this is the last one and I'm happy with where it ended. Now i usually hate skipping months ahead in chapters, but I just felt like I had to in order to get where they were and I wanted to tie off Jake leaving for college, even though it wasn't that big and I liked the scene between Troy and Gabriella more. **

**So now I still have Finding Love to finish and that has only about four to five more chapters and then I can start my new story Love In Disguisewhich I'm so excited to start writing as I'm kind of like experimenting again with everyone's characters and even though in my previous stories i've mentioned the whole gang, this one is actually going to feature everyone else too as main characters and even though some people might not stick with the story, it doesn't hurt to jsut check it out and I have the trailer out so go and review to tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for sticking with this story because I know that it was long compared to some people's stories, but that's just the way I write. I like to take some things slower than others. And I want to say thanks to all my reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought even if it was just to tell me to fix something with my writing. --hsm07**


End file.
